Blocking out Painful Things
by AnotherFacelessAuthor
Summary: On the run from the gods, Silena 'Lena' Chase Jackson, daughter of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, is devastated after her parents death. She then hardens her heart and blocks out the pain. When she meets Zack at her fathers old school, she's not sure if her hard core facade will hold, or if it'll fall away. With monsters and drama around every corner, will Zack and Lena survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Sup peoples! If you're like me you are LACKING Percy Jackson awesomeness. Also, if you're like me, you're wondering what Annabeths and Percys future is like. Most people think its some grand thing where they have 56784395 kids (seriously, whats up with that guys?) and have a wonderful life until one day blahblahblah... Yeah...see...that's not how I picture it. Unfortunately, my view is a little bleaker. One kid. One kid whom they love more than anything. One kid whom the gods fear. (More on that later) **

**Anyhoo, Percy and Annabeth are killed while trying to save their nine-year old daughter Silena (Named after a certain daughter of Aphrodite, as we all know, PErcy and Annabeth saw her as a hero). Silena then becomes hard. Forcing out pain and blocking out painful things, such as her past. Yeah, title's lame but couldn't think of a better one.**

**Lena pretty much becomes hard core, letting no one in. She turns to using illegal ways of gaining cash (not anything like bank robbing guys, calm the frick down. ;) ). Although, she continues her schooling as her mother would have wanted. After getting kicked out of her last school she joins her father's old school. **

**Goode High. :) **

**Lots of drama, hopefully some good action. I'll try to throw in some comedy. :) And, of course, we got some romance going on. *winkwink***

**Haha! **

**Read on fellow Percy obsessed nerds!**

**Disclaimer: *starts tearing up* It is my greatest regret that I have to inform you *blows nose* that I actually, dispite what you may believe, own Percy Jackson. **

**Music: Not listening to any. Never understood hwy authors put what song their listening to. I usually listen to music, but most mi familia is asleep. **

**NOW to the story. :) **

_My dad smiled down at me, and my mom was in the kitchen. My father had black hair that stopped just above his eyebrows. His eyes were sea-green and filled with kindness and loyalty. His skin was tan and his body was well-toned, despite his age. My mother was just as fit herself, and also had tan skin. She had long hair she rarely styled, yet it always looked gorgeous. Although she mostly kept it in a loose ponytail. Her eyes were gray and filled with wisdom and knowledge. When angry, they looked completely frightening, although, when she looked at her father, and occasionally myself, they were filled with love._

_They both had odd scars, but when I asked them about them, their eyes would darken as if they were remembering when, exactly, they had received those scars. Then they would smile meekly and tell me not to worry about it. I eventually stopped asking. My father, if you caught him without a shirt on, or with a short-sleeved shirt on, which he rarely wore in public, you could make out what looked like to be a tattoo. It said SPQR with one slash on it. It looked odd though, more like a burn than like tattoo's I had seen before._

_I looked a bit more like me father in the more obvious ways, but more like my mother in the subtle one. I had my father's black hair and green eyes, but I had my mothers facial features and princess curls in my hair._

_My dad ruffled my hair. "Happy Birthday, Dolphin." I smiled. My dad like to call me dolphin because it was the smartest underwater animal. He and my mother would look at each other sometimes, as if sharing a joke. When I asked why he called me that he just smiled and said it was like a piece of both of them. This left me confused. My parents had many secrets, none of which they had shared yet. Like, for instance, they both had necklaces on with odd beads. Also, the pictures around the house, in a good majority of them, they displayed odd things like weapons and chariots. My parents loved horse drawn-chariots. They said it was their symbol, but, of course, they would never explain._

_I smiled wide, feeling the gap where my two bottom front teeth should be. "Thanks, daddy!"_

_They both smiled and laughed. It was filled with affection. My mom walked over with a cake. It was blue, like a lot of foods. My dad loved the color blue. "Happy fifth birthday, my little Silena."_

_I clapped. "Yay! Cake!" I was bouncing up and down in my seat. They both laughed again. I loved making them smile. Sometimes, when they were watching TV or just silently cooking in a kitchen, they would just freeze and stare straight ahead, their eyes glazing over. Their eyes would get real dark and they would seem so sad, or frightened, or even angry. Sometimes my parents have nightmares. Most of the time, the only way I know is how they react in the morning, or I hear a hushed conversation between them. Other times, I know because they scream in their sleep. But I know better than to ask questions, they wouldn't tell me anyways._

_Mom and Dad sat on either side of me. Mom cut me a big slice of cake, then cut one for her and my father. "I love you, Silena." Mom told me, drinking in my appearance, as if she was afraid I would disappear forever._

_I smiled._

_That's where things turned bleak. Bleak beyond description._

_I started coughing. Choking. Smoke filled the room._

_"Mommy? Daddy?" I asked, my voice shaking. They just kept on smiling. Eating their cake, holding a conversation with me, though I never answered a question._

_"Mommy? Daddy?" I repeated. I coughed some more. "It's...hard...to...breathe."_

_The world spun below me and suddenly I was standing on a concrete in an alley somewhere. The smoke was choking me, but I didn't care. They only thing I noticed was the lump in my throat and tears in my eyes._

_"Mom! Dad!" I shouted, my voice raw from the smoke and my pain. Emotional pain. Ash covered every where, as did what looked like gold glitter, but I didn't notice that. My focus was on the two bodies in front of me. The smoke would kill me soon if I didn't leave, but I didn't move away from the fire. Instead I moved closed, I moved to my parents bleeding corpses._

_I went first to my father. He had been the first to be killed, diving in front of my mother, taking the blow for her. The monster had stabbed him in the stomach. He looked to my mother with this weird smile, as if saying 'hey, look at that, I can be killed.' His eyes then dulled, and he fell, dead to the world forever. The scream that came from my mother as she shouted his name was horrible. She advanced on the monster. She managed to get a final hit in...just as the monster did as well. She fell as well, dead much quicker, blood coming from directly above her heart._

_Looking down at my father, I felt tears soak my face. In the distance I heard sirens, and I vaguely registered I needed to leave now._

_I took the watch from my fathers wrist, and the sword from his hands. I then went to my mother and took her knife. "I love you both," I whispered. "I always will. I miss you." My voice cracked and closed my eyes, allowing a few tears to fall before I began holding them back. I then stood. Somewhere distantly I was aware of a beeping noise in addition to the sirens._

_My parents weapons in hand I began walking away. After a few steps I stopped. Quickly I ran back to my deceased parents and ripped their necklaces off. Shoving them in my pocket I ran away. The beeping noise getting louder and louder. But I just kept running. No tears wetting my face._

_I wouldn't allow myself to cry for several more weeks._

_The beeping grew more and more intense..._

I woke with a start, drenched in sweat. I looked over at my alarm clock, beeping like crazy. I slapped my hand at it to quiet it down. With a groan I relaxed back into my pillow, my hands covering my face.

My first day at a new school and I had the nightmare again.

Maybe I was pessimistic, but that seemed like a horrible omen.

The first part had taken place on one of the best days of my life, mostly because it was one of the final days before I learned the truth about my parents and my heritage. The second part had been the worst of my life. The day my parents died. Now I was about sixteen and a half, then I had been only nine.

Even thinking of it sent a stab of excruciating pain into my heart. As usual, I pushed it to the side and stood, desiring to be productive. I threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tanktop. I also slipped on my black combat boots.

I then threw on necklaces that were mostly chains, but had a few stars on it. On the longest chain rested a horse drawn chariot charm. I had added. A year or so ago I found it in a store and it reminded me of my parents. I took the two bead necklaces and stuffed them in my pockets, along with an old pen. I also strapped my fathers old watch on my wrist. My mothers knife rested on my side table. I longed to take it with me, but that was a little tougher to take with me.

I stubbornly brushed my uncooperative hair. As well as did the usual hygiene morning routine. I ignored the mirror. I hated seeing the resemblance to my parents. Having tokens of their life was one thing, seeing them on your face was a different thing. Once I almost cut my hair off, but I realized that my curls was one of the few similarities I had to my mother. Frustrated and conflicted I left it how it was.

After grabbing my one-shoulder book bag, I walked outside, swinging my car keys as I did so. The entire time, I hadn't turned a single light on, hadn't said a single word. It was mornings like this that the silence was deafening.

**I'll try to update often but school is in the air *cries* and I'm on high school swim team (yeah, I'm a high school Percy Jackson obsessed kid. Got an issue? Didn't think so.) Anyhoo, during summer its two practices a day and during school its after every day (and two morning dryland (working out on ****_dry land_**** for the many of you who seem to never piece that together) practices a week). But I love writing and this series. I actually hope to be an author! I'm also taking expanded english so hopefully my grammar and spelling is good! I hate it when grammar and spelling is crap! I'll often not read a story due to that. Anyhoo (I say that a lot, don't I?), very few of you probably read this anyways (who really reads authors notes?) so I'm just gonna wrap it up saying I do NOT live in NY. I visited there once like three years ago but I don't know street names or how far what is to where or if there are motels. Deal with it, kay? I'll do the best I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup fellow Jackson-heads. Is that the term for Percy Obsessed fans? Anyone else ever, like plotted the death of Rick Riordan 'cuz of that GOD DAMN cliffhanger in the Son of Neptune! **

**...**

**Psh...**

**Me neither.**

***Looks around awkwardly***

**You guys read the first chapter of the Mark of Athena? I did, probably shouldn't have! Made me even MORE eager for it! SO I own a Nook and I'll pre-order the book and, no joke guys, I'll probs get up an hour early before school to read it. :) PERCABETH ALL THE WAY.**

**Question: Why does everyone ship Leyna or whatever. Leo/Reyna. They've never even met, people! After Percy and Annabeth, Leo is my favorite character. Reyna is...okay. But I DO NOT think they'd get together. No offense Leyna shippers. **

**But seriously, I love Leo. He cracks me up.**

**But he does not, in ANY WAY, beat Percy and Annabeth.**

**Back the f*** off Leo, they win, sorry, dude, but legit, you rock. **

**After Leo I'd say...Thalia? She cracks me up. Then Grover, probably. (Movie producers, he is not FRIGGEN BLACK AND GHETTO! (No offense black people, seriously, no offense. This is not personal, it's just that is not how Riordan wrote Grover)). Um...Piper then? Then...Frank, Hazel and Jason are all really close. Everyone hates on Jason. Guys, he does in fact have a personality, it's just not as cool as Percy's. **

**Well, there's my Percy-obsessed rant. No one probably read it anyway. Lets be legit here guys, we all just skip to the story. **

**Speaking of which. Down to business. **

**Disclaimer: *Bangs on keyboard* DARN IT! I STILL DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON!**

**Music: Not listening again. Watching TV. Disney channel (Don't be hating). Watching Let it Shine. Probs one of the best Disney Channel movies. I especially like it cuz I love the whole rap-with-a-message thing. :) **

**And now...**

**STORY!**

**YAY!**

I walked over to my car as I slid my sunglasses on. It was my parents old car. It was a convertible, with more than its share of scrapes and dents. I hopped into the front seat and started the ignition. It was a ten minute drive with New York City's harsh traffic. At one stop light I popped in a piece of gum.I was staying at a motel at the outer edge of NYC. It was cheap, which was what I needed. My room just had a connected kitchen and living room. As well as a small bedroom and bathroom.

I pulled into the school labeled Goode High School. I parked in the back of the lot. I scowled as I noticed the many eyes on me. I don't know why I chose to go to this school. It was the same issue as my hair. It was a painful reminder of my parents, yet I was drawn to it. This had been my father's old school.

After I turned my engine off I just sat there, extremely reluctant to start another school. My last one hadn't gone so well. It wasn't my fault that hellhounds attacked, but they blamed the damage on me anyways. Typical. As usual, I was expelled.

Every time I was expelled, I considered just quitting going to schools. My mom had always put me in school, even while we were on the run, even if it would just be for a couple of months. My mom worked as an architect, but made it so she didn't have to be on site much. My father got a few part time jobs, but his main job was my safety.

I remembered every time I would complain to my mom about switching schools she would just look at me and calmly tell me the importance of a good education. I would look to my father for help, who was carefully staying in the background. He would just hold his hands up as if to say Sorry, kid, you're on your own. And then he'd smile, as if he was trying not to laugh.

I allowed myself to smile at this memory before a bang on my car jarred me to reality. I looked up at the buffy male who had done so. He just smiled, to most girls it was probably seductive. To me, it was repulsive.

"The hell are you doing to my car?" I snapped.

He frowned, not expecting that reply. "I'm Jack. You new?"

I pushed my door open, effectively shoving him with my car door. "Unfortunately, yes." I threw my bag over my shoulder and slammed the door shut. After doing that, he stood in front of me, blocking my path. "What's your name?" He questioned, unrelenting.

I looked to the crowd, seeing if anyone would step up, but instead they seemed intrigued. I had a feeling most girls didn't last long against his 'charm'.

Though, I wasn't like most girls, now was I?

"You should move." I suggested.

"Or?" He asked. His smile making me flinched. He was the epitome of cliche full-mortal men.

"Or you won't like the outcome." I answered, pushing my sunglasses up, allowing my sea-green eyes to pierce his, trying to look as intimidating as my mother.

He stepped forward and grabbed my wrist. "Oh I wouldn't know about that."

Plan A having failed, I then proceeded to Plan B. I ripped my wrist from his grasp with a strength that surprised him. I then swiftly jammed my elbow into his gut. I clenched his stomach in pain. I calmly slid my sunglasses back down and walked around him, to the school.

With how today had been so far, and school hadn't even begun yet, I'd probably be expelled by...say lunch today?

I continued to walk until I reached the double doors. I stepped in, sliding my sunglasses on top of my head once again. To my immediate left was a large room with a desk and two receptionists. I assumed this was the office and I stepped in. Both receptionists were typing away at their keyboards. I never understood what they would type about. I walked up to the one nearest me.

She was as skinny as a twig and covered in pink. I actually scrunched my nose at it. Her graying red hair was in a tight little bun and she looked down at her computer through half-circle glasses.

I coughed. "Excuse me."

She waited a moment before replying. "Yes?" She asked, seeming reluctant to face me, but did eventually.

"I'm Silena. Silena Jackson?"

She paused again, as if recalling where she had heard that name before. I sighed, knowing she'd learn it soon enough.

Silena Jackson? She would say when my name was mentioned. Is she in trouble? She's a trouble-maker that one. Been to nine high schools. Expelled from seven of them!

I wondered how long it would take her to hear about the whole Jack-ass fiasco. I smiled to myself at the pun.

"Silena..." She finally said. "The new student?" I nodded. "Ah..." She turned to her computer and typed somemore. I momentarily thought, and slightly hoped, she had just forgotten about me, until she went, "Ah-ha! There you are. Ms. Silena Chase Jackson, correct?"

I winced at the use of both my parents names. I found it stupid to be on the run from monsters, yet use our real names, but my mother had been adamant. _What if you want to apply to college_? She would ask. _How would you explain all those different names?_

At this time I would try to refrain myself from laughing.

The lady-in-pink stood and walked to an ancient printer. She handed me a schedule. "On here it has room numbers, your locker number and combination. Here is a map of the school." She handed me another sheet of paper. "Now if you could follow me." She walked behind the counter. Cautiously I followed. She walked me to a blank wall in front of a camera. I raised my eyes.

"It's for your ID!" She insisted. "Now go, and smile like you mean it!"

I stood there, but I didn't smile. I just glared at the camera. After a pause, the lady sighed and took the picture. She looked to me. "You ID will be here tomorrow. Would you like to do an automatic lunch system set up to a credit account."

I shook my head. My credit cards were under false names and well, not entirely legal. She nodded. "Very well. Go now, first hour starts in just a few moments."

Yes, because my timeliness to Algebra II was really my main concern.

Sense the sarcasm.

I walked to my locker, which was an ugly shade of tan. With a face mucked with disgust I unlocked it with the combination I got. I shoved my bag and sunglasses in, after yanking out a folder, notebook, pencil, and sharpie. I slammed my locker and turned around a little too fast.

I ran into a kid. He crouched down to retrieve my stuff, muttering "I'm sorry, so sorry." He stood up and handed me my few supplies. "I'm so sorry."

I narrowed my eyes, suspicious. "I think you mentioned that." I studied him, as he appeared to be studying me. He had short hair that was as black as mine. Like me he was also well tanned and toned. He was also slightly taller, and I was fairly tall for my age. His eyes were an electric blue. He wore jeans and a graphic T-shirt.

"You're new." He noted.

"That I am."

He held his hand out. "I'm Zack."

A bell rang, a warning bell I assumed. "I'm late." I told him. I then turned on my heels and walked down a hallway, not caring in the slightest if I was going the right way. During my journey I was followed by wolf whistles and bad pick-up lines.

Ten minutes later I found my class and walked in without knocking. The teacher turned to face me, startled. "And who may you be?"

"Silena." I roughly introduced.

He nodded and turned to our class. "Class, we have a new student. Everyone, this is Silena Jackson." He turned back to me. "Would you like to tell them about yourself?"

"No." I said quite seriously.

He frowned, but didn't argue. "Well, lets find you a seat." He studied his class. "Ah. There is a seat next to Mr. Raver over there." He pointed to a student towards the back. I swallowed a groan. It was him.

I walked over and sat down. The teacher continued teaching, every now and then glancing at me and explaining in more depth, but I wasn't listening. I stared at the board and watched the words swim. Both my parents had severe dyslexia. Mine wasn't as bad, I could make words out if I concentrated, but my ADHD was just as bad. I felt my leg shake impulsively under the desk.

"So, Silena is it?" Zack next to me whispered.

I leaned back into my chair, with my arms crossed, though I tipped my head in his direction so he could hear my reply. "Lena," I corrected. I had been going by Lena since that fateful day when I was nine.

"I swear, if you throw me a pick-up line," I warned, "I'll start throwing punches."

He chuckled. "Getting the Goode High classic welcome? Aparently we're really friendly to pretty girls."

I ignored the last part, which could be taken as a compliment. "It has been quite friendly."

"It true you beat up Jack Summerburg?" He questioned suddenly.

I shrugged. "An asshole name Jack was obnoxious and I elbowed him in the gut."

Zack quietly laughed. "Guess it is true."

The rest of the class Zack and I didn't speak. I watched the teacher, briefly focusing, before tuning out again. I had a large amount of intelligence from my mother, though my average was rested in the D+ and C- area. I don't think college's will be lining up to offer me scholarships, but it had been an obsession of my moms so I continued to do so.

Honestly though, without the slow torture of school, I don't know what I'd do. I'd lost contact with my parent's friends a while ago. They tried to reach me of course, but I always ignored me. I would slash away any IM's. I knew they worried, but I didn't care. I was alone. That's how it has been for a while. That's how I like it.

Besides, I couldn't go to camp. And this wasn't just personal preference. I just couldn't go.

The bell disrupted my thought and everybody stood. Zack lingered by me. "Want some help getting to your next class?"

I scowled. "I'll be fine."

"Really? 'Cuz not all teacher's will be as cool with the whole late thing as Mr. Alecka was."

I snorted. "Their happiness really is what I strive for." I stormed out. He followed. I turned on him. "Are you a lost puppy or something? I said I don't need help."

"What's your next class?" He asked, ignoring my comment.

"Are you deaf? Piss off!" I was getting frustrated.

He held his hand out patiently. "May I see your schedule?"

I groaned. "You won't leave until I show you, will you?"

"Nope," He agreed.

"Fine," I said grudgingly, handing him my schedule. "You're extremely aggravating."

He just chuckled. He looked my schedule over and then handed it to me. "We have fourth hour English and seventh hour Gym together, as well as eighth hour study hall. Next you have Foods I." He looked at me quizzically. I just shrugged.

"Easy A...well for most people. I'll be lucky to get a B-."

He laughed. "Well, it's down that hall," he pointed down the hall towards my locker (I think). "It's on the left side. Ms. Rossenberg will be standing outside the class, she always does. She has long brown hair and is mid-thirties."

I took my schedule. "Thanks," I told him curtly.

I stormed off in the direction he pointed me to, deciding to give it a day or two before I start skipping.

"Silena Jackson, please report to the office immediately."

I winced at the announcement. Guess they heard about this morning's fiasco.

I sighed, beginning to think I had been too friendly to think I'd make it until lunch.

I wondered how Maine was this time of year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three peeps. **

**So I realized I forgot to do something.**

**And that something is grovel for reviews!**

***Gets on hands and knees* PLEASE! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE! *Stands and dusts off pants* **

**Though, legit guys, PLEASE review. It would make my life. **

**Wanna know what made my day? :D**

**First of all, no afternoon swim practice (which is why I am posting this lovely third chapter). (Though, my coach kept us an extra half hour during morning practice! Dryland was killer! :( ) T**

**Second of all...**

**Any one you guys heard of a band called All Time Low? Well, they released a new single called For Baltimore. Seriously guys, check it out! As well as all of their songs! Personally, I like the sound of their older stuff, but their newer albums (Nothing Personal and Dirty Work) were good! Just more pop-ish than they used to be. But judging by For Baltimore and The Reckless And The Brave, their new album will sound a little more like their older stuff! YAY! I've seen them in concert four times (And I'm only a freshman! Heck yea, peeps!) and plan to see them again in October! Ha, my dad oddly likes same music as me so I get to go to a lot of concerts. :) **

**Ha! Whenever I find an author that clues in that they like my music, I want to virtually hug them. Also, peeps in my school who where concert shirts of bands I love (even though I probs also went to the concert their shirt advertises. :) ) I want to go hug them, unfortunately most people in my school who have T-shirts from bands I love...scare me. I feel like people are surprised when they find out what I listen to. I'm a relatively kind (depending on my mood. ;) ), quiet (WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW ME! When you do, I'm like the oddest chick ever), smart (Mostly straight A's ,taking expanded english and Algebra II as a freshman), ironically blonde girl who LOVES to read. Seriously, I finished Son of Neptune in one day (I have a rep of reading during class. Hey, I keep my grades up, I don't see how it matters how I spend my class time. So when I tell them I listen to Alternative Rock, Harder Rock, and Pop Punk, they give me this weird look. **

**Favorite bands: All Time Low, Paramore, Linkin Park, 3oh!3, We The Kings, Mayday Parade, Yellowcard, We Are the In Crowd, Hey Monday/Casadee Pope, (She released a solo EP), Evanescence, Avril Lavigne (her older stuff is SO MUCH better. Listened to her since I was like six. No joke.) Course, since I'm an odd duckling, I also listen to disney music. My playlist is diverse. :) **

**I've seen all these peeps in concert except Linkin Park, (They're a little too big name for us to see) and Evanesence. (Almost saw them but...ah...it's a long story.) and Avril (My sis saw her but I was like seven so too young. Hasn't come round town since that I know of. Plus, big name.). **

**Anyhoo, also, if any of you delightful readers like, love, or have seen any of these bands, tell me! :)**

**If you listen to these bands, and have other band suggestions, I would LOVE THAT! **

**Okay, sorry, I'm almost as obsessed with music as I am with books! *gasp***

**Rant done.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: ****_I'm sorry, the author is currently too busy crying in a corner about how she does not own Percy Jackson to give a disclaimer._**

**__****Song: Your Man by: Down With Webster**

**Good song, Good band. :) **

"Ms. Jackson, we do not tolerate violence in this school!"

I sighed and leaned back into my chair, holding back the impulse to roll my eyes and groan. Before me, sitting at a very official looking desk was a woman who was probably late fifties. A plaque on her door read Mrs. Kaire.

Pronounced care.

I did not miss the irony, I assure you.

She did the same as I and leaned back and sighed. "Silena, I feel that we have been very kind to you by accepting you here. After all, you have a list of schools and expulsions longer than I'd ever seen. Although, your father attended this school and I always believe in a second chance. Or..." she looked down at her notes, "eighth chance, as it appears."

"Were you...I mean...did you know my father?"

She looked at me intently. "Yes, I did. Your grandfather also taught here until recently." I winced, I knew that a good granddaughter would go visit her grandparents. I hadn't visited in five years, and haven't spoke to them in two. If they knew I was so close, they would be on me like hell hounds.

"What did you know about my father?"

"Silena, we are here to discuss about disciplinary actions."

"Yeah, I know, detention for I'm-sure-you'll-tell-me how long. Please?"

She hesitated. "Alright. I only met him a few times. For his freshman orientation he was involved in an incident."

"The fire?"** (A/N: Was it a fire? I've read the books 5678986 times and I own the books but I'm lazy and don't feel like moving to go double check. If I recall, the Empousa attacked and created a fire in the band room? Rachel said she'd take care of it.)**

She nodded. "Though, we gave him another chance. He was a very nice kid from what I understood. For his first year, he wasn't all that popular though. His Sophomore year, he switched to online learning."

I frowned. I knew that what actually happened was that that was when my father had been taken by Hera. After the Giants war, my father, with a little assistance from the mist, convinced his school that he'd done online schooling.

"After that," she shrugged, "I don't know. He was more confident? He graduated with an...adequate grade average. That's about all I know. Why do you ask."

I crossed my arms. "My father, um, died a while ago."

She frowned sympathetically. "I'm sorry, do you live with your mother."

Not trusting myself to speak, I nodded.

Seeming uncomfortable, she returned to the topic of 'disciplinary actions'. "For three weeks you will have three detentions. Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday. Monday and wednesday you will be here until four-thirty, on Saturday, please be here at eight-thirty. Expect to stay here until eleven. You may bring homework to work on. We will start today." I love how she used 'we'. Like she would actually be there. As if. "Will this be a problem?"

"I got my own car," I replied simply.

She nodded. "Alright. Please do not skip," well, since you say please, "If you do skip," she continues, "more severe action will be required. And refrain from violence."

"Yeah, yeah." I waved it off as I stood to leave.

"Ms. Jackson."

I turned.

"I am sorry about your father. He seemed like he, despite his numerous visits to my office, would grow to be a good man."

I felt a clot in my throat. With difficulty I swallowed it and replied, "He was, ma'am."

She nodded. "Good. Now, go on. You have a class to attend. Here is a pass."

She handed me a pass and I left, eager to escape the enclosed office.

I speed walked to Foods I. I practically sprinted in, making a bigger scene than I had anticipated. For the second time today, the teacher looked startled to see me. "Hello, there," she said, sounding friendly.

"Hey," I said nonchalantly, as if I had not just barged into this room like a maniac. I was relieved when I noted that the teacher looked how Zack had described.

"Are you Silena Jackson?"

I nodded. "Lena." I corrected, though. She nodded.

"Theres a spot over there by Ashley Grayson." She gestured to a tall auburn-haired girl. She smiled friendly as I walked over. When I reached her she held out her hand. "I'm Ashley."

"So I heard," I replied, not accepting her hand.

She frowned, but didn't seem too bothered. Great, she was one of those girls. The perky ones. The teacher went over directions to make these dessert bar-things. When she finished and told us to get to work, I looked at our supplies. It couldn't be too difficult to do this...could it?

The entire time, Ashley chatted away. Between telling me what to do, she seemed to be a master chef, although she was only in Foods I, she would ask me questions. It went kind of like this:

"Where are you from?"

"Um...Colorado?" It came out as a question, but she didn't notice.

"What do your parents do?"

"Not much these days," I would mutter under my breath.

"Oh, only put in two eggs Silena!"

"Lena," I corrected as I cracked my second egg, violent thoughts swirling around in my head.

"There you go!"

Anyway, long story short, it ended in a fire. Luckily, the teacher was able to put it out. I stood off to the side, unwilling to near the fire. I didn't like fire. It reminded me of that day.

Incredulously, the teacher glared at Ashley and I. "How?" Was all she had to ask.

As an answer, Ashley pointed to me. I shrugged. "I'm honestly not sure."

Since, as far as she could prove, it was an accident, I was not sent back to the principal's office. I was told to be more careful, and try to follow Ashley a bit more.

I took it as let Ashley do all the work. Good news, so did Ashley.

Next hour was Chemistry. At least this hour I was supposed to blow stuff up, or so I thought. That wasn't the day's assignment, but I succeeded to do so anyways. I had a feeling my name would come up a lot in the teachers lounge gossip circle.

Fourth hour came along and I dragged my feet. Not only was it English, a sure F for me, but I had it with Zack. When I passed him in the hallways, he would say hi to me, as if we had been best buddies since pre-K.

I walked in and he was sitting in the back again, gesturing to the empty seat next to him. I reluctantly walked over. The teacher, a younger dark-haired male with glasses, took role and called my name. I replied 'here; and tuned out. As I said, if I wanted to focus I could make out words and letters, but my ADHD kinda countered that and I didn't feel like a headache today.

During the lecture, I looked over and saw Zack squinting at the board. Trying, but failing, it appeared, to understand. Either he needed glasses, or he too was dyslexic. I also saw his leg was shaking up and down like mine. ADHD?

I narrowed my eyes, suddenly extremely suspicious. I allowed myself to relax. While I wasn't stupid enough to tell myself Oh, maybe it's a coincidence! I did figure that he probably didn't know who, or what, I was. As soon as I thought he might have a clue, I'd book it, just like usual.

I knew New York was a bad idea.

_It's crawling with demigods._


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, sorry this chapter is short but I really needed to post it so I could do this authors note...**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**FIRST REVIEW!**

**Pandastyle you made my LIFE!**

**And, in reply to your review:**

**Thank you so much for saying I'm a good story-teller! As I said, I dream of being a legit author, so I try to sound professional. **

**I KNOW! I'M SORRY I KILLED PERCABETH! I knew I'd get crap for that. Trust me, I am NOT a Percabeth hater! I f***ing LOVE Percabeth! Best couple ever! SO CUTE! **

**And I understand about the whole 'won't be reading cuz Percy's death pisses you off' (Thats my words, not hers btw). **

**I really hope you do tell your friends! That means so much to me! Thank you bunches! And also, thanks for wishing this a successful story. You cannot understand how happy you made me! (Despite the SLIGHT flame about Percabeth's death). It was like twenty mins ago I read it and I'm still smiling! Made my life! Thank you!**

**Anyhoo...**

**Song: Mindset by Every Avenue **

**Seen in concert twice, good band, good song. :) **

**Realized I forgot to list Panic! At The Disco as a favorite band! Seen em twice! Odd...but good! First album is my fave.**

**Okay, now I'm gonna rant about TV shows I like cuz I'm random this way. If you dont give a crap, just don't read this. **

**First of all, I'm odd. So I watch Disney and Nickelodeon, and then shows I watch with my dad. For Nickelodeon my friend and I are obsessed with House of Anubis. Its a really good show with Egyptian mythology! I LOVE Fabian! If you keep in mind it's Nickelodeon so the actors aren't the best, it's a GREAT show! Though, in season three, Nina, the main character, isn't gonna be in it, supposedly! Dafuq? If they put Fabian with another girl, I will hunt the writers down.**

**I also watch (and this is extremely nerdy) My Babysitters A Vampire on Disney. Again, actors aren't the BEST and idea is really kinda lame but I personally like it.**

**As legit shows, I LOVE Bones. Why did Brennan have to leave? WHY?! POOR BOOTH! Christine is so cute! I also love Hodgins. Funny and rich...whats not to love? ;) Supposedly Season eight starts September 17th!**

**And Supernatural. A little spookier, but I'm a complete WIMP and I can handle it. :) Really good! Don't know when Season eight starts, but pumped! Both Bones and SUpernatural left with a DAMN cliffhanger! UGG!**

**After writing this, I am now listening to Break Your Little Heart by All Time Low**

**Disclaimer: ****_I'm sorry, now the author is currently too busy jumping around and clapping and being to ecstatic about her first review to state that she does not in fact own Percy Jackson._**

**Again, sorry about killing Percabeth, but the story, sadly, wouldn't have worked with them alive. They're partying it up in Elysium. :) Remember that. :) **

**Reviews PLEASE! As you can see, they make me SO excited to post! Hopefully, I'll have chapter five and MAYBE chapter six up today as well. :) **

After English I had World History. Forty-five minutes of boredom later, it was lunch. Not sure if I was anticipating or dreading it, I stopped at my locker to drop off my stuff-the same notebook, folder, sharpie, and pencil as before-grabbed some cash, and walked to the cafeteria. While, I wasn't sure where it was, it was easy to find. I just followed the huge throng of students, talking and shouting eagerly to each other.

Feeling a steady growth of discomfort, I kept my head down and found the lunch lines. Honestly not sure how 'edible' the food was, I went with the safe choice of salad bar. After I paid for my lunch with cash I walked to the tables. There were about two dozen large tables, seating about twelve each, and seven smaller tables, seating about six. It was a little overkill since there were only about 150 people with this lunch hour. I began walking to one of the empty smaller table when I heard Zack call my name. I turned and saw him waving me over. He sat at a smaller table in the corner by large windows. Next to him were two girls and another guy.

Scrunching my nose I walked over, figuring Zack would just hunt me down wherever I sat. He patted the seat next to him and I sat down. He turned to his friends. "Everybody, this is Lena. She's new." Obviously. "Lena, this is Kara, Lexi, and Alex." He gestured to his friends.

Kara was probably about my height and had wavy brown hair. Her face had not a speck of make-up on and she dressed similar to me, in black clothes that clearly stated 'I am not like other girls, assume so, and you will regret it.' Her eyes were a brown that matched her hair.

Lexi was shorter with long stick-straight blonde hair. Like Kara, she was extremely athletic looking. Her eyes were a pretty green. She wore a pink tank-top and white skinny jeans. On most occasions, if I saw her walking towards me, I'd turn on my heel and walk away.

Alex looked a lot like kara with brown hair and brown eyes. Like Zack he was well tanned and muscled. Although, he was probably the tallest out of us all.

While Alex and Lexi seemed immediately welcoming, Kara was studying me, as I was doing to her.

To break the obvious tension, Zack spoke. "So, Lena where are you from?"

"My last school was in Colorado I think." I replied.

Lexi frowned. "You think?"

I shrugged. "Wasn't there long." Two weeks to be exact.

"Heard you've been to a tone of schools," Alex asked, sounding impressed.

"I've had my share of schools and expulsions." I replied cooly. This was my tenth high school, I went to nine middle schools, and fourteen elementary schools. I was expelled from nineteen of them. Why schools still accepted me was beyond my understanding.

Alex jerked his head at Zack. "Zack here is reigning champ of expulsions. Nine of them. How about you."

I felt a smile tug my lips. Nine? Really? I was supposed to be impressed. Trying to suppress my smile I turned to Zack. "Damn. Wouldn't have pegged you as a bad boy."

"Is that your type?" Alex asked, sarcastically flirtatious.

"Continue hitting on me," I warned, "And you'll see exactly why I was expelled from my last school." Technically beating up a perv wasn't the reason I was expelled, but he didn't have to know that.

He laughed good-naturedly. "So, you really are the girl you beat up Jack."

I shrugged. "Don't like it when guys hit on me."

Lexi chuckled. "Obviously."

I picked at my salad as they conversed more about teachers and assignments. I honestly wasn't listening until I heard Zack say my name.

"Huh, what?"

"How has your first day been?"

I paused, thinking about it. "Already assigned detention for three weeks and I've already set one fire and caused an explosion. And its only," I glanced at my watch, "eleven forty-five. I'd say it's been a productive day."

Zack, Alex, and Lexi laughed. I squirmed in my chair, not used to positive attention. Oddly, the only thing I was comfortable with was Kara's glare. Negative attention, that I was plenty used to.

They asked for the details of my fight with Jack, fire in Foods I, and explosion in Chemistry. Feeling awkward I replied.

The weird thing, though? I slowly relaxed.

Occasionally I would glance at Kara, who hadn't spoken a word the entire lunch, and look her glare right in the eye. At this she would narrow her eyes, seeming unused to people not cowering under her glare. But I had faced far worse. I was not scared of this girl, demigod or not.

Which led me to the question...

Were these demigods? If so, of who? Should I be concerned? I usually stuck to going schools in the middle states to avoid both Roman AND Greek demigods, in addition to satyrs and every monster the gods send after me. And that was quite a lot. Luckily, some gods favored me and gave me protection that helped me stay shielded from the gods who wish me harm. Although, if I stay in one place too long, they can find me, as well as the occasional lucky monster.

After lunch ended, Zack followed me to my locker, which I didn't find quite as annoying as I thought it'd be. He did most of the talking, sensing that I wasn't a real sharing-is-caring type of gal.

He also showed me to my next class, some art class, then bid me farewell, promising to see me in gym next hour. When he left, I stood there for a second, completely confused about what just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**AHHHHHH! This has been, like, the best day ever! New ATL single and two reviews! Plus my first follower/favorite-er! YAY!**

**Shout out to rnburchett who is my second reviewer and first follower/favorite-er! Now, in response to your review:**

**Ha. Thx! I think the main reason I don't have many reviews yet is cuz I started this like yesterday. :)**

**And, your just gonna have to find out the heritage. Though I'm actually taking your guesses into consideration. For some I had something else in mind, but now I'm like 'Hmmm...' So thx and bunches! And I will say you are COMPLETELY correct on one of them. :) **

**And yeah, last one was rushed. Ha. I really wanted to post about first review cuz I was so pumped. While this one is shorter, I hope it doesn't seem as rushed. And at the end of the chapter, for others who were a little confused, I was trying to convey that Lena is confused about why she's, like, not annoyed by Zack. **

**Made my life! Both of my reviewers! You are freaking amazing! As you can see, I can be pretty quick with updating, and, as you can also see, I get eager to type when I have reviewers! **

**Anyhoo! That's that! Anyone else got guesses on who Zack, Kara, Lexi, and Alex's 'parents' are? **

**OH! I want opinion! You guys want some Zack PoV chapters? If I do so, you'll probs then find out who their 'parents' are. Or do you guys just want it completely in Lena's PoV? Please let me know! Just review and tell me.**

***Gets down on knees* PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES MY SUN SHINE 567898765435678 TIMES BRIGHTER! PLEEEEAAAASE! And I promise I won't be an annoying person who's like 'I'll update at five reviews' Cuz we're all annoyed at those peeps, right? But seriously, you should still review. I'll give you a shout out and a virtual hug!**

***Sends virtual hug to rnburchett and Pandastyle* **

**SEE!**

**Music: Dear Maria, Count Me In by All Time Low (New album Don't Panic comes out October 9th!) **

**Seriously guys, this is like their best song, or at least one of them! I'm listening to 'Live Session' version. **

**Disclaimer: Ok, guys. *sniffle* I'll try *sniffle* to hold it *sniffle* together. *sniffle* I do not...do not...*sniffle* AH, I CAN'T DO IT! *breaks down into sobs***

**_We are left to assume that the author was trying to say that she does not own the Percy Jackson series. But it is rumored that she has plans to steal it._**

**__****WELL, DON'T TELL THEM THAT!**

**_Oops. _**

**__****Sigh...Anyhoo...STORY! CHAPTER FIVE. **

**Chapter six'll be tomorrow hopefully. I don't do much between swim practices, so that leaves me plenty of typing time, at least until school next week. But If I get awesome reviewers like you guys, I'll FIND time! Anyway, if you guys want, I'll make chapter six Zack's PoV. Let me know!**

**Song Change: Stay Awake (Dreams Only Last For A Night) by All Time Low. **

I stood in a large gym that smelled of teenage perspirant. I was in a black concert T-shirt and basketball shorts that went to my knees. On my shoes I had a clunky pair of guys basketball shoes. I'd been careful to make sure my shorts had pockets in them, which is where my pen lied. After consideration, I put my hair up, so if you looked around the ponytail you could see a small tattoo of a trident with an owl sitting on it. On the small of my back I also had a tattoo of a horse drawn chariot. Let's just say, with a sketchy enough place and enough cash, certain tattoo places won't question your age when you come in for a tattoo.

Zack came jogging up next to me. "Sup?"

I crossed my arms. "Not much."

He shrugged as if to say 'fair enough'. "Gym is by far my favorite class."

I nodded in agreement. "Only class you don't have to actually learn something." I turned to him. "Don't you dare expect me to be one of those girls who squeals at the prospect of sweat."

"I thought girls 'glowed' or whatever?" He used quotation marks over 'glowed'.

I snorted. "Only prisses say that." (A/N No offense to people who say that, but come on, you sweat, get over it.)

He laughed and I couldn't help but smile along. It was odd. Unusual for me. I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, a nervous habit I obtained from my mother. I looked down at the floor, unsure why I felt so uncomfortable. Six days ago I faced three hellhounds head on, yet this one possible-demigod caused me to turn away.

The gym teacher walked in. A buff man who appeared to have walked straight out of a bad movie. He had a too-tight white tank-top on with long, baggy, red shorts. He also wore a red baseball cap and a whistle around his neck. He took roll and then told us we were playing flag football.

I grinned. Finally something fun. Teams were divided, I didn't know everyone personally, but it looked like the teams were fairly even.

(A/N Alright guys, I'm one of those cliche girls during gym, where when we do flag football, or football of any sort, I'm like "Um...am I supposed to be running?" So, bear with me please.)

Zack and I were on opposite teams. He started as quarterback and I immediately lined up across from him. "You're going down," he told me playfully.

"Oh, I wouldn't count me out quite so soon." I was shocked to find that I, too, was kidding. He passed the ball (A/N Does the quarterback do that? I'm sorry guys, as I said, I'm a cliche girl in gym!) and the round began. At one point during gym class, Zack had the ball and, ignoring the rules of flag football, I full on tackled him. We fell to the ground rolling. Both of us uninjured, we sat there trying to keep a straight face as the gym teacher yelled at us. As soon as he walked away, we burst into loud cackles.

Weirdly enough, I noted Zack's laugh. I liked how it sounded. It was lower, but plenty loud. He playfully shoved me with his shoulder, and I returned the gesture, leaning into him a little longer than needed. As soon as I noted that, I stood.

Zack looked up at me confused. "What's wrong?"

I tucked my hair behind my ear again. "Nothing." I replied quickly. I don't lean on people. Literally or metaphorically. I was a loner. And that's how I liked it.

...Wasn't it?

I shook my head. Of course. That's how it HAD to be. Fates can be unkind, but I learned quickly enough not to whine. You gotta suck it up and just keep on moving forward. DOn't look back, just keep moving.

The gym teacher blew his whistle again and told us to go change. I practically sprinted to the changing rooms. I swiftly changed back into my street clothes. Shoving my gym clothes in my new gym locker, I grabbed my notebook and folder and walked off toward my study hall room, which Zack had shown me on the way to my art class. I shot toward the table in the very back corner. Using my pencil, I opened to a random page in my notebook and began to draw. At first I thought I was just scribbling. It was just taking shape when I acknowledged a body sitting across from me.

"Watcha drawing?" Zack asked.

I continued to draw, nonresponding. Not sure if I wanted to share. Zack didn't press for details. He just pulled out some work. I had work too. Some review sheets for Algebra II and Chemistry. After about five minutes, I replied, feeling sorry for Zack for some reason.

"A sunset." I replied.

Zack frowned, as if trying to remember why I would randomly say 'a sunset'. When realization dawned on him he glanced at my paper. His eyes widened slightly. "That's amazing."

My lips twitched upwards. "Thanks. It's a beach. One my dad took me too when I was little. Eight, I think." I wasn't sure why I was sharing, but it just kept coming out, the entire time, I kept drawing. "We were probably an hour away from this beach. It's down at Montauk. He used to go there all the time when he was little with his mom. Anyway, my mom had to leave for a week for her job. She was an architect." I winced at my use of 'was', hoping he wouldn't notice. If he did, he didn't let on. "It was just really nice. My life has always been chaotic so having one relaxing day with my dad was...really nice." I stopped, refusing to meet Zack's eyes, slightly embarrassed about what I had just shared.

Zack nodded. "I can relate. With the chaotic life and all."

Demigod...or troubled teen? I felt like it was most likely Demigod, but I couldn't help but hoping he was mortal. For some reason, I felt like that would be so much better, easier. I spent my Study hall finishing my drawing, figuring I had all of detention to do my work, if I felt like it.

When the bell rang, Zack and I gave our awkward good-bye's. He left to go to his home, and I went to the office, where I was then directed to a different room used for study hall. When I got there, the supervisor gave the typical 'There will be no talking, gum chewing, or funny business. You will be silent and work on blahblahblah...'

I tuned out. I gave it a shot at my homework. Words and numbers swirled. Technically I could inform the teachers of my dyslexia and my life would probably be easier, but with being so close to the Camp, I didn't want to raise any flags. I managed to struggle through my Algebra II review. Once I could read the questions, it was easy, it was just reading them that was the issue. Chemistry went pretty much the same way.

Once detention was over I bolted out to my car. Eager to leave I pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to my motel room.

Just from today, I knew I'd regret ever attending Goode, but for some reason, I couldn't convince myself to leave it...


	6. Chapter 6 Zack's PoV

**SUP!**

**You guys are f***ing amazing! Pardon my language, but its so true!**

**Shout out to my third reviewer and second follower/favoriter: Annechase!**

**Thanks for noticing my Grover reference. I kinda did that without thinking and it took me a while for ME to realize what reference I made. Thanks for loving my story, it makes me love you (Even though I've never met you) and thanks for not flaming me for the death of Percy and Annabeth! I mean guys, the best way for Percy and Annabeth to go out would be fighting right? Especially fighting to protect someone they love! And I know Green Day! :D I used to listen to them all the time! You, sir/ms. (I'm kinda assuming ms. by the name, but no judgements if your male), have excellent taste in music!**

**Okay, I know this chapter is short too! Sorry! I'll try to make my next one longer. This is in Zack's PoV. **

**Okay, I also need to shout out to my past reviewer rnburchett. He/she (Sorry, can't tell by name) made guesses at who Zack, Alex, Lexi, and Kara's godly parentage is. He/she was COMPLETELY right on one. Also, he/she actually helped me decide for Kara and Lexi. The two guys I had figured out, but for the girls I was going back and forth, not completely sure. In this chapter, it only confirms one parentage, but I'd LOVE to hear your guesses. **

**D'you want more Zack's PoV? Maybe a Kara PoV? Let me know by review! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Oh!**

**I almost forgot!**

***Sending virtual hug to Annechase* *sent* **

**There you go!**

**As I said, I'll try to make next chapter longer, it'll be back in Lena's PoV I think.**

**Disclaimer: Do we really have to keep bringing up the horrible fact that I do NOT own PJO? It's a really sore subject for me.**

**Song: Double Vision, by 3oh!3 :) It's my summer jam! **

**Yes, I just said/typed jam. :) Deal with it, folks. :)**

**STORY!**

"I don't trust her."

I just rolled my eyes. "Who do you trust?"

Kara just crossed her arms. "You three." She looked over at Lexi, who was doing her nails. "Mostly."

Lexi gasped, acting insulted, but really not caring. "Offended!" Lexi may be MUCH more girly than kara, but don't let that fool you, if you get her mad, run in the other direction. FAST.

The four of us were sitting in my seating area inside my apartment. My mom owned this huge law firm, so I guess you could call it a pent house. Typically, my mom got home pretty late, so we hung out here a lot. Lexi lived with her dad, while Kara and Alex lived with their moms.

"It's just, she doesn't talk much." Kara said crossly.

"Pa-lease!" Lexi exclaimed. "I don't recall you saying two words at lunch today. If anyone was the mute, it was you."

Kara narrowed her eyes, but just continued speaking, ignoring Lexi's comment. "Did anyone else get the 'demigod' vibe off of her?"

Alex was lying on the floor in the corner, throwing a ball repeatedly in the air. "Kara, we've never seen her at camp. She's gotta be sixteen or seventeen to be a junior. We all know that the Gods gotta claim by thirteen."

"I know. We've all heard the Percy Jackson stories like twelve times. I mean, they tell a different one practically every campfire."

"I think what he did was brave and really kind. Turning down immortality so he could use his request to better others." Lexi spoke.

"I'm sure it has nothing to the fact he also turned it down to be with the lovely Annabeth Chase, hm? Ms. Daughter-of-Aphrodite?"

Lexi narrowed her eyes. "And if it does? Daughter-of-Aphrodite or not, I will skewer you with my knife, Alex."

His response was just laughing.

"Guys, I think we can trust her, demigod or not."

"Oh, you do, do you?" Lexi asked, looking at me strangely.

I frowned. "Um, yes, I do."

Lexi smiled and opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when Kara glared. I frowned, not understanding. Alex looked like he was trying to contain his laughter again.

"Don't you think that, if she is a demigod, it's kinda suspicious that we've never seen her at camp?"

I shrugged. "Maybe. But I'm not getting the wants-to-destroy-all-demigod vibe from her."

"Really? She was pretty quick to nail Jack."

Alex howled with laughter and Lexi frowned. "Jack is a perv who needs a new girl every week. If I recall, you were pretty quick to punch him. Third day, right?"

"Yeah," Alex agreed, "Maybe Kara's just jealous someone beat her out for the record of fastest person to get detention and/or nail Jack."

"I am not!"

"Why don't we wait?" I suggest. "Find out for ourselves what exactly is up with her."

"Should we contact a satyr?" Lexi asked.

To my surprise, Kara shook her head. "No, I feel like shedding the minimal amount of light possible to this would be beneficial to everyone. At least until we know more."

I looked over to her. "What are you thinking."

"I'm thinking," she replied, "demigod or not, Lena is no average girl."

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! **

**So, this chapter is longer, but I don't think its as long as my first couple chapters unfortunately. But I got BIG plans for the next chapter or two. I should get chapter eight up later tonight and maybs chapter nine.**

**Not much to say here.**

**In this chapter you find out one way Lena 'makes money'. Hope you don't find it stupid. **

**Disclaimer: This is getting a little redundant. **

**Song: Hero by Skillet. They were AMAZING in concert. So cool cuz I saw them at an outdoor concert so there was sparks and fire and raising platforms. I love the female singing in this song and the message. All their songs kinda have a message cuz they're christian rock, yet hard core rock, a step down from screamo. **

**Read on fellow Percy Jackson nerds.**

I walked into my old motel room. For a second I just stared around the room. It was old and musty and I didn't want to know what I smelled. With a sigh I turned the lights on. The room was very empty, although I lived on very little. I knew I needed to go grocery shopping, but I'm fairly certain my cash was getting low. I walked over to an old backpack of mine, that was basically what I lived out of, besides my car trunk, which was basically filled with weapons.

I unzipped the front pocket and took out the wad of cash. After counting the money I put it back. I had just over a couple hundred. That might do for a little while but...

I sighed again. I dug into my backpack for a certain outfit. I swiftly changed into it and looked myself over in the mirror. I wore a white blouse with a gray, professional jacket. I wore a matching gray skirt with heels. I put my hair in a bun, grateful that the jacket covered my tattoo. After slipping on fake glasses, I was done. I hated dressing like this, but it made my job easier.

I walked down the street, which was killer in heels, to a high quality hotel that appeared to be doing well. I did try to make my target places that could stand to lose a few hundred.

I walked straight up to the counter. "Hello, there." I said, trying to sound almost regal.

The woman at the desk just glared. "Yes?"

At that, I smiled and snapped my fingers. It made a loud cracking noise in my ears, though I'm fairly certain no one else took notice. A slight breeze whirled in the room. The woman's eyes kinda glazed over. I stared her straight in the eye.

"My name is Sarah Mackfiller," I said on the fly. "I'm here to collect your taxes."

"Taxes?" The receptionist said, sounding confused. I'm not exactly in-the-know on taxes or hotel management, but with enough confidence and the Mist on your side, it works practically everytime.

"Yes, I'm sorry we weren't able to inform you sooner, but your a bit behind."

"Behind?"

"Yes. Although, we are nothing if not forgiving," I said, not even sure who the 'we' I was referring to was. "Fork-er, I mean, hand over, let's say, three hundred, and we'll forget this ever happened."

"Three-hundred?"

"Yes. I wouldn't want this to get nasty, would you?"

"No," the woman said, sounding uncertain. She then stood and went to a back room, hopefully to get cash. These scams using the mist, and the occasional credit card scam or pickpocket were my main source of cash. I wasn't proud, but I needed cash just like everyone else. And I did try to take from people who could afford to lose the amount I intended to take. Sympathy for the victims, I suppose you could say.

The woman returned with the cash. I took it. "Thank-you. I hope we don't need to meet again."

I walked away, counting the three-hundred dollars.

Back at the hotel I eagerly changed back into regular street clothes, this time opting for a different pair of basketball shorts and a sports bra, then pulled my hair back with a headband after taking it out of its bun. Grabbing my Ipod and some cash, I went out for a jog, figuring I'd stop for some grocery supplies on the way back.

I began running. I found my steps falling into rhythm of the song I would be listening to. Slowing down or speeding up, depending on the beat. After about forty five minutes I was drenched in sweat and had begun to double back to the motel. When I was about five minutes away I stopped at a mini grocery store. More like a gas station, minus the 'gas' part. I grabbed a basket, filling it with non-perishables, and a few simple and cheap perishables. Such as a small jug of milk, some bread, ect.

I was turning to walk to the cash register, when I ran into a body. He dropped his few supplies. I bent down and handed to them.

"I feel like we've been here before." The body said.

Oh come on! I have the WORST luck ever. And thats saying a lot when you consider who my parents were, and what they went through.

I looked up as I stood, seeing Zack with an amused expression on his face. I realized I was standing before him covered in sweat, wearing only a sports bra as a shirt.

Well, this was awkward.

I handed Zack his supplies. Just some candy, a movie (this is a diverse store), and some soda. "If I recall, you picked up my supplies." I nodded to his things. "Throwing a party?"

He shook his head. "Nah, don't know that many people," he told me with a light tone. "Just hanging out with friends."

"Ah. Cary, Lisa, and Alan?" I asked.

"Kara, Lexi and Alex." He responded, not sounding annoyed.

He nodded to my supplies. "Feeding a small family?"

"Just me," I replied without thinking.

He frowned and I winced. "No parents?"

"On vacation," I told him a bit too quick.

"Oh," he said sounding interested. "Where?"

Did he need every detail of my life? "Florida," I spat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go pay." I stormed over to the counter and dropped my stuff in front of the cashier, startling him. He was a greasy looking man with a stomach that stuck out. He rung up the food and told me the price. I paid, attempting to ignore his lingering gaze, and biting back a comment that was both rude and crude. I took my change and turned to exit the shop.

"Len's, wait," he said, pronouncing it 'Leens'. I've known him for about nine hours and he's already abbreviating my name?

He swiftly paid, not bothering to take his change. He jogged to catch up, even though I was only four steps away.

"What?"

"I was thinking, since your new in NYC, maybe you could use a guide?"

"As tempting as that is, I'm good. I've visited plenty of times. My dad grew up here."

"Ah," he seemed disappointed. I felt oddly guilty.

"Maybe some other time? Besides, you gotta a busy night." I nodded at his stuff.

He smiled. "You busy tomorrow?"

I have been asked this question before. I had always shot the request down with cruelty and repulsion. Now, I felt oddly tempted. I found a small smile starting to appear on my face. "I guess that'd be bearable."

He smiled wide, and I had to keep my face from mimicking his. "Great. I'll pick you up tomorrow. Where do you live?"

I bit my lip. "How about I just meet you in the school parking lot. We'll take my car, kay?"

"Deal."

We then parted ways. When he was out of view I permitted the smile to form.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

**AH! I feel bad! I said I'd post last night but didn't! I'M SORRY! DX DX DX DX **

**I believe this chapter is longer, closer to the length of those first chapters. This one is mostly romance and some kind pre-relationship fluff. If your into that, it's your luck day! If your not, don't worry, I'm gonna put some action in soon! REAL soon! I swear! I think I might do one more fluff-ish chapter and then ACTION! :D YAY! HAHA! **

**:) Anyhoo, so, yeah. **

***Sending virtual hugs to: Vivi007 and The Avian-Olympian and jajaaah***

**Vivi007 was a reviewer! Love ya! And I appreciate your opinion about whether or not to do other peoples PoV. If anyone else has an opinion, LET ME KNOW!**

**The Avian-Olympian is a wonderful favoriter/follower! Curious, The Avian-Olympian...Maximum Ride reference? **

**Hey, folks who read that series, was anyone else disappointed by the series ender?**

***SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ FINAL BOOK, SKIP THIS SECTION***

**I mean, I expected a kick butt ending where Max, ya know, charges in and kicks ass, saves the world last minute and all that epic shit. So...it was all a metaphor? ...Dafuq? And I felt like Patterson had all these great ideas and then shot em down. Max's moms betrayal...'Just kidding! I was mind controlled!' ...Fang's Gang? I mean, it was basically, Fang: 'Yeah, guys, I'm not feelin it anymore, lets not do this, kay?'. Max/Maya drama...'yeah, Maya, I'm just gonna kill ya off.' And the 99 percent people? Nope...RANDOM ASS COMET! **

**I mean...COME ON! **

**And that entire metaphor chapter where Max is drowning and is all like 'If my life meant anything...blahblahblah' I'm like: *Raises hand* "Um, yeah, can't you, like, breathe underwater?"**

**Max: "Oh, yeah! I can breathe underwater! Just kidding guys, I'm alive!"**

**Me: "NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!"**

**I was a MAJOR Maximum Ride fan so I just found it disappointing. The series defs went downhill after Fang. **

**But James Patterson gets to live another day, cuz he got Max and Fang together. **

**Okay, rant over.**

***IF YOU HAVE NOT READ MAXIMUM RIDE, IT IS NOW SAFE TO READ!***

**Okay, sorry, if you can't tell, I rant a lot. **

**And final person, last, but not least, jajaaah is a wonderful new follower. **

**It's people like you who make me REALLY want to become an author in real life. **

**Anyways, need opinion, I'm thinking of doing a series of one-shots, kinda as a prequel to this. Little scenes from Percy and Annabeth's PoV. You know, moving in together, finding out Annabeths preggo, finding out the gods want their child dead. Stuff possibly even leading up to their death, possibly even their death in their PoV. Do It or Over Done? I write for you guys so you guys let me know. **

**Okay, now STORY TIME!**

**YAY!**

**(Ha, my friend and I have done story time to eachother. I'm FINALLY getting her to read HoO series and when we get bored, we'll read it out loud to each other. For like forty-five minutes! :) )**

**Sorry, off topic.**

**I'm ADHD, no joke. Add Dyslexia and I could be a half-blood. **

**But I love reading so I'm NOT dyslexic. I've been told to put my book down and go watch TV by my parents.**

**No joke.**

**SORRY! As I said, ADHD. **

**Song: Waiting for The End by Linkin Park**

**Disclaimer: Let's just all assume, unless I tell you otherwise, I DO NOT own Percy Jackson, kay? Hopefully, if all goes well, I'll be able to tell you otherwise soon!**

**MWUAHAhAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**STORY!**

**Read on!**

"You ready, Hot Shot?" I called to Zack as he approached me, school had gotten out ten minutes ago.

He laughed. "Yeah, you?"

"Most definitely."

I was leaning against my car in short jean shorts and a black mid-length-sleeved shirt that had a hood. It also had two hoodie strings. On my feet I wore my high top converses. On my wrist I wore my watch and a black sweatband. My hair was lying loose.

Zack wore black jeans with a white T-shirt. He wore just plain sneakers and nothing on his wrists.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Nuh-uh." He said, shaking his head. He held his hand out. "Keys."

I raised my eyebrows. "You trying to jack my car?

"In theory, yes. I assure you, it will be returned."

I just stared. "You're not driving my car."

"And I'm not telling you where we're going." He crossed his arms, and I crossed mine.

"I'm not joking, when I was in eighth grade, I did this for a solid three hours with some chick in my grade."

"What were you arguing about?"

I shrugged. "Not even sure. After the first hour, it was a pride thing."

He did this rolls-eyes-sigh-laugh combo that expresses amusement and disbelief. He then did something weird. He took a step forward and held his hand out again. "Please can I have the keys?"

On impulse, I narrowed my eyes. But then I handed him the keys. "You hurt my car, I hurt you. Understood?"

"Understood," he agreed, with a corny salute and I snorted. I walked over to the passenger side, not sure the last time I sat there was.

When he sat down he turned to me. "You trust me?"

"Not really," I replied honestly. "But, I don't trust anyone."

He playfully narrowed his eyes. "Then why are you in the car with me."

"Because I am fully confident in my ability to kick your ass if needed."

He laughed, sounding doubtful. "I'd like to see you try."

"You should hope you never do."

He pulled out. I crossed my arms and my leg began to shake. My lack of control was making it twitch.

Imagine my surprise when he just drove across the street to a different parking lot, where he parked it. "The hell?" I asked.

He looked at me innocently. "What? There's no student parking at the school after four o'clock." He hopped out and practically sprinted to my side to open it for me.

"You're not like other guys are you?"

He smiled, as if sharing an inside joke. "Not in the slightest."

Demigod, definitely demigod.

"You're not like other girls, are you?" He countered.

"Say that I am, and you'll be singing soprano for a while," I warned.

"You've got a violence issue, don't you?"

I shrugged. "I don't have a problem with it. D'you?"

He laughed. "Oddly enough, no."

I realized we were far too close for my usual liking, and that we were staring each other right in the eye. I not so slyly cleared my throat, looked away, and tucked hair behind my ear. "So, where we going?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Don't know yet."

"What?"

He gave a smile that could almost be described as devious. "Come on, just follow me." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the nearest corner. He stopped and looked at the street.

"Are we crossing?" I asked, confused. He nodded his head. "Which way?"

"Whichever way lets us first." At my incredulous expression he just chuckled again. "What? You've never done this?"

"Randomly meandered through New York City, going where the stoplight takes me? No, can't say that I have."

"First time for everything."

"That there is," I agreed. Though, in my life, my firsts have been more like: 'first monster killed', 'first time my teacher turned out to be a monster', 'first scam', 'first time scamming a politician', 'first time being CAUGHT scamming a politician', and, yes, sadly, 'first time getting in a fist fight with a politician'. That mess took A LOT of Mist to clean up.

So first time mindlessly wandering New York City with a boy who didn't completely aggravate me? I'll take it.

For a solid two hours, that's all we did. Occasionally, we would go in a store. We would try on goofy sunglasses and hats and scarves. It was something out of a bad childrens movie, yet I enjoyed it. So many times, Zack left me gasping for breath after laughing so hard. We talked as f we had known each other for ages. At around six we returned to my car.

"This time, I'M driving. Capiche?"

He tossed me my keys, and I caught them with swift reflexes. I sat in my car and turned the key, while Zack got in passengers seat. "I'll take you home. Where do you live?"

Zack pointed down the right street. "Go that way for five blocks. I'll give you directions from there."

I nodded, following his directions. I noted that his building was just about ten, fifteen mins away, that shop we had met up in was almost exactly in the middle.

"Nice, place," I commented when he told me to stop.

"Thanks," he said sheepishly.

'Nice, place' was an understatement. For a girl who had spent a good majority of her life living in run down apartment and motel rooms, this was like the freaking White House. It had AT LEAST fifty floors, covered in a brick that looked brand new. To the side there was a parking lot with a valet. A doorman stood outside the front entrance. Even my CAR was out of place, not to mention myself.

"Thanks for taking me home."

I felt a slight flinch at the use of his word 'home'. I've lived in MANY places, but I haven't had a home since just after I had turned five. "No problems. I'll see you at school, ya?"

He smiled. "Most definitely. See ya there, Lena." He hopped out and I pulled away, feeling the odd look the doorman was giving me, as if he felt the need to make it MORE obvious that that was not where I belonged.

The entire drive, my jaw was clenched. Zack had left me more confused and conflicted then I'd been in a long time. A part of me, my reasonable side that I'd like to think came from my mother, screamed at me to get the hell out of Dodge, or NYC I guess. The other part of me, the one I feared came from my father, shouted at me to stay right where I was, to play things out.

So was I really gonna stay? I was gonna stay and NOT purposely avoid a almost-positively-demigod right under the-god-who-most-wants-me-dead's nose?

'That would be stupid,' my 'Athena' part argued. 'Completely irrational and utterly idiotic.'

"But he's your friend, isn't he?' My 'Poseidon' part argued. 'He seems to trust you, wouldn't it be disloyal to not return the favor?'

I groaned out loud. Rationality versus Loyalty raged in my mind. Honestly, in my life after my parents death, I had pretty much always listen to the rational side, my mothers side, the side of Athena. I hadn't really had someone to be 'loyal' to in a long time.

My left hand subconsciously came up to my mouth. The tip of my thumb went between my teeth. When thinking, this had become a habit.

All my life alone I had followed the ways of Athena.

Maybe it was time to follow Poseidon.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Please hold while the author jumps around, claps, shouts, and does other cliche happy-dance stuff.**_

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**__****Okay, I think I'm good.**

**...**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!**

**Nope. Aparently not. Oh well!**

**I'm just so HAPPY about what I came home to after my swim meet! 4 more reviews and 2 new followers! **

**Now, you experienced fanfic writers are probs like 'Calm down, chick. It ain't that big of a deal."**

**BUT I DON'T CARE!**

**XD XD XD XD**

**VIRTUAL HUG TIME!**

**Sending to: complicated-little-jellie (follower), gamerkid137 (follower), pandastyle (for reviewing again! :D ), plastic77...**

**Did I forget anyone? My phones acting jacked so my email ain't working, and that was how I knew who reviewed when, cuz my unread ones were new obvi. Finding the new peeps is harder on the website. If I forgot you...TELL ME! YOU NEED A VIRTUAL HUG!**

**Replies to reviews:**

**plastic77: Thank you! And, obviously, I intend to. ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Avian Olympian: EXACTLY! *Spoiler alert!*Ari came back and by this point I'm like "Okay, this is getting ridiculous. Redundant much?" And Star and Kate, that was out of no where. There were no previous clues. I feel like it was just Patterson's way of shooting down Fang's Gang. Thanks for reviewing (obviously, I love talking about books!)**

**pandastyle: Ah! You were a great pleasure to hear from again! I really thought you wouldn't read it and I was EXTREMELY pleasantly surprised that you did! :D Hearing (reading) that you became addicted to this and went around telling your friends about it, even the ones who didn't care, made me CRAZY happy! And I didn't mind the mini-flame last time. I expected to get much more crap Percabeth-killing, and honestly, I was too pumped about the review to care about the mini-flame. :) And calling me a talented story teller? BEST compliment you can give an aspiring author! You don't understand the joy that gave me! And life in Elysium? Sure. :) I need a wee bit of time to play around the idea in my mind, get a general picture, but I think I've pretty much got it. :) I'll try to type it up after I finish chapter ten of this tomorrow. Check on it tomorrow or the day after. It should be up. :) **

**Again, if I missed you, LET ME KNOW!**

**Anyhoo, I know this chapter was shorter, but I actually had this, and what has become chapter ten as one chapter, but then I realized it would be MONSTROUSLY large. Like, seriously. So while this one is shorter, the next one is gonna be long. :) Then I'm planning on bringing ACTION into chapter eleven. :) I like to pre-plan my stories. :) Chapter ten should be up tomorrow. **

**Okay, guys. Read on and REVIEW! DON'T YOU WANT VIRTUAL HUGS?!**

**Song: Remember the Name by Fort Minor**

**One of THE best songs to get you pumped up for a sport:**

**_This is ten percent luck_**

**_Twenty percent skill_**

**_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_**

**_Five percent pleasure_**

**_Fifty percent pain_**

**_One hundred percent reason to remember the name_**

**__****BEST song for swim. **

**Anyhoo, read on.**

**:)**

**Disclaimer: Shit...so my latest stealing-the-Percy-Jackson-copyright-plan failed. I'll keep you guys posted. **

**READ!**

'Think Poseidon, think Poseidon, think Poseidon.' This had become somewhat a mantra of mine for a while in the days after Zack and I's little outing. But then I noticed the water bubbler by my locker had started making odd noises, as if the water was trying to escape. I decided that 'thinking Poseidon' might not help me blend in if the water in the school came flying out of the pipes.

First hour had swiftly become my naptime. Zack, as loyal as I suspected, would kick my foot to wake me if the teacher started calling people out or asking questions. At least that way I could pretend like I just didn't understand, instead of 'Yeah, you kinda interrupted my nap, so I don't have a clue what you're talking about, nor do I care for that matter.'

Second hour became a recovery hour from my nap. I mostly just stood to the side as Ashley took the reins, occasionally telling me to get something out, or do REALLY minor jobs when the teacher walked by, probably more worried about her grade than my own.

Chemistry, well, Chemistry was that. It was a class I had to at least TRY to pay attention. But the teacher spoke too fast for me to catch on, and I couldn't really read the written instructions very well. I'd start squinting at the board, to decipher it, and the kid next to me would look at me, as if to ask 'Are you high?' That put an end to my effort, mostly. So, mainly, Chemistry became 'Let's see what this does!'

English, read above: Algebra II.

World history was...well, besides Art, it was probably gonna be one of my best classes, my mom loved to talk about this stuff, second to Architecture of course. But I had to resist the urge to raise my hand and be like 'Um, yeah, World War II, yeah, that was caused by demigods.'

Lunch had slowly become more enjoyable. I was comfortable with Zack, and Lexi and Alex seemed very open and friendly. While Lexi's desire to wear pink disturbed me, she seemed to be a girl who could handle herself. Alex just had a good sense of humor, causing me to snort with milk in my mouth several times.

Kara was...Kara. She would actually speak at lunch at least, but it was always pointed. She made it as obvious as possible she was talking to the other three. I didn't care. I ignored her just like I did my English teacher.

Art class I enjoyed. The teacher was very easy going. Often giving us a basic outline of something to draw, but mostly draw whatever. One day, I found myself drawing my parents. It was all regular pencil, except for their eyes. I made my mothers eyes a silvery color so they would show. I had my mom standing in front of my dad. She was looking up at him, and he was looking down at her. It took some time and a lot of erasing, but I think I was able to somewhat capture that look of complete adoration. It was so hard to reproduce. It was one of the things I missed most about them.

Gym was also enjoyable. We had moved on to softball/baseball. Originally, the teacher split it up boys/girls, but he noticed quickly that the other girls were not on my level. I was then moved to the guys team. I was one of their best players.

Study hall was...interesting. Zack and I would try to work on homework together, neither of us openly admitting to dyslexia, but both knowing the other had it.

Detentions...well, read above: English. Except the only thing that woke me was the teacher announcing it was time to leave. Apparently he didn't want to be there any more than me or the other 'delinquents', so he didn't care if we slept.

Thursday lunch, Lexi had some news.

"Zack is throwing a party tomorrow!"

I had asked, "He is?" the same time Zack asked, "I am?"

I looked at him and laughed. "I thought you didn't know many people?" I said, referencing to what he had told me in the store two days ago.

"I don't," he replied truthfully. "But apparently Lexi does."

"Of course I do!" She snapped. "And you said your mom's gonna be out of town this weekend?"

"Um...yeah."

"Good, I've already emailed most of the school."

I was completely and utterly out of my element. Parties? The closest I've had to a party was my middle school graduation. Five minutes after I was given my 'diploma', I was attacked by monsters. 'Cuz this is MY life we're talking about.

"Lexi, how exactly do you plan on throwing this party?" Kara asked tentatively.

Lexi waved her worry off. "Pa-lease. I got this handled." SHe turned to Alex and batted her eyelashes "You wouldn't mind picking up some snacks for tomorrow, would you?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Fine."

Lexi clapped her hands. "Goody. Also Alex, bring your boombox, yeah? You know you have the best one! It was fantastic to the major last time."

"Yeah, yeah." Was his only reply, looking annoyed with Lexi, though his tone was light. "How do you intend me to carry all this? I don't own my own car."

"Lena does, right?"

My head snapped up from where I had been previously looking down at my food, barely listening. "Say, what?"

"You can pick Alex up right?"

"You don't have a car?" I asked, my pitch slightly higher than typical.

She scoffed. "Pa-lease. This is NYC, barely anyone owns a car. But you're not from New York, so you don't have to listen to that rule. So you can pick Alex up right?"

"Uh..." I said, seeing Lexi's expecting gaze I felt trapped. "Uh, sure?" I turned to Alex. "Um, where do you live?"

I'll write it down for you after lunch."

"Okay." I said. And I did not miss that, since I was Alex's ride, I was expected to attend this 'party'.

FML.


	10. Chapter 10

**SUUUUUUP?**

**WOOT!**

**Two new reviews!**

**Both from people who have already reviewed, but I DON'T care!**

**Sending ANOTHER virtual hug to: The Avian-Olympian and Complicated-little-Jellie**

**C-L-J: Thank you for appreciating my virtual hugs! :) And thanks for reviewing!**

**A-O: Agreed on the tree house thing. I enjoyed the book Fang, mostly cuz I love Max/Fang! (But not as much as Percabeth), but I like it as a side thing to the action and comedy. In Angel, I felt like the drama was the key point and the action and comedy was side to that. AND DON'T WORRY! They're gonna find out REAL soon! Like...maybe within next two chapters...*winkwink* I'm planning on putting ACTION into the next chapter, and well, when monsters attack, demigods collide. ;)**

**Ha. This is another fluffy-ish chapter that actually probably does not benifit the actualy PLOT that much. :) Oh well. **

**As I said, action is coming SOON! **

**Monster suggestions to use within this?**

**And Pandastyle: I'm gonna start working on the Elysium story. It'll be a one-shot, but probably a long one. :) **

**Song: I Don't Wanna Dance by Hey Monday**

**I've seen them either once or twice...can't remember...**

**Disclaimer: I'm currently working on plan J of stealing Percy Jackson copyright. I'll let ya know how it goes, but for the time being, Riordan still owns PJO.**

**READ ON!**

I stood in front of my mirror, unsure. I wore a pair of ripped jeans, boots that almost went to my knees, and a tight long-sleeved black shirt that had a wide neck. My hair was loose on my shoulders.

It was Friday night and I knew I had to leave in just a few minutes to pick up Alex.

The party started at seven, but Lexi wanted us there at six to set up.

I stared at my outfit. The tip of my thumb was between my teeth again. With an exasperated sigh I gave up, deciding to just leave it. I mean, I didn't know what to wear to a legit High School party.

I grabbed my keys and went out to my car, feeling reassured by the feel of my fathers pen in my pocket. After an inward argument, I had decided to leave my father's watch at home. THough, I admit, my mothers knife was tucked into my right boot.

Feeling as though my parents were with me, even though in actuality it was just their weapons, I pulled out of my motel parking lot. It took seven minutes and about thirty-seven seconds, give or take, to get to Alex's. He lived in what appeared to be a middle-class apartment building, though it still looked plush to my eyes. I pulled into the ten-minute parking spot and walked in. I went up to the receptionist.

"Um," I said, feeling awkward that I was at a place this nice without intentions of scamming, "do you know where I can find Alex Peffer?"

"Here!" I heard a grunt to my left. I turned and saw Alex standing in an elevator, struggling under the weight of his extremely large boom box. I speed-walked over, abandoning the receptionist without a word.

"Need some help?" I offered.

"Grab the food," he instructed. I noticed four grocery bags filled with cavity-inducing snacks. I nodded, happy to be productive instead of standing there like a moron, and picked the bags up. We walked out and I directed him to my car. We threw the stuff in the backseat, and I was thankful he didn't head for the trunk. That would have been awkward, what with the trunk being entirely full of weapons. A good number of which he'd see clearly even if he was a mortal, because I did own regular mortal weapons.

"Nice wheels," he told me.

I shrugged. "It runs," I replied, assuming he was being sarcastic.

He turned to me. "No, I'm serious, cool car. How old is it?"

I thought back. "Ummm...a dozen years? Maybe fifteen?"

"Cool." We then climbed in. I pulled out and we drove to Zack's apartment building. It took nine minutes and forty-seven seconds, give or take.

I felt extremely uneasy as I pulled up. Alex pointed me in the direction of the hotel garage.

When I pulled up, one of the valet's walked up, giving me the look of 'You own a car like THAT and you are HERE?'

"Name." He demanded.

"Put it under the Raver's." Alex answered for me. "We're close friends with the son."

The valet seemed wary, but reluctantly allowed us to exit the car so they could park it for me. I felt very uneasy about handing over my car keys to strangers, not only because I valued it for sentimental reasons, but also...what if they searched the trunk? Again, that would be awkward.

Alex grabbed the boom box, and I grabbed the snacks.

He casually walked into the building, as if he was walking into his own home. I walked into it, feeling like I was walking into the Underworld itself. Actually, the Underworld held my parents. I felt like I was walking into Olympus, where the only 'people' who were there, most likely wanted me dead.

My breath caught when we walked in. The place was grand, covered with a gold that made me wonder if it was real. As if they needed to flaunt the fact they were expensive and exclusive.

Alex, again casually, walked to the front desk. He said his name, and that Zack was expecting us. The receptionist barely looked up as she handed Alex a key card. Alex thanked her and walked us over to a golden elevator. Alex pushed the 'up' button and walked into an elevator when it opened with a 'ding'.

The elevator was huge. I could probably live in it comfortably if needed, but I require very little, so that's not saying much. The walls and ceiling were mirrored with a gold bar running the width of three walls. The floor was a glittery black stone. I leaned back on a wall, gripping the railing with both hands. Alex slid the key card through a slot and pushed the last button on the wall.

After forty-five floors, the elevator 'ping'-ed open, straight into Zack's apartment. My mouth was open before I snapped in close in embarrassment. It was just...his apartment was HUGE! My entire motel room would fit twice in just the sitting room. Lexi and Kara were already there, along with Zack obviously.

The couch's had been pushed to the walls, and tables lined a wall that appeared to go to a large terrace. There was a door to my left that went to what my guess was a kitchen area. Stairs to my right probably went to bedrooms. Lexi excitedly ran over to us in a frilly pink dress. It had thick, yet tank-top, straps and was tight on top, but was loose below her waist. It went down to just above her knees. He hair was in a side ponytail.

I looked over and saw Kara was in a tight, one-shoulder, red dress. Her hair was styled to look wavy, and almost unruly. I never understood why girls purposely made their hair look busy. Why didn't they just not brush it in the morning?

I felt completely unprepared and out of place. I'm fairly positive I didn't even OWN a dress. I tucked my hair behind my ears.

Lexi and Alex began setting up a music area, almost directly across from the elevator. They also had a sweet light set up, though I had new clue where that had come from.

Zack walked over to me, and he was wearing the same thing he wore at school. A blue V-neck and black jeans. Alex had been wearing a brown plaid shirt with jeans.

"Here, let me take those," Zack said, reaching for the bags. I pulled them out of his reach.

"I'm fine," I said, far more curtly then I had intended. I realized he had just been trying to be chivalrous, but sadly, chivalry and me didn't exactly go way back. "Just tell me where to put them," I told him, trying to sound kind, instead of as if I was going to punch him, but that was kinda my natural tone so it was rather difficult.

Zack walked me over to the table by the terrace door. I set the food down as he went to grab some bowls. Wordlessly we emptied the bags of various snacks into the various bowls.

After that, Lexi set us to do tedious tasks, most I didn't understand. People started arriving a little before seven. It was then that I retreated to the corner of the room. Zack tried to play host and seemed to attempt to be social, but it was clear to everyone this was really Lexi's party.

Every now and then Zack would shoot me glances, almost as if he'd rather be standing in the corner with me, but then Lexi would drag him to talk to someone else.

Alex had the music blasting. The songs were upbeat, but undeniably pop and radio songs. I scrunched my nose in disgust. I soon fled from my corner to the terrace.

I walked out and found a couple making out quite excessively. Luckily they heard me enter and separated, not looking too bothered. They then walked hand in hand inside the building. I leaned against the railing, feeling the height make me feel a little woozy. Considering Zeus and I weren't on the BEST of terms, heights tend to make me uneasy, even though I was on the ground and not technically in his domain, but I felt like the higher up I was, the easier I was for him to just glance down casually and spot.

Nine and a half songs later, which I could still hear clearly from outside, I heard the door open. Zack walked up next to me and stood by the railing, seeming completely unaffected by the height.

"Great party, huh?" he asked sarcastically. I chuckled.

"Best party I have been to."

"How many parties have you been to?"

I looked to him, pretending to be serious. "Including this one? One, two, three..." I mumbled the last part, pretending to be counting. After a couple seconds of this I stopped and replied, "Yeah, just this one."

"I would have thought you'd been invited to plenty." He seemed serious.

I shrugged. "The troublesome girl who tends to hit any guy who hits on her does not tend to get many party invites shockingly."

He nodded. "Fair enough." That made me smile for some reason.

"How many times do 'you'" I used quotes, because we both knew this was Lexi's doing, "Throw parties?"

"I don't know. Once a month or so? My mom leaves town a lot so I'm home alone a lot."

"That sucks." I replied, feeling like I should be consoling him, but since I have absolutely NO talent in that department, 'that sucks' was the best I could come up with.

He just smiled. "Yeah, but that's life I guess. How're your parents?"

"Uh..." was all that came out, unsure about what to say.

"You don't have to answer," he said, sounding sympathetic.

For the first time, I FELT like answering. "No, it's fine. My, uh, dad died when I was little," I said, remembering I was gonna have to fabricate a little, and since this was what I told the principal, I stuck with it.

"Gosh, Len's, I'm sorry." He put his hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off.

"Yeah, well, like you said, that's life." I was actually more annoyed I couldn't tell him the truth.

"Was he a good dad?"

I smiled sadly, allowing myself to remember my father. His sense of humor, his kind eyes, and his loyalty until death. "I'm not sure I could have had a better one." I said quietly, but honestly.

"How about your mom? Is she cool?"

My throat was catching. "Um, yeah. She, uh, she is." I felt odd, describing her in present tense.

"What's she like."

I paused to swallow the lump in my throat. "She's, well, she's great." I said, trying to sound convincing. "She's smart, funny, caring. She's as great a mother as my dad was a father."

"She sounds great. Wish my mom was like that."

I tried my best to look sympathetic, an un-natural facial expression for me. "She can't be all bad?"

He shrugged again. "I mean, she's nice enough, she's just rarely here. Even when she is, she's not REALLY here, ya know? She's always on the phone or the computer, telling me she's too busy working to do whatever. I can't remember the last time we sat down, without electronics, and ate."

I said the first thing that came to mind. "I'm sorry."

The odd thing was?

I meant it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sup peeps! **

**VIRTUAL HUG TIME!**

**Sending to: The Avian-Olympian, Meepmeep123, Thalia-marie-grace7, and clark.s1109**

**YAY! All of them have favorited, followed, and/or reviewed. **

**Replies to reviews! **

**Avian-Olympian: Thalia...I can definitely work her into a flash back. I'll play around, seeing if I can work her into the present tense of the story. And I love giving virtual hugs! You get another one cuz you're sick. *Sends extra hug* Don't be jealous guys, she's not feeling well! And killing Dylan? I'm right there with you! If Patterson put Max with Dylan, I would have hunted him down. Legit. And here you go, some action!**

**Meepmeep123: Aw! Shucks! Thx! I enjoy your super smiley face! :DDD**

**Thalia-Marie-Grace: I'm assuming we got another Thalia fan? ;) I love her too! AND WHO DOESN'T LOVE RING POPS!? (No offense to those rare people who do, but thats crazy!) I updated! YAY! I probs won't update til tomorrow cuz I have a friend coming over I think and she's not on the same 'nerd' level as I so she's not into the fanfic thing (Crazy, right?). Though she is a PJO fan an dis currently reading the HoO series. **

**Here's some action guys with a cliffhanger at the end! I know...I suck... ;) As I told T-M-G, I probs won't update today again cuz I have a friend coming over. But I'm free tomorrow, but busy again mon, but I might be able to write a chapter in the evening. Then school starts. *cries* So my updates may slow, but if I have great reviewers like you guys, I'll try my best! **

**Song: Um...I'm watching Spongebob...don't judge...**

**Disclaimer: So...yeah...plan J failed...**

**READ ON!**

After the party I fled, feeling completely uneasy, which seemed to be a recurring emotion of mine as of late. The weekend, a time I usually revelled in the fact that there was no school, I instead moped around New York City, doing exactly as Zack and I had done earlier in the week. I went where the stoplight took me. When a careless passerby would walk past, I would casually slip my hand stealthily into their pocket, to retrieve their wallet. I was not so cruel to steal credit cards, but I would take the loose cash. The credit cards I would just throw in the trash.

The only time I would purposely choose my route was when the one I was on, was directing me toward the Empire State Building.

To most on this world, it was just an amusing tourist attraction. To those who knew the truth, they knew it was far more. For on the six hundredth floor rested Olympus, the home of the gods.

Now, it wasn't the REAL Mt. Olympus, that still rested in the ancient home of the gods, Greece. My father had been there before, but it was not to go as a tourist. He had gone to save the world, again.

If you thought about that statement, it was quite depressing.

It was another thing I knew few details of. I knew my father had been taken from his beloved camp just a few months after the FIRST Great Prophecy. A few days later, Jason had arrived, with minimal memory, after my mother had a dream telling her to find him, and she'll find the answer to her problem. After he and Leo and Piper went on a quest, they discovered the truth.

My father had been taken in a sick exchange program. He was then put in the Roman camp, with minimal memory, except for my mother. He, too, went on a quest, but with Hazel and Frank. They also discovered the truth. Shortly after, Camp Half-Blood arrived at Camp Jupiter. My parents, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Frank then departed for Rome, and then Greece to stop Gaea.

After that, I didn't know much, but I know it was really bad. I at least know more stuff about the second titan war.

To my conflicted irritation and delight, Monday arrived swiftly. I wore a plain, snug, blue T-shirt, along with jean shorts and my combat boots. My hair was pulled back with headband and I wore my fathers watch.

As I walked into the school, I felt an increasing sense of dread. I told myself it was just my confusion about Zack.

That was foolish.

To begin with, my day was bad from the get-go. Pop quiz in Algebra II equaled a sudden F that I couldn't make an excuse for. Second hour, well, the teacher must have been PMSing or something, 'cuz she was as crabby as an eight-month pregnant chick. So I was snapped about how I wasn't doing anything. That ended in the blender spraying stuff everywhere and Ashley having a mental breakdown. I was assigned detention after school.

I neglected to tell the teacher I already had detention that day.

Next was my 'Let's see what this does!' class, known to everyone else as Chemistry, but, of course, it was a note taking day. And this teacher was very adamant about taking good notes. Every five minutes she would walk around to check you were doing notes. After yelling at me three times, I snapped. I was told to see her after class. I was to spend tomorrow after school cleaning supplies.

Of course.

English we read out loud. The teacher randomly called on people, and when she called on me, I refused to read. I was sent to the hall (oooo, scary) and was given a 'stern talking to' about being 'disrespectful', but since they were a school of 'second chances' I was to be given one, but if I 'disrespected' the teacher again, 'severe actions' would take place. During this entire time, the only thing I thought was: Wonder what's for lunch?

World History we talked about the second World War, which, since I knew the truth about it, you'd think it'd be easy, evidently not. My head was spinning by the end of class.

Much like most students, I practically sprinted to the cafeteria. Although, when the menu read 'meatloaf', I decided I wasn't hungry. I went and sat at the table with Lexi and Alex. Kara and Zack weren't there yet. Lexi was yammering on about all the positive reviews on the party. I turned around and spotted Zack and Kara in what appeared to be a heated debate. Kara was flailing her arms, seeming very convinced of what she was saying, and was trying to push her opinion on Zack. But Zack appeared to not be having it. He would cut her off mid sentences and retort with his own side of the discussion. At one point they just glared at each other and Kara snapped what was undeniably 'Fine' before she stormed off in another direction.

Zack took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair, seeming distressed. He turned to walk over and I flung my head back in the direction of Lexi and Alex. Zack sat down next to me with a smile that seemed a tad too forced ,and I knew forced smiles. When he looked over at me I knew that I had been the topic of the debate. To others it was probably well hidden, but I knew all about lies and hidden secrets. I knew Kara didn't trust me. Fair enough. I wouldn't trust me either.

So why did Zack?

"No food?" He asked, probably sensing I had picked up on his and Kara's argument.

I shrugged. "Not hungry. You?"

"When it's meatloaf day?" He shivered. "Never." I laughed. "The only one who enjoys that stuff if Alex, but he eats anything."

I looked over to Alex, he just shrugged. "I'd act offended, but it's true."

Lexi turned her nose up at him. She was sitting in one chair, while resting her feet on another, filing her nails. "That's disgusting."

"Hey," Alex snapped. "Food is food. We don't all have the attitude of the princess."

"You claiming Zack and Lena have princess attitudes?"

Alex opened his mouth as if to reply 'yes, yes I do', but then he looked over at us. We both kind of crossed our arms and tilted our head, as if we were daring him to finish that statement.

He shut his mouth and scowled at his food. Lexi, Zack, and I just chuckled.

Sixth hour I had complete artists block. I ended up just recreating the tattoo on the back of my neck.

Seventh hour...

The only way to tell it is to tell the whole story.

I had changed for gym and was standing with my arms crossed, my feeling of foreboding felt stronger than ever.

Zack walked up, and he also looked more twitchy than normal. That could NOT be a coincidence.

In retrospect, I should have turned around right then, and walked out the door. I should never have spoken to Zack, or attended Goode, or even stepped foot in New York. I had a thousand chances to avoid this moment that was about to arrive, but I didn't. My father had taught me that sometimes, no matter how fast or far you run, fate catches up to you. And it often feels like a brick to the face.

I saw Zack looking at me weird. But not ME me, something different. My neck.

"Is that a tattoo?" He questioned.

"Um..."

Luckily the teacher walked in. But it wasn't the usual teacher. It was a substitute teacher. An old lady in a leather jacket.

Now, due to previous experiences, I hated subs. Half the time, it meant they found me. And right under Zeus's nose, I was actually slightly surprised it took so long.

My hand dove into my pocket and I gripped my pen, not taking my eyes off of the substitute. I did see Zack tense too, his eyes had moved from my neck to the substitute.

If I had any doubts about Zack being a demigod, they just flew out the window.

I allowed my mind to wander to the other students, completely mortal. The substitute began taking roll. When my name was up, she smiled.

"Silena Chase Jackson.," she sneered.

Definitely a monster. They loved saying my middle name, acknowledging both parents.

I saw Zack look back from me to the teacher. I locked my eyes on the sub. I pulled my pen out of my pocket. At the sight of it, she backed away and hissed. Obviously she had fought my father, and had felt the wrath of this pen.

"Insolent girl!" She snarled. The only other kid who seemed to notice was Zack, who seemed completely confused. "You thought you could hide from Hades!"

"I've been hiding from him for a while."

"Zeus wants you for himself, but Hades also seeks the prize of your destruction."

"What? Did they freaking place bets on who would kill me first?" I snapped, somewhat sarcastic.

She began to change into a monster I immediately recognized as a Fury. My guess? Alecto. My fathers old pre-algebra teacher.

How fitting.

I had just uncapped my pen when I was shoved to the side. I fell to the ground with a thud, my sword falling four feet to the right.

Zack stood in front of me, a sword in his hand. "Watch out Lena!" He called, sounding worried for my welfare.

So of course, my reply was: "Where do you get off?" I jumped up and sprinted to my sword.

"What?" Was all he could manage before Alecto got in a hit, knocking his sword away. She advanced on him and Zack backed up quickly. "Lena..."

I had finally got my sword and raced over. Alecto seemed to sense me coming and turned around. "Heroes greater than you have failed to defeat me!"

"I'm not aiming to be a freaking HERO!" I shouted. I slashed at Alecto, but with ease and skill she evaded me. I was aware of Zack diving and rolling for his sword. My ADHD had kicked into full gear. I took notice of everything, including the gym students milling around, seeming either annoyed or happy that the teacher wasn't there. It was like they had completely forgotten Alecto, or Zack and I for that matter, had showed up. Which they probably had. That was the Mist at work.

After a few attacks and dodges on both Alecto's and my part, Zack joined the fight. Granted, he was talented, but he made some blunders that could have cost him his life. Thankfully, right when Alecto was about to strike Zack, I got a good shot in, reducing the monster to golden dust.

Zack turned on me with a wide smile. "You're a demigod!" He seemed to find this highly amusing, but his smile faded quickly.

Because my sword was pointed at his throat.


	12. Chapter 12

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**I have AMAZING readers who review and/or favorite and/or follow!**

**Virtual Hugs To: Meepmeep123, veeee, The Avian-Olympian, Aquarius-Otter, and Complicated-Little-Jellie**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Meepmeep123: AW! Your's like made my day so much! As an aspiring author (I know I've said this 59374973 times) having someone engrossed and invested in your characters is so amazing! The fact that your attached to me characters...AH! Fantastic! :DDD (I literally used this earlier! LOVE IT!) **

**The Avian-Olympian: YAY! Glad your feeling better! Maybe my hugs have feeling qualities! And yeah, I'm kinda doing Zack kind of like Percy and Lena KIND of like Annabeth, except I'm kinda ramping up some qualities. For Zack, kindness and loyalty (though Percy kinda already had the max amount but you know what I mean) and stuff like that, while Lena, I'm ramping up Annabeth's independence and such. And thank you! I thought that tattoo would look coool. And think of how much fun you'd have explaining it? A PERFECT excuse to turn the conversation to Percy Jackson! :D And. omigod, I need to find that fanfic of 100 ways to kill Dylan! Made me crack up just hearing that there was one! And, I agree, Patterson would be dead if he had put max and Dylan together. **

**Aquarius-Otter: ha! I love that! Unfortunately, I'm making her powers weaker than Percy. But I bet Percy could do that! But Riordan either didn't think of that or thought it wouldn't be good for the 'children' who read this series. Please, his REAL fans, are like teens. ;) (No offense to you younger Jackson-Heads. It's just my experience that teens and such (meaning 13+) tend to get more fan-girl/boy like. Hey, if you wanna review and be like "I'm ELEVEN or however old and I LOVE EM!" Knock yourself out! :) I read it when I was in fourth grade, before the Last Olympian came out. I remember thinking when I was first reading the first book that 'My god this book is odd!' haha!) Sorry, off track. ADD moment! Anyhoo, but I agree, that would be bad-ass to the max! Probs make the giants war easier for Perce if he could learn that trick. :) **

**Complicated-Little-Jellie: You know, I don't understand your name, but I love it anyways. :) And well, the wait is over! Here ya go!**

**Thanks SO MUCH for reviewing! PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES MY LIFE 683492460298436983 TIMES BETTER!**

**Okay, random topic: Anyone seen How To Train Your Dragon? Watched with my friend the other night and I LOVED it! Became one of my fave movies along with Tangled, Muppets, Avengers, and Iron Man. (I'm so conflicted on the PJO movie! On one hand...EVERYTHING IS WRONG! ...On the other...It's Percy Jackson...kinda...) Anyway, seriously recommend it. It's so cute! **

**Well, there ya go peeps.**

**Music: Um...nothing...**

**Disclaimer: I'm not gonna say it. You all know it. **

**READ ON! :DDD**

"What are you doing?" Zack demanded, sounding angry and confused at the same time.

"Shut up!" I snapped. My entire body was shaking, but I was fully aware that if he tried to move or attack, I could counter without any notice. It was my instinct.

"Lena!"

"Who are you?" I demanded, my voice sounding feral and animalistic.

"Zack!" He shouted. "What is up with you, Lena?"

"That's not what I mean and you know it!" I lashed out, kicking him straight in the gut with my heel. Unprepared and startled he fell straight to the ground, his sword once again flying out of reach. I kneeled down and placed one knee on his stomach and held the long edge of my sword directly in front on top of his throat. Theres a chance that if he even tried to swallow, he may get cut.

"Don't move or make sudden movements. Speak when I ask a question, or you won't like the outcome." I said quietly and sternly.

"Lena, the hell are you-"

I pushed my knee into his stomach with more force and he grunted. "I warned you. Now WHO are you?"

"Zack!" He repeated.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" I shouted, still aware the mortals had no idea that we were in the room. "Who's you parentage? Your GODLY parentage?" I dug my knee in just a little. He caught his breath but didn't grunt.

"Zeus!" He managed to shout.

I felt my entire body go numb. My eyes widened and my jaw opened just a bit. A thousand replies swam through my head, many were very descriptive with a dozen different swear words.

Yet, all that came out of my mouth was a feeble "I knew New York was a bad idea."

I stepped off of him, but to be cautious, I kicked his sword farther out of reach. I then turned and began running away.

"Lena!" I heard Zack shout, but I wasn't focused on him.

'I have to get out of New York, I have to get out quick,' I thought. 'Somewhere far, not California, too close to the Romans, though they aren't as pesky as Greeks.' I ran out of the gym and sprinted toward my locker, aware Zack was following, shouting my name. 'Where haven't I gone. Texas maybe, or Wisconsin. No one checks Wisconsin. I'll find some small no ones ever heard of.'

I arrived at my locker and I opened it with impatience. I gripped what was in here and threw my backpack on my back. Normally, I would have ditched the pack, but my mothers Yankees cap was in it.

I tunred to run away, and ran smack into Zack. He gripped my wrist, but, probably on accident, I was shocked. Literally SHOCKED.

I yanked my hand away. "Ow!"

"Sorry," he said swiftly. "Lena, where are you going."

"Anywhere but here," I told him. I tried to move past him but he grabbed me by the shoulders, it seemed more gentle, as if he was being extra cautious not to hurt me, even though I had kicked him in the gut, kneed him in the gut twice, and held my sword to his throat. I noticed he didn't appear to have his sword with him then.

"Lena, please, I don't get what's going on here." I heard the hurt in his voice, it felt as if I had taken the blow to the gut instead.

"No, you don't," I agreed. "Trust me, this isn't a mess you want yourself getting into." I pulled myself away and stormed past him. He didn't try to stop me, but he followed me.

"I think that's for me to decide."

"Please, Zack," I pleaded, unwilling to look him in the eye, "Trust me. I'd give anything to have had a say in whether or not I got in this mess. Please, just...just let me walk away." My throat was getting this tight sore feeling.

"Will I ever see you again?"

A burning in my eyes joined the fun. I closed them and, not trusting myself to speak, I shook my head.

"Then, Lena, I can't let you walk away, okay?" I kept walking, he kept following. "Lena." I didn't face him. "Lena, Lena look at me." I refused.

"Lena, look at me!"

That was the first time I heard him shout, much less shout from anger. I turned around, feeling the tears in my eyes.

I was Lena, I didn't cry.

So why was I now?

"Lena, please," he pleaded, sounding much softer, "Talk to me."

I shook my head. "I can't." my voice cracked.

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't." I insisted.

"Can't or won't?"

I looked him dead in the eye. "Can't."

He frowned and studied my face. "Why?'

I looked away again. "Because."

"Why?"

"Because your father wants me dead!" I snapped.

My eyes widened. I hadn't meant to shout that, much less say it. Zack's eyes widened too as he took a step back.

"I don't understand," Zack whispered.

"Exactly." He gripped my wrist again and looked at me in the eyes, but I wouldn't meet those blue eyes. My mother would have met them with her gray eyes dead on, making the other back away in fear. But I was not my mother. My father would have trusted him. He would have told him everything. But I was not my father.

I was Lena. And I worked alone.

"Lena, please."

"Why am I so important to you?" I questioned suddenly. "I've known you for barely a week and yet..." I wasn't sure how to finish that question.

He paused. "Honestly?" I nodded. "Because you saw me, and hated me me instantly."

I frowned. "What?"

He chuckled. "I mean, even mortals kinda, I don't know, SENSE something about me and veer away. When I talk to them, they're always...over friendly. Demigods treat me like Zeus himself. But you, you treated me like everyone else."

"I treated you like dirt."

"Exactly!" He smiled wide. "No one has ever done that to me. Even before I was claimed, before I started switching schools, because they all knew I was rich so again, they were over friendly. After I was claimed, they more just avoided me. You, you avoid everyone and treat me just the same. Lena, ironically, I was drawn to that. And then I met you for real, and...and I got to know you-"

"You know nothing about me."

"No, I don't know much about you. But how many people in this world know you as well as I do, even if I don't know you well."

At first I was tempted to list my parents friends. But then I realized...they knew my parents, but they didn't really know me. I didn't respond, which was enough response for Zack.

"Who are you anyway? I mean, who's your god?"

"Athena." I said on impulse. When caught in a situation, I found it easiest to stick to the truth as much as possible, and I also learned saying 'Poseidon' raised too many red flags.

"Athena," he repeated. "So, why, does my father want you dead?"

"'Cuz he's a coward," I spat with menace. At first, I thought this would anger Zack, but instead he just smiled.

"I don't doubt that, but why, exactly, does he want you dead."

"It's complicated."

"Then un-complicate it," he insisted. "I know I'm not a wise daughter of Athena like your self but I'm sure I'll catch on."

I sighed. "I honestly don't even know the full story. All I know is that if YOU learn even the part I know, it'll be extremely dangerous for you."

"I'm a demigod! A son of Zeus! I know how to deal with danger!"

"No you don't!" I shouted, finally looking him in the eye. "You think you know danger? Ha!" I laughed bitterly. "You've been expelled from, what, nine schools? How many of them from monster attacks?"

"Seven." He said quietly, looking concerned for my sanity.

"HA!" My smile was wide and insane. "Zack, this is my tenth HIGH SCHOOL! In my entire life, I've been expelled from NINETEEN schools! SEVENTEEN of those were due to monster attacks. I've attended thirty-two other schools in my life."

I calmed down, but I was still shaking. "Every year, you attend a safe haven. Camp Half Blood. I've never known the meaning of safe, at least, not after I found out the truth. I was five, Zack. Five years old when my life went to Tartarus. You know what it's like to be attacked, yes. To have to fight for your life, yes. But true, real danger? You don't even know the definition. I killed my first monster at age seven. That, Zack, that is true danger." His eyes were wide. "And for a reason I can't understand, I don't want you to ever know the meaning of true danger."

He took a deep breath and took a step forward. He looked at my eyes while I looked at his shoes. "And for a reason I can't understand, I don't care."

I angrily wiped the tears falling down my cheeks. "I have to go."

"No."

"I'll stay in New York for a few days." I told him reluctantly. "But not longer. If you REALLY want to know, I'll tell you," I couldn't believe the words coming out of my mouth. "But you must think about it Zack. I mean, REALLY think about it ,and what you're getting yourself into. I'm staying at the motel on Calling St."

With that, he finally let me walk away.

And I finally allowed the tears to fall.

Five years, Nine months, and twelve days ago.

That was the last time I had cried.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay! Sorry guys, this chapters kinda short, but I was really busy today, but felt you guys deserved a chapter! So here ya go!**

**Virtual hugs to: Meepmeep123, Vivi007, The Avian-Olympian, Speechless, Sam Joy Jackson, Amanda, m1h1r, Milocat, Musical Dream, and Complicated-Little-Jellie**

**That's SOOOO many people guys! AH! Made my life! And I think this was the best bunch of reviews!**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Meepmeep123: Thank you! And yes, it is! :DDD**

**Vivi007: Ha, yeah I thought about that, but then Lena would freak out and I'm saving that for later. ;) And YAY! It's been one of those author-dreams of mine to have a couple people 'ship' and make a name like 'percabeth' or, what you said, 'Zena'! And thank you! I though people would. Most people I think try to update every week. I'm just gonna do whatever I can, but since school starts TOMORROW *breaks down into awful sobs* I may slow a LITTLE bit (Especially since I may have to work on my other story Here We Are, I Guess, which has gotten so many requests to continue, and I wanna do my series of one-shots), but I'll try my very hardest. Good news, I have like NO social life so more writing time! YAY! ;) **

**The Avian-Olympian: Ha. She's 16 and a half-ish now. She would have been ten-eleven-ish. And I'm glad your feeling better! A great reviewer like yourself can't be sick! No, it cannot be! And yeah, Zack wouldn't fight Lena, he cares to much. Lena, on the other hand, doesn't hesitate, but that's kinda a reflex. ;) And thank you very much! **

**Speechless: I agree. I want a book to make me laugh out loud and break down into tears. I strive really hard to convey true emotion and I'm really glad you feel it! That means so much! And I'll keep up the work as long as I have great readers like you guys!**

**Amanda: Don't cry! Here you go!**

**m1h1r: Thank you!**

**Complicated-Little-Jellie: I really don't. Should I? Haha. **

**My favorite thing was that I got a couple new reviewers. (Though you multiple-time reviewers, keep reviewing. ;) )**

**Hey, so if your ever lacking some of this, I've got some GREAT songs that just capture the characters PERFECTLY.**

**For Lena: The Hunger by Fireflight (Kind of talks about how she knows she loves Zack, but doesn't really want to...not sure how to explain)**

**For Zack: Absolutely (Story of a Girl) by Nine Days (This one kinda tells Zack's perspective of Lena)**

**Just YouTube them or whatever. :) **

**I'll update tomorrow. :) **

**Review!**

**READ ON!**

The car ride to my motel, I was a wreck. Tears fell from my face and I shouted at any driver or pedestrian who came in sight. Thunder shouted above my head, leaving me to wonder if Zeus had discovered I was in his front yard.

When I got to my room I sprinted inside and slammed the door behind me, probably heard throughout the entire motel. I pressed my back against the door and listened to my stuttered breaths.

Finally, the shudders took over and I slid down to the ground. I wrapped my arms around my knees and hid my head behind my legs.

I then proceeded to sob.

I don't think I had fully sobbed since a couple weeks after my parents death. After that one night of mourning, I told myself there was no productivity in sobbing. It was a useless and emotionally painful action.

I wasn't even sure why I was crying.

All my life I had had this...shell, or wall. Whenever anything painful neared it, I simply blocked it out, and moved swiftly away. In nearly six years, nothing had penetrated that shell, that wall. Now suddenly a stupid son of Zeus had left me a blubbering child.

I had seen sobbing on TV, of course. Though only briefly. Whenever I did I would scoff and either change the channel or turn the TV off, mentally proclaiming the person weak.

After I-had-no-clue how long I just sat there and concentrated on my breathing. I pushed my hair back out of my face and held it like that.

Oh, how at that moment I had wished for a mom or even a dad to tell me what to do. Even if the advice was wrong, at least it would give me a starting point.

A thought crossed my mind.

No, I'm not gonna do it.

For a moment, my thumb went between my teeth.

No. I told myself I wouldn't.

I caved.

I sprang up and yanked the door open. I sprinted outside where rain had begun to fall. It's was cold, freezing in fact, but the water revitalized me, made me feel better. I was shaking less in fact. I ran to my car and fumbled with the lock on my trunk door. After three tries it finally unlocked and I shoved it open. I pushed past the large pile of various weapons, both demigod and mortal, to a small box in the back. It was just an old shoebox. Nothing special, yet when it was handed to me when I was nine, I held it like it was a bomb. I had never opened it.

Now I was.

Grabbing the box and throwing the trunk door back in place, I sprinted back inside, trying to shield the box as much as possible.

By the time I was inside, I was soaked.

I speed walked to the couch and placed the box gingerly on the table in front of me.

After a moment of hesitation, I flew the cover off. I looked down, unsure what to expect. I pulled out the first thing I saw. To first glance, it appeared to be a husk of some sort, I then realized it was a horn.

It was the Minotaur's horn.

I remembered my father telling me about it.

"It was my first real monster fight. I had fought a monster before, but this one...this one was different," he told me.

"Was it scary?" I asked in that high pitched seven-year old voice I had.

He nodded. "Terrifying."

"Tell me about it!" I pleaded, wanting to hear more stories about how great my parents were.

He smiled slightly, but his eyes darkened again. "I don't think you wanna hear that story, my little Dolphin. It's not a fairy tale."

"Please, daddy?"

He sighed and I knew I had won. "Alright. I was twelve and I knew nothing about who I was, not really at least. Earlier that year I had fought a Kindly One, but Chiron, who had disguised himself as a teacher at my school, had made everyone think that teacher had never existed. But this, as I said, was different.

"I was at Montauk, you remember Montauk right?" I nodded. "Well, I was there when a hurricane struck, completely out of season. Then my friend Grover showed up."

I clapped. I had met grover before and liked him very much, I had found his goat qualities very amusing. "Yay! Grover!"

My father smiled weakly. "Yeah, well, you could say I was beyond shock when I discovered he was part goat. Afterwards, they drove me to camp, but I still had no idea what was going on. Then the Minotaur attacked and our car was struck by lightening." My dad chuckled. "It was my old step-father's. I didn't feel even a little bad. He was awful.

"Anyway, the Minotaur attacked and Grover was unconscious yelling 'Food!'" I smiled, but my dad had little humor in his voice. "After a bit, the Minotaur had grabbed my mother and turned her to dust. I thought she had died." My dad looked so distraught. I put my hand on his shoulder and leaned in. My dad looked down at me and smiled.

"What happened next?"

"Well, I jumped on top of the Minotaur somehow and ripped off its horn. I fell to the ground and it charged me. I then stabbed it with its own horn and it returned to Tartarus."

At seven years old, I had understand most everything in the monster world. I knew the names of most monsters and I understood the whole can be killed/can't die concept with monsters. Seven years old. I knew that had hurt my parents so much to rob me of my childhood so soon.

With a reminiscing smile, I set the horn down. Next I pulled out two envelopes, each had one of my parents name on them, and my own. I opened the one that said: PERCY, TO: MY LITTLE DOLPHIN, SILENA on it. I saw it was a letter. I put it back and set it, along with the one from my mother, down, vowing to read it later.

Next was a stack of photos held together by a rubber band. I glanced through them. They started when my parents were about twelve, to just before I had learned the truth.

There was one of them twelve. My parents were walking side-by-side and my mother was dripping wet. I doubted they knew their photo was taken.

Another was the two of them at what looked like a chariot race. My father appeared to be trying to tell my mother something, but she just looked angry. Again, I doubted they knew they were being photographed.

Next was another chariot race, but they were posing in front of their horse-drawn chariot, arms around each others shoulders. I remembered this one. They loved this one.

Next appeared to be taken after a battle at camp. Demigods were lying on the ground, appearing to be taken care of. My mother and father kind of stood off to the side, looking distraught.

The next appeared to be after another battle, except my parents face were wide with smiles. As if the weight of the world was finally off their shoulders.

Then a picture of them sitting and talking on a picnic bench. Then one of them kissing on said picnic bench. I smiled. That was when they had gotten together.

The next few made me laugh. They were on campers shoulders, both of their faces red. Then they were dumped. The next one, you could vaguely make out their shapes in the water, showing no interest in coming up soon.

After that, there were a couple of pictures of regula couple-ish photos.

Next there was this photo of my mother sitting on the beach, staring into the ocean, her eyes filled with sadness. I knew instantly this was when my father had been taken.

After that there was this photo that Jason, Leo, and Piper were sitting, smiling. I guessed they had just come back from their quest. You could see my mother though, in the background, glaring at Jason.

Then there was a photo of the Seven, arm in arm, smiling wide, though each set of eyes had immense sadness in them. They had won, yet they had lost so much.

More couple photos.

Then some of my parents getting married, my mother pregnant, and me as a child. The photos went up to my fifth birthday.

I set the photos down, feeling raw with emotion. The final item was a disk.

**It was a DVD. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola!**

**So, this chapter is pretty much just the video. A lot of it is stuff written in the books, but I threw in some scenes of my own in there. :) **

**So, I'm trying to think of...ya, know...a PLOT to this story, besides Lena + Zack. Like, a quest of some sort, but I don't want it to be a PJO repeat, ya know? If ya got any suggestions, let me know!**

**School was uneventful today. Blech. Hey, does anyone else's teachers make you play that game with the gameboard and it has things like 'Find some one with blue eyes' 'FInd someone who has lived out of state' and such and you have to find someone that it is true to and have them sign it? I'm a Freshman and I've been playing it since, like, second grade. **

**OMIGOD! SO MANY VIRTUAL HUGS TO GIVE!**

**Sending to: The Avian-Olympian, Sam Joy Jackson, China91, Persia Jackson, Meepmeep123, Complicated-Little-Jellie, and Guest. **

**Replies to reviews:**

**The A-O: Thanks! As a OBSESSIVE reader I know how important the image in your head is an dI strive to give that. And your about to find out IN DETAIL what is on the video. And feeling better enough to be going to school...win/lose situation I guess. ;) **

**Sam Joy Jackson: AW! THANKS! CAPS LOCK IS JUST SO ADDICTING! AND I HOPE I DON'T STOP MAKING GREAT CHAPTERS, AS I'M SURE YOU ALL HOPE TOO. And thanks SO MUCH for the compliment on being a good writer. **

**Meepmeep123: Here is the next update! And I just love how you guys made 'Zena'! :DDD**

**C-L-J: I figured it was complicated, giving the name. ;) And thanks!**

**Guest: Omigod! Thank you! I will, with such great reviewers!**

**These reviews make my LIFE guys! Thanks so much!**

**Hey, if you also wanna read my story Here We Are, I Guess and give me continuation suggestions there, that'd be great. I've gotten so many requests to continue it, but I'm having writers block, which, if not dealt with swiftly, is a story killer! *GASP***

**Seriously guys, I've had the song Absolutely (Story of a Girl) on repeat. SUCH A PERFECT SONG FOR HOW ZACK FEELS! **

**Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, yeah**

**READ ON! **

I held the disk, staring at it, as if I expected it to tell me what was on it. Before I lost the courage I threw it in the DVD player that came with the room.

It loaded for what seemed like years, then my mothers face appeared.

She was smiling, yet looked sad. My guess was that this was taken sometime after we had gone on the run. The background looked vaguely familiar. All of the apartments and motels I had stayed in had all blurred together.

"Hello, Silena." My mom said, somehow making that one word, my name, sound so full of love. "If your watching this, I'm afraid your father and I have met our end. I really hope you never see this. I wish that your father could make this with me, but he's so adamant about being positive. I barely got him to write that letter. I wish I could be as positive as he is that nothing will go wrong, but..." she sighed, "but unfortunately I just can't. I think it's because I'm a daughter of Athena. I'm too rational." She sighed again. "It breaks my heart to think I won't be with you, but just in case, I decided to make this, as well as give you some photos. For both the pictures and the videos you'll see, I had to contact a lot of people to get them. Call in a lot of favors, but I wanted you to have these tokens. What you're about to see is a bunch of videos taken while we were at camp, and taken afterwards."

The screen faded to black.

Then it lightened again, but just a little. The camera person appeared to be in what looked like to be a library?

"Annabeth," the camera man spoke. "Annabeth, it's storming like crazy out there."

I saw a disheveled, twelve-year old version of my mother step into the camera view. "That's impossible. It never storms." I realized they must be in the Athena cabin at Camp Half-Blood.

Lightening struck and everything outside illuminated. There seemed to be something going on by a large pine tree. The camera man took a step back and my mom furrowed her eyebrows.

"What was that?" he asked.

My mom shook her head. "I don't know, but I'm going to find Chiron." She then ran outside.

"Wait! Annabeth!"

"Stay there!" she called back.

The screen faded again. When it returned, the camera appeared to be in the woods, off to the edge of a clearing. In the clearing you could see a creek and an awkward boy standing there. I realized that it was my father.

I saw some buff people approach him. Very swiftly it turned into battle. At first, my father looked like he was going to be killed, but then he was shoved into the creek.

It turned around there.

My father came up with a strong confidence and struck back. In the end, he had bested his opponents, though he had been cut. Afterwards a man came running holding a flag. A bunch of people started cheering. I saw my mother appear next to my father. My dad seemed annoyed, but my mom didn't seem that bothered...at first. Then she noticed something on my dads arms. She frowned and said something. My father frowned, but stepped out of the creek, when he collapsed. My mother caught him but she appeared to be saying some unpleasant things under her breath.

Just then, a hellhound attacked. It pounced on my father and tore at his armor. Luckily, Chiron shot it with an arrow.

Everyone seemed surprised and a beefy girl claimed that it was all my father's fault. My mom said something to Chiron, then helped guide my father back into the water. His wounds began to heal. He started to what looked like apologize. Then the glowing trident appeared above his head. My fathers face was confused and slightly scared it looked like. Everyone kneeled. Chirons next words were clearly audible.

"Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

Next was a bleak, short image of my father being dragged by nymphs. Someone shouted for help and I briefly saw my mother run up to him just after he passed out.

Next was a chariot race. My parents were on opposite teams, my father seeming to be paired with a cyclops. The race started normal, but took a dark turn as metal birds attacked. My parents went off in one direction, returning a few minutes later with a music player. It played awful music and the birds were shot down.

The scenes went on for another forty five minutes.

My father arguing with a girl with spiky black hair. I briefly recalled her as Thalia. SHe shot him, he blasted her with water. It ended when a mummy showed up, I believed that was their old oracle.

My parents, the cyclops, and Grover descending into a hole in a rock, I believed to be the labrynth.

Brief fight scenes at a battle at camp.

The next scene, I'm not sure when it took place. After their battle at camp, yet before the first Great Prophecy was my guess.

My mom was walking backwards, trying to get away from the camera.

"Say it!" The girl behind the camera said.

"No, Silena! Go away!" My mom insisted, sounding annoyed. I figured the camera-gal must be my namesake, Silena Beauregard.

"Come on, you know it's true!"

"I am not, nor have I ever been, in love with Percy Jackson."

"You guys would be way cute! The perfect couple!"

"Please, his head is full of kelp." If you looked closely though, my mom's face was reddening. "I don't call him Seaweed Brain 'cuz he's such a brainiac, now do I?"

"Doesn't matter! I'm still rooting for Percabeth."

"Percabeth?" My mom asked incredulously.

"Yeah! Percy + Annabeth! Percabeth!"

"That's one of the stupidest things I've ever heard." But she was smiling a little.

"Ha! Your smiling!"

"Because what you're saying is so ridiculous!" She defended.

"Admit it, Annabeth! You like Percy!"

"No! Besides Silena, we're about to go into a major war. With the TITANS. Now is not exactly the best time to start a relationship."

"Charlie and I did."

"Well, but you and Beckendorf won't...I mean, Percy and I will be..." she sighed. "Percy will be in the center of the war. A lot could go wrong."

"Him and Charlie are on a mission now. A lot could go wrong, but I know I love Beckendorf and I know he'll do everything to make it back."

"What if he doesn't make it back?"

"I...I don't know, but I know it's worth a chance."

I saw my mom's jaw clench and in the distance a conch horn blew. My mother turned too the sound. "They're back!"

The camera cut out.

Next was flashes of the battle in Manhattan. Each seemed more deadly than the one before it.

Next was my mother and my father sitting on the picnic bench. You saw my father speak, my mother laugh and then throw her arms around his neck and kiss him. The area lit up and someone shouted, "Well, it's about time!" Campers ran up and hoisted them on their shoulders.

"Oh come on!" My father complained. "Is there no privacy?"

"The lovebirds need to cool off!"

"The canoe lake!"

They cheered and carried my parents, who were still holding hands, to the lake. Both their faces were red. Then they were dumped in the lake. For a while, the rest of the campers just stood there. Someone coughed.

"They gonna come up?" One questioned.

"I don't know," another answered.

"Percy is a son of Poseidon." A different person said. The entire bunch of campers seemed to be chattering.

"Guess we hadn't thought of that."

"How long do you think they'll be?"

"I wonder what they're doing."

"Oh, I have a good idea what their doing."

"Should we wait?"

After a few minutes, the campers gave up and left.

Next was a shot of my parents sitting at the lake. My mom was resting her head on my fathers shoulders.

Next they were talking, sitting side by side, hands intertwined.

The next video had the two of them sitting at a campfire. After a moment everyone stood and began leaving. For a while my parents walked together, hand in hand, with my mother leaning on my father. When they neared the cabins, they came together for a short kiss before my father jogged over to his cabin.

Then it was daylight again. The film was of a huge commotion in front of one of the cabins. Due to it's design, I assumed it was my fathers. On the porch you could see my mom talking to Chiron. He said something and my moms eyes went wide. She shook her head, but Chiron spoke again. My mom covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes filled with to the brim with tears. Then, in front of what seemed to be the entire camp, collapsed to her knees sobbing. Chiron looked down at her sympathetically, then turned to the crowd.

"I regret to inform you all that, as of right now, the hero Percy Jackson is to be considered missing."

Shouts, gasps, and quiet sobs filled the area. Chiron tried to hush them and continued speaking.

"We will send search parties out immediately. We do not know what has happened to him, but we will find out. Now, please, return to your usual activities." After a pause, the camp reluctantly began to do so. I saw Chiron hold a hand out to my mother, but she shoved it away and ran to her cabin.

Next was of Jason, Piper, Leo, my mom, and another crash landing in the lake.

A shot of the seven talking. I assumed it was after the second Great Prophecy.

Then a few more random videos of just my parents and my parents with friends.

Next was a short snippet of their wedding, taken years later.

Next seemed to be taken years after their wedding, because my mom was pregnant with me.

Then there were shots of me as a child. Me crawling, me walking. My five different birthday parties, in almost every video my parents told me they loved me.

After that, the clips were over, and my moms face appeared.

"I'm not sure what this will do for you, but I hope, in some way, it'll help. We love you so much, Silena. I know you'll be a great hero." I swallowed.

"Annabeth, what are you doing?" I heard my dad ask in the background.

My mom turned around, startled. "Percy, I thought you had gone out?"

"I had," he agreed. "I'm back now," he said with that 'duh' tone.

"Oh," my mom seemed flustered. "I'm, well, I'm making a video for Silena."

My dad came into view with a smile. "Oh." He leaned down by my mom. "Hi, Silena. We love you so much, my little Dolphin."

My mom looked up and smiled at my dad, and he smiled back. I paused the video and just left it like that.

For a while, I just stared at that. Their affection for each other was so evident, even after all those years.

I then turned my attention to the letters.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, this chapter is pretty much just the letters, but I think they're cute. And if you read closely, you'll find exactly what Lena needs to hear. **

**Ha! I was quick today! I'm also gonna at least START chapter Sixteen tonight. Though, don't expect this every night. Most nights won't be home til 6ish, and then you add shower (cuz I'll be getting home from swim), food, and homework time...it'll be into the evening. But I'll try REALLY hard to find AS MUCH time to write as possible. I have a recorded new episode of Leverage to watch, and instead I spent my evening WRITING! YAY!**

**So again, I want suggestions on a quest for Lena and Zack to undergo in this story, and continuation suggestions for my other story "Here We Are, I Guess". For that story, I've gotten several requests for Percy to get into a fight with an old hero, and I got a request for him to fight Hercules. I'll toss the idea around in my head for a couple days (what else am I gonna do in class? LISTEN? Psh!) and I'll try to type it up by end of week. Though, I think my priority story will be this one. This weekend I'll just go writer maniac! I'll write some of this, hopefully chapter three of my other story, and then I wanna start my series of one-shots with Percy and Annabeths life. I'm thinking of calling it 'Living Through Painful Things' to kinda match this title, and start it with Annabeth being pregnant? Cuz that's really where all this starts. **

**Anyhoo, it's only been a couple hours since I posted, but VIRTUAL HUGS MUST STILL BE SENT! (You guys don't understand my excitement when my Ipod dings that I have a new email. :) )**

**Sending to: p4d, Meepmeep123, Pandastyle, bribaby716, and SilverPen22**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Meepmeep123: Thanks! I was proud of that scene! I thought it was cute, but not too unrealistic. Like it could've actually happened. For the videos, I tried to find times where a camera might've been present, but idk...that's kinda hard. And here you go, practically an entire chapter dedicated to the letters. **

**Pandastyle: Aw! That's so sweet! Thanks! :,) And, I'm pretty sure you were the one to request it. ;) And, is this updating soon enough? YAY! You told your friend?! YAY! I love it when I hear about you people telling other people. Getting the word out! THAT'S SO AMAZING OF YOU GUYS!**

**Well, here you go guys!**

**Disclaimer: Not gonna say it...**

**READ ON!**

I opened my fathers first.

_Dear Silena_

_Your mother said I should write this. She said it'll be good for if anything happens to us. I doubt anything will. Not because I'm so arrogant to think I can never be killed, despite what your mother likes to think, but because I'd really rather not think of a bleak future. I'd rather enjoy the great time I get to have with you at this time, this day, but you're napping so I guess I don't have an excuse to not write this letter._

_I'm pretty sure this is where I state how much I love you. I think the fact that I, a very dyslexic demigod, am slaving over this letter is a testament to how much I love you. I would face gods and Prophecies and monsters for you over and over again, and I've already had my share of doing all three of those. I'd hold up the sky for you, which I did for your mother. I would lay my sword down for you, though I hope I never have to._

_Your mother and I are setting things in motion in case we ever do die before you're older. Though, I'm not sure if there will ever be an age where I'll go 'Okay, you can go face the dangerous world of monsters and gods and everything else out there alone. Have fun. DOn't forget your jacket!' But I feel like that's a general parent thing. The sense of not wanting to let go is just increased sense I know what's out there._

_I wish you didn't have to know. I found out when I was twelve and I had to grow up a lot faster than others my age. By the time I was sixteen, I had stopped a war, gone on several dangerous quests with minimal supplies, and faced death more times than I could count._

_Your mother had it worse than me. She ran away when she was seven. We just wanted you to be able to be a child, to be normal, something we never got to be. At first, when we started moving, we still tried to keep it from you, but you were so curious and eventually it was hard to find excuses for the monster attacks._

_It broke my heart to tell you._

_It broke it even more when you seemed excited about this new world. You thought it was a world of Fairy Tales and we let you believe that, we didn't want you to think otherwise. You keep pressing for details on what we did as I kid, and I'll tell you a little, to try to satisfy you, but it only makes you crave more. Part of me wants you to know, it's not all that fun. That you don't always get a Fairy Tale ending. In fact, heroes ever do. My mom had named me after the ONE hero in ancient times who got a happy ending, in hopes that it would help._

_The hero we named you after may not have gotten a real happy ending, but she was brave to the end, and that's all I could ever dream for._

_The other part of me, however, hopes you never discover the cruelty of our reality. I hope you stay in your little world of Fairy Tales, where the hero always saves the damsel, and no one dies in the end. Where the bad guy just decides what he did was wrong, and gets some other form of punishment._

_I suppose, if I wanted you to understand anything about my life it's that everyone needs some help every now and then, or often, and that's okay, you just gotta be as loyal to those people as they are to you. When I was thirteen, Athena told me my fatal flaw was loyalty. That I would, in fact, be loyal until death. I suppose if I die because of loyalty, I have no reason to regret it. So if I do die, and you're reading this, don't feel bad. I chose my death. If died, I don't know, in a stupid car crash or something, well, there was probably no way to avoid it._

_You don't need to be loyal until death, just be loyal in life._

_I'll love you even after death. Trust me, I've seen the Underworld several times, probably on worse terms than to actually go there because you're dead._

_~PERCY JACKSON~_

My tears had begun to blur the letters. I quickly moved the letter so it wouldn't be ruined. After wiping my eyes, I moved on to my mother's letter.

_My perfect, perfect daughter,_

_Oh, how it pains me to write this. You cannot comprehend it until you are a mother yourself._

_You know, I never really thought I'd be a mother, after going through what I did, knowing what I know. I was terrified when I discovered I was pregnant. I suppose you could say all my fears had come true, but not even for a moment do I regret it. You are even more perfect than I dreamed. I love you to the Underworld and Olympus and back._

_I had been preparing a box of things for you to take after our death ,so you could remember us, and perhaps understand us a little better. I've been scrounging for photos and video clips from everyone I know. I also took your fathers Minotaur horn. He kept it all those years._

_I also hope that, in our death, you take our weapons and my hat. Leo says that your fathers pen, Riptide, should become yours should we die. This gives me some comfort._

_I asked your father to write one of these as well, and I can see him on the counter of the motel we're at, doing just that. Yet, I find myself at a loss for words. The idea of me not being able to see you grow up hurts more than a knife wound covered with poison, and I've, sadly, been there before._

_Although, as I reflect on being a mother, again, I do not regret being a mother. While this was not how I imagined our life being, it will be more than suffice. Every time I see you smile, or hear you laugh, I can't help but smile or laugh along with you. Your joy is infectious._

_I hope your light never diminishes._

_Your curiosity has started setting in. I believe it's an Athena thing. you just keep asking questions. Sometimes I'll look you in the eye, and I'll beg you not to ask, but you just continue to question everything. Your heritage with the gods, your father and I's odd scars, our own past. Our past is dark and filled with many deaths and losses._

_When I was seven I ran away from my family. I hope you never experience this. It was awful. My mother guided me towards help. Thalia and Luke. Thalia though was killed, or so we thought, just before we entered the safety of camp._

_For a while, I was excited about all these people who understood me, but slowly, I began alienating myself. I wanted to be alone._

_Until that fateful day when I was twelve._

_I had always wanted to go on a quest. To, ironically, leave camp. To see if I'm really something out there. Chiron told me I would have to wait for someone special._

_Nowadays, I look back and think, if I knew all that Percy would lead to ,what would I have done?_

_I can't help but thinking I would do nothing different._

_By meeting Percy, and befriending him, I opened myself to a literal world of hurt and pain, but also a world of friendship, loyalty, and love._

_And if I knew all of it would lead to the beautiful girl taking a nap to my right, I would have rushed it all just to meet you._

_For a long time, I was confused about Percy._

_When I first met him I thought he was a goofy, arrogant kid. Then when I found out who his father was, I figured we were natural enemies. Poseidon vs. Athena. Then he became my friend. I mean, go on a dangerous quest together and that can be an expected outcome._

_In our second quest into the Sea of Monsters, he saw something really personal of mine. He saw my personal fatal flaw. Pride. That sort of sharing changes how you feel about a person, but at that time, I didn't understand._

_That winter, I had been taken in a rescue-mission-gone-awry. I just kept thinking 'Percy will come. He won't leave me. He'll come save me.'_

_And he did. It was a quest he wasn't even invited to go on. In fact, he was told very much so to stay back. He snuck out and went anyways. After that, a small voice in my head said 'I am in love with Percy Jackson', but I was too rational. I kept telling myself that having feelings for him was foolish. We were far too different. Now I know thinking that had been foolish._

_When I finally got to lead a quest, the first person I thought to accompany me was your father. At a certain point in our quest, we got separated from the other quest members. We were trapped in a VERY dangerous situation (though, we never really were in a situation that wasn't REALLY dangerous). He told me to flee and that he had a plan. I doubted he did, but I knew he was trying to save me._

_And then I kissed the stupid Seaweed Brain._

_It was quick, but left us both shocked. I then fled, invisible because of my cap._

_I must have been miles away, but I still heard the explosion._

_Perhaps you'll learn about it in school. The explosion of Mount St. Helens. Your father caused that explosion when he was fifteen._

_Percy didn't come back for weeks. I felt like I had my heart ripped out of my chest. When he came back, I felt like my world had finally righted itself._

_So, of course, I yelled at him in front of everyone._

_I was never very good with emotions, especially painful ones._

_When he suggested bringing in his mortal friend Rachel, who is now a friend of mine as well. Despite what your father likes to think, it has nothing to do with the fact she is now an eternal maiden. Anyway, when he suggested it, I was as mad as ever. Later, I realized I had been jealous. My plan hadn't worked, but he thought a MORTAL could do better. I had been vain. Prideful._

_During that summer of the Second Titan War, I tried to catch your father's attention, but he was so oblivious. We started arguing. He finally read the Great Prophecy, which sure made it sound like he'd be killed, and he shrugged it off like it was another day in the office. I knew he was scared, but when I called him a coward, I don't think that's what was talking about..._

_Right after the battle, the gods gifted us for our valor and heroism and victory. I had been made official architect of Olympus. Your father, on the other hand, had been offered to become a god._

_Fear pained me. I flashed to those weeks without him the previous year and I felt like the pain would crush me. I had finally admitted to myself I was, in fact, in love with Percy Jackson, and then he was gonna leave me to become a stupid god. Or so I thought._

_He turned them down. I couldn't have been more shocked._

_He instead asked that the gods claim their children by the age of thirteen, and that all gods, even minor ones, get recognition and a cabin at Camp Half-Blood._

_Unfortunately, this means that when you're older, you won't be able to visit Camp Half-Blood. That saddens me, since it was such a place of good memories for your father and I, but if you're claimed by Poseidon and/or Athena, it'll make you that much easier to find. Through multiple loopholes and protection from gods, Athena and Poseidon don't have to claim you unless you step onto the campground._

_Anyway, after the war, I finally kissed him after he attempted to, what sounded like, ask me out. Those months had been the best I could recall. He was awkward and jumpy, but sweet and as loyal as ever, maybe even more if possible._

_Then, just four months after the First Great Prophecy, it was all ripped out from under my feet like a rug, leaving me confused and hurt beyond belief._

_The Second Great Prophecy had begun, and your father had been taken from me._

_Everyone in my life-My father, my mother, Luke, Thalia-had all left me at some point. Some came back, some didn't. Your father never did, so to have him taken from me made it feel like the world had shattered, and its sharp shards were driving into my entire being, my entire soul, my entire heart._

_Jason, Leo, and Piper came after three days._

_I didn't get your dad back for eight months._

_At times when I try to imagine Tartarus (though, I've seen it) and the Fields of Punishment (sadly, I've seen that as well), I just remember that crushing feeling._

_When I got your father back, it was like the sun had shone for the first time in eight months, and all the snow and ice had left._

_Of course, the Second Great Prophecy had brought even more dangers and losses with it._

_But your father and I survived it all._

_I guess what I want you to take from all this is that don't be afraid to let others in. I had been afraid for the longest of times, but it was worth it. Even the pain of losing your father. It was all worth it. I would have done the eight months, just to have five minutes with him again. It's another thing I don't regret._

_You'll forever be in my heart._

**Annabeth Chase Jackson**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sup peeps! I got some great reviews on Chapter Fifteen. I'm glad I stirred so much emotion in you guys! That really is my goal!**

**VIRTUAL HUGS!**

**To: Blackrosesroit, Meepmeep123, Pandastyle, Vivi007, The Avian-Olympian, ReadingGurl07, and Complicated-Little-Jellie**

**Replies:**

**Blackrosesroit: Thank you! And I love hearing from new readers (though you multiple time reviewers, I still love you lots! It's just cool when I see a new name, but you old-timers, DON'T STOP!) Again, I'm glad I stirred emotion!**

**Meepmeep123: Aw! I'm sorry but that makes me so happy! Conveying emotion just means that I am becoming a good author! And read below, I have a plot idea, but I don't wanna give it completely away. **

**Pandastyle: Ha! I'm like a couple time-zones away I think. I live in Wisoconsin, which is why I didn't feel bad making that crack about it. While we're on the topic of WI I would like to point some things out to my readers:**

**1) We are not all obsessed with cheese. Believe it or not, we have lactose intolerant people too.**

**2) We're not all obsessed with camping or outdoors or whatever. My families version of 'camping' is staying at an old beat up cabin with electricity, a stove, microwave, toaster, oven and bringing our own blankets to sleep in beds/blow up beds, while also bringing one (or four if your my mom) pillow(s) and a fan to sleep with. **

**3) CRAZY THOUGHT HERE GUYS! AMAZINGLY, IT IS WARM HALF OF THE YEAR! Seriously, we had like a drought spell this summer where the grass was all yellow. It was crazy hot, reaching sometimes almost a 100. **

**Okay, sorry. I ranted.**

**Back to Pandastyle: I'm so glad you're hooked! :DDD And as I said, I think I'll update this weekend. My other stories I'll probs only update on the weekend, but since I'm making this my prority story, I'll update this one as soon as possible. **

**I might have updated AGAIN last night but we got a crazy storm and my power went out. :( So no wifi. **

**Vivi007: I'm leaving you in suspense! HEEHEEHEE! I know, I'm mean. ;)**

**The Avian-Olympian: Thanks! I tried to make Percy's kind of sound like his books and I tried to make Annabeth sound a little more sophisticated, without sounding stuffy. And yeah, I think you were the one who suggested Hercules. I'm actually kinda pumped cuz like the next day, the Percy FB page released a picture of Hercules and I'm like "IT'S A SIGN!" So, there's a good chance he'll be in it. And is Farter a match name I don't now about or does it just sound like 'fart'? And, aw, thx! That's so sweet of you to do!**

**Complicated-Little-Jellie: Thanks! That means so much! **

**Okay guys, I think this chapter is shorter, but I KNOW you'll love it! Like, I'm positive. I'm hoping my inbox is flooded with reviews!**

**Also, for a 'plot' I got an idea, but I may need to make up a minor god. I'll look up to see if the god I want exists, but f he doesn't, I may just make him up. Is that cool with you guys? Cuz I think I wanna bring that in soon, but got one more big scene planned first.**

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!**

***Insert you cursing my pen-name(cuz you don't know my real one) for leaving you in suspense***

**And I think most questions will be answered relatively soon. You guys will probs find out the same time Zack does, which I'm planning to do after my 'big scene'.**

**Again, suggestions for this story and my 'Here We Are, I guess' are much appreciated!**

**So, I realized that you never really got to find out who Kara and Alex were. Well Kara is Ares and Alex is Apollo. **

**I REALLY love this song for this story. (The one I've mentioned like three times.)**

_**Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say**_

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**_This is the story of a girl_**  
**_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_**  
**_And while she looked so sad in photographs_**  
**_I absolutely love her_**  
**_When she smiles_**

**Other great songs to match the story: Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings, The Hunger by Flyleaf, Hero by Skillet, Awake and Alive by Skillet, Lost in Paradise by Evanescence and Emergency by Paramore. I probs have more but my Ipod's being goofy. **

**Whoah! Long Authors note! Sorry guys! To what everyone cares about!**

**THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: ...**

**Song: ...my Ipod's being Wonky!**

**READ ON!**

That night I fell asleep on the couch. I replayed the video nine times, each time pausing it at the end. I lost count of how many times I looked at the pictures. I probably read the letters, even though it gave me a migraine, four times each.

I wasn't sure what time it was when I heard a knock at the door. I pounced up, my years of living on the run causing me to be a very light sleeper. I slowly walked over to the door, my hand gripping my fathers pen. While it was unusual, I had opened my door expecting a pizza delivery guy and found a monster a few too many times.

I looked through the door's peephole and saw Zack standing outside.

"Lena?" I heard him call.

My thumb went to my teeth as I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing on old, over-sized, blue T-shirt of my fathers with a pair of black spandex shorts. My hair was loosely thrown into a ponytail and my loose hairs were held back with a cheap white headband.

Reluctantly I opened the door. "Hey, Zack." I was all too aware of the fact I had not brushed my teeth or put on deodorant yet.

He didn't seem fazed by my appearance. "Hey, Len's. May I come in?"

I glanced back. The contents of the shoe box was strewn across the couch and table, and my parents image still filled the TV screen. I turned back to Zack. "Hold on." I closed the door and swiftly gathered the photos, letters, and horn back into the box. I then shoved that under the sink in a cabinet, the first place I thought of. I then sprinted back to the TV and, with a pang of sadness, turned it off. I then sprinted back to the door and yanked it open.

I realized too late how that might appear.

I tried to gather my composure and held the door out for him. "Welcome to my humble abode, or whatever."

He walked in, his eyes absorbing every detail.

"I know it's not a penthouse or anything..."

"No," he said. "It's cool. Where's your mom?"

I bit my lip. "Out," was all I said.

He nodded, as if he understood.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"You told me to come here, didn't you?" He sounded unsure.

"Well, yeah, I did," I replied, shifting from foot to foot. "But you have school today."

He just smiled. "Believe it or not, I've been called a truant before."

I raised my eyebrows. "I gotta admit, you got this good-boy vibe."

He laughed. "Maybe I do, but the people kinda label you a bad-boy after getting kicked out of a few schools, leaving many of them with several hundred, or thousand, dollar repairs."

I nodded, sympathizing. Although, especially after my parents death, I had stopped trying to convince people otherwise. I kinda just embraced the bad-girl attitude. Suddenly I wondered how much of that was just an act.

Zack has been making me question a lot of things about myself as of recent.

An awkward silence filled the room.

Zack coughed. "I thought about what you said. I really, really did. I lied awake last night for hours going through all the options, I tried really hard to be rational, and I realized something."

"What would that be?" I asked quietly, tucking a piece of hair nervously behind my ear.

His blue eyes pierced my green ones. "I'm not rational."

I wanted so bad to croak 'But I am,' but the words wouldn't come.

"I don't know what it is about you, Lena." He continued. "I mean, I've had my share of fights and monsters. I'm normally fairly cautious. Then you come along and blow all those walls down like they were build from toothpicks and children's glue. Lena, I realize you're secretive, I realize you have skeletons in your closet you're not ready to face. I'm not gonna snoop, you deal with those on your own time. I'll be here when you're ready to talk...because Lena, I'm not leaving. Not unless you look me in the eye and tell me you don't want me to, but you'll have to mean it Lena, otherwise, you're stuck with me."

I tried. I looked him in the eyes. "I don't want you here." It was barely a whisper.

He just kinda cocked his head. "I don't believe you."

"You should leave me."

He grabbed my hand gingerly. His hands were much larger and warmer than mine, fully encasing my small cold hand. "This was never a matter of should or shouldn't. It's a matter of can or can't. Tell me Lena, that you don't care about me, and I'll leave"

Tears filled my eyes once again. "I don't care about you."

"I don't believe you." That's where he did something that surprised the Hades out of me.

He leaned in.

And he kissed me.

Every rational thought I had flew straight out the window.

Now, I had never been kissed. Any guy who tried swiftly got a knee to where it hurt most. So, therefor, I had no experience in the matter, but if I had to say so, Zack was excellent.

The kiss was nothing passionate, it was sweet and soft. His lips were warm and gentle. He had a hand cupped around each of my elbows and my hands rested awkwardly on his chest. I started to lean in when I realized exactly what I was doing.

I was kissing.

Zack.

Right after I had been trying to get him to leave.

I shoved him away, both of us breathing heavily. I refused to look at him, while that seemed to be all he was doing to me.

"You care," he said, "just as much as I do. You just don't understand it."

"I don't," I muttered, but I knew he heard. "Zack I...I'm not sure I can do this."

"That's okay, Lena. You'll work it out at your own pace, but I'm not leaving you to figure it out alone."

"Zack, you don't get it. You may not be rational, but...but I am!" I shouted that last part.

He pulled me into a hug. One arm around my back, the other holding my head, as if I was a fragile child. I felt like one, I was shaking enough to be.

"That's okay, Lena. That's okay. Your mother's Athena. Rationalism is to be expected."

We stood there for a while. I had little desire to move, and neither did Zack it appeared.

"Zack," I finally spoke. "What about your mom? What about Kara, Lexi, and Alex?"

He paused. "I thought about that."

"And?"

"And..well, I'll miss them sure, my friends that is, my mom a little I guess, but I realized that I'd miss you more."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into," I warned.

"You're right," he said, "I don't, but I'm ready to find out."

More silence.

Minutes passed before Zack spoke again.

"You're mom isn't out is she?"

I just shook my head in his shoulder.

I don't know how long we stayed there. After a while he said he should probably leave and I agreed. After making me promise several times to stay put and not ditch out of the city, he left, seeming rather reluctant. When I closed the door, I just leaned against it.

I put my hand to my lips, still feeling the warmth of his lips on mine.

I wished so much I could say I hated it.

That it had disgusted me.

And that Zack did too.

But I hadn't.

It didn't.

And neither did he.

I half groaned/half-shouted and threw both fists at the door, placing my forehead on it.

"Why is my life so _GOD DAMN complicated_?!" I shrieked. I swear my voice echoed. I just stood there, listening to my quivering breath.

'_I suppose, if I wanted you to understand anything about my life it's that everyone needs some help every now and then, or often, and that's okay, you just gotta be as loyal to those people as they are to you._'

'_I guess what I want you to take from all this is that don't be afraid to let others in. I had been afraid for the longest of times, but it was worth it. Even the pain of losing your father. It was all worth it. I would have done the eight months, just to have five minutes with him again. It's another thing I don't regret._'

Those had been my parents words. Thinking of their letters at that moment, when I needed them most, made them feel like ghosts. Still looking out for me just a little too far out of eyesight.

My heart ached for their presence.

"So, Lena," I said to myself. "Got any plans worthy of Athena up your sleeve?"

I didn't.

I sighed and slid down to the floor, once again curling into a ball.

"Now what?"

I had no reply to that.**  
**

**If you somehow read this chapter the first twenty minutes it was up, I added a bit to it at the end. I was gonna make that the beginning of Chapter Seventeen, but I fel like it would fit better here.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, I'm sorry this chapter is really short but I'm pretty sure my next one is gonna be really long so it'll work out. I'll start typing it up tonight but probs won't finish it until tomorrow evening. Then I'm planning on chapter nineteen (if everything comes out like I plan, which sometimes stuff changes in the heat of the writing moment) being in Zack's PoV. I have a couple Zack PoV chapters planned, but they'll be cute I promise!**

**I think my email app on my Ipod is tired of me clicking 'update' cuz I keep hoping for reviews! I mean, come on guys! Zena kiss!**

**I actually hadn't planned that to happen so soon. I had actually planned that to happen after the 'big scene' (which you get a cliffhanger to this chapter), but in the moment, it just kinda happened. It's like I don't control the characters anymore, they just kinda do their own thing and I write it. Anyway, I'm really excited for the next couple of chapters. Both will be exciting and cute at the same time. Then, again if everything goes as I plan, chapter twenty or so you'll find everything out. But, I may cut chapters into two or whatever so chapter twenty could be chapter twenty-three. You're never really sure. ;) **

**Hugs to: ADuChane and Meepmeep123**

**Meepmeep123: Congrats to being the quickest reviewer! And I thought you guys might flip over the kiss. :) Even I have fallen in love with my characters (but, since I'm the author, how could I not?). And I hope your email dinged because here ya go!**

**Okay, since its a short chapter I'm gonna throw you guys some song lyrics.**

**Emergency by Paramore:**

**[Chorus:]**

_**Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive**_

**The chorus is the best part, but the entire song is perfect. The song, though sung by a chick, would be Zack's PoV of Lena. **

**Next:**

**The Hunger by Fireflight:**

**_[Chorus:]_****  
****_And you want Him, and you need Him_****  
****_But you act like He's not there_****  
****_Yeah, you know that you're hollow_****  
****_And something's missing here_****  
****_So you push and you pull the hole in your soul_****  
****_But you can't make the hunger disappear_******

**_You got a rusted out lock on your door_****  
****_Getting ready to break_****  
****_You've held back love long enough_****  
****_I think it's time to cave_******

**_You're waiting for a sign_****  
****_The fact is faith is blind_******

**_[Chorus]_******

**_Do you want to spend your whole life jaded?_****  
****_Stuck in a rut that you created_****  
****_Why don't you break the cycle?_****  
****_Let love win_**

**__****That's most of the song, but the entire song works. This is just kinda how Lena feels about being confused about love and such. How conflicted she is. **

**Anyhoo.**

**Music: I'm keeping my Ipod close to me so I know when someone reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I seriously feel like this has become redundant. I WILL TELL YOU WHEN I OWN PJO!**

**READ ON!**

I'm not proud of how I spent the rest of that day.

I scammed four different businesses and spent two hours pick pocketing. In the evening, I put on my sluttiest outfit and went to a club.

After an hour I was bored and returned home.

I just sat on the couch, back in my father's shirt and spandex, my thumb between my teeth.

I kept replaying Zack kissing me over and over again.

Each time, I felt something inside me move, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. I finally understood the phrase 'butterflies in the stomach'.

That night I replayed every conversation we had ever had over in my head, always ending with the kiss. I honestly couldn't tell if it had lasted two seconds or two hours.

All I knew was that I wanted more.

Yet, I wanted him far away.

Yet, that idea broke my heart.

I groaned, throwing my pillow on top of my head.

Was love this complicated?

Love?

I sat up.

Did I love Zack?

I fell back down.

I wasn't sure if I loved him, but I knew it was in the realm of possibility.

All I knew was that I felt so twisted up and tangled inside. Suddenly, I didn't know up from down or east from west. I feel like my entire being had been dramatically altered in some way, and I was still trying to find my way around it. Every old path I used to take, I was now questioning. I was suddenly looking down those dark halls and wondering what lies at the end. Could it really be as bad as I always imagined? Just because it was dark, does that automatically mean it's bad? Just because I can't see the end, does that mean the end is bleak? Just because I don't understand it, does that really make it wrong?

My motto had always been to just keep moving forward and to avoid anything painful. Sure, that was a way to survive, but was that really a way to live?

Before Zack, I hadn't known there was a difference. Now, I was starting to.

Sleep didn't find me for several more hours.

That morning when my alarm blared, it swiftly found itself in pieces by the opposite wall. I was in no mood to be awoken.

I knew today I had to ditch out of NYC. Besides the imminent danger it held, I had to admit, it was a grand city. It made me feel small, which I enjoyed actually. If I didn't know Olympus was hovering over me, I would love how insignificant the huge city made me seem.

All my life, even after my parents death, I felt like I was still in their shadow.

My parents, especially my father, had been some of the greatest heroes to exist. Now here I was, their little daughter, a combination of their greatness. I should be an even better hero than them.

But I didn't want to be great.

And I didn't want to be a hero.

Yet, no one seemed to care about my opinion.

At times like these I felt bitter about who my parents were, but it was over swift. They hadn't asked to be heroes either. Maybe they hadn't wanted to be great. Maybe no hero did. No one seemed to care. They just told their tales and marveled at their heroism, while dreaming to be just like them, not realizing what they were asking for.

Slowly I awoke and got myself out of bed. I slipped into jean shorts, a black T-shirt, and my tall boots. I threw my hair up in a lazy ponytail. I had my father's pen in one of my front pockets (my parents bead necklaces in the other), my mothers hat in my back pocket, my mothers knife in my right boot, and my fathers watch on my wrist.

In a matter of four minutes my stuff was packed. Two minutes later it was in the car. I decided I would go see Zack.

I told myself to see if he was really going through with this, to see if he could leave today, blahblahblah...

But really...

I just wanted to see him.

Cursing myself in Greek, I walked to the drivers seat of my car and hopped in.

I was acting like a goddamn child of Aphrodite.

I remembered that Aphrodite, for a reason I had never understood, was one of those gods who helped protect me.

I think I just discovered why.

I then began cursing the stupid goddess of love.

I turned onto Zack's street and gasped.

His apartment was engulfed in flames.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ah! I know you were all just left on the edge of your chairs going "DAMN YOU ANOTHERFACELESSAUTHOR! DAMN YOU AND ALL THE CLIFFHANGERS IN THE WORLD!" *Insert you banging head on keyboard***

**I know.**

**I'm mean.**

**But, yay! The actual PLOT begins this chapter! So, you guys cool if I make up my own minor god? Cuz he kinda sort of slightly makes an appearance here. Or would you guys rather have him be a monster? I guess it could work either way, what do you guys think. I guess it'd be hard for her to kill a god, so I might make it a monster actually. **

**Hmmmmz...**

**I'll think on it.**

**I think this chapter is really cute and action-filled and suspenseful. **

**In case the italics get confusing, first the italics are the voice she's hearing, then when her 'flashbacks' start (you'll understand when you read) the italics are used when someone in the 'time' she's not focused on is speaking. At first the normal world/time is NOT in italics, then later on it is because she's focusing on the 'flashback or vision'. **

**Ha!**

**VIRTUAL HUGS TO: Vivi007, AriaPhoenixFire, CaitieCait101, Blackrosesroit, The Avian-Olympian (twice, for both chapters 16 and 17), Meepmeep123, and Pandastyle**

**So many!**

**Guys, I'm like 4 reviews away from 50! COME ON GUYS!**

**Cuz I feel like the more reviews it says I have, the more people will be like 'Oh, this story has a lot of reviews, it must be good. I should read it!' **

**Anyhoo.. **

**Replies: **

**Vivi007: It was nice hearing about your day. Though, why are you on a diet? I'm a swimmer and we eat like PIGS! Seriously, we had team dinner, and everyone had a FULL plate and several people took two plates. Be happy with who you are! And why da HELL did you wake up at 530? I reserve that time for when books come out that I must read before school begins. And I highly suggest you do homework more often. ;) I wish I could dance. My friends named this move of mine '(my name) on coffee' I'll let you assume why. WHY DO YOU GO TO SCHOOL AT 1:30? Dude, My school starts around 8 am! And, I know, as I said, I'm mean for cliffhanging you. MUWAHAHAHAHA! **

**CaitieCait101: Here you go! Updated the NEXT day (I'm pretty awesome like that ;) ) Love hearing from new people!**

**Blackrosesroit: You honestly think I would kill Zack? I would have all you guys trying to find out who the F*** I am so you could KILL ME! Just like Riordan with Percabeth (To a much smaller fanbase, cuz you know, I'm NO WHERE near Riordan). And thx! :)**

**The A-O: Hah! And yeah, WI is WI, theres a reason its never really mentioned except when its ripped on. Me and my friends wanna move to DC when we're older. And PSH! I know Zarter, I just was a little confused on 'Farter' but I gotchu! I enjoyed the Kane Chronicles, but IN NO WAY does it beat PJO or HoO.**

**The A-0 (again): Trust me, I feel ya with the cliffhangers. ;) But I do it anyways! MWUAHAHAHHA! Hmmm...Well, I'll tell you why I read it. Personally, I'm a very off and on person. I can go two months without PJO really coming to mind and then suddenly its like OMIGOD I CAN'T WAIT ANYMORE! So to try to satisfy I'll re read the series, but that takes me like two days. And then I'm still like AH I NEED PERCABETH AND I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT AND AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! So that's why I turn to Fanfction. Sure, it keeps PJO on my mind instead of flushing it out, but I can pretty much find 638460398693864 versions of the Mark of Athena and 8640328984658767545345687096 543 different Percabeth stories! So, yes, it keeps PJO on mind, but in the same, yet different way, it help quench it because I'm reading about my favorite characters. And if I don't like one authors PoV, then theres probably another in the way I like it. Or if theres a story with SHITTY GRAMMAR (Please, guys, PLEASE, don't write fanfiction unless you know how a comma and a paragraph works. Just...just PLEASE!), then there's probably someone with better grammar. IDK...Just my PoV.**

**Meepmeep123: AW! THANK YOU! XD XD XD**

**Pandastyle: Yeah, in my mind she did, and you can now see why. I mean, why did she love Percy so much? Because pPhrodite loved Percabeth. Why does she like Lena? Because she loves Zena. The characters may hate her, but we gotta love her for bringing these couples together (well, Zena is still developing). And first day? I relate. My first day was Tuesday. DUDE! I gotta tell you guys something stupid. Okay, sorry Pandastyle, this is your time. Anyway, ha, no, Zack did not try to bake cookies, though that suggestion made me smile. :) TO HELP QUENCH YOUR HUNGER, YOU ARE!**

**Thanks for reviewing! You guys don't understand how excited I get when my Ipod dings and I see [New Review]**

**:DDD times like 9843727309**

**Okay, so, my Swim coach is just...crazy. Yesterday she ALREADY GAVE US A GRADECHECK SHEET! For those of you who may not have these, its where we have to go around for sports and get our teachers to sign these sheets saying we're passing so we can continue to participate in sports. 'Because we're STUDENT athletes. STUDENTS comes first.' *rolls eyes* Half of my teachers were like: "Dafuq? Why the HELLZ do you have a Grade check already?"**

**ME: "Yeah, my coach is crazy. We've learned not to ask questions."**

**Anyhoo, also, today during homeroom I was doing my math homework and I'm like 'YAY! First homework will be easy!' Then I look at the FIRST problem and I'm like: "SHIT! I'M CONFUSED ALREADY!"**

**Sorry, this is a long Authors note and I'm not done.**

**I wanna warn that next chapter will pretty much just be this chapter in Zack's PoV, but I'm really excited for it. Though, I probs won't post tonight and tomorrow I have a meet so it'll be later tomorrow but then IT'S THE WEEKEND! AND I HAVE A VERY LITTLE SOCIAL LIFE SO A LOT OF IT WILL BE SPENT WRITING!**

**Seriously guys, ALL of my free time has been dedicated to writing. I STILL haven't watched that recorded episode of Leverage, and I've barely READ any Fanfiction cuz I'm too busy WRITING it!**

**Oh well, as long as I have AMAZING reviewers I don't care! :DDD**

**Song lyrics! I think I'm gonna put entire song cuz it's so cute and so perfect for 'Zena'**

**Fall to Pieces by Avril Lavigne (her first two albums are SO her best):**

_**I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through**_

**_Make it through the fall_**  
**_Make it through it all_**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_**  
**_I just want to sit and stare at you_**  
**_I don't want to talk about it_**  
**_And I don't want a conversation_**  
**_I just want to cry in front of you_**  
**_I don't want to talk about it_**  
**_Cuz I'm in Love With you_**

**_You're the only one,_**  
**_I'd be with till the end_**  
**_When I come undone_**  
**_You bring me back again_**  
**_Back under the stars_**  
**_Back into your arms_**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_Wanna know who you are_**  
**_Wanna know where to start_**  
**_I wanna know what this means_**

**_Wanna know how you feel_**  
**_Wanna know what is real_**  
**_I wanna know everything, everything_**

**_[Chorus without last line]_**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_I'm in love with you_**  
**_Cuz i'm in love with you_**  
**_I'm in love with you_**  
**_I'm in love with you_**

**Sorry, this was a CRAZY long A/N. Some of you were probs like 'YAY! LONG CHAPTER!' and then realized it half of it was me babbling away. **

**I apoligize.**

**You may read now.**

**Wait...**

**Disclaimer: Redundant much?**

**Song: No Ipod playing**

**NOW!**

**READ ON!**

I sprinted out of my car. A crowd had gathered around his building. The smoke could be seen from miles around, probably the entire city.

I pushed my way through the crowd, earning myself glares, shouts, and crude names. I found the nearest firefighter.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"Miss, just calm down."

"My friend lives up there!" I shouted. "Tell me what happened!"

He sighed. "Neighbors heard commotion and just a few minutes later a fire broke out rapidly. The fire department is working their way up now."

A commotion.

To a mortal, that could mean one of many things.

To a demigod, it meant a monster.

I ran away from that firefighter and went to the next one. I tried to push past but he held me back.

"Woah, girl. No one gets near the building."

I snapped my fingers and felt the ominous breeze. "I work with you!" I shouted, knowing it was far-fetched, but necessity and desperation were on my side. "Let me through!"

I wasn't sure if it'd work, but his eyes kinda glazed over for a second. That's all I needed. I sprinted into the building.

Immediately I smelled the smoke. I held my shirt up to my nose, trying to withhold the flashbacks.

I wasn't stupid, I knew the elevators were dangerous, so I ran to the staircase.

Now, I'm in the best shape possible, but I'd like to see even an Olympic athlete run up forty-five flights of stairs without getting winded.

Firemen were standing by the door, ramming up against it, trying to get in, something not letting them.

"Move away!" I shouted.

"The hell are you?" One demanded.

"The girl who can fire your ass!"

"I'm a volunteer firefighter."

Shit. "You wanna stay one? Beat it!" I snapped my fingers again. "Leave, I got this covered. Who's in there anyways?"

"Just a kid," a fireman with glazed eyes answered. "Mom's out."

I nodded, glad. "Beat it punks, this is my gig."

I then stormed past them, kicking my foot out, breaking it from it's hinges. With one last *snap* I spoke before walking right into the fire, "No one comes in here. The door is still closed."

I ran into the fire, or rather, the smoke. I was coughing and felt like vomiting at this point. "Zack?!" I croaked.

I heard a huge BANG and ran in that direction, finally spotting Zack fighting what looked like a lion with a snake sticking out of its butt.

A Chimera.

Awesome.

I pulled out my fathers pen and uncapped it. That's when I first heard the voice:

_You have bigger issues to worry about._

I frowned, randomly swinging my sword behind me, searching for the origin of the voice, but it seemed to be coming from everywhere. Seeing nothing, I started toward Zack.

_If you think monsters like that are your biggest worries, you are extremely mistaken._

"Where are you?" I shouted out loud. I thought I heard Zack shout my name, but I wasn't sure.

_Zeus and his council of gods aren't even your biggest problem._

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

_Monsters are turning on the gods who once controlled them, and the Western Civilization is deteriorating without anyone's knowledge. Zeus and his council have just taken notice, though it's been happening for days._

I was looking around frantically while swinging my sword for no purpose. I think Zack shouted my name again.

_They say that you are the only one strong enough to stop me._

I felt a strong shiver run down my spine, as if someone had thrown ice down my shirt. I froze as a migraine was added to the mix.

_We'll see about that. Your own greatest liability, resides inside your mind, inside your past. Unfortunately for you, nothing in the past is hidden from me._

My vision started going weird. My sword fell to my side as I wobbled. The fire and room around me seemed to be tipping, altering, changing.

Briefly the wood floors looked like concrete and above me I saw only a dark sky instead of a ceiling. Then back to Zack's fight with the Chimera. Then I saw a different fight, with two people fighting a different monster. It kept flashing back and forth. Suddenly, it was beginning to tell which was real, and which was fake.

I heard my name twice.

"Lena!" shouted a young male's voice.

_"Silena, stay back!"_ Shouted an older female's voice.

I frowned, I recognized the voice, the female one. The male one too, but the female voice caught my attention more.

I focused on the image with concrete floor and open sky. Two characters were fighting a nasty battle. There was a male and a female. The male with black hair, and the female with blond.

_"Lena!"_ I vaguely heard.

I saw the monster attack in the alley, at the same time I saw Zack dodge a breath of the Chimera's fire.

Then I saw the man jump in front of the woman.

"Annabeth!"

"Percy, NO!"

_"Lena!"_ Someone was calling my name, I suddenly couldn't remember who.

The man was stabbed in the stomach. The woman bent over in pain that seemed purely emotional.

"PERCY!" The shriek that came from the woman's voice was awful. Filled with a sadness no one should ever experience. It was a high-pitched and raw scream, that let you know, the person whom the shout originated from had just lost everything.

"Dad!" I found myself shouting, sounding almost as sad as the woman.

"Silena! Silena, stay back!" The last part was choked, you could tell the woman was sobbing, though she was trying desperately to be strong.

_"Lena! Lena, you gotta come back!"_ The voice was alluring, but I was entranced by the couple before me. I thought I felt something on my face, but I looked around the alley and saw no one but me and the couple.

The blond woman began fighting the monster. She had stabbed it just as the monster had stabbed her directly in the heart.

"MOM!" I screamed. "Mom! Dad!"

I'm pretty sure I felt the world below me move, but I figured I was just so disoriented from what I had just witnessed.

_"Come on, Lena. We gotta get out of here FAST!"_

I ran to the bodies.

_"Lena, PLEASE!"_

I blinked. Someone was calling to me. Someone I cared about. Deeply.

I finally recalled who.

Zack.

I closed my eyes and opened them to find the blurry image of Zack. I had just realized he was carrying me, bridal style, while running, right before he jumped off the terrace.

I admit.

I screamed.

"Hold on, Len's!" he shouted, though he hadn't needed to. I had thrown my arms around his neck while burying my face into it's crook. I was clutching to him for dear life as we fell immensely fast.

Then suddenly...

We weren't.

"You okay Lena?"

I didn't dare move my head from his neck. Through the smell of smoke, I distinctly smelled lemons. It smelled nice. I focused on that as I shook my head slowly in his neck to tell him that: No, in fact, I was not in the slightest way okay.

He just took a deep breathe. "Okay, this descent is gonna get a little bumpy, but I won't let you fall. Okay, Lena?"

Slowly I nodded my head.

"Alright. Here comes the first drop."

Sure enough, we fell. It had to be at least four stories that we fell, but swiftly enough, we stopped again.

"See, that wasn't so bad."

"Stupid son of Zeus." I muttered, knowing if Zeus didn't know I was in town, and hanging around his kid to make matters worse, he did now. Although, being with Zack was probably the only thing keeping me from being electrocuted by lightning.

Or, you know, falling to the ground.

Zack just chuckled. "Alright, we're gonna take it one drop at a time."

He dropped again. I clutched harder, feeling my entire body shaking worse than it ever had. n response, Zack held me tighter and closer.

We kept dropping, but each time it would just be a few flights and Zack would warn me. I didn't know what the mortals saw, but I didn't hear any huge shouts of 'Hey look! That kids flying! Let's put him in a zoo!'

"Last one," he told me after an eternity. Seconds later, I felt solid ground hit Zack's feet.

"Okay, Len's," he said. "We're down."

I picked my head up from his neck. He was looking down at me, his eyes full of concern. I felt my face flush as I looked away, reluctantly untangling myself.

"Thanks," I said quietly. "I guess I suck at rescue missions, huh?"

"It's okay, Lena," he told me. Of course it was okay with him. Everything was okay with him.

"What...I mean, what exactly happened back there."

I tucked hair behind my ears. "I'm not good with fires," I said honestly. "Or heights," I added.

He just smiled and at first I thought he was laughing at me. "You killed your first monster at the age of seven, and yet your biggest fears our fires and heights?"

"There's perfectly good reasons I'm not good with fires or heights. We'll talk about it later." I snapped. "Right now, we need to go. There's no way that scene went unnoticed by your father."

"Yeah, that's something I found odd. The Chimera works for Echidna who works for my father, yet it attacked me, a son of Zeus."

I remembered the Voice's words:

_'Monsters are turning on the gods who once controlled them, and the Western Civilization is deteriorating without anyone's knowledge. Zeus and his council have just taken notice, though it's been happening for days.'_

"We'll talk later. We REALLY need to go. Can you leave right now?"

He shrugged. "I got my weapon, but I don't have clothes or anything."

"I have money," I said curtly. "We can get you clothes."

He nodded. "Okay. Where to?"

"Right now? My goal is far away."

The entire time we ran to the car, I just kept replaying what I had seen in the fire.

I had just re-witnesses my parents death.


	19. Chapter 19 Zack's PoV

**Hey my peoples!**

**52 total reviews! Can we make 60? (But I'll still update either way, I'm just more motivated when theres more reviews. ;) )**

**Okay, this chapter is kinda redundant but I really thinks it's sweet! I was really excited to write it. It's pretty much Chapter Eighteen in Zack's PoV. But Zack is so sweet. And I promise this si better than his last PoV chapter. I'm gonna admit. That was a filler chapter. Didn't know what to do, but I planned this one out! YAY! **

**VIRTUAL HUG TIME!**

**TO: The Avian-Olympian, Blackrosesroit, melissa. , m1h1r, Hichiitsuki-hime, Meepmeep123, and Pandastyle**

**So many! YAY!**

**Replies: **

**The Avian-Oympian: Haha! yeah, I thought about that! But yeah, Angel being the voice, that was another thing where I'm like 'Really?' That just seemed WAY too obvious. But yeah, it's not Angel. :) Um, yeah, I'm ADHD, I'm surprised you guys can follow along on these authors notes. talk about the randomest shit. ;) Ha, yeah, no this is perfectly safe. Besides, if those pervs out there wanna troll, they're gonna do it on Facebook, not friggen . And good for grammar! I know I make mistakes cuz I go back and read them and I'm like "SHIT! UGGGGGGG!" Haha! And I'm sure there not. Maybe I'll creep on your stories. Haha! ;) But I'm a nice reader, I never flame. Actually I rarely review so...yeah. But I will on yours once I find time to read when I'm not WRITING! ;D**

**Blackrosesroit: You're becoming a new regular reviewer! Yay! And, haha, none of the above! ;)**

**m1h1r: Yay! New person, unless you reviewed before under a different 'Guest' name. And yeah, I have minimal social life and I LOVE writing and legit, every minute I'm just sitting somewhere I'm like 'I have people waiting to see what happens next! I MUST UPDATE!' So, ha, good for you guys! And I'm glad I go good story flow. Thank you!**

**Hichitsuki-hime: That's probs wise, but I'm glad you read it all. Sometimes find myself getting bored with a story purely because of its length. Clearly that was not the case for you! YAY! :D Thank you for complimenting Lena, because, since I created her, it almost feels like your complimenting me! YAY! And, I think Zack always kinda knew she wasn't saying everything, but didn't want to push her. Later this chapter he says something like that. And this is awkward, I'm really not planning on having them go to camp but if you guys REALLY want me to I can try to work it in.**

**Honestly? I thinking of MAYBE saving that for a sequel? I know how the VERY end is gonna work out for this one and I've been tossing ideas around for a sequel. **

**Haha! Thanks for reviewing! :) **

**Meepmeep123: You a swimmer too? Read below, I'm gonna babble about my meet. And thank you very kindly! I HOPE IT PINGED!**

**Pandastyle: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That made me laugh. :) Yeah, Percy fics are so... *insert fangirl sighing* ;) Yeah, you kinda heard about what happened in the first chapter, but here you get more deapth into it. And we're probably in different timezones cuz I posted that chapter at like 8:30/9ish for me. And no, reviewing is enough for me to want ot update. :)**

**Well, good news. I'll be alone a lot of tomorrow so that means LOTS OF WRITING TIME! YAY! I'll update this one, hopefully my 'Here We Are, I Guess' story, and start my series of one-shots 'Living Through Painful Things'. It's gonna be a busy weekend. Luckily, the teachers were kind and I have little homework. I also have a tendency to do homework during class so YAY! :DDD**

**Okay, swim meet babbling. **

**We went up against a team we tied two years in a row (and in swimming, a tie is REALLY hard) and lost to them by THIS MUCH *holds fingers half an inch apart* last year. Yet...we CRUSHED THEM! Wootwoot! I swam odd events. 50 (two laps) back in medley relay. 200 (8 laps) free. 500 (TWENTY LAPS!) free. And 400 free relay (everyone swims four laps). I'm good at 100's/200's. I actually swam for points in my 200 (got second) and I rarely swim for points. Got a 2:24:89! Now, maybs theres some crazy swimmer going 'PSH! That ain't much' but whatever. I dropped like 3 seconds. My relay (I was in the A relay, which I never am!) got first! My 500...I survived. I was like crying from exhaustion at the end though. Think I got like a 6:54? Idk. Survived it I guess. Was dizzy as hell afterwards though. Back was...backstroke. I'm definitly a free-styler. Plus, that was the E relay. Yeah, that was not a typo. The E relay. Good meet!**

**Okay, new ADHD topic. I realized the other day that people from OTHER COUNTRIES are viewing this. Not as much, sure, but STILL! That BLOWS MY MIND! If your from another country, reading this, please review and let me know! I find it just amazing!**

**I may start chapter twenty tonight, but probs won't post til tomorrow morning. Sorry.**

**Do other authors babble this much? Does anyone even READ my entire Authors Note? Cuz, honestly, I probs wouldn't. **

**Right! Sorry. As I said, ADHD. Music Lyrics! (This is just gonna become a thing)**

**_Check yes Juliet_**  
**_Are you with me_**  
**_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_**  
**_I won't go until you come outside_**  
**_Check yes Juliet kill the limbo_**  
**_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_**  
**_There's no turning back for us tonight_**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**_Lace off your shoes_**  
**_Here's how we do_**  
**_Run baby run_**  
**_Don't ever look back_**  
**_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_**  
**_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_**  
**_Run baby run, forever will be_**  
**_You and me_**

**_Check yes Juliet_**  
**_I'll be waiting_**  
**_Wishing wanting yours for the taking_**  
**_Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_**  
**_Check yes Juliet_**  
**_Here's the countdown:_**  
**_3,2,1 now fall in my arms now_**  
**_They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind_**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_We're flying through the night_**  
**_We're flying through the night_**  
**_Way up high_**  
**_The view from here is getting better with you_**  
**_By my side_**

**_Run baby run_**  
**_Don't ever look back_**  
**_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_**  
**_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_**  
**_Run baby run, forever will be_**  
**_Run baby run, don't ever look back_**  
**_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_**  
**_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_**  
**_Run baby run, forever will be_**  
**_You and me_**  
**_You and me_**  
**_You and me_**

**Perfect for Zena, but more I think for how Zack feels about Lena!**

**Song: None by No one**

**Disclaimer: ...**

**READ ON!**

The Chimera attacking was like something out of a bad movie, because there was no heads up, no dramatic pause. I was sitting, watching TV, thinking about Lena, when suddenly one of my walls caved in and there it was.

After swearing profusely under my breath, I grabbed the lighter out of my pocket and flicked it open. It then grew into a long bronze sword. Luckily, even in lighter form, people didn't seem to notice it.

I think it took about four seconds for my apartment to catch on fire.

Well, my mom would be pissed.

I had heard about the Chimera. About it's fire breathing tendencies and its poisonous snake tail. Also, of course, I knew it's connection to Percy Jackson. It was one of the first monsters he had faced on his first quest, and he had almost be killed. It was quite debatable about whether this was because the monster was so challenging, or Jackson had known little about fighting then.

For my sake, I really hoped it was the latter.

I tried to advance it but was forced to duck and roll when it fire-breathed at me. After I stood I noticed a collar around its neck. That scratched that area to kill it.

Although I had never fought one, fighting a Chimera seemed a lot like fighting a two-headed-hydra (at least, it'd be two heads until you chopped one off). You not only had to watch the one head, but you gotta watch the second. In this case, the tail. While dodging the heat of the head's breath, I had to dodge the ferocity of the tail's teeth.

While in battle, time was meaningless. All that mattered was staying alive at that time, at that moment.

I have to get back to Lena. Lena needs me. I MUST return to Lena.

Exempting the obvious 'Watch out for the breath' 'DUCK!' 'ROLL!', thoughts of Lena were basically what my head contained.

Somewhere I thought I heard an additional bang, but I didn't think much of it.

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice shout, "Where are you?"

In the briefest of glances I saw Lena with her sword raised, looking around. "Lena!" I tried to catch her attention, although I have no idea how'd she'd miss the giant Chimera fight going on here.

The tail tried to bite, I rolled away.

I noticed how Lena was still standing there, looking around. But my concern was not all that great until I heard, "What do you mean?"

What do I mean? What does WHO mean?

Lena started spinning in circles, slashing her sword all over the place.

"Lena, what are you doing?"

Head breathed fire, I jumped away.

Suddenly, though, Lena's random slashes halted. Her eyes were wide and she seemed to be shivering, as if she was cold, though we were in a fire that could burn us alive.

I slashed, the Chimera dodged.

Lena then started teetering,m losing her balance as if intoxicated. Her eyes fluttered all over, as if she was trying desperately to register her surroundings.

What was wrong with Lena?

Suddenly, Lena seemed like my main concern and the Chimera was merely an obstacle in my way.

The Chimera would have to die then, even though that had been my original plan, I just had more motive now. I slashed again, but the Chimera swung its tail at me, causing me to backwards summersault.

I was seriously concerned about Lena. She had dropped to her knees, but I don't think she even realized she had. "Lena!" I shouted her name, but there was no reaction.

What was wrong with my Lena?

The Chimera breathed at me and I had to dodge it swiftly, but it had scorched my sleeve.

I stole a glance at Lena. She looked even worse. Pale and frightened, like a deer in headlights. "Lena!" I tried desperately to get through to her, but from this distance it wasn't possible.

That was it.

I charged the Chimera, dodging both a snake bite and a breath of fire. The tail swung at me again and I chopped it's head off. Seconds later the entire monster shriveled to gold dust.

I didn't waste time.

I returned my sword to lighter form as I sprinted to my Lena.

I sat directly in front of her, yet there was no reaction, no recognition. Her eyes were glazed over, yet flittering all over the place, as if she was seeing something else and, whatever it was, it terrified her.

My gods Lena. Be okay, you gotta be okay, Lena.

"Lena!" I cupped her small, beautiful face in my hands, "Lena you gotta come back!" I begged her. No reaction still.

Then she started shouting.

"Mom!" She screamed. My frown deepened. "Mom! Dad!" Her shout was horrible, the sound of utter loss and despair. It was so sad coming from her beautiful lips, even though they were coated in soot.

The fire around us grew, and I knew soon it would devour the both of us. I made a snap decision and picked Lena up, abandoning her sword.

"Come on, Lena," I said as I looked around frantically for an exit. "We gotta get out of here FAST!" Parts of the ceiling were beginning to fall. There was too much fire by the door. That only left...

Shit. Lena was gonna hate this.

I began running to the terrace. Lena was shaking like a fragile leaf in a windstorm. "Lena, PLEASE!" I begged, feeling my entire being suffer as she did.

And then...

She blinked. Recognition slowly came across her face. Although, right then might not have been the best time. Because that's when I jumped off the balcony.

Lena screamed. It was shrill and high-pitched and so like a normal girl who had just spotted a spider that I smiled, but Lena didn't notice. She had flung her arms around me and buried her head into my neck. This created a pleasant happiness to spread within me.

"Hold on Len's!" I unnecessarily shouted. Lena needed no prompting as she clutched me so hard it was hard to breathe, but I didn't mind.

After falling a few stories I felt the power of the air and created a platform below us. We stopped falling. Lena though, didn't move except for her involuntary shaking.

I loved the way Lena's head fit into my neck while her hair spilled over my shoulder and onto my arms. Her hair was so soft, even covered in grime and smoke. Also, behind the smell of smoke, I made out the distinct, odd, yet very pleasant mixture of raspberries and sea water.

"You okay, Lena?" I asked her.

She didn't reply and didn't lift her head. All she did was shake it.

I took a deep breath, trying to focus on the task at hand and not about how perfectly Lena's small body fit with mine.

"Okay," I said, "this descent is gonna be a little bumpy, but I won't let you fall. Okay, Lena?"

A pause. Then she slowly nodded her head. "Alright," I told her, "here comes the first drop."

We fell again several stories before I halted us. "See, that wasn't so bad."

Lena mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'Stupid son of Zeus.'

I laughed, marveling at how Lena seemed to be back to her old smart-ass sarcastic self. "Alright, we're gonna take it one drop at a time."

We continued to fall and Lena clutched harder. I was relieved no one seemed shocked that there was a flying kid.

I finally told her we were at the last one, and when we touched down I felt her relax. "Okay, Len's. We're down." I was actually saddened, because I knew Lena would untangle herself, and I would miss her heat.

Lena picked her head up, but looked away, her face flushing from what seemed like embarrassment. She then slowly picked herself up from my arms. I tried to conceal my disappointment.

"Thanks," she mumbled in that cute way of hers when she's uncomfortable with the situation. "Guess I suck at rescue missions, huh?" Though it seemed to be phrased as a joke, she sounded serious.

"It's okay, Lena." I said, trying to sound supportive. "What..." I tried to get the courage to ask. "I mean, what exactly happened back there?"

Her eyes visibly darkened as she recalled. She then tucked her hair behind her ears. I had noticed that was a nervous habit of hers. "I'm not good with fires. ...or heights."

"You killed your first monster at the age of seven, and yet your biggest fears are fires and heights?"

The way she said it made it sound so simple, so normal. I couldn't contain the smile. My Lena was anything but normal. She was brave and strong, one of, if not the, strongest person I knew. Yet, in contrast, she was so fragile, so frail, that at times I was afraid she'd shatter if I pushed her.

Upon seeing my smile, Lena was immediately on the defense. "There's perfectly good reasons why I'm not good with fires or heights," she snapped.

Of course there was. Everything about Lena was rationalism. It was one of those odd quarks that, for some reason, I loved about her.

"We'll talk about it later," she continued. "Right now, we need to go. There's no way that scene went unnoticed by your father."

"Yeah," I agreed, "that's something I found. The Chimera works for Echidna who works for my father, yet attacked me, a son of Zeus."

Lena's eyes darkened again. She knew something.

"We'll talk later," she concluded. "We REALLY need to go. Can you leave right now?"

I shrugged, knowing I'd leave even if I had no supplies. "I got my weapon, but I don't have clothes or anything."

"I have money," she replied quickly. "We can get you clothes."

I nodded. "Okay. Where to?"

"Right now?" She asked. "My goal is far away."

Fair enough.

We then sprinted to the car feeling mixed emotions about some things, while others were completely clear.

Mixed emotions:

What was up with the Chimera?

Lena seemed okay, but she's such a person who buries her troubles that it's hard to tell.

I missed Lena in my arms, but knew we had to go.

Clear:

I was completely, uncontrollably, undeniably, and irrationally in love with Lena.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sup guys! I think this chapters a little shorter, but its cute and you find everything out. Well, you find out everything that LENA HERSELF knows. But Lena doesn't know everything! ONLY I DO! MWUAHAHAHAHA!**

**I've been excited for this chapter too! You get some info and theres some really cute fluffy stuff too!**

**YAY!**

**VIRTUAL HUG TIME!**

**TO: ReadingGurl07, The Avian-Olympian, Blackrosesroit, and Meepmeep123.**

**REPLIES:**

**ReadingGurl07: Ha! Don't worry, Chiron knows about her. You really think Perce and Annabeth wouldn't tell him? PSH! Hahahahaha! ;)**

**The Avian-Olympian: Hey, I understand that. Haha. As I said, I barely ever read authors notes. And I know it did but I wanted it to be very clear how Zack felt. And, ha, if I finish this story and have enough people wanting me to, yeah, I'm planning on doing a sequel. Ha! I creeped on you. Your one-shot. Hey, in your bio you said something about Thalia's name and DOA records? What ya mean? I'm now curious! :O Ha, in this story I use caps lock a lot because italics doesn't like transfer over when I copy-and-paste. So unless I have a big italics part, I usually just caps lock instead. And aw! Thats so sweet. And personally, I'm not all that against Twilight. I actually enjoyed the books, but I'm not a die hard Twi fan. I'm a die hard Percabeth fan! WOOTWOOT! I don't count the days to the next Twilight move, I COUNT THE DAYS TO THE NEXT PERCY JACKSON BOOK! F*** YEAH! HAHAHAHA! But even so, that you think this is better than Twilight, means SO MUCH! Thank you!**

**Blackrosesroit: Well, we always knew Zack was in love, didn't we? It's Lena who's kinda strugglin with that. :) Haha. And no, its not a cross over. :)**

**Meepmeep123: Thank you! Glad theres another swimmer! But I've been swimming since I was little, and I'm still one of the slowest on my team, but I'm pretty good with long distances, but I still hate the 500. In my lane for practices, we go in speed-order. When we do long distance free, I'm in the front, when we do sprint free I'm like second or third (theres about seven of us in a lane), when we do anything else (kick or stroke) I'm like "Yup, I'll be in the back..." Hah! And Canada, really? I feel like in media, at least in US, the Canada is a lot like WI. Only brought up when it's gonna be ripped on. No offense. Are you farther North or closer to the US? I don't need specifics (you know, so no one can stalk you), but I'm curious. :)**

**Here you go guys! I may not update this again because 1) I'm not totally sure what to do with the next chapter. 2) I'm gonna work on chapter 3 of 'Here We Are, I guess' and a couple other stories/series of one-shots. So, yeah. :) Plus, I may hang with friend later, but that'd be later in the day. **

**Song: Nothing. Watching How To Train Your Dragon again. Haha!**

**Lyrics to Monster by Paramore:**

**_You were my conscience, so solid, now you're like water_****  
****_And we started drowning, not like we'd sink any further_****  
****_But I let my heart go, it's somewhere down at the bottom_****  
****_But I'll get a new one and come back for the hope that you've stolen_******

**_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_****  
****_From turning into a monster and eating us alive_****  
****_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_****  
****_Well now that you're gone, the world is ours_******

**_I'm only human, I've got a skeleton in me_****  
****_But I'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching._****  
****_Call me a traitor, I'm just collecting your victims_****  
****_And they're getting stronger_****  
****_I hear them calling._******

**_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_****  
****_From turning into a monster, and eating us alive_****  
****_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_****  
****_Well now that you're gone, the world is ours_******

**_Well you find your strength in solution_****  
****_But I liked the tension_****  
****_And not always knowing the answers_****  
****_But you're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it_******

**_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_****  
****_From turning into a monster, and eating us alive_****  
****_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_****  
****_Well now that you're gone, the world..._******

**_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_****  
****_From turning into a monster, eating us alive_****  
****_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_****  
****_Now that you're gone, the world is ours_****.**

**Several meanings can be taken from this song, each verse referring to a different point in Lena's life, some current, some past. I'll let you decide. **

**Disclaimer: _**

**READ ON!**

We drove for hours. Each minute I kept expecting Zack to bombard me with questions, I knew I would be if I was him, but he didn't. I guess that was the thing. He wasn't like me, and I wasn't like him. We were near polar opposites, but for some inexplicable reason, it worked best that way.

Artemis was high above us before Zack finally spoke.

"What happened with your parents, Lena? I mean, what's the truth? You seem like you were really close with your step-mom."

There was more than one question on the table.

I gripped my steering wheel with a steel grip. Around us, there was nothing. We were in the middle of nowhere.

"She's not my step-mother," I mumbled.

"What?"

"I said she's not my step-mother!" I shouted. I took a deep breath. "She's my real mom."

"So...you're not a child of Athena?"

I took a deep breathe. "Technically? No, but I wasn't COMPLETELY lying. I do have some Athena in me."

He frowned in thought. "I don't understand."

"My-mom-was-a-daughter-of-Athena," I sputtered in one breath.

"You...your MOM was a daughter of Athena? So you're...what? A quarter-blood?"

I shifted in my seat. "Not...not exactly. Technically I'm still a half-blood, just...not in the traditional way. My, uh, my dad was a, um, a demigod too." Not just A demigod. My dad was THE demigod.

"Oh. Of who?"

I bit my lip. I mumbled 'Poseidon' under my breath.

"I'm sorry Lena, I didn't catch that."

I took a deep breath. "My full name is Silena Chase Jackson. I was named after a demigod who died in the Second Titan war after giving up her life to help fight a Drakon. My parents knew the demigod because they fought in the war themselves. In fact," another deep breath. "they led the war, because," I looked Zack in the eye, "My parents are Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson."

Zack's eyes widened. "I-I didn't know they had a daughter."

I returned my eyes to the road, thankful for an excuse to not have to look him in the eye anymore. I was admittedly afraid of what I'd see. "No one does except for a select few. Originally I was kept a secret so I wouldn't have to grow up in the world of gods and monsters and half-bloods. Then, well..." I cleared my throat. "Then some other factors, er, came into effect."

"The gods," Zack correctly guessed. "Why do they hate you so much?"

"I'm not sure HATE is the right word," I told him tentatively. "FEAR is the one my parents used."

"Fear? Why would they fear you? I mean, no offense, but you don't exactly hear about gods fearing demigods. Typically it's the other way around."

I snorted. "Yeah, well, tell them that. And the way gods deal with fear is that they strike down whatever induces the emotion. Hence, my running from monsters my entire life. Anyway, it's not all gods, just most. Some help protect me, shield me from Zeus's and the other gods vision. Often the only way I'm found is when I stay in one place too long, or a monster finds me, thinking I'm any old demigod."

"Why do they fear you?" Zack repeated.

"Honestly? I'm not a hundred percent sure. It's, uh, it's complicated." He looked at me, silently edging me on. I took another deep breath.

"From what I understand, it's mainly about the mixture of Athena and Poseidon." I grasped at air for the correct words.

"You mean their demigod powers."

I clenched my jaw. "Partly, but that's not all of it. A lot of it is about the...the QUALITIES of their demigods or something." Zack just looked at me perplexed. I sighed. "Each god has a pattern of internal qualities within their demigods. For Apollo, it's a friendly quality, for Hermes it's a troublesome quality, for Athena and Poseidon...things get...complex. Athena's demigod qualities are, of course, the obvious answer of intellect and wisdom. But there's also bravery and loyalty. For Poseidon, theres even more loyalty and theres even more bravery and theres calm under stress. To the gods, this combination is the epitome of heroism." I looked over at Zack, and he still seemed lost.

I tried a different tactic. "You know about the whole Athena-Poseidon feud right?"

"Of course."

"Well, the feud runs deeper than the whole '_Oh the people of Athens liked me better_'," I mocked, using a falsetto voice. "Or '_Medusa and I were just TALKING in your temple_'," I this time I used a deep voice. "Poseidon and Athena is a very dangerous combination, and that fact is what is really at the core of every feud they've ever had. And, possibly, it could be what is at the very core of what drew my parents together."

"I still don't understand."

"Welcome to my world."

"So what...what happened in the fire? You...you shouted 'Mom' and 'Dad'."

I shouted that out loud? I felt my face redden. "It's nothing." I hoped he'd drop it.

He didn't. "Lena..."

"I, uh, I saw an old memory of mine." His frown deepened in concern. "I saw my parents die." I clarified.

"My gods Lena. I'm so-"

"I'm fine." I snapped, even though I was sure I was far from.

It was nearing midnight when I pulled over on the side of the road. "We're gonna camp out here. I got blankets in the trunk." I stepped out and walked over to the back of the car, pulling out the blankets. I tossed him a blanket. "You can sleep in the backseat." The backseat was sort of a couch so it was more comfortable, but I'd slept on worse. Zack, on the other hand, had spent his life sleeping in comfortable beds.

He seemed uncertain. "Lena..."

"Go." I was not in the mood for chivalry. He seemed to sense that. He sighed and moved to the back seat and stretched out, preparing to sleep. I took my blanket, the thinner one, though I hoped he hadn't noticed, and curled into a ball, trying to convince myself to sleep as well.

I was extremely unsuccessful, but I never fell asleep quickly. ANother side-effect of spending a lifetime on the run.

"Lena," I heard Zack say.

"What?"

"Theres room back here if you'd like to join me."

I bit my lip. I admit. I was tempted. I could still feel Zack's warmth when he held me after jumping out of his building. But my personal pride wouldn't let me do it. "I'm fine Zack," I snapped eventually.

I heard him sigh, as if he knew about my indecision as well.

I tossed and I turned. Perhaps an hour passed, maybe less, maybe more. I looked back and saw Zack's eyes were close.

Shit.

I swiftly found myself lying beside him. At first, I kept a gap between us, but his warmth was too alluring. Before I had really realized what had happened I turned to face Zack, squirming myself under Zack's arm and laying on his other shoulder.

For the first time since I could recall, I fell asleep in minutes.

_ZACK'S PoV_

I'm not sure when I woke up, but it was still plenty dark out. At first I found nothing out of the ordinary, but then I realized that there was an extra set of breathing occurring in the back seat.

I opened my eyes and saw a puddle of black hair. Lena had curled up next to me while I had been asleep. I slowly, as to not wake her up, moved the hair from her face. I felt my breath catch.

I had seen many expressions on Lena's face. I'd seen laughter, sarcasm, disgust, annoyance, suppressed fear, true fear, and A LOT of anger.

But complete peace and content? I had never seen that. Before now.

When Lena slept she made this little whistling noise. Her breaths were long and full. Her face was completely relaxed, though I did miss seeing those beautiful eyes of hers.

Lena had fit herself in with me perfectly. My arm was around her waist, as if she had curled beneath it. Her hands rested on my chest and her legs were intertwined with mine. Awake Lena would shy away from this much contact, but asleep Lena seemed perfectly okay, even happy, with this arrangement.

She took a deep breath and snuggled closer. She said something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like 'I love you, Zack,' but perhaps that was my own selfish desire.

Either way I leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, Lena."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, do me a favor. If anyone calls swimming a soft sport, an easy sport, or not a sport, please proceed to punch them in the face. Thank you kindly. :)**

**Today, to say practice was killer would be an understatement. I was crying it was so f***ing hard. No joke or exaggeration guys. CRYING. And coughing. A LOT. My coach let me get out a little early cuz I was coughing so bad. **

**So yeah. Swim sucks. I don't know many sports where they cry from physical exhaustion, not physical pain. But, hey, I don't play many sports so don't go throwing a fit at me. **

**Wow, I haven't updated this in a few days. Sorry guys. Sadly that makes it harder for me to find out who recently favorited/ followed this, so if I don't name you, don't hate me!**

**Virtual Hugs to: Meepmeep123, The Avian-Olympian, and Blackrosesroit**

**Replies:**

**Meepmeep123: Haha, with great reviewers, that day shall not come. ;) Yeah, Ive done summer swim team since I was seven and this is my first really rigorous swim team though. Trust me, I totally feel ya. Feel like that'd be a cool place to live. :) Except I hate snow, even though that's what WI is covered in half the time. But I'm assuming you guys have some summers too? It sounds like you ain't too north so thats my assumption. **

**The Avian-Olympian: Haha! Sweet. :) Yeah, I say that a lot. I always feel like 'lol' doesn't put much emotion in. Like, I could be sitting there with less expression than a brick, but 'hahahaha' has a little more meaning in it. Dude, I never knew any of those things. How'd you figure it out? **

**Blackrosesroit: Haha! I know, right? But where would the interest be then? Nope. Besides, like I said, it's like I don't control the characters anymore! And thank you! :) That means a lot. Haha! And, hey, I get the basic idea of Mary-Sue's, but can ya go over what they are exactly for me? An no probs! I HATE cliches! I pride myself on being a non-cliche girl in general. :)**

**So yeah**

**Hey! I got my friend to get a Fanfiction account! Shout out to myheartsastereo. Love you girly!**

**BTW: I am using a monster in the PJO books, but not a HUGE amount of infor is given, so I made some up. That okay? You know I try to stick to whats written as much as possible but that can get hard.**

**Lyrics:**

**Skyway Avenue by We The Kings:**

_**She said lets change our luck**_  
_**This night is all we got**_  
_**Drive fast until **_  
_**We crash this dead-end life**_  
_**Sweet dreams that won't come true**_  
_**I'd leave it all for you**_  
_**Brick walls are closing in**_  
_**Let's make a run tonight**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**Blinded by the lights**_  
_**Hold you through forever**_  
_**Won't let you go**_  
_**'Cause if you jump I will jump too**_  
_**We will fall together from the buildings ledge**_  
_**Never looking back at what**_  
_**We've done**_  
_**We'll say it was love**_  
_**'Cause I would die for you on Skyway Avenue**_

_**She said don't change your mind**_  
_**Let's leave this town behind**_  
_**We'll race right off the cliff**_  
_**They will remember this**_  
_**It all got so mundane**_  
_**With you I'm back again**_  
_**Just take me by the hand**_  
_**We're close to the edge**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**Blinded by the lights**_  
_**Hold you through forever**_  
_**Won't let you go**_  
_**'Cause if you jump I will jump too**_  
_**We will fall together from the buildings ledge**_  
_**Never looking back at what **_  
_**We've done**_  
_**We'll say it was love**_  
_**'Cause I would die for you on Skyway Avenue**_

_**Where are your guts to fly?**_  
_**Soaring through, through the night**_  
_**And if you take that last step**_  
_**I'll follow you**_  
_**Leave the ledge and fly**_  
_**We're finally alive**_

_**Cause if you jump, I will jump too**_  
_**We will fall together from the buildings ledge**_  
_**Never looking back at what we've done**_  
_**We'll say it was love**_  
_**Cause I would die for you on Skyway Avenue**_  
_**So what's left to prove**_  
_**We have made it through**_

**I feel like this is a good song, not only for this story, but for this chapter. The chorus especially. :) **

**Song: We Are Young by 3oh!3**

**Disclaimer: ...**

In an instant I was awake. My eyes shot open. The first thing I saw was Zack's sleeping form, my face inches with his, although every other part of me didn't even have that distance. My legs were entwined with his, in fact, it took me a second to figure out which legs were mine. For a moment, I considered laying there. But then I realized something had woken me up. Something, some long built in instinct, had told me I needed to be ready.

Slowly, so I didn't have to wake Zack, I rose, reaching for my pen and feeling the comfort of my mothers knife in my boot. I looked around and then decided to pull out my mothers hat, which I slid onto my head. When I looked down, there was only Zack in the backseat. With stealth I climbed out of the car. Every step I took was silent. Years of practice had made me imperceptible to the ear.

I heard a twig snap to my left. I spun, my eyes widening at the sight of a beast I had heard tales about, including from own father.

The Hydra.

It had six heads looking very angry. A head towards the middle spewed a green, evidently acidic, liquid at a couple trees. In a moment, they were reduced to nothing. I treaded back to my car. Using my knife I picked my trunk door open, loading my pockets with throwing knives, an extra knife to fight with, a bow with a quiver of arrows, and sword to hang at my side. Throughout my life I had become sufficient with all these weapons, though the sword was still my favorite. I left the door open, not wanting to make any more noise to close it. I then creeped my way over to Zack's still sleeping form.

I slowly shook him. "Zack. Wake up. Quietly." He didn't stir. Clearly he had never been on a quest in his life. I almost snorted again, he thought he knew danger? You don't know danger until the sound of a falling leaf wakes you up.

"Zack," I shook him a little bit more.

He jerked up, but thankfully didn't make much noise.

"Zack," I said again. "Be still and VERY quiet."

He frowned, looking around a little.

Shit, my cap.

I pulled it off and stuck it in my pocket. Zack started a little but didn't make noise.

"Look behind me slowly, and you will see a Hydra."

He did so and his eyes widened more. I saw him pull something out of his pocket. A lighter. Probably his sword. "What's our plan?" He asked.

I pulled out my bow and arrow. "Don't get killed."

He nodded, but it seemed forced. "Cool. Easy to remember."

"Trust me, it's harder than it sounds." I then put my cap back on my head. "Think you can keep him distracted?"

He stared at the monster and paused for a minute. "Yeah. Yeah anything you need, Lena."

I frowned, though he couldn't see me. I don't need any hero jumping in front of an attack to save me. I wasn't a freaking damsel. I'll take my own death.

"Just keep him distracted and don't get killed. Don't go to Hero on me, okay?"

"Aren't we supposed to be heroes?" In the face of danger, this was his attempt at a joke.

"Heroes are over-rated. I'm going in." I then ran off to the right of the Hydra. I looked back and saw Zack pause, but then flip open his lighter, altering it into a sword that was bronze like mine, but didn't glow. He then sprinted to the Hydra, shouting, like something from a bad war movie.

I swear, Hollywood has skewed the meaning of the word 'hero' to the point where it was nearly unrecognizable. The hero didn't always get a happy ending.

"Stop it," I muttered to myself as I prepared my bow and set my arrow in the string. Zack had gotten the Hydra's attention, busy dodging heads and acid.

I let loose an arrow and it hit it at the base of one of its necks. The bronze arrow shattered.

"Da hell?" I muttered. Evidently, the hide of the Hydra was too hard to pierce. I briefly wondered if a sword could penetrate the hide, but doubted it. The only weak spot was the neck, but cutting that would only strengthen it. Fire was the only way to really kill it.

I didn't keep a flamethrower handy.

Note to self: find flamethrower.

Just to test my theory, I neared the beast I, with skill and accuracy worthy of a child of Apollo, I threw a throwing knife. It just bounced off.

"Shit!" I whisper/shouted as I whipped my cap off.

"Zack, I...I don't know what to do!" He dodged an acid attack. "The hide's too tough and I can't chop the heads off, obviously."

"I know!" He shouted back. He moved with the Hydra in an erratic, yet beautiful, dance. "I...Well, Lena I have an idea, but you won't like it."

True danger means making sacrifices.

"What?" I said.

He rolled and dodged and jumped over to me. "You might want to empty your trunk quickly." He said quietly, not looking me in the eyes. I gulped and my face paled. "I'll try to guide the Hydra over to the car. With luck I can stir up some lightning. Blow the car up. The gas will cause a fire and a decent explosion I should think."

I had always said I was homeless. Without a permanent place of shelter or resting.

I had lied.

That car had been my home since I was old enough to have a proper memory. I knew every scratch, stain, and dent in that car. I could name how some got there-the juice I spilled in the backseat when I was seven, I had cried, thinking my parents would get mad-some I couldn't remember-there were too many bloodstains to know which had come from what wound.

I felt a pain in the back of my throat but shoved it down. Sacrifice. That's what my entire life had contained. What was one more?

I swallowed again. "I have an emergency pack in the trunk for quick escapes. I'll grab that, shouldn't take more than thirty seconds, then I'll lead it to the car so you can focus on your lightning thing."

He nodded and without words I sprinted to my car. I was thankful I had left the trunk open. I pulled out the pack and slung it across my back. In it contained some non-perishable foods, some water, a blanket, an extra set of clothes, plus two grand and four false ID's with credit cards and drivers licenses to match. Of course, it also contained nectar and ambrosia and a few weapons. I stocked my quiver with a few more arrows, and grabbed some more throwing knives and a shield that turned into a small plate that, thankfully, wouldn't break. Lastly I grabbed two shotguns with extra sets of celestial bronze rounds.

Finally, I sprinted back to Zack. "Your turn," I told him as I readied my sword. "Get your zen going."

He nodded and ran in the direction of the car. I looked at my sword, which I had raised instinctively. Scowling I returned it to pen form and shoved it in my pocket. My hands brushed against my parents necklaces.

'Yes,' I thought as I readied my bow and arrow, 'the life of a hero has been far dramatised. The hero's troubles aren't over after the credits. They aren't over until the hero is dead.'

"Come at me, you disgusting creature!" I shouted as I let the arrow fly. I was adequate with a bow and arrow, having picked up the skills from my brief time with the Hunters of Artemis, but while I had been aiming at an eye, I hit the nostril of the head next to it.

Good enough I suppose.

"Come on you stupid beast!" I jumped and rolled as a head lunged itself at me. I moved back and so did the Hydra. I had taken Zack's place in this intricate dance of destruction. At one point, I narrowly dodged a spray of acid. Although it didn't hit me directly, a small drop hit my arm. I groaned in pain. I knew it wouldn't kill me, but it'd leave a nasty burn.

"That all you got, you pitiful excuse for a monster?" A head lunged. I jumped and rolled away, but in the roll I stumbled a bit when my burnt arm hit the ground. That slowed me enough for the Hydra mouth to snare the leg of my pants, and give me a nasty cut in the process. Damn that hurt.

I groaned again, but I had almost reached the car. I don't think Zack had noticed a thing because his eyes were shut.

After a few more dodges the Hydra and I were feet from the car. I turn and ran far from it, shouting "Now, Zack!"

His eyes flung open and he thrust a hand out at the car. Immediately clouds formed and a bolt of lightning struck. Fortunately, the monster was blasted to bits in the explosion.

Unfortunately? So were Zack and I almost.

In the movies the heroes walk away from explosions in shades, with swagger, and with no injuries. This was another reason why I hated Hollywood. Zack and I were thrown to the ground and I felt some new burns form on my ankle, where the pant-leg had been ripped off. Also, a shard of car shot at me and hit me. Luckily it just grazed my side. Unluckily, it hurt like hell.

Gritting my teeth I stood, coughing, pushing away memories for the second time in as many days. I hope it turned out better this time.

"Zack?" I croaked.

"I'm here." I heard him cough.

"We gotta go...NOW!"

He nodded, still coughing. "Agreed. Looks like we gotta run."

"Just figure that out, now?"

He didn't respond as we fled into the woods around the empty road.

I felt my throat close at the thought of my lost car.

'It was a car', I told myself. 'A damn car. No need to cry over spilt milk...or an exploded car.'

But it didn't feel like just a car.

I couldn't help but feel like I had lost my family over again, or lost another member of my family.


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm sorry. I think this chapter is short, but it's sweet and the plot is brought in again, and you'll all hate me for the cliffhanger cuz I suck.**

**;) :P**

**Also I faced technical difficulties and am exhausted so yeah, short chapter. Better than no chapter right? **

**Its late and I have to get up early so short authors note.**

**Virtual hugs to: The Avian-Olympian, myheartsastereo, Blackrosesroit, riki14499, Meepmeep123, mixandmingle, Book3, crazy-for-movies, and Pandastyle.**

**Short replies:**

**The A-O: SO PUMPED! And that is ironic and weird. I love the Leroy thing! And all the PJO references in Kane Chronicles. **

**myheartsastereo: Hola mi amiga! DO! I SHALL READ AND REVIEW!**

**Blackrosesroit: Ah. Yeah. Lena no Mary Sue.**

**riki14499: You reviewed chap 1 so it may be a while before you get this if you even get this far but thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it! Love hearing from new peeps. **

**Meepmeep123: Same here. Hot summers. :)**

**crazy-for-movies: THANKS! MEANS SOOOOO MUCH! Right? I go all bitch when people rip on swim. And how the %^&*(*^% is fishing a sport? **

**Pandastyle: Haha. I'm planning on writing a reaction chapter in my other story of Nico telling them about points in Lena's life. THANKS! And she's planning on uploading something soon, but idk if its PJO related. **

**No lyrics.**

**Song: Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Disclaimer: ...**

We only made it about a mile before we had to stop. First, my ankle did not enjoy the uneven ground and caused me to fall, which caused me to catch myself, which caused my hands to get cut up, and the act of raising my hands hurt my side wound. Also, Zack looked like he was gonna pass out from exhaustion. I guess his lightning thing took a lot out of him.

"We can stop." I was breathing heavy, but Zack slightly more.

He nodded, grateful, and stopped. I reached into my pack and tossed him the canteen of nectar.

"Bottoms up," I told him.

"Yup," he muttered as he took a swig. Almost instantly, color returned to his face.

"You look better," I noted.

"I feel better. Much better." He tossed it back to me. "You're turn."

I stared at the nectar. I had this annoying knack to just let my wounds heal normally. My father would carry a bottle of salt water from the ocean and that was all he needed to heal most wounds, as long as they weren't poisonous or too serious.

Instead of drinking I poured some on my hands and then set it on my side wound. I hissed as I felt it take effect. I then did the same to my ankle wound and arm burn.

I didn't like the taste of nectar. It tasted like the cookies my dad would always make for me when I was little. They tasted of bittersweet memories that I cherished and cursed in all the same ways.

"We'll lay here for now. Should get moving soon, just to be safe."

"Do you even know where we are?"

More or less? Somewhere in the middle of Pennsylvania. I looked up at the stars. I then turned to my right and pointed. "That's North. We'll head that way."

He sighed but didn't argue. I then sat down next to him and rummaged through my bag for the shotguns. I checked the rounds in one of the guns and tossed one to Zack.

"Celestial bronze bullets. Don't use the bullets too often. Not too many places to find those. You typically gotta melt down your own weapons, and I'd rather not resort to that."

I then checked the bullets in my own gun. They were a slightly darker color.

"What are those?" Zack asked.

"Celestial bronze coating a steel bullet. A kill-all weapon."

"Where did you get these? I don't see many of these at Camp."

I shrugged. "They're not too modern with their weapons. Besides, they were designed by a mortal."

"Who?"

I shrugged. "My grandfather on my mom's side. Something to do with their third quest. They didn't tell me much about their quests. That one especially."

"Third quest? The one where your mom was kidnapped?"

I sighed. "Yeah, which is why I think they didn't like to talk about it." I lied down. "You probably know more about my parents than I do."

He laid down next to me. "I doubt that."

I snorted. "Trust me. I know my parents tales had become bonfire stories. Everyone knows the tales of the Great Percy Jackson except me." I did this bitter laugh thing. "How entirely ironic."

"Maybe we know they're tales better, but know one knows Percy Jackson himself than you. I mean, you know what he laughed at, what his favorite color was, what he liked to do in his free time."

My eyes glazed over, consumed by memories. "He laughed at the stupidest things. And pretty much anything my mom or I said. He had a great sense of humor and sarcasm. His favorite color was blue. His mom had made it this big point of making all foods blue when my dads ex-step-dad said no foods were blue. My dad carried on the blue tradition for me. In his free time...every now and then, when there was a park nearby us, he would teach me how to play basketball. He would let me win, like any father. Although, every now and then he would steal the ball and make me chase him for it. My mom would be off to the side laughing as she sketched buildings."

I just sat there in silence then.

Zack broke it after a few minutes. "I don't know anyone else in the world who could have told me that."

"Tell me about their first quest," I told him. I found myself unconsciously moving closer to him.

He thought about it. "Okay. He was twelve, as I'm sure you knew. It started at his school. I don't know what it was called."

"Yancy Academy," I interrupted, like a little girl hearing her favorite story for the umpteenth time. "That's where he met Grover, and there was this annoying girl Nancy. And Chiron was there, he was a cool teacher supposedly..." I realized I had been babbling. "Sorry."

"Would you like to tell the story?"

"No. I'll be good."

He smiled like he doubted it, but continued on. I found my eyes beginning to droop as he moved on to their second quest. Consciousness left me right as he finished telling the tale of the Sea Of Monsters.

My dream was bad. Extremely vivid. I was in a dark place and fog was everywhere. Then the fog cleared and warmth touched my body. I shielded my eyes from the sun. If one didn't look too closely, it would seem picturesque, something off of a post card. I was on a cliff and below me was a beach.

But on that beach a war was being fought. A losing war it appeared, though the winning side seemed to have little manpower. They seemed greatly outnumbered in fact. Yet, every now and then, a member of the losing side would fall to his/her knees, clutching their head, shouting odd, random things.

_This is the war that rages behind the curtain of ignorance._

It was that voice again.

_The Romans were the first to feel the threat. Now the fight a lost cause. The Greeks are ignorant as ever, and the gods have filled themselves with pride and refuse to ask for help. As clueless and prideful as ever. Despite all your fathers work._

I felt my fists clench and anger rise.

The battle will be swiftly won, and then the west shall be taken, a rug taken underneath everyones feet, unnoticed that it had even been there in the first place. The future does always rely on the past, on the memories.

"Who are you?" I asked. My voice sounded odd, as if spoken through cotton.

_Your worst adversary. You say you don't wish to be a hero, then play no part. Flee to Alaska, the land beyond the gods, there you shall be untouched, unharmed, undisturbed._

Somewhere I found the courage to reply, "Whatever your planning, it won't work."

_Oh, I'm not planning anymore. What you're seeing is playing live. Though how utterly ironic is it that the girl destined to face the monster of enemies, when she has so many bad ones herself._

I opened my mouth to respond, though I'm not sure what, but then the world around me spun. Suddenly, instead of standing on a rocky ledge, I was standing on a patch of grass in a forest. Instead of a shining sun above me, there was a shining moon. I was wearing different clothes too. Black skinny jeans, a white tanktop, and a silver army jacket. I wasn't alone either. Next to me was a girl a little taller than me, her age around fifteen or sixteen. She had spiky black hair and a T-shirt that said 'Kill The Cheerleaders'.

"You sure you're okay, Si-" she stopped herself. "Lena."

I had began to hate that name. It reminded me of the heroism I was expected to amount to. "I'm fine." I snapped.

"I know your parents death must suck-"

I snorted. "No. If freaking rainbows. I don't know what you're talking about."

"I mean that. Your a lot more cynical and you snap a lot more. Where's that cheery girl I saw just a year ago."

What I don't tell her is that she died along with my parents.

I woke with a start, for the second time, though this time it was daylight.

Also, this time, there was an arrow pointed at my face. On an impulse my leg shot up and over, knocking the bow out of the way. I the jumped up and swung my fist at the girl, who skillfully dodged it. But I did manage a roundhouse kick to her face.

I heard her groan. "Gods, Lena. You sure got that hand-to-hand combat down didn't you?"

I stepped back. "Thalia? The hell are you doing here?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Sup! **

**Okay, I'm sorry, I really wanted to do Zack meeting Thalia in his point of view, but its not all his PoV. Also, I know its another short chapter but I GOT A LOT PLANNED GUYS! Seriously, most of practice today I was writing out chapters in my head. I get ideas while swimming! I have GREAT ideas I think you'll love and so much more plotted out. It's gonna be a LONG story guys, just warning. And your all gonna be happy cuz...**

***SPOILER ALERT***

**(In a hushed whisper) I'm planning for them to actually go to camp half blood. **

***Safe to read***

**YAY! Anywhoo, yeah. And I'm extra mean cuz I might now be able to post tomorrow cuz I have an AWAY meet, but its friday so I dont have to go to bed SUPER early, but I do have a.m. practice at 8 cuz my coach sucks. So, yeah. But I have no plans Sat except babysitting at 4, which means pleanty of writing time. And when the kids are asleep Ill probs do some typing, but I'll probs post it Sunday. I have some plans Sun, but I'll probs still be able to write some, and you'll have the chaps I wrote the night before. :) So, not a total loss.**

**I was ECSTATIC by the number of reviews and such I got after the last chapter. I check my email between every other class or so and almost every time its like [New Review] and Im like YAAAAAY! (Internally, not many people know the FULL extent of my nerd-osity. (myheartsastereo, you know what I'm talking about! HIGHWAY SIGN! (I'll explain below))) So yeah! Crazy amazing!**

**But, so you know those hand hearts you make? You know, with your hands? Yeah, mine look like a Highway Sign. Like a Route 66 sign. So instead of saying 'I LOVE YOU!' I'll sometimes say 'HIGHWAY SIGN!' Now myheartsastereo says that sometimes, and she got another person to say that, but I'm not sure that girl knows what it means, or rather, where it came from. **

**Anyhoo (I say that a lot)**

**VIRTUAL HUG TIME! **

**TO: The Avian-Olympian, Vivi007, Sami-Black, Meepmeep123, ShaylieDaughter-Of-Posiedon, storm35-50, Pandastyle**

**Replies:**

**The Avian-Olympian: That Lena hadn't told Zack who she was? I think you need to take a glance back at chapter twenty my friend. I think its chapter twenty. AND I FEEL YA! AHHHHHHHH! **

**Vivi007: It has been a long time! I MISSED YOU! I'm glad you value my virtual hugs. How many authors give virtual hugs? Only amazing ones! And I've done it forlike twenty chapters straight so Im FREAKING AMAZING! And thank you! I will with epic reviewers!**

**Meepmeep123: Thalia is a fan favorite isn't she? I updated! And thanks! I thought it was cute too! Obvi, cuz I wrote it!**

**Shaylie-Daughter-Of-Poseidon: Hey! Half sister! Sup? ;) And thanks SO MUCH! Love hearing from you new guys! **

**storm35-50: ANOTHER NEW PERSON! YAY! THANK YOU! XD And I'm with you, so that means a lot that you reviewed. I try really hard to convey real emotion. And I love how you worded that! Sounded amazing! And thanks! Good luck with softball!**

**Pandastyle: Haha! I'm sorry! I will this weekend! And no I haven't! Though I've heard good things. I'll check it out next time I'm at la bibloteca (the library in probably misspelled spanish). Have you read the Divergent series? I'm reading the second book and its SO GOOD! Though, I think sequals are NEVER as good. Usually the worst. I will list series I think that hold true to below. And I'll check that song out on youtube sometime. And I enjoy the ending. :)**

**Okay, series that I thik the second book was the worst (don't hate me if you disagree, but I'll be happy to hear your takes):**

**~PJO**

**~HP**

**~Maximum Ride**

**~Beautiful Creatures (Excited for next book next month! And supposedly a movie! Eep!) **

**~Gallagher Girls (Though I do like the guy, is his name Zach? Ironic.) **

**~Twilight**

**~Kane Chronicles**

**~Divergent (so far, bout hundred pages left though) **

**Just my humble opinion. **

**I ramble a lot.**

**BTW's, mi amiga is probs gonna post tonight (myheartsastereo) but I think its House of Anubis. Great show guys, as long as you keep in mind its Nickelodeon so the actors aren't great. FABIAN! FABINA! Season three to come out in January, but without Nina! Guys, this is like PJO without Percy! I think they're gonna have this one guy take Nina's spot, but that'd be like Annabeth taking Percy's spot, not so bad in itself, but wrong. Anyways, Fabians epic and if they put him with another girl (Especially JOY! ICK!) I'll throw a fit and hunt down the writers. But its cool cuz its a mystery type thing with Egyptian mythology.**

**Anyhoo...**

**Song: The Girls A Straight Up Hustler by All Time Low (I kinda re-discovered it and re-love it)**

**Disclaimer: ...**

**READ ON!**

Zack's PoV

"-doing here?" I heard Lena say beyond my sleep fog. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. Lena was staring at a girl, about her height and age, if not a little shorter and younger, with spiky black hair.

The girl turned, she had previously been facing away, holding one hand to her jaw. I saw the she had bright blue eyes, much like my own. "What? I can't check up on you?"

Lena raised her eyes. "No. You never have before and I never wanted you too. How did you even find me?"

The girl tested out her jaw and I stood. "Did you really think we'd let you disappear into oblivion?" She said. "No. So we kept a distant eye on you. Sue us. Anyways, it was a distant eye on you, so we didn't know you were in NYC until a couple of days ago. By the way, THE DEATH GOD WERE YOU THINKING?"

I found it odd that she didn't say 'Hades', but then I remembered names had power. If Zeus was after Lena, Hades was bound to be as well.

Lena threw her hands into the air. "'Cuz I felt like it, kay? That enough answer for you?"

"Felt like what? Throwing your life away."

"No."

I frowned. For the smallest, slightest fraction of a second, Lena had hesitated. The girl seemed to notice but didn't bring it up. Her eyes then fell on me. She jerked her head at me. "Who's the dude?"

I saw Lena tense up. To most, it might have gone unperceived, but it did not pass me.

"This is Zack," she introduced. "Son of, well, of Zeus."

The girls eyebrows raised. "Hey, little brother."

"Little?" The girl was my age or younger.

She laughed, it was good natured and sounded nice, though it was a little lower than Lena's. I did love Lena's laugh, and the way she looked when she laughed. Carefree, untainted by her cruel past.

"I don't exactly look my age," the girl told me with a sly smile.

I frowned. "How old are you?"

"Forty-five." My expression must have been comical because Lena smirked and the girl laughed again. "Technically I'm forty-eight, but I was a tree for a while so it gets complicated." She laughed again at my expression and held out her hand. I shook it as she introduced herself.

"I'm Thalia. Leader of Artemis's Hunt and daughter of Zeus."

The way she said it, the order sounded very important to her.

Lena glared at the daughter of Zeus, as if her presence was just a nuisance. Personally, I felt as if she had just walked out of a Fairy Tale. I wondered how many other characters from the tales of Percy Jackson I'd meet. Then I wondered, how many did I want to meet?

Lena's PoV

Zack looked like I had just introduced him to Zeus himself, which if I had, I'd be a smoking pile of electrocuted ash.

After introducing herself to Zack, Thalia turned back to me and I suppressed a flinch. As enjoyable as Thalia could be, you did not want to get on her bad side. It never turned out well. I also had to suppress a flinch as I recalled the last time I had seen her in person, or rather, tried not to recall.

"Lena," she grabbed my elbow and led me away from Zack. "I mean, Zack seems cool and all, but...A son of Zeus? That's like holding a personal tracking device of Zeus's."

"I stayed with you for several weeks." Five weeks and four days. "Your a daughter of Zeus."

She rolled her eyes. "But I'm old news, besides, I'm immortal, a huntress of Artemis! One of the few gods NOT out to kill you, if you recall."

"I do," I spat. Artemis had been kind, giving me shelter without making me become a huntress. "But trust me, I've told Zack to get lost and he hasn't left."

"Maybe because you don't want him to?" I narrowed my eyes at her and she held out her arms in innocence. "Hey, I'm an Artemis girl, I'm not good with the guy stuff, but I saw plenty of it with your mom and dad. Just be smart okay? Keep the Athena in you alive."

I snorted. "'Cuz that turned out great for my mom."

Thalia just smiled, taking my comment as 'my parents got together anyways' instead of 'my parents are dead'. "Yup. And whatever wisdom your father had, it came from your mother. Now come on. The Hunters are close by."

I glanced back at Zack remembering that Hunters tended to lean towards malice with their opinion of men. "Will they let him stay?"

Thalia paused. "I'll get them to agree to at least a nights rest. Tomorrow, though, I don't know, but we have much to discuss. A new threat is attacking. We need the best."

"The best is dead," I informed her curtly.

Her eyes darkened, but I don't think she even realized it. "Are you sure about that?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, I know this is short but I didn't update at all yesterday or today so I thought I'd at least upload this. :( I know, I'm mean.**

**Hey, I would like to address 2 things that have come up repeatedly in reviews.**

**1) Don't get your hopes up guys. Percy and Annabeth are dead, and shall remain so. What Thalia was referencing to was that Lena has become the new 'best' therefore the 'best' is not dead. Get it guys? Sorry if I raised your hopes. That seemed to throw a lot of you off. :/**

**2) Yes, I have read Twilight. Yes, I enjoyed the books. Yes, I have seen all the movies. No, I am not a 'Twi-Hard' or whatever. Do you see me writing Twilight Fanfiction? No. Exactly. I enjoyed the books, and look forward to the movies, but I do not count the days or whatever like I do with Mark Of Athena or Percy Jackson anything. Capiche? There seems to be a rivalry and while I TOTALLY AND UNDOUBTEDLY KNOW PERCY JACKSON IS 98754386538X BETTER THAN TWILIGHT I still appreciate the novels. The movies are okay, but they're a lot more serious than the books. Book-Edward is funny. But am I a fan girl of his? No. I'm a Percy Fan girl. I read an interview for my show Supernatural and on it they said there were 'viewers' and then there were 'fans'. Same with books. I am a 'reader' of Twilight, but a 'CRAZY ASS FAN GIRL' of Percy Jackson. Get me guys? **

**Dude, I have a cut on my wrist from a chick nailing me with her Breast Stroke kick in practice today. Like...OW! Ever get those moments when you get a big cut and its bleeding and you're like 'Oh...huh...look at that...' and then you get a paper cut or something and your like 'OW! MOTHER *#%# # &* (%^# *^!' Cuz, the CUT itself didn't hurt, it was one of those 'Huh...' things. It hurt like two hours later. **

**Okay, it's late and I'm tired soooo...minimal blabbing hopefully.**

**(Got $50 though from babysitting! WHOO!)**

**And I will either post again tomorrow morning or night. I'll try to at least update this once more and Here We Are, I Guess. I may or may not update Living Through Painful Things tomorrow. Sorry guys!**

**Virtual Hugs to: Meepmeep123, The Avian-Olympian, storm35-50, crazy-for-movies, pokemonchen, Pandastyle**

**Replies: **

**Meepmeep123: Ha. Sorry, I watch Bones, not CSI. (Bones COMES BACK ON MONDAY!) Right? Sequels never live up to expectations set by the first book. **

**The Avian-Olympian: Haha. While the 5th HP was one of my least fave movies, for some reason it was like my fave books. But I was crazy stubborn and only read the books last summer. I have this thing for commonality. Reading HP is common. Saying 'Yeah, I read Harry Potter," doesn't really matter to people, they're like 'well, f*** yeah you've read them? What reader hasn't!" So...yeah...but I read the entire series in about a week, and I read them completely out of order. If I remember I read them 1, 5, 4, 6, 7, 3, 2. Yeah...Okay. Percy and Annabeth were 26 when Lena was born and Lena is about Sixteen and a Half. That help? As for that other question, read above, you weren't the only person I confused. And thank you! JV kicked ass (we're undefeated) but V lost. And nobody seemed to care about JV leaving us all like 'DAFUQ! DUDE! WE ARE UNDEFEATED! AND NOBODY GIVES A SHIT!' Our coach barely mentioned our victory. *rolls eyes* whatever.**

**storm35-50: Thanks! And I getchu! I also write non-fanfiction stories. My most recent one I've been working on actually involves Greek mythology (and Roman and Egyptian,) but has a WHOLE new take on the ancient myths and 'demigods' and such. Awesome! Haha! Yeah, I ramble A LOT and have ADHD. True Story, Bro (or chick). And in reply to your second review, Thank you! It really means a lot when people compliment my writing! And thanks for the support!**

**crazy-for-movies: THANKS! And you really think Thalia would just completely abandon Percy and Anabeths child? No. When Thalia died Annabeth would...erm...kill her, ah, again...whatever. And yeah, it does, but we mainly did breaststroke drills which isn't physically exhausting. **

**Pokemonchen: Love the name. I grew up with Pokemon and still sometimes play the games on my DS. I saw a picture on Facebook that was like 'Yeah, I did victory road and forgot to save, and I only cried for twenty minutes' and I'm like YES! Anyhoo, in reply to your comment...read above for the 'best' confusion. And yes, she is 1/4 Poseidon, 1/4 Athena, 1/2 mortal. **

**Pandastyle: Read above. Percy and Annabeth shall remain dead. Sorry. And here you go! Another chapter!**

**Song: I'm sure my parents would LOVE it if I was blasting music at 11:20 pm. COurse I could use headphones but thats SO MUCH WORK!**

**Disclaimer: ...**

**READ ON!**

Thalia guided us through the woods with an ease that could only accompany a huntress of Artemis. While my footsteps were silent, I did stumble. While Zack probably couldn't have been louder if he had ten pound weights on each foot. Thalia seemed to be attempting to keep a scowl from her face, but she was failing as bad as I.

"How much farther, Thals?"

Thalia tipped her head in thought. "No long," she glanced back at Zack, who was standing after having fallen again, and muttered, "thankfully," to herself, though I heard her as well. Sadly, I couldn't help but agree.

Nine minutes and approximately forty-eight seconds we arrived at a clearing. Silver tents dotted the small field as girls, varying from ages eleven to about seventeen. When we entered, all heads swiveled to face us. I immediately heard the expected scoffs of disgust at the arrival of a male. I realize, or perhaps remember, that there was a time I could have fit in well with these girls. In the time I had stayed with them, I had liked them, but I was at a point where I favored solitude and isolation, rather the constant presence of the other females.

An auburn haired girl, of the approximate age of thirteen, stepped up. I had met her before. I bowed my head respectably. "Lady Artemis."

Zack looked at me like I was crazy, but the girl, Artemis, smiled politely. "Silena, a pleasure, as always."

"I go by Lena now if you recall."

"I do, but I quite like the name Silena. It means 'moon'."

"You're Artemis?" Zack steps in.

I close my eyes and suppress a groan. When I opened them, I see Artemis is staring at Zack.

"You brought a male."

"Yes, I…" I realize I don't know how to finish that sentence.

"From what I understand," Thalia steps in for me, "he's been of great assistance to her."

"I do not like it when men come onto my hunting grounds."

"I know, but you permitted Percy to stay."

"For a VERY short amount of time."

"Lena needs our help, and Lena needs his help."

I shifted my feet to keep from arguing that no, I did not need his help. Although, I knew it would not be beneficial to the situation, and despite Zack's incompetence about life on the run, I suddenly found it hard to imagine him leaving. Or perhaps I was choosing not to think about it.

"What do you suggest, Thalia?"

"One night. Permit him one night's rest. He shall leave with the morning. You know we need to talk to Lena and I doubt she'll stay if the male won't."

I frowned at how Thalia called Zack 'the male'.

Artemis contemplated this. "I suppose one night shan't do too much damage." She turns to Zack, "I suggest you keep a noticeable distance form the other girls. They don't take kindly to men."

With that Artemis walks away.

"That was a friendly welcome," Zack mutters.

"Get used to it," Thalia told him. "She was far kinder than a lot of girls here will be."

"You don't seem to detest me that much."

Thalia shrugged. "I've always been less anti-men as most the girls."

"Why is that?"

"Most people here are devoted to Artemis, and swear off men, due to a poor experience with men in their past. Fathers, brothers, boyfriends, bullies, whatever. My reason has nothing to do with the male population. Well, not technically."

"What was your reason?"

Thalia shrugged again. "Didn't wanna turn sixteen."

Zack frowned, but didn't question it as he considered what she said. Eventually the frown of confusion dissipated. He seemed to be able to remember her story. For the first Great prophecy, she was the original candidate. Then she got turned into a tree, blahblahblah…then my dad revived her after venturing into the Sea of Monsters, blahblahblah…long story short, the day before Thalia's sixteenth birthday (technically, another long story) she accepted Artemis's offer of becoming her lieutenant after her other one died (you guessed it, another long story).

"I'm going to go talk to the girls, make sure everything's okay and get some…updates…" Thalia shifted awkwardly.

"Thalia? What's wrong?"

She sighed. "I'm afraid we have much to discuss."

I recalled her words 'A new threat is attacking'. I also recalled my own experiences, my experiences with my past and the voice. I knew they were inexplicably connected somehow.

"Yes, I think we do."

Thalia nodded and jogged off to her fellow girls. Zack and I stood there awkwardly. He stared at his shoes while I crossed my arms, studying Thalia as she discussed with her huntress's. Once again I wondered what my life would have been like if I had remained with the huntress's. Forever nine and forever accompanied.

"What's up?" Zack asked, sensing a change in my attitude.

I shrugged, but didn't move my eyes from Thalia. "Nothing, I…" I took a deep breath. "I almost became one of them."

He frowned. "When?"

"When I was nine. Right after my parents, um," I swallowed. "died," I choked out.

"Oh," was all he could think of.

Silence consumed second after second, minute after minute.

"I'm glad you didn't," he said, finally.

"Excuse me?"

"Join them I mean. The Hunters. If you had, you'd be nine right now and I'd probably never had met you."

That seemed to be an odd statement. Nine. I could be nine right now. Would I still be broken like I was when I was nine? Am I still broken? Or just loosely taped together?

How would I be if I had joined them? What would I be like? What would my life had been like? Would my fears be different? My strengths? My weaknesses?

I thought that over. And over. And over again. I had done this before numerous times, but my results were always inconclusive. But this time…

"Yeah," I said quietly, so I'm not even sure he heard me, "I think I am too."


	25. Chapter 25

**You should all be mega pumped for this chapter, because in this chapter, the plot REALLY begins. I also had to make up my own prophecy and monster. I hope neither are too lame. **

**So, I may or may not update Here We Are, I Guess tonight cuz I NEED to write the next chapter of this, as much as you guys wanna read it. But I am also excited to write the chapter for Here We Are, I Guess. **

**Conflicted. **

**Anyhoo...don't have much random stuff to talk about...**

**How odd...**

**VIRTUAL HUGS TO: Guest, Meepmeep123, mrpuppy, The Avian-Olympian, Pokemonchen, Shaylie-Daughter-of-Poseidon, and Pandastyle**

**Replies:**

**Guest: I'm assuming you're actually storm35-50. And no judging. I've read some cool fairy books. And your idea sounds cool. My book, I named it The Blessed. And instead of Demigods, these kids are 'Blessed' by gods (Greek, Roman, OR Egyptian). The main character, Gracie, is Blessed by Diana. And there's this big thing where her and these two other chicks are suppose to save the world kinda from various threats. The first book I'm having it be a 'Blessed' of Isfet, who claims to be a Blessed of Ma'at. I've gotten like sixty full pages! :) And, of you've read previous authors notes, you know that I wish to become a legit author, so who knows, with luck, you guys just got a sneak peek at a future novel. :) So if in like ten years you find a book on the shelf called The Blessed, you know I got my start here and my dream came true. :) And thank you for your luck. I did well. Thanks. :)**

**Meepmeep123: Right? Hahaha! SO PUMPED FOR MARK OF ATHENA! And guys? Expect no updates on October 2nd. Just FYI. I literally told my friends to not talk to me on October 2nd because I will be reading. :) **

**mrpuppy: I enjoy your name as well. ;) And thanks, I was kinda proud of that phrase. I thought it was very true and cute!**

**The Avian-Olympian: Haha! Yeah, I have a book that the cover is duct taped on. I don't really care about the quality of my books as long as their read-able. :) Ha! I know how you feel and yeah, you make sense. And thanks again! No one really cares about JV but still! Our JV team beat the JV team who could very well get state! Our V team lost but whatever...And hahaha! Thats so sweet!**

**Pokemonchen: Haha! That was kinda one of those things where I let the reader decide if he heard her. ;) I updated!**

**Shaylie-Daughter-Of-Poseidon: Ha! F*CK yeah! ;) I'm the potty mouth of my friends. Ever heard the saying 'We all have that one friend who's a potty mouth. If you don't, it's probably you.' I don't have a potty mouth friend. I'll let you fill in the blanks. ;)**

**Pandastyle: Haha! Aw! Thanks! That means SO MUCH! And haha! Valid point with Pattenson. I'm not a huge Pattenson fan, but I'm not a huge hater. Though I still pick on him. It's just like Justin Bieber. I don't hate him actually, but the jokes are too funny and too easy. And no, I've never read either. (And wouldn't it be AFA? AAAAAnotherFFFFFacelessAAAAu thor?)**

**Anyhoo. I have a really good song for this story, A REALLY GOOD ONE, but I probs won't share it until a certain chapter I AM SO PUMPED TO WRITE! I don't know when exactly I'm going to put it in, but it may not be for a while. It's gonna be an emotional chapter where Zack gets to see a VERY vulnerable part of Lena at a VERY vulnerable point in her life.**

**In other words, her most shameful memory.**

**I just got you REALLY excited didn't I?**

**MWUAHAHAHAHA!**

**I've honestly considered typing it early and posting it separably as a sneak peek cuz I really wanna write it!**

**Song: Emergency by Paramore.**

**Disclaimer: ...**

**READ ON!**

Apollo was well across the sky when Thalia joined us once more. Her arms were crossed, her teeth were clenched, and her hands were in fists. Her entire body looked set to spring at the slightest set off. Something was very wrong. Whatever this update she went for was, it was not good.

"We need to talk."

"So you've said," I replied, trying to sound calm, but my body was probably as tightly strung as hers.

_"A new threat is attacking. We need the best."_

_"The best is dead."_

_"Are you sure about that?"_

Completely sure. Whatever this threat is, it's been weakening me from a distance, forcing me to cower at my own past. I feared that if I faced whatever it was head on, I would crumble in shame, fear, and regret. The main components of my existence. Once worn that thin, once I have fallen to that depth of despair, I'm not sure I would ever be able to rise again.

But I spoke not a word as Thalia led us to a corner of the clearing. She sat cross-legged on that ground and Zack and I followed her example. I sat up straight, as if a string was tied to my head and a mysterious puppeteer was pulling my back straight. My arms were crossed so neither Thalia nor Zack could see my quivering hands. Although, Zack kept glancing at me warily. As if preparing himself for my inevitable crumbling. Perhaps that day would come, perhaps it was an inevitability, but it would not happen today. I may be shame, fear, and regret, but I was held together by impeccable strength. Although, I was not impervious to pain, as hard as I might try to be.

"What's this threat, Thalia. And why do you need me?"

"_αναμνήσεις τέρας_."

"What?" Zack and I both said.

She repeated the phrase. Speaking it: _anamniseis teras_.

Thalia sighed at our perplexed expressions. "It's Ancient Greek. The literal translation being: Memory Monster."

I felt myself tighten even more, and a flash of cool strike me. Yet, in the face of this fear, all I could do was let out a strangled laugh. "Memory Monster? You're not serious?"

Thalia's face was serious. Deadly so. "Completely."

Memory Monster. How utterly ironic, when all my fears could be found in my memories. All my shame. All my regrets.

"What is this...Memory Monster...Thalia?" The names, both the monster's and Thalia's, sounded foreign and awkward on Zack's lips.

I really shouldn't have thought that. I still could feel the tingle of electricity from Zack's lips against mine. Although, the electricity seemed to come from within me, not from him.

_FOCUS LENA!_

I Looked at Thalia, and discovered that she somehow seemed older, though I knew she hadn't aged. But I knew better than most that age doesn't matter in the sense of how long you've lived. It matters in the sense of what you've done, what you've seen, and what you know. In that way, I was probably as old as Thalia, who was much older than 48. Both of us were centuries old. I wonder if, in an outsiders eye, I looked as tired and exhausted as Thalia. I figured I did.

"It is what it sounds like," Thalia told us, her voice grave. "A monster of memories. It can dredge up old ones, create new ones, and...and fade memories until they are obliterated."

"This sounds bad..." Zack said, uncertain. "But you make it sound..." he struggled for a proper descriptive word.

"Apocalyptic." I supplied. My mind had gone numb. Not even cold anymore. Numb.

Zack nodded in agreement.

Thalia rubbed her eyes. "It is. It very much is."

"How?" Zack voiced for me.

Dredge up old memories.

Dredge up old memories.

Dredge up old memories.

Dredge up old memories.

At that point, my mind had become a broken record. Only hearing those words repeatedly, becoming more fearful every time I heard them.

"Because," she said forcefully. Her electric blue eyes meeting Zack's identical one. "The entire Western Civilization is based upon a memory. Should the memory of the gods be erased, so would the gods themselves. Understand the urgency now?" Thalia snapped.

I was beyond emotion at this point. I felt like I had been drugged. I heard myself speak, though I don't recall moving my mouth.

"Why do you need me?" It was quiet and though my voice didn't quiver, you could hear the fear.

"Rachel gave a Prophecy," Thalia said solemnly.

My head shot up, my eyes wide. "What?"

"The oracle gave a Prophecy."

I diverted my eyes once again, wishing again my eyes could pierce like my mother, or like Thalia's. "What did she say?"

Thalia took a deep breath, and spoke the words of my condemnation.

"On the run from the gods

Child of heroes shall have to beat the odds

Romans first to feel the Memory blast

Child ventures to the place of parents past

Allies go west to the Romans land

Child of heroes faces herself with the lowerhand

Alone she is condemned to fail and Olympus to fall

With help she is to save it all"

"And you think this is about me?" I squeak, though my mental voice of reason knows I am the only real candidate.

Thalia nods somberly. Zack just stares at me. Concern and bewilderment etched into his features. "'Child of heroes'. Not many heroes survive to childbearing age, believe it or not."

"I do," I mutter.

We sit in silence. "So, not only do you expect me to face..this Memory Monster, you want me to go to Camp Half-Blood?"

Zack's head snaps to Thalia, having not caught onto that.

"'Child ventures to the place of parents past'. I can think of no better place. I believe you are to go to Camp Half-Blood and ally yourself with them. I don't know why they're not there already, but-"

"They don't know." I interject.

Thalia frowns. "How would you know?"

"The Council of the Gods has just realized. Why would Camp Half-Blood know?"

Her frown deepens. "Lena, how do you know this."

I looked into her blue eyes. "Because the monster told me."

She seems taken aback by that. "I...I don't understand."

I shrugged. "Neither do I."

She stands. "I must confer with Artemis. Stay here. I'll be back." She turns away from us.

"Wait!" I stand and jog to catch up. "There's more."

"What do you mean?"

"That dredging up old memories thing? He's done that to me already."

She paused. "Where."

"In New York."

She groans. "But he's in California! This makes no sense! I really need to talk to Artemis. I'll be right back, Lena. Stay with Zack."

I stand there. Without conversation to distract me, I feel fear consume me. Everyone in this world has their share of regrets, shameful memories, and worst fears. All of these could be found in the person's memory.

But my memories...

They were far, far worse.

I was my own prey.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello again. :) **

**This is short, but whatever. It's a second update a night so I don't feel bad. :) **

**Since it's only been like twenty minutes, I've only had one reviewer. **

**Pokemonchen: Damn your fast. :) And yes, bad things are about to occur. :) MWUAHAHAHA!**

**So...yeah...I'm gonna work on the next Here We Are, I Guess chapter. Still looking for plot suggestions for that. **

**Lyrics to With You Around by YellowCard. This isn't the song I previously mentioned, but it's a really good one!**

**_Do you remember when I said you were my only one_**

**_We were running underneath the California sun_**

**_Well now i look at you and you're still more than I can take_**

**_You're like a slow song starting to accelerate._**

**_And all my life, I looked for you_**

**_For arms that I could fall into._**

**_All I can think about is you and me driving_**

**_With a Saves The Day record on_**

**_We were singing till our voices were gone_**

**_And I was falling hard_**

**_You were barely hanging on._**

**_And now I wanna chase forever down_**

**_With you around._**

**_You're making movies in your head when you fall asleep_**

**_Having nightmares, dreaming that I'm gonna leave_**

**_I know you've always been afraid of ending up alone,_**

**_Somebody heard you, now you're waiting on a dial tone_**

**_But I'm right here, so don't get blue_**

**_It's not just you, I need this too._**

**_All I can think about is you and me driving_**

**_With a Saves The Day record on_**

**_We were singing till our voices were gone_**

**_And I was falling hard_**

**_You were barely hanging on._**

**_And now i wanna chase forever down_**

**_With you around._**

**_We were running underneath the California sun,_**

**_Underneath the California sun._**

**_All I can think about is you and me driving_**

**_With a Saves The Day record on_**

**_We were singing till our voices were gone_**

**_We put our record on_**

**_We kept singing till our voices were gone_**

**_And I was falling hard_**

**_You were barely hanging on_**

**_And now I wanna chase forever down_**

**_With you around_**

**Not sure how to get rid of bullet points...Hmmmm...**

**Song: Tangled by Fooled by Rowan**

**Disclaimer: ...**

I thought I had reached my capacity for terror, but it still managed to be ramped up when Thalia walked back to us. Her face was even graver.

"Silena..." My fear was even more heightened by her use of my real name. "You said this monster...TALKED to you and...and showed you a memory of your own?"

My throat was clogged with a fearful anticipation. I nodded.

"Talos syndromo." I heard Thalia mutter, horror affecting her voice.

I let my Ancient Greek kick in.

Monster Syndrome.

Thalia swallowed and continued. "In this case, the specific syndrome would be anamniseis talos syndromo. Very, VERY, few monster can do this. Inflict a disease of sorts on it's victims." Thalia paused. "Lena, before this occurrence, had you been having...dreams. Of your past, I mean."

The night before school.

I numbly nodded.

I heard Thalia curse in Greek.

"What does this mean, Thalia?"

"It means the monster can strike you at any moment. And the more time you spend among others..." her eyes flick over to Zack, "the more vulnerable they become to a distance attack as well. If enough time passes...Zack might have to face his past too." Thalia shifted uncomfortable. She wasn't saying something.

"What is it? What aren't you saying?"

"Or..." Thalia reluctantly concluded. "Or he could be pulled into your own memories."

I stepped back, as if that one step would keep Zack safe, away from me, away from my pain, away from my past. My past was not a place anyone would like to visit. Nor was it for prying eyes.

"How do I stop it?"

Thalia wouldn't meet my eyes. "You kill the monster."

Fists formed and my entire body was shaking, not from fear, but from rigidity. "You said it was in California, right?"

She nodded. "Yes. Fighting the Romans. The Hunters and I are going to assist them," she said through clenched teeth. I imagined Thalia had plenty of painful memories that could be turned on her.

"I'm coming with," I tell her.

"No." She says sternly.

"You have to go to Camp. Remember the Prophecy?"

It was seared into my mind. It was incapable of being forgotten. But I did not tell Thalia this.

"Camp is...dangerous for me."

Thalia huffed and crossed her arms. "You think don't know that? But you're gonna have to suck it up. Trust me, I've done plenty of unpleasant and dangerous things on Quests."

Quests.

Was this a Quest?

I had a Prophecy. I had plenty of danger ahead. That seemed to be the definition of a Quest.

Zack put his hand on my shoulder and I stiffened at his touch. "I'll be right there with you."

He cared for me now, that I knew. Now, he would fight for me, possibly die for me. Whether the feeling is reciprocated...I have yet to discover. But I know I care for him to an extent I have not cared for someone in a long time.

But how would that change, if he saw who I was. The things I did, felt, said. The things I almost did.

I felt like the air left my lungs as the memory of the night after I left Thalia attack me. It left me feeling as if I had been punched in the stomach. But I tried to hold it within.

I could still remember that night. I saw it in my bitterest nightmares. The ones I woke up screaming and crying. I still had marks from that day, and they are a constant reminder of my frailty, weakness, and cowardice. I simultaneously wish to purge my mind of the memory, and hope they never wash away, so I never make the same mistake.

If Zack saw that night, my most shameful night, how would he react?

He would scream at me.

I would scream at me.

I have screamed at me.

He would hate me.

I would hate me.

I do hate me.

He would leave me.

I would leave me.

I wish I could leave me.


	27. Chapter 27

**"FBI! ANGRY FBI!**"

**"I hate crime." "I love crime!"**

**"A triangle has three sides." "You're understanding of Geometry is not very advanced."**

**HA!**

**Any Bones fans? The Season Premiere was GREAT! AHHHHH!**

**Soo...SUP? HEY GUYS! LETS GET TO 100 REVIEWS! ALMOST THERE!**

**Virtual Hugs to: The Avian-Olympian, storm35-50, mrpuppy, Syst3m, Pokemonchen, **

**Replies:**

**The Avian-Olympian: Ha. Very much so. I'm trying to slowly let you guys see that Lena isn't as strong as she first appeared. I'm showing you how fragile she is. How broken. You guys all wanna know about her worst memory don't you? HAHA! MWUAHAHAHA! :)**

**storm35-50: Ha. No biggie. And thanks, I think. ;) And I know, I suck for cliffhangers, but I gotta do em! Cuz I'm mean. ;) And yup, pretty much. Otherwise you put a book down and youre like 'Nah, don't feel like reading.'**

**mrpuppy: Yeah. Lena's sad. And earlier, the couple name was declared 'Zena' I think. I didn't name it, someone else did. And I'm glad I'm doing that good. I feel like most fanfic stories, the plot begins at chapter 3 and is done by this point. Ha. **

**Syst3m: Hola. Love hearing from new peeps. And yeah, I was struggling with the Prophecy, but I'm not entirely sure what I'm going to do, so I needed it kinda open to adjustments, get it? Kudos to Riordan for coming up with his epic Prophecies. **

**Pokemonchen: Ha. Think. Are Zack and Lena really all that similar in that aspect? Hmmmm...? ;)**

**Ha. So, blab time. Anyone read The Life of Pi? It's gonna be a movie in like November so my Expanded English teacher is making us read it. It took NINETY pages to get to something resembling a plot. It rambled on for like TWENTY pages about POOLS for gods sake! Cuz the kid's real name is 'Piscine' but kids called him 'Pissing' so he goes by 'Pi'. It went on for FORTY pages about zoo's and animals, cuz the kid lived at a zoo. And another forty about about his varius religions. He's Hindu, Catholic, and Muslim. Best part of the book so far, the religious bitch fight between a Priest and the priest equivalent for Hindu and Muslim. And he's like 'Every 16 year old has a secret they keep from their parents.' When I'm 16, I think my parents would be thrilled if my big secret was that I was 3 religions. Anyhoo, they just attack each others religions like bitches attack each other. It was f***ing hilarious! I'm like peeing myself laughing and my friend looks over at me like: 'Dafuq are you on?' Anyhoo, then his family was gonna move to Canada and they got on a boat with their zoo animals. The boat sank and Pi was thrown into a lifeboat to be feed for a Hyena that was on it. There was also a zebra, an Orangutan, and a tiger. So far, both the zebra and orangutan have been eaten alive. Awesome. No. **

**Anyhoo, yeah. It's a lot more challenging to read than Percy Jackson, let me tell you that. PJO all the way. And I agree with whoever told me this, but October 2nd shall be known as Percy Jackson day! I say no school for the occasion! EVERYONE BOW TO PERCY JACKSON!**

**SONG LYRICS! Bring me to Life by Evanescence. **

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home**_

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

**I think it shows how broken Lena is, and how she feels about her own emotions toward Zack . Perfect!**

**Song: Dear Maria, Count Me In by All Time Low**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah**

Zack's PoV

I had been asleep for several hours before I was awoken by the worst sound imaginable.

Lena screaming her lungs out.

I immediately bolted upright. Lena, who was just a few feet away, was screaming, her back arched up. Her back fell down once more and then her head started flying from side to side.

I knelt by her and cradled her head on my lap. I stroked her hair, which was damp with sweat. "Sh, Lena. Lena, you gotta wake up." My throat was catching. Whatever Lena was seeing, it was terrifying her.

Her head jerked from my lap and she flung her fists out. One connected with my stomach, but I didn't care. Lena was trying to wake up, but she was trapped in her own hell. Briefly, in a moment I defined as cruelty, I wondered what her hell was.

She kept thrashing. Huntress's kept giving me aggravated glances. As if this was my fault. Momentarily her screaming stopped and she just cried. In some ways, the crying was even worse.

I didn't know how to wake her. At a loss, I just threw one leg over her thrashing body. Kneeling on top of her I grabbed a wrist in each hand and held them down. I then rested my hand in hers.

"Sh. Lena, it's all okay." I said her name like a blessing, because for me, it was. She was so strong, or so it appeared, but in reality, she was fragile. Underneath me she seemed so small, so childlike.

"Lena, please, wake up." I pleaded, my throat starting to ache.

She let out one last scream, but it died abruptly. Her eyes fluttered open. Her beautiful green eyes were tainted by tears. She stared into my eyes and full comprehension dawned on them.

This had happened to her before.

She raised her hands and covered her face. I heard her sobs, though I knew she was trying to hide them.

I readjusted our position so she was sitting in my lap. I leaned her against myself and she obliged. She moved her hands from her face, using them to instead grip my shirt tightly. She sobbed into my neck and a smoothed her hair.

"It's okay, Lena," I whispered, wishing so desperately that was true. I truly understood how Lena's parents were willing to give up their lives for her. I kissed her head. "It's okay. I'm here. Nothing will harm you."

Slowly I felt her relax. The other Hunters turned away and went back to sleep, though Thalia's eyes lingered. It was dark, but I was fairly certain I saw a faint smile on her lips.

Eventually I was aware Lena had fallen asleep. In my arms. I smiled as joy overwhelmed me.

I slowly set her down, so I didn't wake her. I laid myself next to her, allowing her to use one of my arms as a pillow. I then wrapped the other around her waist. "Sleep well, my Lena."

My Lena. My beautiful, fragile, broken, strong, brave, heroic Lena.

Lena's PoV.

I awoke with Zack's arms around my waist once more. The edge of his fingertips were resting on a small strip of my bare skin, where my shirt had ridden up just a bit. Not enough to be scandalous. But enough to send waves of electricity through me. Because I craved more. Part of me wanted desperately to turn right around and kiss Zack full on the lips.

But I didn't.

Even though I'm not sure I could give a reason why not to.

At the same time, though, I didn't move. I allowed myself this moments worth of bliss, trying to instill it in my mind. To finally give myself a happy memory. It had been so long since I had had a new one of those.

Today, we would go to Camp Half-Blood. It had been a place I heard about over and over again. My parents painting a picturesque photo of Demigod bliss and safety. An idea so foreign to me. So strange. So unrealistic. Could it really exist.

Perhaps Zack was evidence of his existence. He was a powerful enough Demigod to attract enough monsters, yet he slept soundly and awoke to no nightmares.

I relived last nights memories. The dream had occurred once again. By my reaction, most would think I was being tortured, or I was revisiting my parents death. This was not so. The memory itself is not what frightens me, it is the emotions I felt that day.

The hopelessness.

The fear.

The exhaustion.

The emotional pain.

The isolation, not in a physical sense, but in an emotional and mental sense.

And the lack of will to live.

I could never completely eradicate those memories, not those emotions. There are days I feel those so strongly, the events of that memory almost occur again.

Zack's movement pulls me away from my thoughts, which I'm thankful for. I close my eyes and feign sleep.

I feel Zack press his lips to the top of my head again. I was touched by this. For some reason, I again fought the urge to turn and press my lips to his. Zack then stood and walked away, but I could still feel his warmth on that small patch of bare skin. I heard hushed conversations with Thalia. I waited probably ten minutes, then pretended to be waking up.

I walked over to them, running my hands through my crazy, sometimes untamable, hair. "So, what's the game plan, again?" Thalia had told it to me several times, but I kept hoping it would change.

"Today, the Hunters and I are going to California." She told me. "You and Zack will go to Camp Half-Blood. You need to gain their trust and get them to fight with us, but I wouldn''t take more than three nights before you start heading over to Cali as well, that includes tonight. Got it?"

"Yep." Unfortunately.

"Alright." She hands me a silver canister with a spoon. "It's soup. It's good for you."

I didn't feel like eating.

I set it down. "I'm not hungry."

Thalia studied me, frowning. She must have remembered that when I was here, all those years ago, I ate very little. After a couple weeks, you could count my ribs. Thalia opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. Instead she scowled and turned to Zack. "Make her eat." She then stormed away to help pack with the Hunters.

"I'm not four." I muttered, my arms crossed.

Zack picked up my soup and held it out. "Then act like it," he suggested.

I scowled. He didn't even blink.

"You're aggravating."

"You're stubborn." He countered. "You know who else is stubborn?" He leaned in and then whispered, "Four-year olds."

"Smart-ass." I muttered as I took the food.

"I learn from the best."

I took a bite and spoke with a full mouth. "Hell yeah, you do!" I swallowed, figuring that talking with a full mouth isn't exactly 'attractive'. Then I realized that that was never a bother of mine before so it was pointless to start caring now.

I took another bite. It was warm and actually delicious. "So," I said, "you excited to go back to Camp?"

He tipped his head in thought. "Maybe. I do enjoy Camp it's just..." he sighed. "You'll see I guess."

"That bad, huh?"

"It's pretty much demigod High School, with some Middle Schoolers and the occasional Elementary kid. What do you think?"

I cringed. I didn't like kids, or people of any age for that matter. "Ouch."

"Yeah."

I finished the rest of my soup in silence. Than I stood. "We should be leaving soon right?"

He nodded. "Though I'm not sure how we'll get there." He admitted.

Shit. Forgot about that.

"I got you covered." Thalia said, suddenly appearing behind me. "Gray Sisters taxi." She tossed me some Drachmas. "For the distance, it'll cause you extra though. Hope you two got a tough stomach."


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm sorry guys, my chapters keep being short. But on weekdays I'm tired so usually this is all I can manage. I figure it's better than no chapters at all until weekend, right? **

**So, you guys all know theres gonna be another Percy Jackson movie out next March, right? I'm just like: 'Dude, you guys like f***ing killed the book, you don't need to stab it again.' Good news though, I think Annabeth is blond in this one. They have a new Chiron, but I enjoy the actor who is playing Chiron in movie 2. Also, without previously mentioning Thalia and her tree, how is that gonna work? 'Um, yeah. This is Thalia's tree. It's really important, protects the camp, but we somehow forgot to mention this to you last summer. Sorry.' Like, seriously? I actually found a deleted scene from movie 1 where Grover and Perce talk about Thalia, but since they deleted it they screwed themselves. All the actors are like 20+! I think Grover is like 32! Look up actors for the movie. Its stupid. The skinny blond chick who played Glimmer in Hunger Games is Clairesse. DAFUQ IS UP WITH THAT SHIT? I think the guy who was...GOD I'M BLANKING ON HIS NAME! The talk show guy with the blue hair from Hunger Games? Yeah, I think he's gonna be Dionysus. Another: 'Yeah, um, I don't know if you noticed, but our Camp Director is a God. The God of whine actually. He f***ing hates you, but, again, we forgot to mention him. Sorry.' SERIOUSLY? **

**But, of course, I'll probs go see it ASAP. And while I'll hate it for it's inaccuracy, I'll love it for the sole fact of it being Percy Jackson. Just like the first one. Conflicted. I think I'm gonna drag my friend (myheartsastereo) to see it with me and she'll have to put up with me going "THAT did NOT happen!" "Nuh-uh! No f***ing way!" "She does NOT look like THAT!" ect. ect. I can go on for hours about the first PJ movie. **

**Feel free to express your outrage about the PJO movies in reviews! They sucked! Yet, we all love them because, if you look DEEP down, they are still Percy Jackson. Sort of. **

**VIRTUAL HUGS TO: Meepmeep123, mrpuppy, The Avian-Olympian, storm35-50, Cassie896, Syst3m, Pokemonchen, Wisdom-comes-naturally.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Meepmeep123: Right? It should be a f***ing holiday! And I have am practice so I;ll probs be up at like 4;30 am to read! ****_So guys, I probs won't post on the first either, cuz I'll need to go to bed so early. _**

**__****mrpuppy: I know! Zack's a lot sappier than Lena but that's why they work! :) **

**The Avian-Olympian: 1) Thank you. ;) I try. 2) Yes! Zena-ness! 3) Gray sisters are bat shit crazy. Hopefully I capture that. **

**storm35-50: Ha! I didn't forget! :) And yup! Zeus wants Lena dead, Zeus's son just WANTS her. Yeah, we're all ignoring the fact that they're like second cousins. IGNORING! And you've read my A/N right? I talk about the randomest shit. ;)**

**Cassie896: Aw! Thanks! And, ha! You're welcome! I love music almost as much as books so I like incorporating that. And if it helps you guys with homework...BONUS! ;) **

**Syst3m: Right? And don't worry, real soon that's gonna happen. *cough* tomorrow *cough* And I think I own that song.**

**Pokemonchen: Yeah. Zack and Lena don't fare well in the Taxi. **

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome to the power of amazingness! Over 100 reviews so far! Lets see how long it takes to double okay? I bring my phone with me to classes and between every other class or so I check my email, and I'm exhausted form morning practice, so seeing [New Review] BRIGHTENS MY FRIGGEN DAY LIKE TWELVE HUNDRED THOUSAND TIMES!**

**Also, if there's any House of Anubis fans: my friend myheartsastereo is starting a HoA fanfic and its good so far! :) FABINA ALL DA WAY!**

**Song: none.**

**Lyrics: I'm lazy.**

**Disclaimer: ...**

**READ ON!**

Zack's PoV

The Hunters were finishing packing, and Lena was about twenty feet away checking her pack and weapons. Needlessly cleaning them. It was busy work. She was nervous, although she would never openly admit to it unless it was pried from her.

I realized Thalia was standing next to me. "She wasn't always like this you know."

I turned to her, frowning. "What do you mean?"

"Lena. Back when she was Silena she was...normal. I met her when she was very little, and saw her again when she was eight. Just four months before..." Thalia swallowed. I had to remember that Percy and Annabeth were Thalia's personal friends, or at least, they had been.

"Anyway," Thalia continued. "She was a normal child, maybe even better. Percy and Annabeth sure thought so. She was upbeat. She smiled at everyone and everything. She loved her parents so much. Everything intrigued her." Thalia smiled, lost in memories. "She was so curious. Got that from her mother, she did. Percy and Annabeth didn't like it much, though. She would ask them questions about their past and they would try to sway her interests, but she was as stubborn as them. They hated telling her their stories. They felt as if they were robbing her of her innocence." Briefly I wondered how she knew this. Then I figured they told her.

"And that was it. Silena was innocent. Pure. All that was good. She saw only the best in people." Thalia diverted her eyes. "Now she sees only the worst." Another swallow and then she forced her gaze upward. "All innocence had been robbed from her at such a young age. But that's the curse of a hero, huh?" Thalia laughed bitterly. "Taking on the world, holding it on your shoulders, before you can even drive."

I recalled that Percy Jackson supposedly held the world up at the age of fourteen.

"Scars like that..." Thalia told me. "They're hard to heal, easier to hide. But...but they're not unmendable." She looked me dead in the eyes. "Do you understand?"

It was my turn to nervously swallow. "Yes."

Lena, I promise you, I will do all I can to cure you, heal you, save you from yourself.

Lena's PoV

Tough stomach or not, I thought I was going to vomit all over Zack. I gripped my seat, as if it could save me. I wasn't tethered to the seat in any way. Oddly enough, the chains for seat belts didn't appeal to me. Nor Zack. After just a few minutes, though, I had begun to regret my decision.

I had heard of the Gray Sisters. Two versions actually. The old myth version telling of wise women, and my parents version telling of bat crazy people sharing amongst themselves one eye and tooth who fought relentlessly. It was immediately clear the latter was far closer to the truth.

"You're parents SURVIVED their trip with these people, right?" Zack asked me, his voice an octave higher than typical.

"Yeah. How, I have yet to discover."

"Who's your parents?" The middle sister called to me, her voice scratchy and old. Like a crabby grandmother.

"I smell sea salt!" The driver said.

"Athena! I smell Athena for sure!" The one closest to Zack called. I was behind the driver.

"No!" The middle one screeched. "I smell Zeus absolutely!"

"Your nose is out of whack!" The driver shouts.

"Give me a Drachma! I want to bite it!"

"You don't have the tooth!" The driver shouts back. Shouting seems to be their only volume.

"Give me the tooth, Tempest!"

"No!" The middle one shouted. "You had it yesterday, Anger! Wasp, give me the eye!"

"I need to drive you bat!"

"Can she keep the eye?" Zack squeaked, looking as sick as I felt. "I'd really like the driver to be able to see."

"Oh, hush back there!" Tempest insisted.

"He's the Zeus!" Anger shouted.

"He's Zeus?" Wasp asked.

"No you loony," Tempest mocked. "He's a son of Zeus, clearly."

"Who's the girl then?"

"Athena! Athena child for sure!" Anger declared.

"No, you dolt!" Wasp insulted. "She's obviously Poseidon's daughter."

"Um, ladies, I'm kinda both." I said, hoping that by ending their argument, we would have less almost-accidents. "My parents are Percy and Annabeth Jackson."

"Annabeth Jackson? Don't remember her." Wasp told me.

"Annabeth Chase!" Anger said. "She was with the Percy boy!"

"That boy took my eye!" Tempest pouted. "After you two popped it out!" I cringed at her use of the phrase 'popped it out'. It didn't create a pretty picture.

Anger groaned. "Yes! Demanding he was!"

"Heard he was a hero though." Wasp inputted.

Once again, I had found myself in my parent's shadow of heroism and bravery. It was an odd thing, a mixture of pride and defeat. While I reveled in hearing about my parents, everything around me seemed darkened by their shadow. I would never escape it. I wonder if my father felt this way about Hercules. My father supposedly bested a lot of monster that the last one to do so was the ancient hero himself. Nowadays it's 'Ah, yes, Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, saved the world NUMEROUS times, was the last to beat that monster there. But good luck! Try not to die as he did.'

Talk of my father between the Gray Sisters was limited though. Within minutes they were back to arguing over the eye and tooth. I really didn't care who got the tooth (at one point Anger lunged at Tempest for the tooth), but I'd really rather Wasp keep the eye. Whenever attention was drawn to Wasp and her eye, I tried to divert it to Tempest and her tooth. At one point, Tempest and Anger acknowledged that, leading to a screaming match between Tempest, Anger, Wasp, and I. Doing so while trying NOT to lose what little I'd eaten was very taxing and difficult.

Night had fallen once again by the time I reached the borders. As awful as the ride had been, I was reluctant to get out. My hands shook as I handed the Gray Sisters their Drachmas. Noticing that Zack had gotten out as swiftly as possible, I attempted to appear to be doing the same. As soon as I was out of the cab, it disappeared.

"Good riddance." Zack muttered.

"No kidding." I agreed.

We turned and faced the hill. Surely it was the infamous Half Blood Hill. And surely that tree was once Thalia's. I could see a glittering cloak-like object on it, figuring that was the Golden Fleece. Courtesy of my father's second Quest after said tree had been poisoned.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Zack murmured to me.

How come I felt like was about to walk into my execution chamber?


	29. Chapter 29

**Sup fellow Percy fan-girls/guys. :) **

**Bad news: I came home sick today. :(**

**Good news: I had time to write a really good, much longer chapter! :) I'll also update at least one other story, possibly this one again. **

**Also, I didn't have morning practice today! YAY WEDNESDAY! Only day I don't have to get up before the f***ing sun. Only day I have off all week (besides today due to illness) is Sunday. **

**I have a new appreciation for Sunday. :) **

**This chapter was so much fun to write! :D And I'm looking forward to writing about them at Camp Half-Blood! **

**So many reviews and such! Made me so happy! :D Which is awesome cuz I feel like shit. **

**VIRTUAL HUGS TO: Meepmeep123, Guest, The Avian-Olympian, storm35-50, LoveNeverFails24, mrpuppy, storm35-50 (twice?), Amanda, and Pokemonchen**

**AH! SO MANY!**

**I loved how many of you ranted about PJ movie with me! All of my close friends have READ the books, but they aren't CRAZY ASS FAN-GIRLS like I am. Ya know? **

**Cool news guys! I think I got my Foods I teacher to read PJO! She said she was gonna go to library to get em today! HAHAHAHA!**

**REPLIES: **

**Meepmeep123: haha! Here you are! RIGHT? My friends gonna be so pissed at me by the end of the movie if I manage to convince her to come with me. ;) And yeah. The chick who played Glimmer, or, if you're lame like me, you might recognize her as Rose or whatever from Wizards of Waverly Place. The angel chick? Yeah. Her. Like...LEGIT? COME ON! And right? Seriously, they left out SO MANY DETAILS! The pact? The prophecy? And the movie, the whole plot was the damn pearls. In the book it was like 'Here, have some pearls. Don't trust them, but you'll need them. Have fun, try not to die.' AND RANT AWAY! **

**Guest: Ha! I know. I suck. :) And right? I first saw it and thought it was great cuz it's solely PJO, then I saw it again and I'm like "This is f***ing awful." AND RIGHT? REMAKE PLEASE! ****_Did anyone else think Olympus looked like Hogwarts?_**** Of course, the director was HP's director. I completely agree with everything you said. And I get you. Read above. Only Jackson-Head or whatever among my friends. But I preach to them anyways. **

**The Avian-Olympian: Good question...I would think not... :/**

**Storm35-50: Ha! I liked two things. 1) The ONLY PART BETTER IN THE MOVIE (in my opinion) was the Lotus Casino scene. It seemed more dangerous in the movie. Ya know? SOme of you may hate me for saying that, but thats my opinion. 2) I love Grovers line 'Oh great, home of my least favorite type of music. YEE-HA!' Cuz, no offence, I don't like Country Music. I only like Taylor swift which my dad calls the 'Gate-way drug into the world of country'. ;) And yeah, Hydra=book 2. Supposedly, I saw a person casted for the Manticore and I'm like "DUDES! THATS THE THIRD BOOK!" And I loved the arch scene in book! And the 'Tunnel of Love' part! AND THEY CUT THEM! UGG!**

**Storm35-50 (again): YES! That's his name. Yeah, he's Dionysus I think. And I think he's kinda funny, Not Percy Sarcastic-cracks-jokes funny. But...I don't know...he still kinda makes me laugh a little. And I agree. Except for Percy. I'm not sure that they could of gotten much closer (excluding the DAMN AGE DIFFERENCE!). And, of course, PERCY has green eyes, sea-green, not blue. **

**Amanda: YES! TOTAL UTTER BULL SHIT! And that's the website I used. Yeah, I was totally like 'Dafuq are they on? Are the casters f***ing drunk? Blind?' And thanks! Here's a longer one!**

**Pokemonchen: I still love your name. Yup. :) No hurling occurred. **

**haha. So yeah. PJ love! In case you missed it a while ago, I probs won;t update on the first either cuz I'll be going to bed so early so I can get up early. Get me? **

**Lyrics: Still lazy.**

**Song: Um...watching Phineus and Ferb.**

**Disclaimer: ...**

**READ ON!**

**mrpuppy: Aw. Thats sweet. Thanks!**

Darkness shrouded us. Night enveloped us. Dread nearly drowned me. My fear had numbed, but my dread was spread evenly through my entire body. Effecting it physically. I shook and quivered, and my eyes darted all over. My hands gripped my pen tightly, itching to uncap it.

"Now what?" Zack asked. "Everyone will be asleep."

"That benefits us." I told him. I took a reluctant step closer to the tree, which, according to my parents, marked the edges of the Camp. A safe haven for most demigods, damnation for myself, or so it felt. Another step. They quickened. I felt if I did not cross the borders now, I would never. Although, one step before the border, I faltered. I took a deep breath, and stepped onto a place that was seen in my parents happiest memories, and some of my worst nightmares.

Instantly I gasped, and I'm fairly certain Zack did as well. Around me a sea-green glow, much like my eyes, covered me, warming me with it's presence. Above me a brilliant trident shimmered, proud.

Then, a lovely silver/gray layered onto the sea-green glow. I heard the 'hoot' of an owl and looked down. An owl, no larger than my fist, had started circling me. Starting at my ankles and moving up. Once it reached my head it perched on the trident. I realized it was identical to the tattoo on my neck. I wondered if I had somehow subconsciously recognized this design as my claiming sign, or if Poseidon and Athena created this to match my creation.

After a defiant hoot from the owl, with it's wings stretched out, the entire sign faded, leaving me feeling cold and alone once more.

"That was amazing."

I started a little at the reminder I wasn't alone.

"I've never seen a claiming like that!" Zack was smiling, laughing with glee.

I shifted from foot to foot, tucking a hair behind my ear. Positive attention still made me uneasy. "What was yours like?"

He looked away, seeming almost ashamed. "Struck by lightening. Didn't die. Pretty clear."

"You're not happy." I noted. I was never the expert with emotions, but my skill was slowly increasing with the assistance of Zack, who was fairly open.

He sighed. "Zeus wasn't exactly who I hoped to claim me."

"Who did you hope for?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Certainly not the most prideful and power-hungry god."

I frowned. He was sounding like me. I suddenly didn't like that. I didn't want him to be like me. "You don't mean that."

"I...I'm not sure any more."

I looked away. I was the one who was effecting his thoughts, his opinions. I was sure of it. I looked out at Camp Half-Blood. In the distance I heard the call of what I assumed to be Harpies, but it was as meaningless as a dog's bark to me.

"Come on." I told Zack, momentarily glad for the change of topic before I remembered that it involved walking deeper into unsafe territory. "We need to find Chiron. Tonight is night one, after this we have two more before we should leave, hopefully with the rest of Camp. Besides, Zeus knows I'm here now, you never know how long it'll take before your father decides Camp is something he's willing to risk to get to me."

Zack nodded and looked toward Camp Half-Blood as well. Then he pointed to a large farmhouse in the distance. "That's the Big House. We'll find Chiron there."

I nodded, ignoring the foreboding feeling I'd had since I first heard the prophecy. No. It stretched back further than that. It started the day I started Goode High. The day I met Zack.

"Come on. Let's go meet the man with a horse's ass."

Zack chuckled. "Fair enough." He gripped my hand. Perhaps on his part, it was a thoughtless action, but as soon as he touched me, I was fully aware of the feeling of his warmth on my cold hand. His large hand enveloping my small one.

I let him drag me closer to the Big House, feeling thankful for his grip. I'm not sure I could have forced myself to walk there without it. I was certain that this reluctance had caused my grip to tighten painfully on his hand, but he didn't seem to mind.

After five or so minutes, we had neared the farmhouse. Zack walked up the wooden steps as if it was his own home. I walked up them like it was my own prison. He knocked on the door. I gripped his hand even further, to keep myself from fleeing like a coward. I saw him flinch, but he didn't pull away, seeming to understand my emotions like only he could.

Zack knocked again. Each knocked thrummed against my chest, or so it felt. I cringed at each knock, then cursed myself mentally at my cowardice.

At the fourth knock, the door swung open. Chiron appeared, eyes groggy, yet alert.

"Zack? What are you..." Chiron's voice trailed off as he finally noticed me. "Silena."

I coughed. "Hey, Chiron. Haven't, uh, seen ya in awhile." The last time I saw him was a few days after my parent's death. Just after Thalia got to me. Those first days had been full of visits, sympathies, condolences, and pity. It drove me to the point of insanity.

"It has been a length of time, hasn't it? Please, come in. Perhaps then you and Zack, here, could share your story."

Zack nodded respectively and strolled in, still clutching my hand. I bowed my head, but did not lift it.

Suddenly I gasped, a fierce cold striking me. Another attack, probably brought on by my own reminiscences. My knees buckled.

"Silena?" Chiron asked, concern leaking into his voice.

Zack dropped to his knees, holding my face in his hands. My vision began to swim. Past and present sawm once more, one becoming as indistinguishable as the other.

"Be strong, Lena." I heard somewhere.

_I stood in a forest, leaning against a tree. I heard the clop-clop of inhuman footsteps behind me. I recognize them as Chiron's. My parent's teacher at Camp. I first met him when I was an infant. I saw him after that once every other year or so, when he would visit my family._

_"Silena." I cringed at the name. It once filled me with pride, to be named after a fallen hero, but now it only reminded me of my parent's heroic death._

_"Don't tell me you're sorry." I snapped. "I don't want your pity, or your sympathy, or your condolences. They're all the same, and they're all meaningless. Empty words, the equivalent of useless pleasantries." I didn't mean to say that much, it just slipped out. I wasn't aware of anything, other than my breathing. An awful luxury my parent's no longer had. I knew why Chiron is here. My parents are going to be buried at Camp Half-Blood. He was here to take their...their..._

_I swallowed. I just knew I would never be able to visit their graves. Although, even if they were buried in a place I could visit, I'm not sure I would._

_"I believe you're mistaken. Unlike you, I think there is a difference between pity, sympathy, and condolences."_

_"I know there's a difference," I snap, tossing my head in his general direction, but not looking far enough to be able to see him. "I just don't care for any of them. Weakness. That's all they contain. A weakness that is forced upon the one you're speaking to."_

_A pause. "I didn't know you felt that way."_

_I'm not sure I always did, I just knew that at that moment I felt that way so strongly that it felt a surge of rage through me. I encouraged it. Rage I could deal with. Anger was easy. Depression, devastation, isolation, desolation, hopelessness, sorrow. Those were difficult. Those were pain. I angrily shoved the fists at my eyes, wiping away the tears that had stubbornly made themselves present._

_Every time a tear started to fall I imagined my parents. My father, if he was the first to see me, would catch the tear and look at it, a small smile on his lips._

_"Never be ashamed to cry," he would tell me. "Heroes much mightier than I have cried." He didn't realize he was the best hero of all, at least in my mother and I's eyes._

_My mother, if it was she who was the first to see me, would wipe the tear away. "Tears are not weakness," she would inform me. "They are apart of becoming stronger. Pain leads to strength. Always remember that."_

_Neither of them would wipe away my tears now. I was left to do it on my own._

_"Silena-"_

_"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I snapped. The pain and anger burned me, but I edged it on, the anger anyways. It too burned me, but it hurt less. More like fire than like drowning. Fire was quick, it was over swift. Drowning was an elongated matter. Seeming to take an eternity._

_Chiron sounded unfazed. "What would you like me to call you?"_

_"I...I don't know." I admitted. "Just not...not my name."_

_I was lost. The ocean of pain started pouring on top of me. I tried to light my fire, but it was increasingly difficult. The water diminished it as soon as it started._

_Silena was not me._

_Silena was the happy-go-lucky girl who was the proud daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. The curious girl who questioned everything, much to her parent's dismay. The girl who saw the best of people immediately. Whose only desire was to please her parents, to be a hero like them. Who just wanted a place to call home and a few kids to call friends._

_I was not this girl. She had died. Although, I wasn't sure if it was in the ocean or in the fire. Or perhaps, she was just lost in a vast, endless desert of confusion. Either way, she no longer existed._

_I no longer recognized the girl inside of Silena's body. She was cold. Both outside and within. She was harsh, cruel. She found her skin crawling at the company of others. She craved isolation. She ate little, drank little. Swiftly, her size was shrinking. Soon, her ribs would protrude her skin. She didn't care. Not about her rapidly decreasing weight. Not about the ones around her. Not about herself or her own life. Death was a near meaningless concept now. Death almost seemed welcoming. Death held her parents. The only thing that kept her from leaping into death's grasp at that moment, was the thought that she did not feel like she deserved Elysium, which was where her parents were surely._

_That was the girl that was within the body once owned by Silena._

_I was no longer Silena._

_I was nobody._

_I wasn't wise or caring like my mother._

_I wasn't brave or loyal like my father._

_I wasn't heroic._

_I was useless. Meaningless. An insubstantial use of resources. A pointless waste of other's hope. Because I saw the way people, people who know of my truth that is, look at me. There eyes glimmer with hope, sure that I am to be an even better hero than my parents._

_But I am not._

_For the first time in my life, I no longer wished for heroism._

_I instead wished for an end._

_I wished for my own death._

_A death worthy enough of Elysium._

_A death worthy enough of my parents._

I awoke on the floor, still kneeling. My chest flew down towards the ground in exhaustion.

"Lena," I heard Zack whisper. "Was that...another memory?"

Speechless, I nodded. My breath was weighed, each one striking my lung. My forehead was drenched in sweat. I imagined a stab to the chest hurt less. I certainly would have taken one instead of facing my memories.

"Silena," Chiron asked. "What just happened?"

"Memory...Monster..." I said between heavy breaths.

Chiron nodded, comprehension filling his face. "I thought it'd be you. A good part of me hoped I was incorrect. Unfortunately, I scarcely am." That last statement was filled with regret instead of narcissism.

"You heard the prophecy?"

He nodded gravely. "I was there when Rachel spoke it. Thankfully, I was the only one there."

No one spoke for lengths of time. Perhaps miles worth of silence. Distance was hard to judge.

Zack put two finger tips under my chin and lifted my face to raise my eyes to his. "You sure you're okay?"

I pulled away. I hated how he could read me. At least, I think I hated it. Hate just tended to be my first reaction.

"I'll live," I snapped.

"That's not what I meant."

"It's all that matters," I said as I stood. My knees shook and before I could fall, Zack grabbed my elbow, helping me stand. "Thanks," I muttered quietly, my pride too strong for me to say it louder, or to look him in the eyes.

He honored my pride by simply nodding.

Chiron glanced back and forth between Zack and I. "Let us get some sleep. We can discuss in the morning. Silena," I still cringed at my name, "you may take the first room down the hall and to the left. Zack, to not disturb your cabinmates," I swear Zack cringed at the mention of that. I frowned, curious. "You may take the room across for Silena."

We nodded and thanked him. Zack helped me to my room. I felt my face redden, praying, though I'm not sure to who, that he didn't notice. He set me down, kissed the top of my head, and then left to his own room.

I tried to fall asleep, but failed miserably. My own fears forcing me to insomnia.


	30. Chapter 30

**Sup? This ones shorter, but I want to go to bed early, but I wanted to type. Seriously, I'm excited about this story so all I wanna do is write. **

**...Since I updated earlier today, I have no new rantings...**

**PJO movie rantings are still accepted. **

**VIRTUAL HUGS TO: Pokemonchen, Meepmeep123, crazy-for-movies (twice), and mrpuppy.**

**REPLIES: **

**Pokemonchen: Right? The whole book series leads up to Percy becoming 16 and in the first movie he's driving and I'm like 'dafuq? Did I miss something? Like...four years worth of dangerous quests?' Chiron...I don't know. He was good. The knew Chiron is british! He played Giles on Buffy, if any of you watched that. (I use a quote from Buffy in my other story Here We Are, I Guess. 'The hardest thing to do in this world, is to live in it'.) Annabeth: I found her...odd. Yeah, she's supposed to be blonde! (And now that she's suddenly blonde in second movie...how are they gonna play that off? 'Oh, hey Percy. Hows it going? Oh, the hair? Oh, it's nothing. Tons of fan-girls were throwing a fit so the director made me dye it. No biggie. WATCH OUT! MONSTER!' Seriusly? Percy...under the circumstances he was probs the best but thats not saying much. Grover...don't get me started. NOTHING like the character. Worst of all. Drives me insane. Hades...don't really care that much, but yeah he was different. Persephone...A little flirtatious much? But, otherwise, I thought she was okay. **

**Meepmeep123: YAY! EMOTION STIRRING! Or, as my OTHER friend says 9she has an account but I can't remember what her name is, it's complicated), FEELS! And yeah, sickness sucks. Though I feel guilty cuz I'd honestly rather be sick than at practice which makes me feel bad. :/ I'm one of those people who won't allow herself to go home unless she's miserable, which I was, but I still feel bad. And, haha. I get the conflictedness. ;) AND RIGHT? Yeah, Poseidon had some free time in his calender and strolled up to Camp to build him a cabin. No. Just...just no. Cabins were f***ed up. The actors were f***ed up. The plot was f***ed up. The f***ing movie was f***ed up! Sigh. Potter fans never had to deal with this shit. THEY'RE movies were pretty spot on for the most part. Same with Hunger Games. Sigh.**

**Crazy-for-movies: Thanks! I wasn't sure if the idea was lame so it's good to know you like it!**

**crazy-for-movies (again): You'll discover. :) And right? Where dafuq was Clarisse? And yes. One demigod masterminded a whole plan to single handedly over throw the gods. Because that is perfectly reasonable. *rolls eyes* *mumbles: stupid f***ed up dumb-ass director who should [this part has been deleted due to inappropriate content]* THAT SUCKS! I have swim too and I literally come home, shower, eat, write. (I've had minimal homework cuz I have a tendency to do it during class.) And I'm SO EXCITED FOR TAPER even though it isn't for AT LEAST another two weeks, but I'm not sure. JV conference is mid/late Oct. **

**mrpuppy: Right? Don't we all want a Zack? (girls anyways...or guys...no judgements...this is a safeplace...especially since half the time I can't tell your gender by your username.) **

**Lyrics: Lost in Paradise by Evanescence**

_**I've been believing in something so distant  
As if I was human  
And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness  
In me, in me**_

All the promises I made  
Just to let you down  
You believed in me, but I'm broken

I have nothing left  
And all I feel is this cruel wanting

We've been falling for all this time  
And now I'm lost in paradise

As much as I'd like the past not to exist  
It still does  
And as much as I'd like to feel like I belong here  
I'm just as scared as you

I have nothing left  
And all I feel is this cruel wanting

We've been falling for all this time  
And now I'm lost in paradise

Run away, run away  
One day we won't feel this pain anymore

Take it all away  
Shadows of you  
Cause they won't let me go

Until I have nothing left  
And all I feel is this cruel wanting

We've been falling for all this time  
And now I'm lost in paradise

Alone, and lost in paradise

**I'll leave you to find your own meaning. Though it seems fairly clear.**

**Song: none.**

**Disclaimer: ...**

**READ ON!**

I woke with a start. My dream had been frightful, another memory of my past. This time, it was not fear I awoke with. It was dread. I had seen not an unpleasant memory, but a happy one.

When I was seven my parents took me to a beach in western Florida. All day we hung out at the beach and swam in the Gulf of Mexico. My father taught me to talk to fish, but he's much better at it than I. I also can't breathe underwater like he can, but I can hold my breath underwater a really long time. In addition, I can't be dry underwater, but with effort and concentration I can dry off afterwards. Finally, with an extreme amount of concentration and pain in my gut, I could somewhat control the water. I still remembered the glint in my fathers eyes when I created my first wave.

I stood and walked over to the mirror. My hair was untamable from not having showered or brushed it in a long time. I sighed as I grabbed a hair band from my bag and threw my hair up. Feeling the humidity in the building I threw on a black tank-top and a pair of jean shorts. Then I threw on my converses.

I reluctantly left my mother's knife and hat in the room, but I put my fathers pen and both my parents necklaces in my pocket.

After allowing myself a final yawn, I mentally snapped myself awake and stalked out of the room. I took two steps to cross the hallway and pounded on Zack's door. Whatever I had to face today, I didn't want to face it unaccompanied. Not that I'd tell Zack that.

"Yo! Lazy-butt! Get your ass up! We don't got all day!"

I heard a groggy, "Yeah, yeah." And I found myself chuckling.

A few minutes later a very disheveled Zack opened the door. His mouth was wide with a yawn and his hand was in his hair which was all over the place. He wore a dark blue T-shirt and a pair of black shorts. He wore a pair of sandals on his feet.

"Morning."

I fought the urge to scowl for some reason. Another reflex I needed to end. "Morning." I said curtly. I was so unused to meaningless pleasantries. Or, at least, that's what I've always thought of them as. Suddenly, they didn't seem quite so meaningless.

Nonetheless, I crossed my arms. "We got a long day ahead of us."

He nodded, eyes still glazed over from sleep. "That's for sure."

I punched him in the arm. Hard. He grunted, rubbing his arm. "The hell was that for?"

"If things go bad and demigods start attacking, I'd really rather you not be half asleep, thank you very much."

Zack attempted what looked like a sneer. Perhaps others were frightened by it, I, on the other hand, found it was kind of endearing. Like a chihuahua trying to bark ferociously.

"Come on. We've got a horse to find."

We found Chiron sitting outside. Zack stepped onto the porch without hesitation. I paused though. Out there, I would be in full view of the entire camp. Zack turned, noticing my falter.

"Come on." He beckoned me with a wave of his hand.

I snarled and stepped outside, using a hand to block the sun. Once my eyes adjusted, I found my breath had caught.

At night, the Camp had looked ominous. Fearful. Like a predator waiting to pounce. It had looked like I had imagined in my nightmares.

In the day, the Camp looked lively. Kids of all ages milled around, some arguing, some laughing, some talking, some trying to kill each other with very pointy objects. It looked like the beautiful scene my parents had described.

I felt my heart ache at the fact that I wasn't here under normal circumstances. For once, I wished to be a regular demigod. One where I could look about this beautiful scene and feel safety rather than hazard.

"Good morning, Zack. Silena."

I withheld the cringe.

"Morning, Chiron." Zack says without skipping a beat. Despite his opinion of this place, he seemed perfectly at home. In fact, he just seemed perfectly comfortable with company. Looking around, I understood why. Everywhere I looked there was people. It made my skin crawl since, unlike Zack, I was far more used to isolation.

All I managed was a short, "Sup?"

Chiron nodded, taking it as I meant it to be. A greeting, not a question.

"Would you care to sit?"

I was tense and rigid and actually would rather stand. But Zack smiled and sat with a polite 'Thank-you.' I grit my teeth and sat as well, crossing my arms, feeling the eyes of passing demigods press against me. I would be the talk of the Camp. I suddenly felt sick.

"Silena?" Chiron asked, sounding so cautiously polite that it disgusted me. Why can't people just be out with it?

"Lena." I snapped quietly.

"Pardon me?"

"Lena!" I shouted at him. I took a deep breath, but remained rigid as I spoke, quieter this time. "I go by Lena now."

I look of comprehension crossed his face, and I knew he was recalling our last meeting. At this, I felt shame and lowered my eyes.

"What is your plan, Lena?"

"Go to Camp, gain trust in now two nights, go to California, kick ass or die." I saw Zack flinch at my use of 'die'.

For the first time since I was nine, I wondered if i had found a death worthy of Elysium. A death while trying to save the Western Civilization. Would this earn me Elysium? Or, since I was thinking of this, was it countered? Does it not count if I die with intentions of a heroic death for Elysium?

I see concern in Zack's eyes and shut those thoughts down, classifying them as 'dangerous'.

"How do you intend to gain the trust of Camp? They do not know you, perhaps if they knew who you were they-"

"No." I interrupted abruptly. "They don't need to know."

Chiron frowned, but did not argue. "Alright. Then how do you intend to earn their trust?"

My thumb went between my teeth. "I don't know." I admitted.

Zack's eyes lit up. "They'll follow a leader. They need to see you're a leader, right?"

I frowned. "Sure..." That sounded reasonable, but I had no clue.

He turned to Chiron. "Capture the flag is today, right?"

Chiron nodded. "Friday. As always."

Zack's grin widened. "Perfect. Lena can do the meet and greet thing today."

What was this about meeting and greeting?

"Then later on," he continued, "she does her kick-ass thing. After that, we tell the Camp what's going on. With luck, they help."

I snorted. "With luck. How extremely reassuring."

Zack frowned. "You got a better plan?"

I sighed. "No, and that is a depressing statement."

"Very well," Chiron said, "but how do we explain your age? Your parentage? All demigods were supposed to be claimed by thirteen."

I considered this. "I moved around a lot. The monsters never got a good lock on me. I was claimed, but didn't understand it's meaning. Good enough?"

Chiron paused. "For the short amount of time your here, it should suffice."

Should. Another reassuring statement.

"And your parentage?" He asked.

I considered this. "Typically," I told Chiron, "when caught in a situation similar to this, I say Athena. Raises fewer alarm bells. However, I'd rather not have the Athena kids studying me like I'm a freaking textbook. They might be harder to fool." I nodded. "Poseidon it is."

Chiron nodded, seemingly reluctant. "Alright." He paused and looked down. Seeming uncomfortable.

"What?" I pried.

"You're parents would be proud. Of everything. Of you taking on this quest."

My eyes widened at the sudden mention of my parents. I felt like a stake had been driven into my heart without warning, without reason. I fought the tears and won.

"My parent's are dead," I told him coldly. "You don't get to use their opinions against me."

Another pause. "Very well. But you may like to know that your parents are buried in the woods. I'm sure Zack could show you."

I felt a cold shiver. My parents grave. I vowed to not visit it, but forced myself to politely thank Chiron.

Having a somewhat solid plan, Chiron stood. Breakfast was to begin in moments. I would be introduced to a crowd full of armed demigods who didn't know I existed. I was a myth to them. A passing idea that was laughed off. Percy and Annabeth Jackson bore no child. Numerous reasons were probably given, debates were probably had. But to all their knowledge, I was nothing. I was fake. I was the child of great heroes no one knew of. I was nonexistant.

And I wished for it to stay that way.


	31. Chapter 31

**Such a long chapter! AH! And I know you'll love it! I had so much fun writing it! **

**I had a shit load of homework though! I'm like, 'damn, miss half a day...'**

**Whatever. **

**Dude, so, I literally suck at ALL strokes except free and my coach put me in fly in the medlay relay for our invitational meet on saturday! ARG! AND THE F***ING 500! AHHHHHHH! Good news, I'm in the 200 again. I've been in that consistently and I swim for points for JV. :) DOn't know what I'm swimming at meet tomorrow...BUT NO MORNING PRACTICE! WHOOPWHOOP!**

**AH! **

**You guys seriously don't know how much reviews MAKE MY LIFE!**

** So the other day, I was texting 'myheartsastereo' and I literally sent her this text: "So in an A/N of mine I blabbed about the awful PJ movie and invited others to rant in reviews. :) Every review is pretty much flooded with movie criticism. :) Each time I read one I'm like 'I AM AMONG MY PEOPLE!'**

**That was word for word guys. :) Haha! (Any House of Anubis fans check her story out!) **

**So...do any of you guys go to a school that while your in a school sanctioned sport your exempt from gym class? I really want to be a school like that. Today I worked like 3.5 hours! Morning practice+Gym+Afternoon practice. Actually, that's a lie. Halfway through practice I had to get out cuz I was coughing so bad from being sick. Still. **

**VIRTUAL HUGS TO: storm35-50, Pokemonchen, The Avian-Olympian, Meepmeep123, meforeverandalwa(ys? Is that supposed to be always?), and crazy-for-movies**

**REPLIES: **

**storm35-50: Haha. No judgements. And thanks for the help actually. It was killing me. And my book was so FAR AWAY! (I'm lazy). And haha, she is kinda katniss-like isn't she?**

**Pokemonchen: YES! EXACTLY! And yeah. So...it's gonna be weird with a new Chiron, but the acter's good. And yeah, at least they're gettin the hair right this time! Grover...I have nothing to say. Haha. yeah, Lena's life sucks BUT THEN THERES ZACK! XD HEEHEEHEEHEE! (Im like fangirling my own story...) ;) **

**The Avian-Olympian: You'll notice that for a couple of chapters I'll use one word or another repeatedly cuz I feel like it makes me sound shmancy. The past couple of days, the word has been 'pleasantries'. ;) Yeah. Movie was shit. The full list of inaccuracies is MUCH longer. And I'm glad I steal your words. MWUAHAHAHA! I AM ANOTHERFACELESSAUTHOR! STEALER OF REVIEWS! BOW BEFORE ME! ...Jk, just review. ;) **

**Meepmeep123: ;) I'm playing around with when and how I want the graves to come in. I got a few ideas. *evil grin* **

**meforeeverandalwa(ys?): NEW PERSON! FRESH BLOOD! Ha, JK. ;) And YAY! BONES FAN! WHOOPWHOOP! And thx! :) **

**crazy-for-movies: yes, Capture the flag,...LET CHAOS ENSUE! RIGHT? TAPERTAPERTAPER! And, no offense, I'd rather not say. I'm just saying I swim for a Wisconsin High School. Due to privacy issues, I'd rather not say. Even though I doubt a stalker would choose a FANFICTION website to go trolling. But just in case... And Lena is just Lena. If people find out who she is, she'll be treated differently. And...other reasons. ;) PLANS! HAhAHAHAHAHA!**

**I LOVE REVIEWS! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Lyrics: Two is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls featuring T-Swizzle (Taylor Swift)**

**_I remember what you wore on the first day_**  
**_You came into my life and I thought hey_**  
**_You know, this could be something_**

**_'Cause everything you do and words you say_**  
**_You know that it all takes my breath away_**  
**_And now I'm left with nothing_**

**_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you_**  
**_And maybe two is better than one_**  
**_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_**  
**_And you've already got me coming undone_**  
**_And I'm thinking two is better than one_**

**_I remember every look upon your face_**  
**_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_**  
**_You make it hard for breathing_**

**_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_**  
**_I think of you and everything's okay_**  
**_I'm finally now believing_**

**_Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you_**  
**_And maybe two is better than one_**  
**_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_**  
**_And you've already got me coming undone_**  
**_And I'm thinking two is better than one_**

**_I remember what you wore on the first day_**  
**_You came into my life and I thought, hey (hey, hey)_**

**_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you_**  
**_Maybe two is better than one_**  
**_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_**  
**_And you've already got me coming undone_**

**_And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you_**  
**_'Cause, baby, two is better than one_**  
**_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_**  
**_But I figured out with all that's said and done_**  
**_Two is better than one, two is better than one_**

**__****This song is great cuz if you've heard it, it's a boy and girl singing together. Its just so great. If you're just reading the lyrics, never having heard it, it can be perfectly applied to either Zack or Lena. **

**:) **

**Song: Remembering Sunday by All Time Low (The REAL version. Not the live version where the chick singer doesn't know the f***ing WORDS! UGG! Don't get me started.) **

**Disclaimer: ...**

**READ ON!**

I stuffed my hands in my pocket and grit my teeth. I was following Chiron and Zack to the Dining Pavilion. Every time a passerby demigod would bump into me, or even look at me, I felt the intense desire to snarl like a rabid dog, but I needed their trust. Openly displaying distrust did not seem a good way to go about gaining said trust.

At least, I'm pretty sure. I'm new to this. The whole 'Caring About What Others Think And Feel' concept is completely foreign to me. I haven't considered it in the slightest since I was nine.

We reached the wide-open pavilion and Zack turned to me. "You okay?"

I shrugged it off. "Yeah. Of course. Just about to be introduced to a Camp full of demigods who many of them have parents who want me dead. No big deal or anything. Another day in the life of Lena." I sighed.

He frowned. "You'll do fine."

If it came to a fight, maybe, but when it came to asking them to follow me to their possible death? Not so much. I just muttered, "Yeah, whatever."

He gave me a small smile and squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. "I have to go over to my table. Wait until Chiron announces you."

With that he walked over to a table. My eyes followed him. At the table he went to sit at there was three other people. One about thirteen. One...maybe fifteen? The other a year or two older than myself. They began talking to Zack and I saw him tense. Suddenly all three of them glanced at myself and they began to guffaw. Zack began arguing with them. I was about to go demand what was going on, before I was attacked.

I already had my hand in my pocket before I heard the familiar high-pitched, "Lena!"

I turned around. "Lexi?"

The blonde girl from an eternity ago smiled. "You are a demigod! That's great!"

"Are Alex and Kara here too?"

She nodded ecstatically. "Yeah! Kara is head of Ares cabin and Alex is in the Apollo cabin. Not head though. Me, I'm head counselor of Aphrodite."

"Aphrodite?" My disgust was not well hidden.

Her eyes narrowed. "Got a problem?"

I considered. "Can you handle a weapon?"

"I'm freaking amazing with a knife."

I shrugged. "Don't attack me with it and we don't have a problem." A pack of girls, immediately identified as Aphrodite girls, walked past. My nose scrunched at the smell. "But, please, keep your pack away from me. I get testy around...well, anyone. Particularly narcissistic, vain, self-centered girls who poke their nose into everyone's business."

At first, I wondered if Lexi would be mad. Instead she shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, they get on a lot of people's nerves. I gotta go, breakfast be a calling! Talk to you later!" She waved and jogged off to her cabin mates.

I oddly felt even more out of place.

Chiron pounded his hoof. "Heroes! Give me your attention, for we have a new camper!" I flinched, knowing I was anything but a 'camper'. Chiron beckoned me forward and I reluctantly walked up, my shoulders as rigid as humanly possible. Once I stood by Chiron I turned and faced the hundreds of eyes on me. I forced my chin up in pride. I would not shrink away in fright. I was proud, I was strong.

"Everyone," Chiron spoke, "this is Lena. Daughter of Poseidon!"

I saw a table of about four whoop and holler. I glanced over, guessing they were my half-aunts and half-uncles. Woah. Weird. I shoved that thought away.

Chiron gestured to said table and I walked over there. As soon as I sat down, I was pounced upon.

"Aren't you, like, seventeen?" A short girl, of an age I guessed to be around fourteen, asked. She had long straight black hair, with brown eyes. "Why are you just getting here?"

I shrugged, trying to seem casual. "I was claimed a while ago, but I didn't understand it. Someone finally found me and brought me to camp."

"Where have you lived?" A boy about my age asked. He, too, had black hair, but had blue eyes. Kind of like Zack, but this boy was shorter and lacked Zack's muscles.

"All over. Lost track to be honest."

What was this? Twenty freaking questions? Let's drive Lena to the point of insanity?

"What's your mom like?" A boy of about twelve asked. He had blonde hair, but the green eyes.

"Dead." I said, making the word sound far more casual than the meaning. "ANy more questions?" I asked with a fierce calm.

The girl next to me put her hand on my shoulder. I stiffened. She had frizzy red hair and freckles spotting her face. She had the green eyes, like the boy. She was about my age as well. "I'm so sorry, Lena."

"Yeah, well, life's a bitch."

She smiled kindly. "You're here now. It'll get better." Her voice was soft, filled with loyalty and kindness. Genuine loyalty and kindness. "I remember when I first came to camp. I was scared silly. And being claimed by a crazy powerful god? Insanity! But you learn to fit in and you become part of a family."

At that, food was served. Then, everyone started standing and walking to a fire pit. I frowned, confused.

"We give offerings to our parents. I'll be sure to thank father for bringing you here," the girl asked.

"What's your name?" I asked abruptly.

"Mara." She said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you Lena."

"Don't count on it," I muttered, but with the noise in the pavilion, I don't think she heard me. When I reached the fire I dumped some food in and mentally sent it to Zeus.

'I hope you choke on it,' I thought.

I then put some more in and sent it to Athena and Poseidon. 'Guide and protect me,' I pleaded. 'I'm so confused. I'm so lost.'

Then, to prevent tears, I walked back to the table. When I got there, all my 'siblings' were eating. They smiled when I sat down and I was honestly creeped out. I kept waiting for someone to dive at me, hold a sword to my throat, and demand that I tell them the truth.

"D'you know how to play capture the flag?" The older boy asked.

The black-haired girl smacked him. "She just got here. I doubt she knows how to hold a sword!"

"I don't know." I told them. "I think I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."

The older boy gestured to me. "See? Never count some one out. That's what they always did to PJ right?"

My head shot up from my food. "PJ?" I asked, my voice a bit too high.

The black-haired girl scoffed. "Yeah. Percy Jackson. Trust me, you'll learn all about him soon enough. Especially being a Poseidon kid. Everyone expects us to be able to summon these hurricanes like he could! None of us can even control water all that well! We will forever live in his shadow," she sighed. Girl, whoever you are, don't EVEN get me started. "But he did a lot of great things too. Too many to name in one breakfast."

And the ever present shadow returns. If they were hidden in the shade, I was lost in the darkness.

Instead of getting on the dangerous 'shadow' topic, I settled for a different one. "You guys can't control water?"

The older boy responded. "Not well. I mean, I can breathe underwater. Mara, there, can talk to fish and horses." Mara blushed. "Henry," he gestured to the smaller boy, "can stay dry in water. Alli," he gestured to the girl with black hair, "can heal her own wounds, and sometimes someone else's, with water. Salt water works best though. What about you?"

I had to keep myself from frowning. Besides the breathing underwater, I could do all of those with intense concentration. I could also control water a bit, not nearly as well as my father though.

But what I said was, "Talk to fish and horses." I turned to Mara and plastered on a fake smile. "Just like you."

She smiled back, not noticing my falsity. "That's cool."

I turned to the older boy. "So I got their names," I gestured to the other three, "sort of. I have a gods awful memory when it comes to names, but who are you?" Perhaps I could have said it kinder, but eloquence was not my strength in the slightest.

"Max." He told me.

I nodded and then ate in silence. Silence had been a friend of mine much longer than commotion and constant noise.

After breakfast I stood and turned my head from side to side, frantically searching for Zack. I saw a different familiar face instead.

"Hey!" Alex called as he walked over. "Poseidon, huh? Wicked." His smile was wide.

"Thanks. Where's Zack?" I asked, cursing myself for how that sounded.

Alex was unfazed. He pointed north. "Over by the entrance of the pavilion. I think he's waiting for you."

I nodded in thanks and politely waved to my table, presuming that that was what was expected, and shoved my way through the crowd to find Zack. Eager to get away from the crowd.

I found Zack by the entrance. He had a scowl on his face and campers steered clear of them. I didn't think he looked scary, but I figured maybe after a life on the run from monsters, my definition of 'scary' was skewed. I could sit calmly during a roller coaster or a horror film. I fell asleep during a horror movie once.

"What's up frowny-face?" I asked.

His head whipped to face me, probably not having noticed me. Instantly his features relaxed. "Hey, Len's. How's the family?" He was referring to the Poseidon table.

I sighed. "Very curious and overly friendly."

He chuckled softly. "Wish that was my cabin's problem."

"What's up with your cabin?" I asked, curiosity gripping me.

He looked around. "Come on."

He grabbed my hand and I followed him, not having a clue where we were going. He stopped when we reached an arena of sorts. "It's usually empty at this time of day." He told me as we took a seat in the stands.

"So, Zeus cabin. What's the big deal?" I asked finally.

He sighed again. "They're just...You know those really bad movies with the jock who's a total jerk to everyone? Think's he's better than everyone else."

I nodded.

"Yeah, well, that's pretty much my cabin. When I came to camp when I was nine there was two people in Zeus's cabin. The first one was older and now visits camp every now and then. The second was Zeke."

"The older one?" I asked.

He nodded. "The one who doesn't live here anymore was okay, I guess. But Zeke...he's a total tyrant. That summer I arrived, before I was claimed, Peter was claimed as well. At the age of eight." I recalled the boy of about fifteen. "Quickly he turned into Zeke's right hand jerk. I spent several months with Hermes, with all the other unclaimed, until Zeus claimed me." His face darkened. "It was not a happy day. All summer I had dreamt of being claimed, not once had it crossed my mind that I might be a child of Zeus."

Though all this, I could only marvel at how different our ninth years were. While I was dealing with my parents death, Zack was dealing with his father's claiming.

"Anyway, now Carter's here and he's as bad as the rest of them. The entire camp hates and fears them and they don't care. Actually, they ENJOY it." He practically spits that last part out. "They revel in their power and control. As egotistical as their father. Children of Zeus kinda went downhill after Thalia."

"Not you," I found the courage to say.

A small smile formed on his face. "That's what I keep hoping for. Maybe...I don't know."

"Yes you do." I challenged.

He paused. "I guess, I guess I'm hoping that maybe I can restore cabin one's honor."

"Honor?" I asked.

Zack nodded, looking embarrassed.

Pride I was familiar with. But pride was self-centered, a sin I constantly struggled with. Honor was...different. Honor was respectful. Honor was heroic, in my opinion.

I looked out at the arena. "I think that's a good goal." I said.

"I hope so."

I felt a breeze and closed my eyes, trying to relax for the first time since we had arrived at camp.

"You know," I said. "If I wasn't terrified of your father killing me, or other demigods killing me, or a Memory Monster killing me with my own past, this might actually be okay. Except, you know, I hate people and they're just all over the place!"

Zack chuckled again. "Yeah. People tend to be where people gather. Crazy concept."

"Completely irrational." I agreed.

Since my eyes were still closed, I was unprepared for the sudden warmth on my lips, the sudden pressure.

Zack was kissing me.

Again.

Pure terror was my first reaction. Then pure pleasure took over.

My hands, unsure what to do, found themselves resting on his shoulders. Zack slipped his hands around my waist, gently pulling me closer. I obliged, wanting exactly what he did.

For a moment, I was not Lena. My parents weren't dead, and my parents weren't the famous Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. I was not on the threat of death. I was not on the threat of not caring about death. I was not broken. I was not frail.

For a fraction of a wonderful second, I was me, and I was whole.

It had been so long since I felt that, I had nearly forgotten the feeling.

I hadn't felt this way since my name was Silena. I felt like I was meeting an old friend again. She was kind, and gentle. She cared and she was loyal. It was she who was the epitome of heroism, not Lena.

As soon as that thought registered, Lena took over and I shoved Zack away.

The broken, scared, fragile, angry, depressed, and ultimately alone Lena returned, and Silena was once again lost.

I looked up at Zack's eyes, fearful I would see anger. Instead, there was just a sort of sad calm. He brushed a piece of hair out of my eyes. He then leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Whenever you're ready, Lena. You take your time."

I just leaned in, inhaling his fragrance of lemons.

I was broken, pretending to be whole.

I was frail, pretending to be strong.

I was scared, pretending to be brave.

I was a lie that Zack-with all his purity, good intentions, and kind heart-saw right through. How did he do that? Or, better yet...

Why would he care for me? When compared to him, I was nothing. I wasn't kind or pretty or cool or even friendly. Why did he choose to place his interests in me?

Why did I think I was good enough to place my interests in him?


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay, this is a really short chapter 'cuz I'm not sure what to do before Capture the Flag. But after that I have UBER amount of plans. Meaning LOTS! **

**MWUAHAHHA!**

**Meet was today! GOT BELOW A 31 ON 50 FREE! WHOOOOOOO!**

**QUESTION! OPINIONS WANTED! **

**(This was added in AFTER I had posted this. But only a little while after)**

**So, before this big ass memory that I've left you all in suspense about, I want Zack to see a different memory of Lena's. I want all your opinions. **

**Do you want it to be...**

**A) A happy family of her with her parents**

**B) A bad memory of her with her parents**

**C) Her parents death**

**D) A bad memory after her parents death.**

_**Opinions wanted and suggestions appreciated!**_

**Yeah...**

**Dudes, I was bored en la classe de espanol (in spanish class) and I doodled in my assignment notebook. I wish I could show you! It's kinda like a planner so I found Oct 2nd and outlined it, drew tridents, over the entire page I wrote things like 'Percabeth!' 'PERCY JACKSON' 'ANNABETH CHASE' 'PERCY+ANNABETH' 'PERCABETH REUNION!' and such. That's just gonna be a great week for me. New Bones on Monday, MoA on Tuesday, and Supernatural season premiere on Wednesday! EEEEEEE!**

**VIRTUAL HUGS TO: Pokemonchen, Meepmeep123, Syst3m, SamDanielleRich, crazy-for-movies, storm35-50, Pandastyle, mrpuppy, and (at the very last minute) TezzPJ FAN**

**SO MANY! ALL REVIEWERS! AHHHH! XD XD XD XD**

**Pokemonchen: Yeah, it's gonna be crazy different, but I'm still goin to see it. :) Oh, Lena far too complicated to see that clear logic. ;) **

**Meepmeep123: Subliminal...nice word...impressed...Yes. But it's AFTER the games that you should be excited for. MWUAHAHAHHAA! Ha! Very nice! As I said, I got my Foods I teacher to read them and so far she likes them. HA! And GASP! Movie Annabeth was...well the only REAL similarity between her and book Annabeth was pretty much the name and parentage...BOOK ANNABETH IS SO FREAKING AWESOME! AND LET US COVER THE GLOBE WITH PERCY JACKSON FANS WHO HATE THE MOVIE! Yes, completely. Whenever I see a Rachel+Percy fanfic, or a fanfic where Percabeth breaks up I don't even open it, but I feel the intense desire to hunt down the author and punch him/her in the face. :) **

**Syst3m: Shuckers. Damn, you're good. My best time is just under 7 mins. Like a 6:57 or whatever. I'm JV so I'm not THAT good. ;) I'm more of a 200-er. And, we all know Lena's gonna beast this bitch (meaning CTF). ;)**

**SamDanielleRich: Love hearing from new peeps! And you're in college? Dude, that's so gonna be me! College and still a Jackson-Head. Books will still be coming out til my Junior year. After that...IDK how I'll go on...*chokes back tears*. Anyhoo, that means SO MUCH to me! I was nervous you would all find the 'Memory Monster' thing lame so yay! You guys like it! :D And really? I've never heard of it. I honestly just typed 'Girl with Black Hair and Green Eyes' into Google Images. :) I might have to look that movie up, see what it's about. :) **

**crazy-for-movies: MOOHAHA! (My odd evil laugh.) You shall have to find out. ;) And don't worry, I got this figured out...mostly. ;) **

**Storm35-50: Yeah. It is sad, but if there weren't conflicts and emotions like this...would you read it? Probs not. See? ;) **

**Pandastyle: Yeah. Reminisces are sure to occur. HA! Gods, your reviews are f***ing hilarious. I tell myheartsastereo about your reviews all the time cuz they crack me up. I loved all of this! Such a fantastic list. **

**mrpuppy: Thanks! I try to make my ends good because that's what keeps people coming back right?**

**TezzPJ FAN: You have great timing. I was typing replies to reviews when I got yours. ;) NEW PERSON! YAY! Your entire review made me go 'YAAAAAAAAAAY!' And get all warm and fuzzy inside (you know, like how demigods feel with those and-then-he-died-the-end stories. ;) ) And yay! Music fan person! **

**So...yeah. Sorry, really short. I'll update tomorrow afternoon after invitational. **

**Song: Heroes by All Time Low**

**Disclaimer: ...**

**READ ON!**

For a few seconds, minutes, years, we just sat there. I sat next to him, he sat next to me. At one point he grabbed one of my hands and started playing with it. It was such a simple act, yet I found it oddly beautiful. Oddly sweet.

I heard laughter and jumped up, certain I saw disappointment in Zack's eyes, but tries to ignore it. I looked out and saw a small crowd of four walk in, all with bows slung over their backs.

I saw Zack smile. "Hey! Alex!"

Alex, in the middle of the crowd, looked up, startled. He then smiled. "Yo! Zack!" He waved for his friend to join him.

Zack stood and walked over, gesturing at me to follow.

The two friends smiled at each other. "What happened?" Alex asked. "I heard there was a fire at your place and then you just vamoosh!"

Zack scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, uh, it's complicated. Long story."

I had to refrain from rolling my eyes. Gods, he sucked at lying.

Alex just shrugged, as easygoing as ever. "Always is, I guess. Wanna try your hand at archery?"

"You know I've always been crap at that. Lena's pretty good though," he said, turning to me.

Alex raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

I shrugged. "I know enough, not my strength though."

Alex kinda turned to his friends, a wide smile on his face. "Looks like the newbie's got some game." Alex turned to Zack, "You should be worried. Zeus is opposing Poseidon as usual."

I frowned. We would be on different teams?

"What're the teams?" I asked.

"Zeus, Hades, Ares, Demeter, Dionysus, and Hephaestus on one team. Poseidon, Athena, Hermes, Apollo, and most minor gods are on our side."

I had to keep shock from registering on my face. That was pretty much a list of who wanted me dead and who didn't. The Gods opinions were leaking to their children without either noticing. And I was caught in the middle.

Fantastic.

"Care to show us some skill, Sea Spawn?"

It took me a moment to realize that this was a term for children of Poseidon. "Sea Spawn?" I asked. "Doesn't exactly strike me as a term of endearment."

He shrugged. "You didn't seem the type to punch me for something like that."

I paused. "Yeah, you're right. I've been called much worse."

He held out his bow and some arrows. "Care to take a shot?"

I thought about it. "Bows and Arrows really aren't my thing. Got any throwing knives?"

One of his pals nodded and handed some over. I walked over to a target and probably stood ten to fifteen meters away.

"You don't seriously think you can make that, do you?" Alex taunted.

"Shut up, Alex. Otherwise my target will be you."

His response was laughter.

I took a deep breath and got in a good stance, mostly for show. Deciding to have some fun, I pretended to second guess myself, pretended to seem unsure. Then, after a minute or so of that I turned around with lightning agility and threw.

Behind me, about ten to fifteen meters again, there had been a practice dummy. The knife was lodged directly where its right eye would be. I stood straight, pride filling me.

"Damn, girl. Glad I never pissed you off." Alex complemented.

I turned, a playful smile on my lips. "As I told my table, I got a few tricks up my sleeve."

Alex just walked up and clapped a hand on my shoulder. "I have a feeling this is gonna be one hell of a Capture the Flag."

We spent the afternoon in the arena with Alex and his Apollo brothers. Lunch arrived and I told the others to go without me. Zack seemed reluctant, but also understanding. The constant presence of another was driving me insane. I needed the comfortability of solitude, if only for a short while.

I threw some knives and then, when I was certain all others would be eating, I busted out my fathers sword. I attacked all the dummies, leaving them all decapitated and wounded. By the end of I-don't-know-how-long, I was covered in sweat.

I felt the pain in my chest from exertion. I felt the wetness on my forehead from sweat. I felt the soreness in my muscles from activity.

I was alive, and this was when I felt most like it.

I felt exhilarated.

I felt feral.

I felt dangerous.

I craved more. Some animalistic part of me desperately wanted to march into the dining pavilion and take on every demigod there was. Dare them all to try to defeat me. To search out what I couldn't beat.

It was at these living moments, that I felt closest to death. Because that same animalistic part that wanted battle, also desired my end. It made me desire my end.

I dropped my sword and fell to my knees. I used my hands to hold the hair from my face, which was falling out of it's ponytail.

I focused on my labored breathing.

I was breathing, and I would remain that way. I was living, and I would remain that way.

I was shattered, and I would remain that way...


	33. Chapter 33

**IT'S FINALLY HERE! THAT'S RIGHT PEOPLE...**

**CAPTURE THE FLAG!**

**Though, to be frank, it's the stuff AFTER Capture the Flag I'm excited about. ;) **

**I think this chapters relatively long. **

**Guys...93 pages. 93 pages on Google Docs. That's how long this story is so far. Now I've began writing stories before. I've never gotten past like 70, and that'd be in like 2 months. This shows how much motivation you guys give me! CRAZINESS!**

_**If you guys haven't I want you to vote on what memory you want Zack to see of Lena's! Go back to chapter 32 if needed and read options. So far I have two votes for A and two for C! PLEASE VOTE!**_

**I had a Swim Invitational meet today, which is like a mini conference. Did okay. CUT TWELVE SECONDS OFF MY 500! I now have a 6:42. :) Which kinda sucks cuz now my coach is going 'Oh, she's pretty good. I should put her in the 500 more often.' Shit. For like 300 of it I didn't even look what lap I was on. I was just singing in my head. The song The Girls A Straight-Up Hustler by All Time Low (I've been obsessed with it as of late). When I finished it, I sang it again! :) **

**VRTUAL HUGS! (SO MANY!): Meepmeep123 (twice? Once on chapter 2. Haha.), Pandastyle, If Only I Knew, Guest, Anonymous, The Avian-Olympian, Love2read9, thuyngan.2111, UrWorstNightmare, storm35-50(twice), Pokemonchen, 100stars, skybrezz everdeen, Vivi007.**

**As you can imagine, this MADE MY LIFE! OMIGOD PEOPLES! SO FREAKING MANY! XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD and on and on...**

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS: **

**Meepmeep123: RIGHT? And again...haha! RIGHT? I mean, I'm sorry, your not a real die hard fan unless you hate the move...yet plan to see the second one in theaters...cuz (if you look DEEP DOWN) it's still PJO! ;) And yes, I find that a highly appropriate plan name. Plan A46 Zebra-chipmunks. Very nice. ;) **

**Pandastyle: No I wasn't actually. Ha. Sorry. Lena wins. She has Riptide. :) Dude, have you seen those odd love stories between Percy's sword and Annabeth's hat? I'm like...REALLY? Anyhoo, yeah that'd raise some questions. :) Movie Star planet? No. Is it fun? Should I get one? And Avengers? YEAH! Loved it! Iron Man is my fave cuz he's the first superhero movie I saw and he's so sarcastic and such, and half the stuff that comes out of MY mouth is sarcasm. And Percy...Idk! He isn't one to follow rules like Captain America...I guess maybs he'd be kinda a Thor...yeah I'd have to agree with you, but more towards the end of the movie Thor, cuz Percy's not prideful. (And to let you know, right now, as I type this, it's 9:35, so it'll be probs 9:45-9:55ish by the time this is posted. To give you perspective on my time zone.) **

**Guest: Ya know, it was only after I typed that I realized it sounded like Twilight, but I thought it sounded cute. What is it with this PJO vs. Twilight thing? I mean, I'm team Jackson all the way but I'm also not a Twilight hater. Though, sometimes the jokes about it are too funny. :) **

**anonymous: Ha. I hope it is! Again, though, the real interesting part is coming up!**

**The Avian-Olympian: yeah. That's why I love my phone that has internet...which I felt in high school pool locker room...sigh... and THANKS!**

**thuyngan.2111: Yeah, but I have no social life whatsoever. :) It's school, swim, shower, eat, whatever little homework I didn't do during classes, write, sleep, repeat. No joke. And sorry, I know my A/N's are long, but I write them knowing full well most will just skip them. I would. Let's be legit here. And I just thought Hephaestus would kinda be on the more rational side, not really understanding human life you know? He doesn't understand humans. **

**UrWorstNightmare97: Course she'll kick ass! :) This is Lena we're talking about!**

**Storm35-50: Yeah, cliffhangers suck but they get me readers. Haha. :) Chocolate gravy? Can't say I have, but I'm not a huge gravy person. But BRING ON THE CHOCOLATE! ;) And thank you for your vote!**

**Pokemonchen: You were the first to vote I think! Thank you!**

**skybrezz everdeen: I'm gonna guess Hunger Games fan? Good book, very impressed by how the movie stuck to plot. (UNLIKE THE PJO MOVIE!) And MWUAHAHA! I have plans for everyone finding out!**

**Vivi007: RIGHT? MARK OF ATHENA! PERCABETH REUNION! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD And thank you for your vote!**

**_EVERYONE PLEASE VOTE! GO BACK TO CHAPT 32 TO READ CHOICES AND VOTE! PEASEPLEASEPLEASE!_**

**__****Lyrics: Let The Flames Begin by Paramore**

_**What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things.  
A memory remains just a tiny spark.  
I give it all my oxygen,  
To let the flames begin  
To let the flames begin.**_

Oh, glory.  
Oh, glory.  
This is how we'll dance when,  
When they try to take us down.  
This is what will be oh glory.

Somewhere weakness is our strength,  
And I'll die searching for it.  
I can't let myself regret such selfishness.  
My pain and all the trouble caused,  
No matter how long  
I believe that there's hope  
Buried beneath it all and  
Hiding beneath it all, and  
Growing beneath it all, and...

This is how we'll dance when,  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing it.  
This is how we'll stand when  
When they burn our houses down.  
This is what will be oh glory.

Reaching as I sink down into light.  
Reaching as I sink down into light.

This is how we dance when,  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing it.  
This is how we'll stand when,  
When they burn our houses down.  
This is what will be oh glory.

_****_**Great song. Meaning pretty self explanatory. A very Lena-ish song in my opinion. **

**Once again, if there's any House of Anubis fans, go check out myheartsastereo!**

**Song: None, needed Ipod to due replies.**

**Disclaimer: ...**

The rest of the afternoon was spent getting a sword for me, since I didn't want to bust out my fathers sword. I think people would get suspicious if they saw 'Anaklusmos' on my sword. It took awhile because every sword felt awkward in my hand. I took a sword that worked the best, but was not perfect, and decided I would use my mother's knife. While it was often talked of in the tales of my parents, nothing about her knife was distinctive.

Dinner was uneventful. Mostly my table talked about strategy, though it sure sounded like their strategy was stand at the river and don't be killed. Apparently we were the guards or whatever. That sounded extremely boring to me.

I was never much of a 'rule follower' anyways.

Dinner everyone put on armor, which I found kinda sissy. I've survived without armor for years against real monsters, and for a little game in the forest their putting on protection? Weak.

Zack bid me good luck, as if I needed it, and went over to his team.

I felt the reassurance of my mothers cap in my back pocket. Before dinner I had gone back to the Big House, where my stuff still remained, and stuffed it in my pocket.

I was on the blue team. I followed them out to a small clearing in the woods. "Kinda small battle ground," I noted.

Mara shrugged. "Supposedly this wasn't where it always was played."

"What changed?" I asked.

Before Mara could respond a girl about a year or so older stepped in front of our crowd of blue-helmeted demigods.

"Okay, guys, listen up!"

"That's Alexa." Mara told me. "Head of Athena cabin."

"We're doing this how we usually do. Poseidon's cabin, you're on border duty."

"Yes, ma'am!" Max said as he saluted. I found out at dinner he was Cabin Three's head.

Alexa rolled her eyes but continued. "Apollo, I want you guys high okay? Get to the trees, climb high, don't miss."

A boy with a bow smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it."

She nodded and turned to a large portion of the group. "Minor gods, I want you guys cutting in half and attacking the sides. Athena, we're cutting down the middle, attacking head on. Hermes? I want you all over the place, wreaking whatever havoc, distraction, and destruction you can."

A group cheered and a blond boy of about eighteen smiled. "You got that Alexandra!"

Alexa narrowed her eyes. "I'll stab you." She warned. The boy seemed unconcerned.

The team then started getting in positions. When the conch horn blew they all charged into battle, screaming and shouting, hooting and hollering, which seemed far too obvious to me.

I, on the other hand, was standing by a creek, my arms crossed over my chest. I felt idiotic and useless. When the team tried to put the dumb helmet on me, I adamantly refused, causing the one trying to 'help' me to mutter, "Fine. You're life on the line, Sea Spawn."

Eventually, though it was probably only thirty seconds, I gave in.

"I'm going in," I told my 'cabin mates'.

"Lena," Max said sternly. "Don't be a hero. Stay here. You'll be destroyed out there."

My blood had gone cold at the word 'hero'. "Heroism is the last thing on my mind." I told him coldly as I ran across the small clearing. Once I was out of view I slipped my mothers hat on. Undetectable by normal eyes, I slipped through the forest. Occasionally I strolled across a battle or an archer or a child of Hermes doing I-don't-even-want-to-know. Once I went through what I determined to be a good portion of the battles, I took the cap off. What good was winning, and therefore gaining respect of the Camp, if no one saw me do it?

I wandered around the forest, uncertain and unsure, searching for the flag.

It was out of pure luck, not strategy, that I stumbled upon it. I was sitting in a crook of a tree. Mostly concealed, but not completely, as per the rules.

I began walking to it when I heard a voice.

"Well, well, the newbie Sea Spawn. Didn't expect you."

I turned and faced the guy I presumed to be Zeke. He was just leaning casually against a tree. I finally got a good look at him. He had hair that at first look appeared black, but upon further inspection was dark brown. He had the electric blue eyes that went with children of Zeus, so it seemed. He was tall, taller than Zack. His muscles were broader as well. Like a football player on steroids.

"Oh, I'm just full of surprises." I informed.

He nodded, narrowing his eyes. "It would seem so." His voice was deep and gravelly, unlike Zack's smooth voice. And his eyes seemed colder. The way he looked at me made me shiver in disgust. If appearances would mimic personality, he would be coated in slime.

"You're not getting that flag." He told me.

"Maybe, maybe not." I said. "Let's find out, shall we?"

He smiled coldly. "Let's."

With that he pulled his sword and lunged. I pulled out my mother's knife and countered.

"A knife, huh?" He asked. "Short weapon."

Using the knife I shoved the sword away. He dropped it to his side for the moment.

"Takes a clever fighter." I told him, repeating what my mother had told me once. "Needs some one who's brave and quick."

He struck and I deflected again. This happened several more times before he spoke again.

"And you think this defines you?" He asked between grunts.

"I don't know I about brave," I admitted through grit teeth. "As for quick and clever...I'll let you be the judge of that." He swung his sword at my head and I ducked. When I stood I caught him by surprise when I jammed my elbow into his face.

He stumbled back, one hand clutching his nose. "You are dead, Sea Spawn."

"Please." I said, understanding how Zack felt about him. "You don't scare me you stupid, arrogant, egotistical, narcissistic, self-centered, prideful bastard." I snarled.

"You're gonna pay for that bitch." He told me.

I laughed bitterly and spread my arms out. "What can you deal to me that life hasn't already?"

He didn't respond. Instead he just shouted and attacked. I deflected and dodged skillfully. He began to tire out. After a few minutes of this I did one of the first maneuvers my father taught me.

The disarming maneuver.

Granted, it required more skill with a knife, but I had more than my share of personal experience and practice.

His sword clattered to the ground. He stared at me, mouth wide.

"The Hades?" I admit, I flinched at the name.

But I wasn't done. I punched him in the face and kneed him where it hurt most. He fell to the ground groaning and I felt immense satisfaction. I kneeled down and whispered in his ear.

"That was from Poseidon to Zeus, you sick jerk."

He just groaned. I left him to rot in his pain.

I then stood and walked over to the flag. I picked it up and looked at it. It was nothing special really. It was gold, giving it an elegant and stand-out appearance that reminded me of Zeus.

I then ran through the forest and battles, holding the flag high. I heard some people laugh, others cheer, others shout in frustration.

I crossed the border of the creek, seeing my 'cabin mates' laugh in surprise, when I felt the hand holding the flag tingle. I looked down. The color seemed to be changing, but it seemed unsure to which. For a moment, it was blue, and then it was silver. It first had a trident, and then an owl. Startled, I dropped the flag on the ground.

Alexa walked over, a wide smile on her face. "Well done, Newbie! Way to go!" She frowned when she saw my face, then looked down at the flag. A puzzled expression appeared on her face.

"The Hades?" I flinched again. She bent down and picked up the flag. When she picked it up it stopped being muddled and became the Athena silver/gray. "What was that?" she asked .

I shrugged, going for nonchalance, but it felt more like I was cringing. "I don't know. I'm new here. Maybe since Poseidon brought it over the creek, but Athena led the team it was kinda back and forth."

She shook her head. "It always turns to the cabin that brought it over the border." She stared at me and I suddenly found the rest of the crowd very interesting.

When I saw Zack I jogged over, eager to escape Alexa's intelligent and questioning glare. "Sup?" I asked him.

He was breathing heavy and had a decent stream of moisture on his forehead and chest. He smiled when I walked up. "Heard you won the game."

I shrugged. "Guilty."

He smiled wider. "Heard you kicked Zeke's ass."

I smiled too. "Guilty."

He laughed. "If we weren't in a huge crowd, I'd kiss you."

I laughed too, understanding that if he had kissed me, I wouldn't have been happy, and was relieved he knew that. On the other hand, a part of me wished we were alone so he could.

"Beating Zeke..." he said. "Isn't easy. You've got their attention now, Lena." He said seriously.

I looked around, the blue team smiling at me-except for Alexa who was still appearing as if she was trying to read my mind-and the red team glaring at me.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I questioned as I saw Zeke limp into the clearing. His expression could only be described as 'murderous'.

Zack narrowed his eyes at Zeke as he responded.

"I'm not sure."


	34. Chapter 34

**AHAHAHA!**

**You guys are about to find out why I was so excited about AFTER Capture the Flag! **

**AHAHAHAHAH! THIS WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE AND I'M NOT EVEN DONE WITH THIS WHOLE SCENE! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!**

**You guys still need to vote on which memory you want Zack to see FIRST of Lena's!**

**A) A Happy memory of her with her parents **

**B) A bad memory with her parents**

**C) Her parents death**

**D) A bad memory of after her parents death**

**I already plan for him to see a really bad memory of her after her parents death (MUWHAHAHAHA!) but I don't know what you guys want. So far A is winning with 3 votes, C has two votes and D has one. **

_**MORE VOTES ARE DESIRED! VOTE IN REVIEWS! MEMORY SUGGESTIONS ARE ALSO APPRECIATED! I SWEAR I DON'T LAUGH AT ANY OF THEM!**_

_****_**Anyhoo! Ah! I need to go write the next chapter cuz AHHHHHHHHHH! You'll see why...**

**XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD**

**VIRTUAL HUGS: Meepmeep123 (twice again. ;) ), The Avian-Olympian, kamberroxs1998, spyropony1598, kari0104, melissa. , thuyngan.2111, Pokemonchen, storm35-50, Helios Spirit, crazy-for-movies, and Shaylie-daughter-of-Poseidon.**

**AH! SO HAPPY! **

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

**Meepmeep123: Is there a way to make it so you can review multiple times? And yup, that'll be me when second movie comes out. :) And it's an extremely appropriate name. And PSH! Let's just go for world Percabeth domination while were at it! And YAY! I want more votes so I'm happy when people vote. And yes, there is an incriminating memory that he'll see but I want him to see one other memory before that happens, hence why I'm asking for a vote.**

**The Avian-Olympian: See, I'm one of those people who can pretty much belt out whatever HSM song there is by memory. I really am the epitome of nerdom. And we all liked her beating the shit out of him didn't we? And Blue? Blue is not Zeus's color. Least...I don't think so...And really? I still need to figure mine out... AND JEALOUS! I got to miss like the last five minutes cuz of meet once. *rolls eyes* Ha. No judgements, I'm weird everyday. **

**spyropony1598: YAY! I MAKE YOU HAVE FEELS! That's my main goal (this person reviewed chap 1 so...he/she may not read this for a while).**

**kari0104: And yay! I make you miss sleep because you wanted to read! YAY! XD XD Haha. You get what I mean. And according to fans its 'Zena'. I did not make this up, they did. **

**thuyngan.2111: I'll try to focus on action more. :) I can handle some good suggestions, in fact, I encourage them. To help me become a better author. I know I make some grammatical errors but I don't look over these that much since I update real quick. I literally just write and then go straight to uploading. And yeah. My swim friend was joking around and she's like "WHEN WILL MY LIFE BEGIN?" And I'm like "After Swim Season." ;) **

**Pokemonchen: Heehee, read below...you'll catch on. MUWAHAHAHAH!**

**storm35-50: No, I haven't actually. Never heard of it to be honest. Haha. Sounds like it's good though. **

**crazy-for-movies: HEEHEE! I'll let my chapter be my reply...**

**Shaylie-Daughter-of-Poseidon: Ha. Yeah, Lena's Badass! :D Right? Girls friggen rock, especially when they're kicking guys asses. **

**HEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!**

**So many of you are gonna review and be like "AHHHHHHHHH! I WAS LIKE OMG!" **

**HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEH EEHEEHEEHEEHEE!**

**I'm evil.**

**;P ;) **

**Song: What I've Done by Linkin Park**

**(I've made a playlist for when I write for songs that remind me of this story. ;) )**

**Disclaimer: ...**

**REEEEEEEAAAAAD!**

Darkness conquered light and silence fell on the Camp. Night had arrived and Artemis was high in her chariot. Reluctantly I had moved into Cabin three. I tried not to look around, tried not to think of my father, but considering they had a freaking SHRINE to him in here, that was a little difficult. I couldn't help but look at his old bed, which had been unused since he slept there, and think of what it was like for him at Camp.

All night I tossed and turned, purposely keeping sleep at bay, fearing my own dreams and memories. Eventually, with a sigh, I threw the covers off myself. I then traded my black spandex for a pair of skinny jeans that were flexible enough to fight in. I threw on a jacket over my tank top. I slipped on my boots and put my mother's knife in my right one. I also put on my fathers watch and stuffed his pen in my pocket. I threw my hair in a ponytail and then put on my mother's cap. Silent and unseen, I slipped out of the Cabin.

Once again, I heard the call and cry of the harpies. I mentally dared them to come after me, I dared them to face their death.

I meandered through the Camp with no rhyme or reason. After a years worth of time I found myself at the lake. I felt the cool ocean breeze and took a deep breath, taking off the cap.

I always felt closer to my father when by the sea. I felt reconnected.

Then I felt the sword against my neck.

"Don't move." I familiar voice snarled.

"Kara," I said coldly. "I was wondering when we would be able to catch up."

That earned me a cut on the back of the neck, from the sword being pushed in. I grit my teeth but made no noise.

"Shut up and hand me the damn knife."

Slowly and bitterly I bent down and pulled the knife out of my boot.

"Don't do anything rash or you'll regret it." She told me.

I rolled my eyes as I handed her the knife, feeling a pang of guilt for giving up my mother's weapon, hilt first.

"Pathetic little weapon," she told me. "Now we're gonna take a little walk, shall we?"

She doesn't know that I have my father's sword, and she doesn't realize that's my mother's knife.

"I don't know," I told her, never one for keeping my mouth shut. "I'm pretty comfortable where I am."

She pressed the knife into my neck again. "Don't talk smartass. I know exactly who you are."

"You don't know shit about me." I countered swiftly.

"Oh, is that so? Silena Chase JACKSON."

I stiffened. Here lies proof that only people who want me dead use my full name. "How do you know that?" I whispered.

"Daddy and I had a little chat tonight."

Daddy.

Ares.

Shit.

"Really?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from shaking. "Did he tell you about the time my dad kicked his ass when he was only twelve?"

She kicked me in the back and I fell to the ground.

"Shut your mouth, you worthless partial-god."

"Partial-god?" I asked while I spit dirt out. "I know you Ares kids aren't all that great at math, but I'm half god, just not half of ONE god."

A kick to the side. A groan slipped out of my mouth without permission.

"I said don't talk."

"Yeah, I've never been a rule follower."

Another kick. Another groan. I would be bruised severely on my side.

"How's that side feeling?"

"Freaking peachy," I spat. I was nothing if not stubborn.

She kicked my side again, harder, but I managed not to make a sound somehow. "Do you enjoy pain or are you psychotically suicidal?"

"I'd like to think I'm just such a freaking social butterfly when it comes to talking that it's so damn hard to turn it off."

The kick went to my face this time. A steady stream of blood began to flow. My eyes also began to water, but I refused to show weakness.

"Get up, you lying little bitch."

I'm ashamed to say I did as she told, but I looked her straight in the eye. When I did, I felt and saw pure hatred.

So, of course, I did something really stupid.

I spat at her.

She recoiled and then punched me in the gut, and then the face, then kneed me in the gut again. I felt to the ground, clutching my mid-section.

"I said GET UP!"

My pride forced me to stare her in the eyes, my pain forced me to do as she told to prevent further injury. I spit out the blood in my mouth, but aimed it at the ground. My fingers itched to grab my father's pen, but she was to wired, if she even suspected I had a weapon she'd attack, and then I'd lose it.

"Now, we're going to take a walk." She told me again.

I had to bite my tongue so hard I'm fairly certain I tasted blood to keep from retorting.

She nodded, pleased by my silence. "Good, now walk to the woods."

The woods? I'd say this wouldn't be good, but it passed that point a while ago. Silently and grudgingly, I did as she instructed. Of course, she kept on talking, and kept holding that sword to the back of my neck. To add even more insult to injury, I was pretty sure she was holding my mother's knife to my back.

"You know, Silena, Ares told me a lot about you. Said your as good as it gets. To be cautious when approaching you. I don't understand what he was talking about."

Wait for the right moment to strike, wait for the right moment to strike, wait for the right moment to strike…

"Besides, your parents must have guessed your worthlessness. I mean, they named you after an idiotic traitor who came from the Aphrodite Cabin."

I clenched my fists. Now she was insulting my parents.

"How does that make you feel?"

I took the opening. "Great, I mean, they could've named me after some dumbass child of Ares."

An elbow to my back. I stumbled but didn't fall.

Kara scoffed. "He told me you were a master with the sword and knife. Said you could throw knives like a child of Apollo and was skilled enough with a bow. As well as adequate with all other weapons, including hand to hand combat. If that's so, you're just even more pathetic. Bowing down without putting up a fight? Weak."

Wait for the right moment to strike, wait for the right moment to strike, waitfortherightmomenttostrik ewaitfortherightmomenttostri kewaitfortherightmomentotstr ike…

"Stop," she finally told me. "We're here."

I looked around, but the darkness shrouded a lot of my vision. After a moment I realized we were in a clearing, much larger than the one we played Capture the Flag in. Running in the middle there was a creek. On the other side I saw two rock-like things protruding from the ground, about five feet apart from each other.

"Took you long enough."

I realized we weren't alone as Zeke entered my line of sight. I scowled and he scowled back. With him it looked like most of the red team, except, of course, Zack.

For a brief moment, my heart throbbed, wishing he were here to help.

I was in a live action version of a nightmare. And this time, I may never get out of it.

Zeke walked up to me and stood only a few inches away. "You really sure it's her?"

"Hey, your dad told you the same as mine did." Kara defended.

Oh, goody, everyone on the red team had a get together with their parents, and, apparently, I was a frequented topic of conversation.

His cold blue eyes pierced mine. Any previous resemblance they had to Zack's eyes vanished. Zack's eyes may have been blue, but they were filled with kindness, loyalty, bravery, and love. Zeke's were filled with I-didn't-want-to-know.

He put a hand on my face and I recoiled, but the other sons of Zeus had joined him and held me in place, while Kara kept her sword and my knife in place. Any sudden movement would cost me my life.

"I see why Zack likes you so much." He said in that grotesque gravely voice of his. "Such a pretty face."

Rage hotter than I'd felt in a while boiled my blood, but I remained silent.

"A shame to have to kill you."

"Isn't it?" I found the courage it ask, rage making my voice shake.

Zeke chuckled. "Who's to say we can't have a little fun beforehand though, huh?"

I was about to make some retort that would surely earn me a punch before I was invaded. Zeke pressed his face to mine and shoved his tongue down my throat. Disgusted beyond belief, I was frozen for a moment. The kiss was not soft and caring like Zack's. It was invasive and revolting. Instinct kicked in and I brought my knee up between his legs, forgetting the sure repercussions.

"You sick, horny bastard." I muttered, shock registering, numbing all my pain, physical and emotional. But while it took away my pain, I tried to force the numbness away, knowing from experience it's harder to fight for your life when you don't really have a good sense of it. Oddly, pain reminds me of why I'm living.

"You stupid little bitch." He snarled. But he put his tongue in my mouth again. I thrashed. I kicked. I felt tears drip down my face. Finally I was desperate. I uncapped my fathers pen and held it at his throat. When he felt the coolness, he backed away, eyes narrowed.

"I thought you took her weapons, Kara." He accused.

"I-I did." Kara squeaked.

"Put your weapon away, Jackson." Zeke told me.

"Put your weapons away, Kara." I said, not taking my eyes off of Zeke.

He opened his mouth to say something, but a commotion stopped him. Five demigods entered the clearing. Two were holding a thrashing demigod, the final two had their swords at the ready.

I realized the thrashing demigod was Zack.

My eyes widened and relief flooded me, it vanished when I realized how completely condemned and damned we both were.

Then my eyes flickered to the creek.

Maybe…just maybe…

Then I heard Zack grunt and he received my full attention again. He had been kneed in the gut. Finally, he raised his head, and his eyes met mine. They were somehow filled with reassurance, as though he was trying to tell me that, some how, it would be okay. We would get through this. I felt my heart throb at his hope, while I had lost mine a while ago.

Nonetheless, I would fight for Zack.

For a moment, every demigod took in each other. Kara with her weapons against my back, flanked by two children of Zeus. Me with my weapon against Zeke's throat. Zack with two demigods holding him and two more holding swords against him. About another two dozen just standing around, too stunned or scared to move.

We were in a stand still, seeing who would dare to break it. A dangerous pause in an even more dangerous game.

Unexpectedly, it was Zack who broke it. Suddenly I saw his body go rigid, and then the demigods holding him flew backwards, running into the two who were holding swords against him.

He had electrocuted them.

Using that as a distraction, I brought my elbow back to Kara's face and hit her as hard as possible. I then flew a foot out and landed it on Zeke's stomach. The other sons of Zeus brought their swords out and swung, but I just ducked. I ended up in a squatting position with the leg I hit Zeke with still out. I was momentarily glad I had forced myself through the pain of earning flexibility. Peter and Carter's swords ended up just clanging against each other.

I rolled out of the way and sprinted toward the creek, knowing it could very well be my salvation. I had just stepped into the creek and turned around when Zeke had recovered and through a javelin, I had some how missed, with extreme skill and power.

I heard Zack shout and I reacted on instinct again.

My instinct told me to close my eyes and outstretch one hand. I felt a pain in my gut and I opened my eyes. A mini jet of water had shot out and enveloped the javelin, which was now floating harmlessly in the water.

Zeke's eyes widened, and so did everyone else's, as well as mine I think. My controlling-water skills had always been basic.

That's when I heard the shout.

"Leave her alone you tyrannical BULLY!" I whipped my head back and saw Mara standing proud, in her pajamas, along with most of the blue team. Alexa stood beside her, along with Max. Athena and Poseidon's cabins seemed to be leading the group.

Pride and gratefulness for my godly grandparents flooded me.

Alexa took a step forward. "Blue team, CHARGE!"

With shouts from all sides, both teams attacked, playing a game much deadlier than Capture the Flag.

And I stood in the center.


	35. Chapter 35

**AH! This chapter was even MORE fun to write.**

**It's kinda in two parts. Part One: Lena's PoV. Part Two: Zack's PoV. AHHHHH! I'm LIKE FANGIRLING OVER MY OWN STORY!**

**VIRTUAL HUGS (damn a lot of you are quick!): Meepmeep123, crazy-for-movies, Pokemonchen, kari0104, Guest, mrpuppy, UrWorstNightmare97, Meg949. **

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS: **

**Meepmeep123: A cliffy cuz I'm mean and otherwise the chapter would have been crazy long. And, yes, it does. :) MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! And I didn't laugh! That's actually a really good idea that I may very well use. Not joking. I really liked it! That sounds really cute and like a real crowd(reader)-pleaser! And, haha! I had to write it as much as you needed to read it. With luck, I MAY update again, but don't hold me to it. I've yet to eat and shower and such...**

**Crazy-for-movies: And it's just the gods wanting Lena dead so they got their kids on bored. God damned...er...gods. *looks around awkwardly* And OF COURSE I WILL WITH FANTASTICAL REVIEWERS LIKE YOU GUYS!**

**Pokemonchen: If you think it was intense last chapter...MUWAHAHAHA! Haha! Trust me, that does cross Zack's mind...**

**kari0104: Ah! Yay! I'm glad you love it! And, haha, okay! I'll keep that in mind! One thing you can help with is voting with the whole 'which memory will Zack see thing'. **

**Guest: I shall.**

**mrpuppy: Ha! I didn't even think of that! :D Fun! And yeah, Zack f***ing rocks. And I'm not just saying this cuz I invented him (well...okay maybe a little). ;) **

**UrWorstNightmare97: THAAAANKS!**

**Haha! AMAZINGNESS!**

**SO FUN TO WRITE!**

**Song: You Decide by Fireflight**

**Disclaimer: ...**

**READ! I COMMAND IT!**

Chaos developed rapidly, the only real distinguishable difference between the opposing forces was that most of the people fighting for me were wearing there pajamas.

How intimidating.

For a moment, both sides seemed to have forgotten me, but then I saw Kara break away from the crowd.

"You stupid bitch," she snarled as she struck. We then engaged in battle of swords. Each of us attacked, aiming for the kill, although one slip up cost both of us. While I'm tempted to say it was all her fault, I'm honestly not sure. Suddenly both of our swords flew out of our hands and landed feet away. I knew that my sword would return in a few minutes, but that wasn't going to help me right then.

Kara glared at me and then lunged with her bare hands. She first punched me in the face again and I countered with a punch to her mid-section, then a kick to her face. She stumbled back and I aimed to punch her in her side, but she gripped my wrist and twisted it hard. A small squeal of pain slipped out between my lips, but I was more distraught at knowing that striking her with that hand would now hurt me than it would her.

Taking my moment of pain as an advantage she punched me straight in the jaw. I try to punch her in her mouth with my left fist, but it was sloppy and Kara pretty much just swatted it aside.

Her attacks were rapid and painful from there on, a rapid succession of punches to the face, jaw, gut, and side. She finished with a kick in my stomach that left me tumbling to the ground. She kneeled on top of me, making it hard to breath. Using her legs, she pinned my arms to my side. I thrashed and kicked, but it was futile.

I was done for.

She just had this mad glint in her eye as her hands wrapped around my throat. She began to squeeze as she bent down to whisper in my ear.

"Did you notice where we are?" She said as I began to struggle for air, I kicked as hard as I could but it was to no avail. "This is where we used to play Capture the Flag. This is the creek where your father was claimed. This is where it all began, and this is where it ended. Say hi to your mommy and daddy, Silena."

Through my dizziness and desire for air, I was confused. Then my eyes flicked over to what I had originally thought to be rocks. They weren't.

They were gravestones.

Tears pricked my eyes as I felt my life slip away.

Kara just laughed at my hopelessness. "How fitting. At least you'll get to die with your parents."

She was right. I would die with my parents. In just moments, I would be able to see them again.

I felt my struggling cease and a small smile form on my lips. Just as my world began to fade to black, I felt air reenter my lungs.

Gasping and wheezing my lungs greedily sucked it up. Of course, as soon as I could breathe I flipped to my side and vomited. That's when I noticed exactly who saved me. Zack.

He was a few feet to my left, kneeling on top of Kara as she had just been on me. And he was beating the living shit out of her.

"Don't. You. Ever. Touch. Her. AGAIN!" He said between punches. "You. Gods. Damned. TRIATOR!"

My vision was swimming but after a few tries I was able to get on my feet. I looked around, battles blurring together so badly that for a moment it just looked like an elaborate dance instead of duels to possible deaths.

Everyone was fighting.

Fighting for me.

Risking there lives for me.

Why me?

My hands went to my head and I screamed in frustration. Frustration at my spinning head and aching body and crappy life. Frustration at my everything.

"Everyone STOP IT!" I shrieked.

Ignoring the pain in my arms I raised them high above my head. I felt as if I had been stabbed in the gut, but the water did as I wanted. Walls of water in a perfect circle around me rose, easily a story or two high. I let them stand there, a testament to my strength and heritage. My father had controlled this creek, and now I do.

After a moment, though, I let it drop and with it I fell as well.

Immediately I was aware of Zack's presence. His arms were around me and he was cradling my swirling head.

Somewhere my muddled brain thought, 'Why won't Zack sit still? Why is he spinning me? I'm so dizzy.' It was only later that I realized that my head was just still messed up from being hit so many times and then choked.

Tears were falling from his eyes and I frowned, confused. 'Why was he crying?' My muddled head thought. I think I reached out and touched his tears, but my memories of that night, especially after my fight with Kara, are a little mixed up. Sometimes I can't quite recall what really happened and what my knocked up head made up.

So maybe I stroked his face.

Maybe he began to sob.

Maybe he whispered in my ears, "I'm so sorry, Lena. I'm so sorry. I'll never let anything happen to you again. Gods, Lena, I love you. I love you so much."

Maybe I returned the sentiment.

Maybe not.

I'm honestly not sure.

ZACK'S PoV

After I electrocuted the two Hephaestus boys holding me, I acted quickly, as did Lena. I then ran over to one of the boys holding a sword to me, I think they were Ares's kids, and punched one in the face right before I took his sword. I then kicked him in the head hard enough to knock him out.

Calling on my traitorous father I electrocuted the other three bad enough that they at least wouldn't be standing for a while. Good enough. I had bigger worries.

Where was Lena?

I saw Zeke throw a javelin at her and a shout escaped me. "NO!"

Lena just closed her eyes and raised a hand.

What happened next made my breath catch. A jet of water shot up, coating the javelin. Lena opened her eyes, looking as shocked as everyone else.

"Leave her alone you tyrannical BULLY!" I heard a familiar voice shout. Behind Lena I saw a crowd gather, a crowd that looked like most of the blue team from Capture the Flag. Mara, the sweet, quiet girl from Poseidon's cabin stood in front. Clearly the shout had come from her.

Then Alexa stood forward. "Blue team, CHARGE!" The team followed instructions and stormed the old Capture the Flag clearing. Briefly I recalled the first Capture the Flag game I had ever played. It had been played in this clearing. Four days later the news had arrived of the death of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Three days later their bodies had arrived. A meeting had been called and it had been decided.

The clearing would be given up for their dear heroes.

Little did I know that somewhere around the world, a little girl was grieving for the loss of her parent's.

I turned and spun, trying to find Lena amongst all the confusion. I turned around and faced my brother, Zeke, with a sword in his hand and a sickening grin on his face. "Hey, brother." He greeted, as if we were friends.

An anger so strong filled me. A rage I didn't even know could exist. Pure hatred. The desire to kill.

He hurt my Lena. He would pay.

I swung my sword at him and he easily ducked, laughing. "Come on, brother. That all you got?"

"I am NOT you're brother!" I said as I swiped again. He dodged again.

He put his hand to his heart, feigning hurt. "That hurts, brother."

I began seeing red. It was everywhere. It was Zeke's blood, and it would be spilled.

That's when the real battle began. Trying desperately to focus on skill, rather than rage, I attack him repeatedly. Sword against sword. Brother against brother. At that moment, I had never felt more shameful to be a son of Zeus.

Zeus, who had issued all his sons and allies children to attack a sixteen year old girl, to attack MY Lena.

All I knew was that one moment I had been dreaming about I-don't-even-care and then the next I see a sword held to Lena's throat, a kick dealt to her back. I woke with a start and searched frantically for her, only to be caught by those stupid sons of Hephaestus.

Zeke and I dueled, we had always been evenly matched. While I had motivation on my side, my rage would sometimes blind me to his attacks.

"Come on, Raver." Zeke taunted, edging on my blinding rage. "Have you even done her yet?" My silence was his answer and he laughed. "Seriously? All this for a girl you haven't slept with? Let me tell you, I'd do her the second I could." I slipped up and he managed to cut me in the arm. "I mean, I already got a taste of her, and let me tell you, it left me wanting more."

Taste of her.

He kissed her.

My eyes widened and pleasure filled Zeke's. I swung my sword, catching him by surprise, cutting him just below his temple.

He gasped in pain and a hand flung to his cut. I took that moment to my advantage. I slashed again, this time cutting him in the arm. Then in the chest. Then in the shoulder. The leg. I slashed all over his body, nothing bad enough to kill, but enough to hurt like Tartarus, which is less than what he deserved.

I eventually kicked him to the ground and held my sword to his throat. "You were always a tyrant." I told him.

I pressed my sword closer to his neck and I saw him swallow nervously. I so desperately wanted to kill him.

But…

I sighed and retracted the sword a fraction of an inch. "But, I'm not a killer, I said." I saw relief light in his eyes right before I punched him in the face four times, enough to knock him out.

I then stood and returned to searching for my Lena.

When I found her, I'm sorry to say I froze for a moment out of utter terror.

No, utter terror doesn't begin to describe what I felt.

A familiar girl knelt on top of Lena, her hands wrapped tightly around her throat. The girls head was bent down so it was right next to Lena's. I saw Lena's body go limp.

She was killing my Lena.

She might have already.

As fast as I possibly could have gone I sprinted to Lena, grabbing the girl off of Lena and throwing her to the ground. Vaguely, I registered Lena coughing and gasping for air and relief surged me.

Then the hatred was back, even stronger then before.

I looked down at the girl.

It was Kara.

I pinned her down just as she had pinned Lena. If I thought I hated Zeke, it was nothing compared to what I felt towards Kara at that moment. I realized it had been she holding the sword to Lena.

She had tried to kill Lena. By CHOKING her.

And I had thought she was a friend.

Zeke had just exceeded my expectations for his cruelness.

Kara had truly betrayed me.

I started punching everything on her I could find, except her head. I didn't want her to pass out. I wanted her to feel every second of this hell.

"Don't." Punch. "You." Punch. "Ever." Punch. "Touch." Punch "Her." Punch. "AGAIN!" Punch. "You." Punch. "Gods." Punch. "Damned." Punch. "TRAITOR!"

I just kept punching, ignoring Kara's pleas and apologies. I didn't care. I was beyond care, beyond any emotion except hatred.

Then I heard Lena scream and I was back to my old self…mostly.

She was standing in the creek, pressing her hands to her head, screaming at the top of her lungs. A high pitched and blood-curdling scream. Deciding Lena was my bigger concern, I finally dealt Kara a punch to the head, knocking her out.

"Everyone STOP IT!" She screamed, her voice carrying across the entire clearing.

Then, Lena showed her true power.

I always figured she had to have some power, and that stunt with the javelin just proved me right, but this…this was…terrifying.

She raised her arms above her head and the water obeyed, circling around her, rising nearly two stories high. Then it fell, and Lena looked more drained than ever. She too crumpled.

I darted to her, pulling her head on my lap.

"Stop spinning," I heard her mumble. "Stop spinning me, Zack. I'm already dizzy." Spinning? Dizzy? Concussion?

Tears dotted my eyes. My poor Lena.

As the tears began to fall, Lena put her hand up, wiping them away, puzzlement appearing on her face. Her hand then rested on my cheek and I leaned into it carefully.

"You're crying," she whispered. "You never cry." She said, her voice sounding so monotone, you could tell she was muddled in the head.

Tears fell quicker as I leaned down. "I'm so sorry, Lena." I told her, guilt hurting me more than any wound on my body. "I'm so sorry. I'll never let anything happen to you again." I promised. "Gods, Lena, I love you. I love you so much." I would have gone on, but I had a lump in my throat preventing speech.

I'm not sure if I got hit in the head, but I swear I heard Lena mutter. "…you too…" before her eyes glazed over and her hand fell. Just to be sure I checked to make sure she was breathing. She was thankfully.

Finally I was aware everyone was still fighting behind me. Who was winning, I wasn't sure.

"That's enough!" I shouted.

"I think so too." A voice boomed. I turned around.

Standing at the edge of the clearing was a very enraged Chiron.

He continued shouting, but I stopped listening. I just looked down at my injured Lena. In sleep she looked peaceful. But this was not sleep, this was unconsciousness brought on by pain and exhaustion.

"I'm so sorry, Lena." I said one more time, kissing her temple.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hola! Okay, most of this chapter is dreams and memories. No joke. **

**So voting is closed, in this chapter Zack gets a glimpse of a memory of hers. I kinda combined two of my options, but I think you'll like it. Shout out to Meepmeep123 who helped inspire the memory!**

**VIRTUAL HUGS TO: Sunleaves17, Pokemonchen, and Meepmeep123**

**Replies: **

**Pokemonchen: Yup. Very intense. :) YES HE DOES! F*** YEAH ZACK!**

**Meepmeep123: haha! Yay! I like when I stir emotions in you guys! And, oops. My internet was down earlier so instead of writing in Google docs I've been writing in Microsoft Word today, and they correct different things and ignore different things and blahblahblah...plus, as I told osmeone earlier, I don't really look these over before I update cuz that takes time that I sometimes don't have if I wanna update that day. I try to edit as I write but it's not a perfect system, especially when whatever I'm writing in doesn't correct me. And Yay! SUPER EXTRA SMILEY FACE!**

**Anyhoo, yeah. Loved writing these chapters today! Excited for whats coming up! All at school and practice tomorrow I'm gonna be like 'I could be writing right now!' And at practice I'm sure I'll come up with 496539892 ideas, cuz when your swimming long lengths you have some time to think. **

**ANYHOO**

**REVIEW PLEASE! IT MAKES MY LIFE! And I wanna get to 200 reviews! So far, getting from 100-200 is happening a lot quicker than 0-100! YAY!**

**XD XD XD XD**

**:DDDD SUPER EXTRA SMILEY FACE!**

**Song: None. **

**Disclaimer: None. Jk. But, I think we've covered I'm not Rick Riordan.**

**Or am I and all my ramblings have been a clever disguise. *Suspicious face***

**No. **

**Sadly, I am not Rick Riordan, because I would not have let them f*** up my movie. **

**READ ON!**

_Everywhere there was fog. I squinted, but I could make out nothing. _

_"Hello?" I asked. My voice sounded different. Then the fog cleared and I looked around, seeing that I was standing on a balcony. Glancing around at the view I guessed it was New York City, except it was so quiet. There were no cars honking or people shouting. It was deafening. _

_Then I realized I wasn't alone. There were teenagers with me, but they didn't acknowledge me. Four caught my attention for some reason. Two were males who had just entered, and the other two were girls. One of them looked eerily familiar and was lying down on a lounge chair, looking awfully sickly. _

_One of the boys unwrapped the girl on the lounge chair's bandages, revealing an awful wound. _

_ "Annabeth…" the other male muttered, looking distraught._

_I took a step back in shock. I was looking at sixteen year old version of my mom and dad, and my mom looked on the verge of death. I didn't recognize the other two. _

_"Poison on the dagger," my mom muttered. "Pretty stupid of me, huh?"_

_The boy kneeling by my mother exhaled in relief. He assured them that my mom would be fine and dabbed some nectar on it. My mom gripped my father's hand. _

_"Ow. Ow, ow!" _

_The boy just kept treating and humming. He then stood. He got a couple of demigods, at least that's what I assumed they were, to go steal-excuse me, 'purchase'-some mortal supplies. He then ushered all the demigods out, leaving it just my parents, the other girl, and I. But really just my parents and that one girl._

_The girl declared it her fault._

_"No. Silena how is it your fault?" My mom asked. I realized this was my namesake. The depending-who-your-talking-to traitor/hero. _

_She mumbled something and my parents tried to cheer her up. She decided she needed to go to Camp. Something about the Ares cabin and a girl named Clarisse. They agreed to let her go. _

_After she left, my mom and dad just kinda looked at each other. _

_"You're cute when you're worried. Your eyebrows get all scrunched up." _

_I realized this must have been after they got together, and, if I had to guess, right in the middle of the First Great Prophecy. _

_"You are NOT going to die while I owe you a favor. Why did you take that knife for me?" _

_"You would've done the same for me." My mom said instantly, without hesitation, without doubt. _

_"How did you know?" My dad asked. _

_"Know what?" My mom asked, puzzled. _

_My father glanced around, then leaned in. I stepped forward so I could hear. "My Achilles Spot. If you hadn't taken that knife I would have died." _

_I stumbled back. Achilles Spot? Like…the Achilles Curse? I never knew about this! I know for a fact that my dad didn't have it when he died, but I also know that that curse is supposed to be impossible to lose. The heck? _

_My mom just kinda zoned out, looking into the distance. Something I'd seen her do a lot when thinking of bad memories. "I don't know, Percy." She admitted. "I just had this feeling you were in danger. Where…" my mom paused. "Where is it?" _

_My dad paused. "The small of my back," he said eventually._

_"Where? Here?" She asked as she put her hand on his back. My dad reached back and adjusted her fingers. I saw him stiffen when he stopped her. _

_"You saved me." He said. "Thanks." _

_She moved her hand away, but my father held on to it, not looking like he intended to let go. _

_"So you owe me. What else is new?" She said, aiming for nonchalance. _

_They watched the sun and each other. Love was apparent, except to them it seemed. _

_The fog reappeared. When it faded, once again I didn't know where I was. It clicked that I was in a Cabin at camp. It was huge, a giant statue dominating the room. I recognized it as Zeus. I snarled at it. I then heard a noise behind me. I turned, noticing not all the bunks were empty. _

_I walked over and my breath caught when I realized it was Zack. He was tossing and turning. His dream disturbing him. Suddenly he sat up shouting, "Lena!" Startled I fell back a few steps. _

_Zack ran his hand through his hair. "Lena." He murmured. "Lena's in trouble." He shot out of bed and sprinted out of the cabin._

_How had he known? _

_Was there a connection between these two visions?_

_The fog returned, but it was different this time. Thicker. I realized I was awakening… _

My eyes shot open. The light hurt and I had to shut my eyes again, groaning. Pain filled my every muscle and bone.

I felt pressure on my head. It took me a moment to separate it from the regular pressure in my head from the pain. Zack's hand was on my head, and he himself lied in a chair next to me, fast asleep.

"You're awake." I heard someone say.

With struggle I turned my head to see Chiron. I tried to nod, but it hurt too much. "Yeah." I croaked. "Lucky me."

I let my eyes wander, but tried to keep my head still. I was in the room I stayed in in the Big House. By my door there was a man…

With eyes all over his body.

"That's Argus." Chiron informed me. "He's head of our security. I'm afraid security is something your in need of right now."

'Security is something I've always needed,' I thought far away. Everything was getting far away. 'But it was something I never got.'

Everything darkened, but I was reminded of Zack's presence by the feeling of his hand on my head.

A very, very distant part of me continued my thought.

'Until now.'

The second time I awoke Zack was awake, stroking my hair. He smiled meekly when I opened my eyes. I was just glad no memories came that time I was unconscious.

"Hello, starshine," he told me. "The Earth says hello."

"Tell the Earth to shut up." I mumbled. He chuckled lightly, but there was little humor in it.

He didn't ask if I was okay, and I was grateful.

"Think you could help me sit up?" I asked.

He paused but then sighed. "You need some Nectar anyways."

He helped me get into a sitting position. I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming in pain, and Zack knew it. I saw him cringe every time I moved, knowing it hurt me.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

A very vague memory of him apologizing last night appeared, but whether it was real or not, I'm not sure.

"You apologize too much." I told him.

"Better than apologizing too little." He said numbly.

I tried to nod, but it ended in a cringe. Zack brought out a glass of nectar and held the straw for me to drink. At first I was embarrassed, but then I realized it would really hurt to move my arms.

It struck me how kind Zack was. In everyway he was such a better person than I was. I wasn't good at being nice. I once was. But that was a long time ago.

That's when I felt the cold again.

The odd thing?

Zack shivered too. His eyes widened and he dropped the glass, it shattered on the floor.

'No.' I thought. 'He will not get pulled in with me.'

But I didn't really get a say in it.

Because for the umpteenth time that day, I blacked out. This time, though, Zack blacked out with me.

_"Come on! Come on!" I repeated, pulling on my mom and dad's hands. "Come on!" _

_My parent's laughed lovingly. "Be patient." My mom said. _

_"I don't wanna be…patent...pashant…" I frowned, trying to pronounce the word. _

_My dad laughed. "Don't worry, Dolphin. We're there." _

_We walked under an arch and I jumped up and down in excitement as I looked around. We were at some carnival in…Montana, I think. _

_I was eight years old and it was a cool autumn day. I wore a white dress that went down to my knees and a little pink sweater. My black hair billowed on my shoulders, as wild as it will be at sixteen. _

_I gestured to every ride, every game, every clown. Each one exciting me more than the previous one. I could barely contain my joy. _

_One clown walked up to me specifically and I squealed with pleasure. He looked like all the rest. Baggy, spotted dressings with a painted face, round nose, and an obnoxious wig. At sixteen I would punch him, at eight I wanted to hug him. _

_He bent down. "And who might you be?" _

_"Silena." I said. _

_"You're a very pretty girl, Silena. Would you care for a balloon?"_

_I think if I nodded my head any faster, it would have fallen off. He smiled and handed me a blue one. He tied it on my wrist and I hugged the strange man. When I let go he looked up at my parents. _

_"She's a very lovely girl." He told them._

_They both smiled. "Thank you," my mom said politely. "We know." _

_After that I marveled at my balloon. I named it Bob the Balloon. I loved it. _

_I dragged my parents from game to game. There was one where you had to throw these balls at these cans and my dad held me as I through. I knocked one over and the nice man at the stand gave me a teddy bear. I thanked him as we walked away. _

_Then I pulled my parents to the food stands. They got me a hot dog, lemonade, and we all shared a funnel cake bigger than my head. _

_It was when we meandering that things went wrong. At one point I dropped my teddy bear. I ran back to grab it, but a man beat me to it. He picked it up and handed it to me. _

_"Here you go, Silena." At sixteen, I would immediately be on the alert. At eight I just smiled._

_"Thank you." I said as I grabbed for the bear, but he didn't let go. I frowned. "Thank you, sir." I said, getting confused and frustrated. He didn't let go. I began to cry. "Give me my teddy!" I shouted. _

_Suddenly I was yanked back and my father was holding his sword to the mans throat. My mom held me away from them both. _

_"Mommy! That man took my teddy bear!" _

_She smoothed my hair. "I know sweetheart. I know." _

_"Annabeth." My dad said stiffly. "Get Silena out of here." _

_She nodded. "Be careful, Percy. I love you." _

_"I love you, both." He said softly. It was only later that I caught on that they said this before every battle, in case it was their last chance. _

_"Bye, daddy!" I called as my mom carried me away. "I'll see you in a bit!" _

_I heard my mom choke back a sob. Only later I realized this was because you could never be certain if you would see him again. I heard shouts and screams and I looked over my mommy's shoulder, seeing an odd mixture of fire and water. _

_"Mommy, what's daddy doing? Is he monster fighting?" I asked, even though I knew my parents hated it when I asked questions like this._

_"Yeah," my mom said reluctantly. "Yeah, he is. He'll be okay, though, Silena." Later I would wonder who she was trying to reassure. _

_I just hugged her neck as she ran. We ran to the parking lot and drove to our motel. That night we waited for my father. My mom was tense the entire time. She told me to sleep, but with her so worried, I couldn't. It was making me worry. _

_Hours we waited. With each passing minute my mom grew more and more tense. Sometimes I would hear her whisper, "It's okay. Percy's handled worse. He'll be fine." _

_Somewhere after one in the morning a knock sounded in the room. My mom gripped her knife and looked through the peephole. She exhaled in apparent relief and threw the door open wide, pulling my father in a hug. My father wrapped his arms around her as well, seeming just as relieved. _

_I smiled and jumped off the bed. "Daddy!" _

_My parents pulled apart and my dad smiled. "Silena!" He held his arms out and I jumped into them. He then spun me around and I giggled. "What are you doing up, my little Dolphin?" He asked. _

_"Couldn't sleep." I told him._

_"Well, maybe this will help." Then he pulled out my lost teddy bear. _

_I clapped. "You found it! Yay!" I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you, daddy! Thank you, thank you!" _

_He smiled even wider, as did my mom. "Your welcome, my Silena." _

I awoke, but I didn't open my eyes. I knew full well Zack had woken up as well, and that he had seen everything.

"Lena." He whispered, putting his forehead to mine.

I didn't respond or move.

"Silena." He said.

My eyes shot open. "Don't call me that." I snapped.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say.

I was about to make some cruel retort about what, exactly, he could do with his apologies.

But then, instead, I began to cry.


	37. Chapter 37 Zack's PoV

**Okay, this chapter is pretty much the memory in Zack's PoV, but I think it's good. **

**Okay, I'm gonna be honest, it hasn't been the best day. Nothing really severe, just a hard work out and then our fridge stopped working and we had to pretty much move all our food downstairs to our other freezer and fridge. And my dad got frustrated and when he's frustrated it effects us all. He's a really good guy, funny, nice, a GREAT dad. Don't think I'm bitching about him, he just get really easily frustrated and mostly take sit out on himself. **

**And then my mom is super sarcastic and has no filter so she tends to say some things that aren't exactly beneficial. **

**Then my sister and I are tired from practice, trying not to flip over everything cuz we're so damn exhausted. **

**And so you see our dilemma. **

**Plus there was a recording malfunction with Bones so I missed like five minutes in the middle and I didn't just get to sit and watch it normally and...blahblahblah. **

**Anyhoo, I'm gonna kinda be selfish bitch and not do replies to reviews. I'm sorry. You all get TWO virtual hugs. I'm tired, have to get up early, and I kinda want to read. **

**I bought James Pattersons new book Confessions of A Murder Suspect. Good so far, though I can't tell yet if these are normal people or if they're suddenly going to discover super powers. He's setting it up kinda like that and, having read Maximum Ride and Witch and Wizard, I wouldn't be surprised.**

**You guys read those? I ranted about MR. But Witch and Wizard? Apparently another one is coming out in Feb or whatever. I thought Whit kinda fell out of importance which kinda sucked I thought, I liked him. It also got horribly depressing by the last book I thought. Good, but depressing. **

**Anyhoo, sorry guys. STILL REVIEW! I'LL TRY TO DO REPLIES TOMORROW!**

**OH! I may not be able to update on Thurs cuz I have a meet and have morning practice on Friday. So...yeah. **

**This chapter was more fun to write than I thought. **

**Song: Only Place I Call Home by Every Avenue**

**Disclaimer: ...**

**READ ON!**

ZACK'S PoV

I helped Lena sit straight and felt not only my face cringe, but also my heart. I knew it hurt her a lot more than she would allow me to see. I then got her a glass of nectar and held it to her mouth.

Then I felt a stab of ice cold attack me. My eyes widened as I shivered, and so did Lena's, because she was shivering too.

What was going on?

I vaguely registered a crash as the glass hit the floor, though I don't recall letting go of it. Then my world spun and I blacked out.

_When I opened my eyes, everything was blurry, like a picture out of focus. Then, like a camera lense, everything focused and cleared._

_I was standing in a parking lot, turning around I recognized some kind of Carnival. I frowned. What was this? Where was I?_

_"Come on!" I heard a little girl say behind me. I turned. "Come on! Come on!"_

_I saw a small child, between the age of six and eight, pulling on her parents hands, looking back at them so I couldn't see her face. She was wearing a knee length white dress with a pink sweater. Her hair was long, dark, and wild._

_The woman, assumably her mother, was about thirty-some and had blonde hair that was pulled in a ponytail. Her eyes were gray and intimidating, but they looked at her daughter affectionately._

_The man, assumably the father, was probably the same age. He had the same dark hair as his daughter, which was in need of a good cut. His eyes were vaguely familiar._

_The woman laughed, an affectionate sound. "Be patient."_

_"I don't wanna be..." the little girl struggled with the word. "Patent." She tried. "Pashant." She tried again._

_This time the man laughed. "Don't worry, Dolphin. We're there."_

_They had indeed arrived at the entrance to the carnival. That was when the little girl turned her head and I gasped._

_It was Lena._

_In reality, she didn't look all the same. Perhaps it was her walk, so much more upbeat than when she's sixteen. Or the way she talks, with the slur and joy of a young child. I'm not sure._

_And while those eyes were filled with glee, trust, and innocence, instead of anger, sadness, and doubt, they were still recognizably her eyes. Her beautiful green eyes, the same one as her father._

_My eyes widened again as I realized I was looking at the famous Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase._

_But when little Lena turned to her parents, she didn't see a hero worthy of history books, she saw two people she adored and loved. She saw her parents._

_As the loving three-some entered the carnival, I followed. Lena jumped at every sight gleefully, absorbing it all with her intelligent eyes. That was one thing that made her stand out, even as a young child, those eyes understood and they saw. They didn't just glance over things, they took in every detail, storing it for future reference._

_A clown walked up to her and Lena couldn't have looked more happy. In her little white dress, pink sweater, and absolute purity, she was the epitome of childhood, despite the odd circumstances._

_"And who might you be?"_

_Somehow, even as a youth, I expected her to snarl and spit out 'Lena' or 'none of your freaking business.'_

_Instead, the little girl smiled wide and replied, "Silena."_

_For the first time I understood why Lena felt like she and Silena were two very different people. She had never directly told me she felt that way, but I could tell. And now I saw why._

_When he offered her a balloon, I don't think 'Silena' could have shaken her head more vigorously. I laughed, feeling Silena's joy rub off on me._

_The clown told the Jackson's what a lovely daughter they had. Annabeth, I was having difficulty not viewing her as the heroine of the tales, just smile proudly. "Thank you. We know."_

_After that, their evening seemed like any other thing you would see in a family movie. They played games and Percy, I was especially having difficulties not viewing him as the great hero, helped his daughter win a teddy bear. My smile widened as I saw Silena's ecstasy at the toy._

_Then they ate crazy unhealthy food, laughing and smiling the entire time as they shared a giant funnel cake. After that they continued to walk mindlessly around. I followed eagerly, enjoying seeing this side of Lena/Silena._

_Silena dropped her teddy bear and she ran after it, only to have a man beat her to it. He held it out to her. "Here you are, Silena."_

_I stiffened. He knew her._

_But Silena seemed unfazed as she smiled and grabbed the bear. "Thank you." She told him politely, which was never a word I thought I'd use to describe Lena's way of speaking._

_"Thank you, sir," she repeated as she yanked on the teddy bear. Tears began to fall in frustration. "Give me my teddy!"_

_Then Annabeth ran up and pulled her away, holding her close to her chest, out of harms way. Percy, on the other hand, had charged the man, his famous and trusty pen, Anaklusmos, uncapped and ready to fight._

_That was when I realized I had seen that sword and pen before._

_It was Lena's._

_"Mommy! That man took my teddy bear!" Silena cried._

_Annabeth just soothed her daughter's hair, looking frazzled and worried, an expression I never pictured on the brave and rational face of Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Then I realized that she was past rationality with her daughter. No matter how irrational, she would do whatever it took to save her child, even if it cost her her life._

_"I know, sweetheart," she told her daughter. "I know."_

_"Annabeth, get Silena out of here." Percy told his wife tersely, in a staredown with the monster._

_Pain crossed Annabeth's face, another emotion I never pictured on her. When I looked at Percy's face, I say loyalty to his family, which was to be expected, but I also saw fear and...maybe a little doubt? As if he was thinking, 'will this be it? Will this be the last time I see my family?' That, too, was unexpected._

_"Be careful, Percy." Annabeth told him. "I love you," she added._

_Percy's face fell grave. "I love you both." He replied quietly, but meaningfully._

_It hurt my heart when I realized they were saying this in fear that they may never be able to again._

_Annabeth carried her daughter away swiftly._

_"Bye, daddy! I'll see you in a bit!" Silena said with absolute certainty._

_I had to sprint to keep up, but I was close enough to see Annabeth was struggling with tears._

_It was like every image I had of these heroes was false. I had imagined them as fearless and impeccably brave, knowing of their strength. Proud. Fearless. Heroic._

_I suddenly doubted the meaning of heroism, and the factuality of the tales of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase._

_Annabeth was rational, I heard, but I saw little in her eyes at that moment. Perhaps she was rational, she probably was, but when it came to her family, she was desperately grasping at any way, rational or not, to keep them safe and whole._

_In Percy, I had seen the obvious loyalty. That was the one word that would always come up when discussion of him arose. He was loyal, but I hadn't until that moment realized he was really loyal until death, if need be. He was scared, too. He was brave, only when needed, but he would rather avoid conflict. I had imagined him facing every challenge head on, daring anyone or anything to take him._

_But that sorrowful look in both of their eyes let you know they both knew they weren't immortal (although, Percy could have been) and weren't indestructible (although, Percy once was). They knew there was something out there better than they were. They knew that at some point, that thing would find them, or they would just slip up, because they were not perfect fighters, as everyone liked to believe. They knew of death and it's inevitability, but they were trying to keep at bay._

_My guess? Solely for their daughter._

_"Mommy?" Silena asked. "What's daddy doing? Is he monster fighting?"_

_Annabeth paused. "Yeah," she said finally. "Yeah, he is. He'll be okay though, Silena." I wondered, for a moment, if it was really Silena she was trying to reassure._

_They got into a car and my head spinned again. Suddenly I was standing in a motel room with Silena and her mother. Annabeth insisted that she sleep, but Silena couldn't._

_Every now and then, you would here Annabeth mumble, "It's okay. Percy's handled worse. He'll be fine."_

_The clock read just after one in the morning when a knock sounded from behind the door._

_Annabeth stood up, clutching a familiar knife. I realized Lena also had this knife._

_Lena fought with the weapons of her parents._

_Her fathers sword._

_Her mothers knife._

_I recalled the watch she wore on her wrist, and remembered her father supposedly wore one just like that._

_As well as her invisibility cap. That was her mothers._

_She may claim to not like her heritage, but Lena is proud to be a Jackson. She fights for her parents every time she raises their weapons. She fights to avenge her parents death, even if that means just surviving another day. And I can tell, that gets more difficult for her every day._

_Annabeth glanced in the peephole and audibly exhaled in relief, flinging the door open. In the doorway stood Percy, slightly scratched, but otherwise unharmed. Annabeth threw her arms around her husband._

_Silena smiled wide and shouted, "Daddy!" as she jumped off the bed._

_The two heroes pulled apart. "Silena!" Percy said, just as excitedly as he scooped up his daughter, spinning her around. "What are you doing up, my little Dolphin?"_

_"Couldn't sleep."_

_"Maybe this will help," he said as he pulled out Silena's teddy bear from the carnival._

_She clapped, her joy apparent. "You found it! Yay!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her short arms around her father's neck. "Thank you, thank you!"_

_He smiled wide. Complete adoration was clear. "Your welcome, my Silena."_

_The image started to blur again I couldn't help but feel as if I understood Lena much more, and why her opinions of heroism were so negative._

_In movies, the hero is perfect and has a happy ending._

_Lena grew up with two real-live heroes. She saw the after-effects. It was imperfect and dangerous. A life filled with monsters, where the casual trip to the city's carnival became a death match with a monster._

I awoke and my eyes shot open. Lena, on the other hand didn't move, though I knew she was awake.

She was embarrassed, I realized. Ashamed. I had seen a very different side of her. A young, innocent side of her.

To Lena's belief, she was anything but innocent.

This was Lena's belief.

I pressed my forehead softly to hers. "Lena."

She remained motionless.

Lena believed herself to be a murderer, a killer of that childhood innocence, of Silena. She believed she was broken far beyond repair. Unfixable, unworthy of the effort and care she so clearly needed and deserved.

What she didn't realized was that she had just locked that young girl away. That with time, care, and, yes, emotional pain, she could be returned. She would never be the same as that little girl, but overall, in the long run, she would hurt less inside.

"Silena." I dared.

Lena's eyes shot open, a weak anger engulfing them. "Don't call me that."

I drew away and looked in her green eyes, noting all the change that had happened since that memory. I grieved for her innocence and lost childhood. I could never give her that back, and I felt guilty about that.

"I'm sorry." I told her.

At first, anger twisted her face and I prepared myself for whatever was to come.

But then, it stopped.

And she began to sob.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hola! I know you Zena fans will love this chapter. **

**Sorry for not doing review replies yesterday. I suck. If you asked me a question you wanted me to reply, please re-ask in review. **

**Oh, and I may or may not update tomorrow. I'm crazy busy and have morning practice thurs so I can't stay up late. Sorry.**

**Hey, you guys should all read Confessions of a Murder Suspect by James Patterson. I finished it and it was really good! That family was so f***ed up it was hilarious! Best part was when the entire family flipped an entire restaurant! Epicness! I had to keep from cracking up in English when I was supposed to be listening to teacher. But Nook makes it easy to read in class (Which I shall be doing in ONE WEEK! AHHHHHHHH!) **

**So, the MoA cover...anyone else thinking 'Jason...Percy will kick your f***ing ass!' ? I am! CAMP HALF-BLOOD ALL THE WAY! WOOOTWOOOT! Now, I like Jason well enough, but Percy kicks his f***ing ass. **

**Oh, whoopies, you defeated a titan.**

**Percy defeated like four. **

**Led a victorious war. **

**Was involved in 4 minor-ish prophecies.**

**Plus two (or however many) mini quests. **

**He beat a f***ing god (THE GOD OF WAR) when he was TWELVE!**

**F*** that s*it Jason!**

**Percy wins.**

**Your argument is invalid.**

**Guys, no joke, my World History teacher's first name is Athena. I am NOT joking. **

**Omigod, all you other Percabeth fans gotta look up Percabeth: Chuck Norris Style. It's f***ing hilareus! **

**Since it was all reviews, I'm just gonna go straight to replies. BUT YOU ALL GET VIRTUAL HUGS IF YOU ARE LISTED BELOW!**

**Meepmeep123: ;) And yeah, thankfully we were able to save a lot, but yeah. Still sucked. **

**Kip00: Aw! That means so much! Thank you!**

**Storm35-50: Ha. Yeah, I'm one of those odd kids who's really good at spitting out random shit in essays in ten minutes on a labtop...I'm really good at 'fluffing'. ;) And, ha. Whenever I hear a Vball girl complaining about practice I wanna be like "Huh, that's funny. I didn't see you at practice this morning. Oh, yeah. You guys don't have morning practice." And I'm also that odd kid who does her homework DURING classes, either in the class its assigned or the next class, so I've had minimal HOMEwork this year so far. ...so...yeah. I'm THAT kid. The really nerdy one. **

**mrpuppy: Right? I always want that (HELLO FANFICTION!) And I love doing Zack's PoV, but I also love doing Lena's and the story is kinda centered around her, but I love throwing in the occasional Zack's PoV of heartfelt moments and you guys don't seem to mind. ;)**

**The Avian-Olympian: Ha. I don't see the connection but I've done that plenty of times where I see a connection between two things and my friends look at me like I'm high. And I thought it would be cool for y'all to see how everyone kinda views Percy and Annabeth, in contrast to who they really are. I always found that an interesting topic. How will they be remembered? How will they be viewed? Well, you just got a look at that. :) **

**TezzPJFan: Yeah, they suck. :) And don't worry, he will. I have a REALLY GOOD (or bad, depending on your PoV) memory of Lena's for him to see! HEEHEEHEEHEE! I'm really excited to write it. AND YAY! What's your fave bands? **

**thuyngan.2111: Thanks! And this is obvi my first High School year cuz I'm a freshman, but I;ve been doing the local summer swim team since I was seven. So I just finished my 8th year, while most people my age have been doing it for 4 or 5 years most. :) I mean, we have lots of little people who do it, just not many stick with it. For me, summer=swim like fall=school(and now high school swim). It's a part of life for me. I don't love it all the time (sometimes I REALLY REALLY HATE IT!) but I can't imagine not doing it, ya know? **

**Pandastyle: Dude, that made me crack up! You always make me laugh! Ha! I think in like fifth or sixth grade my friend and I devised a plan to get rid of all the gods we didn't like and for Poseidon to become supreme god of everything that is awesome. :) We enjoyed it. In sixth grade it was funny learning about Greek Gods cuz I had a personal opinion about each god due to the PJO series! :D And we would do these games where we had to name the gods, and other teams found me an unfair advantage. ;) My teacher made me take two steps back from the buzzer and put hands behind back. I still got the point. :) And, sadly, no. I was busy and too engrossed in this story. **

**Soccer688: THANKS! And with great reviewers I will!**

**Kip00(again): Ha, I was typing reviews when my phone vibrated with [New Review]. :) ANd your welcome! Thank you for reviewing! **

**Anyhoo. Yeah. :) **

**Song: Absolutely (Story of a Girl) by Nine Days. **

**Lyrics: Hero by Skillet. **

**You'll see the connection to the song and story later on in chapter. :) **

**_I'm just a step away_**  
**_I'm just a breath away_**  
**_Losin' my faith today_**  
**_(Fallin' off the edge today)_**

**_I am just a man_**  
**_Not superhuman_**  
**_(I'm not superhuman)_**  
**_Someone save me from the hate_**

**_It's just another war_**  
**_Just another family torn_**  
**_(Falling from my faith today)_**  
**_Just a step from the edge_**  
**_Just another day in the world we live_**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**_I need a hero to save me now_**  
**_I need a hero (save me now)_**  
**_I need a hero to save my life_**  
**_A hero'll save me (just in time)_**

**_I've gotta fight today_**  
**_To live another day_**  
**_Speakin' my mind today_**  
**_(My voice will be heard today)_**

**_I've gotta make a stand_**  
**_But I am just a man_**  
**_(I'm not superhuman)_**  
**_My voice will be heard today_**

**_It's just another war_**  
**_Just another family torn_**  
**_(My voice will be heard today)_**  
**_It's just another kill_**  
**_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_I need a hero to save my life_**  
**_I need a hero just in time_**  
**_Save me just in time_**  
**_Save me just in time_**

**_Who's gonna fight for what's right_**  
**_Who's gonna help us survive_**  
**_We're in the fight of our lives_**  
**_(And we're not ready to die)_**

**_Who's gonna fight for the weak_**  
**_Who's gonna make 'em believe_**  
**_I've got a hero (I've got a hero)_**  
**_Livin' in me_**

**_I'm gonna fight for what's right_**  
**_Today I'm speaking my mind_**  
**_And if it kills me tonight_**  
**_(I will be ready to die)_**

**_A hero's not afraid to give his life_**  
**_A hero's gonna save me just in time_**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_I need a hero_**  
**_Who's gonna fight for what's right_**  
**_Who's gonna help us survive_**

**_I need a hero_**  
**_Who's gonna fight for the weak_**  
**_Who's gonna make 'em believe_**  
**_I need a hero_**  
**_I need a hero_**

**_A hero's gonna save me just in time_**

**It's so incredibly perfect because, beside the perfect lyrics, both a boy and a girl sing! It's AMAZING for this! **

**Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, I would know what happens in MoA (Instead of being driven mad by cryptic hint dropped on the facebook page). **

**READ ON!**

Tears feel with rapid succession, without permission or grace. Sobbing was not an attractive ordeal, like it would be on most TV shows. It was a sloppy ordeal with awful sounds. Embarrassment flooded me. I just covered my eyes in shame.

"Lena, it's okay." Zack told me soothingly.

I shook my head. "Don't tell me that," I mumbled. "Don't tell me something that false. My life, especially right now, is nothing but okay."

"Okay, then it will be okay." He amended.

I shook my head again. "Don't promise me something that you can't be sure of. Don't promise me something..." I faltered.

Zack pried my hands away, his eyes filled with sympathy. I searched his eyes for pity, but saw none. I saw no remorse. He cared, but he did not see me as small or weak.

How could he not see me so? I surely see myself so.

His beautifully perfect eyes stared into my broken, hard eyes. "What is it, Lena?"

"Don't promise me something I so desperately want." I said quietly.

He was about to say something when Alexa walked in and leaned against the door frame. "Am I interrupting?"

"No." I said immediately, my voice a little too high.

She looked back and forth between Zack and I. "Uh-huh," she said, unconvinced. "Mind if I steal the girl?" She asked Zack. "Consider it a family matter."

Zack paused, looking uncomfortable, but we owed her and he knew it. "Sure." He stood and left after one last fleeting glance at me.

Alexa looked back at me, studying my every movement, which were few due to soreness. Her eyes were gray and intelligent, but they held a deeper emotion that was concealed to most. They were like my mothers eyes.

The connection made me have to swallow the lump in my throat.

"Is it true?" Alexa asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"My parents?" I croaked. "The famous Jacksons?" I laughed bitterly and weakly. "Yeah. Yay me. I'm just that lucky." I swallowed the urge to cry. Crying in front of Zack was different, not enjoyable, but somehow acceptable. I would not cry in front of this stranger.

She looked at me, as if sensing my anguish. "I doubt that." She told me as she sat at the edge of my bed. "Heroes are great and all, but...well, they tend to have a lot of villains who want them, and anyone they care about, dead."

I scoffed. "You don't know the half of it."

She frowned, as if this frustrated her, but nodded. "You're right, I don't. I'm not sure I wish to." She sighed. "Listen, I don't know what it's like to be a literal Jackson, but I somewhat know what it's like to live under their shadow, as does Poseidon's cabin. They expect us to be as great, as heroic, as intelligent. We're not, and even if we were, we don't really have the chance to prove it."

"Alexa I need your help." I said suddenly.

She stood straight. "With?"

I bit my lip. "Call a meeting or council or whatever you guys call it. Bring whoever you'd like to have a say. I don't care, but...shit is going down out west and they need our help."

"They?" She asked. "The Romans?"

"The gods." I corrected. "And I'm not really one to fight for them, but this is big. The-entire-Western-Civilization-could-be-wiped-out big."

"What do we need to do? What's the threat?"

"At the meeting." I told her. "For now, help me stand."

She frowned. "Shouldn't, uh, Zack help you with that."

"He cringes whenever I do."

Alexa paused, and then nodded, understanding. "Alright, buck up, hero. This is gonna hurt like a Hellhound bite."

I grimaced. "Been there, done that."

She just chuckled. "Of course you have." Then she pulled on my shoulders, helping me stand. I bit my lip to keep from shouting in agony. The pain was fierce and intense. "Where to?" She asked.

I couldn't open my mouth, otherwise I'd scream, so I looked to the bathroom, and she nodded, understanding. She got me to the counter and let go, allowing me to lean on the sink.

"I'll get you some nectar."

I stared in the mirror, barely recognizing myself. "Alexa." I said.

"Yeah?" She called.

"Do me a favor, run back to my cabin and grab my pack."

She came in, holding a glass of nectar. "Will you be fine without me?"

"I'll be fine." I said quickly.

She set down the glass and jogged out. I fell to the floor and practiced standing on my own. The pain was severe, but manageable.

Five or so minutes later she returned. I reached in and grabbed a pair of shorts and a sports bra.

"Do you need help?" Alexa asked. I immediately wanted to shut her down, but I paused. "It's okay if you do," she told me. "Battle wounds happen, but they make a great story for later."

I allowed a small smile to form as she walked over and helped me undress, and then redress. When I was standing in just a sports bra and shorts, I turned my attention to the nectar. I found a washcloth and dabbed it in the glass. I then dabbed it on my bruised areas, which was everywhere.

My stomach and sides were more blue and purple than the tan-ish color my skin usually was. My neck had a ring around it made of welting bruises. My nose was probably broken, but mended while I was unconscious. I felt like there was a chance I'd bruised or broken some ribs, but those had also been repaired. I was also still vaguely aware of the ringing in my ears. Head injury? Could Apollo kids fix that?

The bruises that would no doubt appear on my face had yet to arrive fully, but you could still see them. I figured some Apollo magic went there, but I also knew they'd show eventually.

I had just begun to dab my neck when I heard an intake of breath to my right. I turned and saw Zack in the doorway, taking in all of my injuries. I hadn't wanted him to know how injured I was.

Alexa noticed the tension. "I'll go about getting that meeting set up. I'll set it for in an hour, if that's cool?"

No one responded.

She just nodded and made a non-discreet exit.

Zack just stared at my bruises and welts. "Lena..." he said, emotional pain effecting his voice.

"Zack, it's nothing. " I tried to tell him.

He took a cautious step forward. "Don't tell me that."

"I've had worse." I lied.

He shook his head, unbelieving. He reached me and gingerly put his hand on my face. I found myself leaning in without realizing.

"Gods, Lena..."

"I'll live," I insisted.

"I know that." He said, rather roughly. "But you're in pain NOW, Lena. That's my concern."

"Pain is my stalker, Zack. He's annoying, but he's always there. You get used to it after a while."

"Don't give me that bull shit." He said, uncharacteristically stern.

His eyes flickered to the mirror and something in his expression changed. "Turn around." He told me. Not wanting to start an arguement, oddly, I did as he told.

I heard his intake of breath as he saw the foot-sized bruise on my back. But then he brushed my hair over my shoulders and I felt a hand graze over my lower back.

Over my tattoo.

I stiffened.

"Your parents." He said plainly.

An urge to cry made itself known, but I shoved it away. "Yeah. They loved horse-drawn chariots. It was kind of their thing. You know, Poseidon and Athena working together."

"How long have you had these?"

I thought about that. "The one on my neck...four years? The bottom one...I, uh, got a couple months after my parents death."

"When you were nine." He stated, his tone unreadable.

I frowned, not understanding what he was thinking, which frustrated me. He always seemed to know what I was thinking. "Yeah," I said. "There's some sketchy places. Got a wad of cash and they'll tattoo just about anything, anywhere, on anyone. It obviously worked to my benefit. So, uh, does having a loaded gun." I added quietly.

"A loaded gun. At nine." He repeated.

"My ninth year was not a pleasant one." I stated simply.

Slowly, Zack turned me around, knowing I was not exactly light on my feet right now. His blue eyes were filled with emotions. Perhaps a person with basic knowledge of human emotions could decipher it, but I sure couldn't.

Zack stroked a hand over my cheek, mindful of the bruises. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Why? For what?"

"I wasn't there soon enough. I didn't stop them well enough. I didn't want anything to happen to you and it did."

"I don't need a hero, Zack."

"That doesn't mean you don't deserve one." He said, believing in it wholly.

"How can you say that?" I finally got the courage to ask, after all this time.

He frowned, thrown. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...Zack, look at you." I said, struggling for how to put this correctly. "You're kind. I'm not. You're brave. I'm not. You're heroic. I'm not. Zack, I don't get why you stay with me. Sure, I can try to act like I'm heroic and brave, but I really am not. I gave up on kindness a while ago. I'm not pretty, I'm broken and frail. I'm scared shitless at just about everything."

I stared into his eyes. Right into them.

"I scare myself, Zack. I don't know what I'm capable of, and I fear the day I'll find out. And I don't want you to be there when I do."

He just stood there for a year.

Then two.

Then ten.

Then I lost track.

Then he kissed me. He gripped my face with his hands and pulled me to him. It was passionate, and while it hurt my aching body, I wrapped my arms around my neck. He helped me up onto the counter so I wouldn't have to stand. He came close and I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me. Maybe he would finally realize I wasn't good enough for him. Either way, I never wanted to let go.

Our other kisses had been soft, caring and careful. This was different. I felt my blood pound and my heart race. Everything was faster, and everything was slower. I knew of only one thing.

I was on a countertop, kissing Zack, with my legs wrapped around him, wearing only a sports bra.

But, unlike his half-brother, Zack was not one to take advantage of the situation. So while I had no idea what brought this heated desire on, I fully encouraged it.

If I thought danger and recklessness made me feel alive, it was nothing to how I felt now. That made me feel alive in the sense of that I was aware that I could die at any moment, but if I were to die, not much would be affected.

This...this made me aware that I actually had something to lose and I had something to gain. I had something to live and fight for that wasn't just a slipping echo of my dead parents.

My right hand gripped at his hair while my left was on the back of his neck, pressing him closer to me. He, too, had one hand in my hair. His other hand was carefully around my waist, below my bruise, as to not hurt me.

When he eventually pulled away, which saddened me, we were breathing raggedly, yet in synchronism, as if we were still connected. Or perhaps we always were. I wouldn't know.

"First of all," he said when he had enough breath to speak, "You're brave beyond belief, whatever made you think otherwise..." he just shook his head, but then leaned it against my own. "Second of all, wasn't it you who said heroism is over rated? Either way, I truly believe you have the makings to be a great hero, but only if YOU want to be. Not if some gods force you to be. Third, you can be kind if you want to be, it just takes you awhile to warm up to people." A small smile formed on his lips at that.

"Fourth," he continued, "I'm not interested in you because of your stunning beauty, your much more than that, but while we're on the topic, I can honestly say I've never met anyone more beautiful, internally or externally, in my life."

I was choked up, but I managed to say, "but you live with Aphrodite's kids." I'm not sure if I meant it as a joke or not.

"Exactly." Was all he had to say. "They're fake. They're attempting to reach an impossible goal, perfection. You embraced imperfection long ago and that make you radiate internal beauty. External beauty..." he smiled, "That's just a lovely bonus."

"And broken?" He went on. "We're all broken, aren't we? Sure, you a little more than the rest of us, but does that matter? All wounds can be healed, if you let them be. Frail? Lena...look back on your life, I only know a small portion and I know I wouldn't be able to survive that. That takes genuine strength, of all kinds and of all definitions."

"Don't tell me you're not scared of me," I said, very quietly.

"Okay. Fine." He said. "You scare the shit out of me too. But do you know why?" He questioned. I thought of many replies, but doubted any of them were true.

"I'm afraid I'll lose you. " He said. "I'm afraid about being afraid of losing you. I've never been so dependent on someone before. I'm afraid I won't be able to heal you. I'm afraid I won't be able to save you. I'm afraid you don't need saving, because I want to be able to save you." He looked into my eyes.

"Lena, I'm afraid you won't love me the way I love you."

Shock scarcely covers the emotion I was feeling. Perhaps there was a name for the emotion I was feeling, but I didn't know it.

"I know you still have your skeletons, Lena. You still have your walls and you're comfortable in your little shut-in box, but you gotta break out. I can weaken the walls, but you gotta do the rest. You've trapped yourself. You created these walls to block out pain, and instead you locked yourself in with it. Don't you want freedom."

The word "Yes" escaped my lips.

Zack smiled. "Then you gotta meet me halfway."

"I...I'm trying." I said. "I am."

Zack kissed me gingerly, much softer than our previous kiss. "I know, Lena."

"You don't know everything about me," I told him. It wasn't an insult, it was a statement, a warning.

He nodded. "I know."

"It's not all good. A lot of it's really, really bad."

He nodded again. "I know," he repeated.

The perfection of the moment consumed me, broken only by the pain of my bruises. Zack saw my unintentional wince. "Nectar time." He said, beginning to pull away.

"Wait," I said suddenly, pulling him close again. I pressed my lips to his for just a moment, then pulled away, smiling. "Okay, now."

He let me stay sitting as he helped me put nectar on my wounds.

Maybe it was the head injury, or maybe it was my ecstasy.

But I felt giddy in the head.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hola. Short update. I've been really busy, I'm so sorry!**

**I will not do replies again, though I will next time. **

**Watching the Avengers! XD **

**Disclaimer: ...**

**READ ON!**

Zack led me through the crowd that had gathered outside the Big House. Everyone went silent as their eyes fell on me. I felt like a celebrity caught in the act, but what the act was, I wasn't aware. All I knew was that if there was a script it hadn't reached me.

Now fully dressed in a T-shirt and a pair of jean shorts I shoved my hands in my pockets and ducked my head. I followed Zack as the crowd parted. The silence was numbing, I wasn't sure if these people were on my side or not.

"Where are we going?"

"Special circumstances?" Zack replied. "The meeting's being held in the arena."

The place they learn to fight. How appropriate.

"Why?"

"The entire camp is going. Some kids moved the ping pong table there so only the head counselors will be speaking, but everyone will be watching."

"Oh, goody." I mumbled. "A live, armed, audience. Fantastic. Did my birthday come early this year?"

Zack smiled a little. "Stage fright?"

"Not so much afraid of speaking in public as I am that said public will throw a knife at me. And when your public is a throng of demigods, that's not paranoia. That's reality."

"Fair enough." Was his reply.

Half an hour later, what appeared to be the entire camp had gathered. Chiron stood in front of everyone.

"We are here to listen to Lena's request. She, and the gods, are in need of our help. I ask you listen intently and respectively." He turned to me. "Go ahead."

I had rehearsed this in my head countless times. How I would ask, what I would say, what I wouldn't say. Yet what came out of my mouth was:

"I don't wanna be here." I looked around my crowd and saw furrowed brows of confusion. I continued before they became too angered.

"I honestly had prepared what I was gonna say, but honestly? Most of it was lies and half-truths. I decided I'm sick of those, so you probably are too. So, I'm gonna say it like it is. How many people have told you that to your face?"

I decided to force my attention to the group at the ping pong table.

"I know what you're thinking." I told them honestly. "You want to know if I'm lying or not. If I am who I say I am. Yes, my parents are indeed Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." I saw a combination of doubt, surprise, and pleasure.

"You wanna quiz me? I'll fail. I can tell you all these details that seem so insignificant. I can tell you their favorite colors. Their favorite foods. How awful they were at cooking. What made them laugh. What made them cry." I looked them in the eyes, no longer all that afraid. I was finally able to say my piece, after all these years.

And I would tell it.

My way.

"But honestly? Their quests? I probably know the least about them. I know they were dangerous, and I know my parents don't talk about them much. That's about it. I can claim that I've met all of those heros, the alive ones that is, what are talked about in their tales, but I can't prove it.

"You want proof? For starters, you guys saw me control water! I'm sixteen and have never been to camp! I'd be dead without assistance and training! Second of all," I took out my father's pen, uncapped it, and threw it on the ping pong table, "take a good look at that."

They all gathered around it, but the Hephaestus kid got to the front, examining the blade. He looked up with wide eyes. "It's genuine. The real blade of Percy Jackson. Anaklusmos. Riptide."

I pulled out my knife and waved it, looking directly at a glaring Kara. I met her gaze with a steel one of my own. "Remember this 'pathetic little weapon'? This is the blade of Annabeth Chase. This is the cursed blade that took Kronos's, and with it the HERO Luke's, life. It has seen more battle in one year than you have all seen in your lifetimes. Doesn't matter if the year in question was when it was my mother's knife or when it was mine. It's seen battle and war. It's seen desolation and desperation. It's seen things you don't see in your worst nightmares. As has my father's sword," I added, nodding my head at the weapon on the table.

"So, yes, I am a Chase Jackson. And, yeah, I'm proud of it, but am I exactly glad about it?" I questioned, returning to equally gazing at everyone at the table. "I'm not sure. I found out about monsters, and gods, and fate, and destiny, and all this messed up shit when I was five."

I let that sink in.

"Five years old." I repeated. "At seven I killed my first monster. At nine, my parents died. That day, that awful, awful day, you see it as the day the greatest of heroes fell. I see it as the day I became parent-less, which, I assure you, is far worse."

A pause. "Due to monster attacks, I've been expelled from seventeen. The number I've attended, though, is far greater. I had, have, to keep on the move. I have to hide from monsters. From satyrs. From gods. From demigods." A pause.

I cleared my throat, and for this part, diverted my eyes, and spoke softer, but I knew the table could hear me. "When I was five, Athena visited my parents. She told them that the gods feared my power. Called me the epitome of heroism, and therefore the epitome of a threat, should I turn over to the darkside, or whatever. Many gods want me dead."

"Ares." I looked Kara in the eye as I said this, and the matching counselor for the god I spoke. "Demeter. Dionysus. Hephaestus. Hades and Zeus." I looked at the counselor again. "All these gods want my head on a stick." I glanced over at Kara. "Perhaps some taking that phrase a little more literal than others, though."

"But I have gods protecting me, too. Poseidon and Athena, for two." I said, glancing at Max, and Alexa. "As well as Apollo," I, once again, looked at the corresponding counselor as I said the god. "Hermes, and most minor gods, in addition to Hestia." A pause. "Notice that this is how you're Capture the Flag teams lined up. Your parents, the gods, are influencing you and neither of you notice it!"

I licked my lips and took a deep breath. "Athena said that I would be protected from the other gods if I laid low. Didn't stay in one place too long. Didn't catch attention from other demigods. And, most definitely, did not come to Camp. This is your safe haven? This is my damnation. When I crossed the borders, I was claimed, by both Athena and Poseidon. I will now be much easier to track. Much easier to find. Much easier to kill. " I purposely avoided looking at Zack at that part. I wasn't sure if I had filled him in on that completely.

"But Thalia sent me here. She told me I needed to find you. You see, a new threat is attacking in a very...unconventional way." I took a deep breath and tilted my chin up, unallowing of fear to show. "In the west, both the Romans and Hunters are fighting it, but it's not enough. They need you. They need the Greeks. They need heroes. They say they need me."

I, once again, met each set of eyes, but this time, I turned my attention to the crowd, and spoke louder.

"I want this clear. I am not a hero. I don't want to be one. Maybe you guys all dream of it, I wouldn't know. What I do know is that being a hero made my parents go one numerous, unimaginably difficult and life-threatening quests. I also know that the fact that my parent's were heroic is why they died. Because they died to save me."

A pause that stretched through years.

"So don't call me a hero, and do yourself a favor, don't play hero. They're over-rated."

Another eternal pause.

"With that being said, the gods need your help, perhaps our help. Memory Monster, that's the threat."

Someone laughed. I think it was the Dionysus head counselor. "Memory Monster? You're kidding right? That's a joke?"

I tilted my head. "Oh, how I wish someone would come up to me and tell me my entire life was just a joke. It'd be a cruel joke, but there'd be an end at least."

A part of me thought, 'Maybe that's all life is. A cruel joke you laugh about in death.'

But I didn't share my opinion. I just trudged on.

"Think on it for a moment. What is the Western Civilization, if not a memory? That's all Olympus is built on. A memory. Everyone else, they attacked the structure of Olympus. The physical qualities, instead of the substance. What it is in it's essence. This monster is erasing the memory of the Western Civilization. California probably doesn't even know who Zeus is. My guess? The Romans are harder to mind-swipe due to their godly heritage, but he'll get to them eventually. And then it'll spread faster without opposition, and it will reach this Camp, I assure you. Without backup or protection, this Camp will fall, as will Olympus's last hope."

I paused and a sudden erratic urge to laugh filled me. I laughed. And laughed. Everyone seemed concerned of my sanity, but I didn't care.

"And, to stick with the honesty? A part of me want's to see it burn. What has Olympus done for me except ruin my life?" The laugh died down. "But Olympus is like democracy. It is far from perfect people, but it's the best plan out there. I am not crazy, I do not seriously wish for the fall of Olympus.

"Perhaps it is unfair, what I am asking. My whole life is unfair so I've lost understanding of the concept. But I'll do another thing I doubt anyone else has. I'll tell you exactly everything I know about the danger. It's a monster that can control memories. Yours. Mine. Ours. Doesn't matter how old it is or how hard you can try to bury it. He will bring it up, and he will make you relive it so bad, you won't even realize it's a memory. It'll suck. And, while you're dealing with your past, he'll probably kill you in the present. Fact of life."

I crossed my arms. "There it is. My spele without grace or eloquence. Now it's up to you. You decide. Anyway, I'll be leaving today."

I stared them in the eyes, trying to show no fear, but I was afraid.

If they didn't go with me, it was probably a lost cause.

If they did go with me, a good number might want to kill me in my sleep.

The joys of being a Jackson.


	40. Chapter 40

**OVER 200 REVIEWS! WOOTWOOT! AMAZINGNESS!**

**And 40th Chapter (although it's really short)! And I'm NO WHERE NEAR the climax! **

**I think. I make most of this up as I go.**

**That being said, anyone got a plan or idea for them getting west? I WOULD LOVE SUGGESTIONS BECAUSE I'M KINDA STUMPED.**

**So, I've gotten several reviews from people pretty much asking me to shut up (AKA make shorter A/N) so I'll try to comply. If, for some ODD reason, you like my RANDOM babbles, tell me and I can, like, PM you my babbles, but I doubt that interests any of you. I'm kinda weird. **

**VIRTUAL HUGS TO: Meepmeep123, mrpuppy, Pandastyle, Shaylie-Daughter-of-Poseidon, thuyngan.2111, Lycans, storm35-50, Pokemonchen**

**REPLIES:**

**Meepmeep123: YAY! It has to in order to keep your interest! AGH! YOUR RIGHT! I'll go fix that. Thank you. **

**mrpuppy: Thank you! :) I'm glad, this characters are like my children! (Even though I'm a freshman.) I'm proud of them! :) Thank you. **

**Pandastyle: Hey, no judgements. I feel ya with the exhaustion. Hero...Lena...MWUAHAHAHA! You'll just have to see. ;) Psh. If you had killed Zeke, she would have helped or stood to the side with popcorn, laughing. ;) Ha, nah, they wouldn't make Elysium, but Percy and Annabeth would seek out anyone who touched with Lena and, um, metaphorically kill them. **

**Shaylie-the-daughter-of-Poseidon: I have updated, though it's short. And Avengers is epic, right? I love Iron Man, he's such a smart ass!**

**thuyngan.2111: It is a very Lena speech. Grace is not her specially. If she doesn't like you, you will be fully aware. And no! Al I know is that they're dropping small hints on Facebook and thats DRIVING ME INSANE!**

**Storm35-50: Yeah, no one really gives the full truth except Lena. Wow...that's kinda a sad statement... ;) **

**Pokemonchen: :) **

**SO, yeah.**

**Remember, be prepared for no updates Monday or Tuesday, due to getting up early to read Mark of Athena...AND READING MARK OF ATHENA! But I'll most definitely finish it in one day (perhaps, twice) so I'll be ready to update on the third, most likely, unless other dilemmas arise. (Homework...and such.) I'll try REALLY HARD not to give anything away (cuz not everyone is as oddly fast as I). AH! So excited.**

**This 'shorter A/N' thing is gonna be hard.**

**Disclaimer: ...**

**READ ON!**

The silence deafened me. It consumed me and devoured me. It spit me out and left me shivering.

Alexa was my salvation. She stood, after a brief glance at the rest of her cabin. "Athena will fight."

"Don't do this because of my parent's, Alexa. Don't do this because of my mom." I asked of her.

She smiled. "I'm not. I stand with you, Lena, the non-hero," she said with a sly smile, "and I stand with the gods. I believe Olympus is worth saving, and I believe you deserve the chance to realize this."

Before I had a chance to respond, though I had no clue what I was going to stay, Max stood. "I follow Lena, the non-hero, as well, and I'm sure my cabin does too! For Percy, Annabeth, and every forced hero who has ever, or will ever, lived!"

Lexi stood. "My cabin isn't typically filled with fighters, but I'll fight for you, Lena, the non-hero. And the gods, of course."

The head counselor of Apollo stood with a wide, amused smile. "I, too, fight with you, Lena, the non-hero."

The Hermes head counselor stood, a smile on his face as well. "Hey, Hermes is filled with the odd-kids and the rejects. Gods rejected you? We'll fight for you!"

There was a pause. Oddly, Zeke was the first to speak, but he did not stand. "I fight for my father and Olympus, but I do not fight for or follow you, Silena, the non-hero." Unlike the other's, he made that term sound cruel.

"As does Ares." Kara spoke up.

Dionysus, Demeter, Hades, and Hephaestus declared their allegiance to their godly parent and Olympus, while also stating their obvious distrust of yours truly.

It was something, I guess.

Note to self: learn to sleep with eyes open to assist in the prevention of being stabbed while sleeping.

Or maybe I could be like a giraffe. Sleep in 6 minute increments for, like, 45 minutes. Although, I'm sure there's an awful lot Zeke could do in six minutes.

I turned to Alexa. "You think Athena's cabin could work on a way to get us west? Uh, avoiding air travel would, uh, be appreciated." I stuttered. I saw Zeke sneer.

Alexa nodded as she crossed her arms, a confident smile showing itself. "You have the brainpower of Athena at your command."

I nodded, thankful. I noticed I had every eye on me. Even those who were reluctant to follow me were listening, seeing what I'd come up with.

I had nothing.

Zack walked up. "Everyone gather your supplies. You'll need as many weapons as you can have, but you don't want to be weighed down. We need to be leaving BEFORE the sun sets. Do you understand? Let's aim for two hours, no more than three." A pause. "What the Hades are you staring me for? Monster in the west! Ring a bell? Go! Go, GO!"

The way everyone stood and looked around frantically before running off in various directions, almost looked choreographed. A graceful flood of confusion.

Slowly the arena cleared, some more eager to leave than others. Those more reluctant were one of two kinds of people. The type that wanted to stare at me as long as possible, and the type that wanted to glare at me as long as possible. I wasn't sure which group I detested more.

Zack came up to me while I had my arms crossed, genuinely curious if it was possible to be wound any tighter than I was at that moment.

"Thanks for saving my ass." I told him.

He shrugged. "You've saved my ass enough times and will most likely continue to do so. It was no big deal."

Somehow, I felt like it was I who was far more in debt. I severely doubted that that debt to him would ever be repaid, as hard as I might try.

"So..." he continued, as he looked over at me, a quirky smile on his lips. "'Got any plans worthy of Athena?'" He asked. I knew that was a joke between my parents, I guess it was a famous line of theirs.

I gave a feeble smile in return. "More like plans worthy of Poseidon, as in, minimal forethought. Go to camp, get camp to go west, find a way to get west, fight monster, don't die, win. That was basically my plan."

"How's it going so far?"

"Steps one and two are completed. I'll get back to you on the rest."

"I'd appreciate that."

Silence erupted once again. An erratic volcano. Sometimes louder than my eardrums could handle, and sometimes amazingly quiet, though equally painful.

"How do I do this?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Lead. It's...it's a foreign concept to me. As otherworldly as the concept of 'safety'. I...I'm not sure how to do it and I can't afford to be. There's too much at stake. Everything..." I had to swallow a lump in my throat. "Everything my parents fought for, it's at risk. I may not be all for Olympus, but my parents were, and that's enough for me. At least, it should be, shouldn't it?"

"You're not your parents, Lena. You gotta make your own decisions."

"What if they're...wrong?" I asked.

Zack looked at me peculiarly. "By whose definition of right?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just not sure I can afford to be incorrect."


	41. Chapter 41

**I confess, I started this chapter thinking it'd be a filler, but it amounted to more than I thought. It also hints at what I am planning for a very end. Let me know if you like, love, or hate. **

**I WOULD STILL LOVE SUGGESTIONS ON HOW THEY COULD ALL GET TO CALIFORNIA!**

**It's late and I need to get up early so no replies, sorry. But someone, I forget who, asked if they could ask me about a story idea they had. I would be honored to help in any way. WHoever you are, you can PM me if you'd like. **

**NEW ALL TIME LOW SONG CAME OUT! 'Somewhere in neverland' Helped inspire this chapter. It's so cute. NEW ALBUM OUT OCTOBER NINTH!**

**BTW, this is a reminder I will not be updating tomorrow and Tuesday in preparation for and reading of THE MARK OF ATHENA!**

**Song: Somewhere in Neverland by All Time Low**

**Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, I would know how Mark of Athena ends and begins...and what happens in the middle. ;) **

**READ ON!**

Very soon we were standing alone. While Lena wasn't shaking, I could tell she was afraid. Very afraid. Perhaps her stillness signified that she was even MORE afraid than when she was shaking.

"It'll be okay, Lena."

"I think we've been down this path before," she snapped.

I sighed. I grabbed her hand, intertwining our fingers, leading her to a wall of the arena. I then sat down, pulling her with me. She sat down, a faraway look in her eyes.

"My mom was really smart, you know?" She said quietly and numbly. "Like, she ALWAYS knew what to do, or at least, she was good at faking it." She put her thumb between her teeth. A habit of hers when she was lost in thought, drowning in that pretty head of hers. "I don't know how she did it. I'm clueless. But that's not exactly uncommon, for me. I've spent my entire life failing to imitate my parents."

"Why try to imitate them?"

She shrugged. "They seemed to have the right idea. Bravery. Loyalty. Intelligence. They knew what to fight for and they fought for it, to their death even. I've not a clue what I should be fighting for. I just know my parents would fight for Olympus."

I had no clue how to respond. Lena just leaned back and closed her eyes, letting the wind blow her hair back and the sun shine on her face. She remained still, an accomplishment for an ADHD demigod.

"I want out." She said eventually, keeping her eyes closed. "I don't to be here, I don't want to fight for the same people I'm fighting against. I want to be insignificantly normal. Someone not even worth glancing at. I want to be a nobody. But that's not going to happen."

I leaned back and stared straight forward. "You're right, it's not." I said, trying to keep my voice even.

"I don't know what to do," she confessed.

I knew what this discussion was costing her. Pride mostly. "I see two options," I told her. "You can fight for Olympus, or you can not."

"Is that an option?" She asked as she opened her eyes, rolling her head to look at me. Lena's eyes were slits, but that's how they got when she was thinking.

I shrugged. "Yeah. It always is. Your parents never chose to, or rather, chose not to, but as I said, you're not your parents."

Her eyebrows scrunched together as she turned her head to look straight forward. I saw gears turning. "What would we do?"

My heart skipped at her casual use of 'we'. I don't even think she noticed it, but it made me silently ecstatic. She wasn't pushing me out anymore, or at least, not as much. She seemed to have accepted, if not embraced, the fact that my presence was an inevitability. I'm not sure she was even aware of the transition.

"We would leave." I said, honestly thinking it through. "Go far, far away."

"They'd find us." She said plainly. "The gods, I mean."

"Not if we went where they can't reach us. A land beyond their power." She looked back at me, her eyes squinted as if she was trying to read my mind. "Alaska." I finished.

I swear I saw her lips turn up slightly as she rolled her head back and closed her eyes, basking in this moment of peace. "The land beyond the gods. How I never thought of going there...I don't know."

She paused. She looked amazing right now, no, that was an understatement. She looked calm and at peace. She looked happy and content, as if no bother had troubled her.I couldn't quite say she looked like any other girl, because that wasn't true.

She may wish to be insignificant, but she will never be. Even if she was mortal, I can't imagine Lena without this...aura about her. She demanded your attention and your respect. She had this posture and this way of thinking and talking that let you know some of what was on her mind, but she would never reveal all of it, which annoyed the heck out me.

Yet, she also made it clear she did not think of herself as above anyone. She thought of herself as the lowest of the low, yet strived to reach the top, but she would push no man down in order to do so. She wanted out of the fire without putting anyone in it. If anyone tried to help her she would move away, afraid they would be burned as well. She might not be the first to take someone else's heat, but she'll be damned if anyone takes her own heat.

"You know, people always talk shit about Alaska. It's isolated. It's deserted, mostly. It's cold. I actually kind of like the cold."

Oddly, I felt like that last statement was referring to more than just her taste in weather.

She opened her eyes. Determination had set in.

"After this is over, I'm going there. Alaska." The way she said it, she made it sound like a paradise.

For her, with it's lack of gods, it probably was.

She smiled dreamily. "The land beyond the gods." It grew. "What a beautiful phrase."

"You're honestly going to go?" I asked.

She turned on me, anger flaring in her eyes. "Yes, and I'm going with or without you."

For a moment, I feared she was serious, but then the resolve in her eyes cracked and faded. She was scared again. Scared I wouldn't go with her. Scared I would make her miss her paradise.

I smiled. "I've always like winter, you know?"

Her pleasure was visible, if she noticed, she didn't care. That had been happening more frequently, when it was just the two of us. Around me, she was beginning to not care about what she said or what she did. There were still some walls up, some guarded secrets, but the walls would fall soon and the secrets would be revealed. Hopefully, to only me.

"Alaska." Lena said dreamily, again, as she closed her eyes and leaned into me. "The land beyond the gods. A frozen paradise filled with isolation."

"And enough monsters that life won't get boring."

She snorted as she opened her eyes and playfully shoved me. "Yeah, we wouldn't want that, would we?"

"That is a ridiculous notion."

She turned on me, a sudden playfulness had emerged. Almost flirtation, but I don't think either of us knew enough to make that distinction.

"I don't know," she said. "Boring normalcy might be a welcome change."

I laughed a little and moved a little closer to Lena. "You and normalcy couldn't be alone in a room together for five minutes before you would try to strangle it."

Lena laughed her beautiful laugh. It was higher pitched than you'd imagine, but not so high that it was irritating. There isn't a sound I could compare it to. Church bells pale in comparison, if you ask me. "Okay, maybe that might be true." Lena admitted.

"If you had your shotgun, you wouldn't last three minutes."

She smiled slyly. "Are you saying I have a violence problem?" She asked sarcastically.

"I'm saying you have no problem with your violence, which is a problem for everyone else." I responded honestly.

She laughed again and I couldn't keep the smile at bay. Then there was a gun at my chest. "Were you talking about this shotgun?"

I looked her in the eyes, noticing that she had moved closer to hold the gun directly against me. "That very one." I said quietly.

Even she seemed to sense the change in mood. She stayed like that for a moment, her eyes squinting in thought again, calculating every outcome. Slowly, she moved closer. It was clear she felt awkward and unsure. She paused directly in front of me, so my eyes had to cross a little to see her. She looked at me, seeming to look for encouragement. I wasn't sure what I did, but it must have been enough for her, because she closed both her eyes and the gap.

My eyes closed as well as Lena's soft lips touched mine. She was cautious and unsure, but I didn't mind. This was new to me as well, I was just slightly quicker to embrace the fact that I'd just catch on eventually, or maybe never. I didn't really care either way.

Lena was sitting in front of me though, so she had to kind of lean in to reach me, which complicated things. In a moment of thoughtlessness, I pulled her closer, and she obliged, but what ended up happening was that one leg ended up on either side of me. In cruder terms, she was straddling me.

I felt Lena pause as she registered this. I didn't mind, so I kissed her, letting her know my opinion on the subject.

Lena seemed happy about that, at least, she pressed herself closer to me. I had to keep myself from moaning in pleasure as I, once again, realized how well her smaller body fit into mine.

In actuality, Lena wasn't that small, she was actually a little taller than average. But I was very tall, basketball player tall, and more broad, while she was lithe. Complete opposites in pretty much every definition, but, like our hair color, we had some similarities. Some were far less obvious than the hair color.

Lena moved the hand that had previously been gripping onto my shirt, and wrapped it around my neck, pulling herself up so that she could put her other hand in my shorter hair. I had one hand on the back of her neck and the other on the back of her head. Lena had to arch her back a little to be able to reach me with the force she desired.

Unfortunately, it was Lena who pulled away, even if it was only a few inches. We rested our heads together. My eyes were closed, but I don't know if hers were. She stayed sitting in my lap, and kept her legs on either side of me. Our breathing was heavy and synchronized.

I leaned in and kissed her softly. She didn't seem to mind. "So, Alaska?" I asked when I pulled away.

"If you're up for it." She said. There it was again. Her acceptance of my presence. If I was up for it, she would go. As in, if I wouldn't go, she might not either.

"I'm up for an adventure, especially after this is done."

We sat there for a while.

"I love you, Lena." I whispered, my eyes still closed.

A pause. "I know." She said, sounding pained. I knew she loved me, in ways she had told me. Ways I don't think she was aware of, but those walls were preventing her from consciously returning the sentiment in words.

I was saddened, not because I doubted that Lena loved me in return, but because I knew she wanted to say it and her own pain was keeping her from doing so.

Another pause. "Alexa will need help organizing a way west." She didn't move. "I should probably go help her." She still didn't move. A smile crept onto my face.

"You don't want to leave, do you?"

She sighed. "Camp? Yes, I would very much like to leave. Leave this...spot here with...with you?" I swear I could HEAR her blushing. "Not, uh, not so much." She stuttered quietly.

I smiled and kissed her again. "We'll have plenty of time for this in Alaska."

"You'll seriously go to Alaska with me?"

I opened my eyes and saw Lena's scrunched eyes, as if she didn't understand the idea of me following her. I began mindlessly playing with Lena's hair, curling it around my fingers. "Why is that idea so hard to grasp."

Her eyes opened a little, letting out some vulnerability. "People don't tend to stay around me very long."

"Now, is this because they don't want to, or you don't want them to?"

A little wider. "It's because they tend to die if they do."

My eyes shot from where I had been playing with her hair to her eyes, filled with pain and guilt. "And you blame yourself?"

She paused, taking deep breaths. "Yes," she admittedly almost silently.

"And you include your parents death in this?"

Another pause. Another quiet admission. "Yes."

I stroked her face and she leaned in, closing her eyes.

"Lena," I told her, "your parent's aren't dead because you're living. You're living because you're parent's died to protect you. There is a big difference. Do you understand?"

She opened her eyes a sliver.

"I think I'm beginning to."


	42. MoA reaction (NO SPOILERS ARE IN IT!)

***Blinks***

***Blinks***

***Blinks***

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

***Screams at top of lounges* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

***Throws tantrum***

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!**

***Knocks over books***

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!**

***Kicks stuff on floor***

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

***Bangs head on wall***

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

***Has a tantrum a toddler would find dramatic***

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGG GGGGGGGGGGG!**

**...**

**So, yeah.**

**Finished The Mark of Athena**

**(I'm obnoxiously fast, I read in every class yesterday)**

**So, I'm not gonna spoil, don't worry, but...**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!**

**If you finished, PM me and we can rant our frustration. **

**Seriously, only thing keeping me from KILLING RICK RIORDAN is that then I'll NEVER know what happens. **

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG !**

**WORSE**

**GODS**

**DAMNED**

**CLIFF**

**HANGER**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVV VVEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR RR!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGG!**

**It was SUUUUUCH a good book! So cute with so much Percabethness! And I LOVED the references to the past series, they couldn't do much of that in the last book because Percy didn't have a clue who he was (But I enjoyed the reference with the guy on the San Francisco shore 'Don't Even Think About It!' and the Reyna/Circe references!), but this is FULL of them! F***ing hilareus! **

**Also, you guys should read the Demigod Diaries, if you haven't. Not ONLY does it have a cute Percabeth story, the MoA also references to that a few times as well. **

**But, seriously, I f***ing love Percy so much! He's such a smartass! And I love other peoples PoV of Percy/Percabeth! At one point Piper was comparing Jason and Percy and obvi she likes Jason more and I'm like 'F*** NO!'**

**Don't get me wrong, I like Jason. He's cool. **

**But he does not, in any way, beat Percy Jackson. **

**Do I have to go through this again? I think I've done this before...**

**But yeah, Percy wins. **

**Ha! **

**The Percabeth reunion went almost exactly as expected! **

**;) **

**You all know what that means. :)**

**Oh...Annabeth... ;)**

**And I've started bookmarking good parts (cuz I read on Nook, SO much easier to read in class with), and I have like 12 bookmarks and I'm not done bookmarking.**

**So, one thing I was happy about was that...okay, if you look up Percy and Annabeth fan art...everyone is OBSESSED with that gray streak they got in the third book! It was NEVER brought up again though. Finally, it was brought up for, like, two sentences, but still.**

**Oh! **

**BEST PJO reference in the MoA (I WON'T SAY WHAT IT IS!) is on page 25! It was like 5:15 in the morning (I got up an hour and a half early to read, cuz I'm THAT much of a nerd and had pre-ordered the Nook book a month ago) and I was like peeing myself. **

**But the ending?**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

**Seriously, when you finish this book, feel free to rant in a PM to me! I will rant on back!**

**Part of me really wants to do certain points of MoA in other peoples PoV! I'm actually really tempted! I might. And do peoples reaction to the 'end'. **

**Anyhoo...**

**COUNT DOWN TO HEROES OF OLYMPUS, BOOK FOUR, 'HOUSE OF HADES', BEGINS NOW!**

**_ALSO! I AM STILL LOOKING FOR SUGGESTIONS FOR HOW THEY ALL GET WEST! I'VE GOTTEN ONE GOOD SUGGESTION BUT I'M LOOKING FOR MORE! IT HAS ME SLIGHTLY STUMPED WHICH IS WHY I'M SLOW TO UPDATE RIGHT NOW!_**

**Also, I've been really busy. I'm too busy to write a full chapter tonight and...(read above). **

**SUPERNATURAL SEASON PREMIERE TODAY!**

**WOOTWOOT!**

**And I'm really busy tomorrow, and meet on Fri, so I may or may not update til Sat, but IDK. Depends on a lot of things (such as homework). **

**So, I was throwing my tantrum about the cliffhangers and my dad was like 'it's just a BOOK [My name]!"**

**And in my mind I'm like: 'Nuh-uh! You did NOT just call Percy Jackson JUST A BOOK! NOW WAY! Is the Bible just a BOOK?" (No intention to offend really religious people) "THIS SERIES OF BOOKS (this includes the original series, obvi) ARE MY FREAKING HOLY BOOKS! MY RELIGIOUS SCRIPTURES!"**

**So, yeah. **

**Pissed at ending.**

**I wonder if Rick is leaning back in a chair, laughing, going 'Gods, so many fan-girls are cursing my name right now.'**

**Or he's hiding in a bunker from said fan-girls. **

**He shouldn't show his face in public for a few weeks. Or months. Or until the next book comes out. But then he'll leave us with ANOTHER cliffhanger...**

**So he should just hide until the LAST book comes out (that will be a sad day).**

**I still remember in fifth grade when The Last Olympian came out and me and my friend got excited cuz in the Authors Note it said 'FIRST Camp Half-Blood series' so we're like...'Another?' And then we kinda forgot and lost hope AND THEN THE LOST HERO CAME OUT!**

**Admit it, we were all depressed by the lack of Percy.**

**Maybe there's some Jason/Camp Jupiter fans, but I'm Percy and Camp Half-Blood all the way!**

**Ha! SOMEONE in the book actually admits that Percy is the strongest demigod they've ever met (TAKE THAT JASON!) **

**Plus, everyone REALLY wants Percy dead. **

**Sucks for Percy, but it's proof he's better!**

**:DDD**

**But seriously guys, this book was TOTALLY the best HoO so far.**

**Debatable, the best INCLUDING the original series, but I'm not sure. Those were really good and I LOVED the first-person PoV. But here, you get some Annabeth PoV AND PERCABETH!**

**But the ending is...**

**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

***sigh***

**I'm sorry, I needed to throw a fit. And my only other totally PJO obsessed fan doesn't own a Nook, so won't GET the book til tomorrow, but at least she's quick like me so she should finish it within 24 hours. **

***Sigh***

**I STILL WANT CONTINUATION SUGGESTIONS!**

**AND IF YOU WANT TO RANT, FOR THE SAKE OF OTHERS WHO HAVE NOT READ IT I ASK IF YOU PM ME THEM!**

**READ [The Mark of Athena] ON!**


	43. Chapter 43

**I'm sorry, this chapter's really, really short but I'm on a time budget. I need to get up early tomorrow for practice!**

**GOOD NEWS! TAPER STARTS TOMORROW, MORNING PRACTICES END NEXT WEEK, AND SWIM ITSELF ENDS THE WEEK AFTER!**

**That will give me 2 or so hours every day that I didn't have before during swim season which will make uploading chapters SO much easier!**

**YAYAY!**

**Again, time budget, no replies.**

**Sorry.**

**YOU ALL GET VIRTUAL HUGS!**

**Disclaimer: Still pissed at the REAL owner of PJO.**

**READ ON!**

I stood outside of the Athena cabin with my arms crossed, dread filling me. The simple cabin wasn't as intimidating as Poseidon's cabin, but it too held a link to my parents. Would I find another shrine?

'This is foolish,' I thought. 'Just go up and knock'.

So, I went up and I knocked. The door was flung open by a short freckled, bespeckled, redhead with curly hair.

"You're Lena, right? Annabeth's kid" He asked in a nasally voice. He was probably no older than twelve.

I noted how, for once, someone acknowledged my mother and not my father.

I nodded shortly. "Yeah."

He nodded back and held the door open. "Alexa's been waiting for you."

I cautiously stepped in and let my eyes wander without turning my head. The beds were all pushed back and bookshelves and desks dominated the room. I was relieved that there was no shrine dedicated to my mom, but there were three pictures hanging by the door. One of just my mom, one of her with my father, one with her and the other 6 of the second prophecy. Around the room there were a few horse drawn chariots painted on the wall.

"A symbol of unity between opposing forces." I heard Alexa stay to my left. "It meant a lot to your parents, a union of their cabins and the end of the Poseidon and Athena feud, at least between demigods. Athena's cabin...well, we aren't as sentimental as Cabin three. No shrines."

I thought about that. "That's nice."

She didn't continue with the subject and I was grateful. "Would you like to hear your way west?"

"That's why I'm here."

She led me to a large table with a huge map laid on top of it. "So basically we have to get from here," she pointed at Long Island on the map, "to somewhere in California." She looked to me. "Can you be more specific?"

I paused. "We'll aim for near Camp Jupiter."

"It's a starting point. Well, our first thought was flying obviously."

My eyes widened. "No flying."

She laughed, but it was good-natured. "Yeah, we thought of that, plus our world-saving-quest budget isn't so huge. Then we thought of a boat, because of your affiliation to Poseidon, but that'd be bad for the kids of Zeus."

"So?"

Her lips twitched up. "Plus it'd take longer than we probably have."

"Valid."

"So then we thought-"

"Alexa," I said, holding up my hand to stop her. "I barely ever read, I don't need the novel version. Just like for school reading projects, I want the summary."

"Okay. Our best idea was pretty much a cross-country demigod road trip in some bus's."

"That's your great plan? A camp full of ADHD demigods on a bus or two?"

She threw her hands up in exasperation. "You got a better plan? I may be a child of Athena, but I'm not a freaking miracle-working goddess."

"Sorry." I said curtly, even though I did mean it.

She nodded, understanding.

I was beginning to like her. She spoke her mind, but didn't pry into anyone else's. I respected that, and I had a feeling she thought the same of me.

"When's the soonest we can leave?" I asked.

"We'll need three different bus's. We're going to need to find some drivers and work out a schedule, but that shouldn't be too hard. I know a few demigods with probably legal licenses who'd be willing to drive."

"Probably legal?"

"I also know some children of Hermes who can hook up some demigods who can drive, but don't have a license. This a problem?" She challenged, eyebrows raised.

I chuckled. "Most everything I have was obtained illegally. I have no problem with it. I guess I just didn't expect you to be cool with it."

She looked like she wanted to say something, but thought better of it. I appreciated it. "So," she said, "we'll also have to figure who will go on what bus. Hopefully in a way that will cause the LEAST amount of feuds and casualties. And, since we are a group of ADHD demigods, we'll need some breaks." She sighed and wrung her hands through her hair. "Give us two more hours to prepare this. Probably allot another half hour or so for loading the bus's. So, we can leave in two and a half hours, give or take."

"That'll have to work."

Alexa paused. "How long do you think we'll have."

"I don't know," I admitted. "But the sooner we can get to California, the sooner we can get this over with, and then I can continue to be the hero that never was."

Alexa looked pained again, like she was struggling to keep her mouth shut. "We didn't know." She said finally.

"Know what?"

She looked around and lowered her voice. "About you. If we had, we would have brought you here, kept you safe."

I snorted. "Safe isn't in my vocabulary. And you wouldn't have been keeping me safe. You would have been putting yourself at risk."

"Still, I wouldn't wish your fate upon my worst enemy."

I waited for her to say 'I'm sorry', but she didn't.

"Thank you," I said softly. She nodded, knowing exactly what I was thanking her for.

She ran a hand through her hair again. "I'll send some of my siblings to start getting some drivers and get Chiron up to speed."

"Anything I can do?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said. "Try not to kill anyone out of anxiety to leave."


	44. Chapter 44

**I'm really sorry but this chapter is microscopic. On Mondays and Wednesdays my chapters may be shorter due to Bones and Supernatural. I considered just not updating today.**

**But I have a meet tomorrow so I probably won't update tomorrow.**

**Sorry.**

**BUT A REALLY GOOD PART THAT I'M REALLY EXCITED FOR IS COMING UP!**

**You get to see Lena's most shameful memory! I'm debating on HOW dark I wanna make it. I'm gonna make it pretty dark...but I'm not sure if I wanna go the extra mile. If you wanna offer help, then PM me, but you'll be spoiled! **

**It's late, sorry guys, no replies! *VIRTUAL HUGS TO ALL!***

**I'M DONE WITH MORNING PRACTICE THOUGH!**

**And in like two weeks I'm done with swim and will have more updating time!**

**YAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Disclaimer: rawr**

**READ ON!**

My hair was in a ponytail and my knife was strapped to my hip. My father's pen was in my front pocket, my mother's cap in my back pocket. I also had the gun in the waistband of my shorts. I wore a jacket, given to me by Alexa, to cover the bump. In the jacket pockets I had two throwing knives each. On my wrist was my fathers wrist watch.

In other words, I was twitchy. I think if someone came up and said 'boo' behind me, they'd end up with either a sword, knife, dagger, of bullet in their face.

To my left stood Alexa, to my right was Zack. "So, give me an update Alexa." I said.

"Well, we should be able to leave in ten minutes. Poseidon, Athena, Hephaestus, and Hermes will be in one bus. Apollo, Demeter, and Aphrodite in another. Zeus, Hades, Ares, Dionysus in the last." She glanced at Zack sympathetically. "You can join our bus if you'd like."

He paused. "No, I got to show them that I don't fear them. If I avoid them then it'll just get worse." I knew he didn't want to be with them. I thought it was brave of him.

Alexa nodded in respect. She crossed her arms, and I did the same, mostly to hide my hands ceaseless twitching. I was nervous and my ADHD was kicked into full gear.

An I was about to enter a closed space with armed demigods.

Oh, wonderful.

For a moment it looked like a regular group of kids getting ready for camp. Except we were leaving a camp...to go fight a minor war that could destroy pretty much everything by causing the downfall of the gods.

Why couldn't have my parents met at a NORMAL summer camp?

"Our first break will be at sundown. We'll find a clearing or something, let everyone get a few hours of sleep, but all of us staying in one spot won't be too good. If most monsters weren't already in California I wouldn't even advise that."

One of Alexa's siblings jogged up. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. "We're loaded and armed and ready to go!"

"How many campers are staying behind?"

He shrugged. "A couple dozen. Most Aphrodite kids, some Demeter, some Hermes. And some of our siblings are staying behind to keep them in line."

She nodded. "Alright. I'll meet you on the bus."

He nodded back and jogged to the bus. Alexa looked back and forth between Zack and I and she coughed. "I'll, uh, see you on the bus, Lena. I'll save you a seat."

Zack looked over at me. "Promise me you won't try to kill anyone."

"I will make no such promises."

He just laughed and shook his head. "I didn't think so."

"Promise me that you won't..." I shook my head. "On second thought, promise me you WILL try to kill Zeke." I smiled really dorky and Zack laughed again.

"Sadly, I'll make no such promises."

"Party pooper."

He rolled his eyes, but there was a smile on his face. He grabbed my hand. "Be careful. Those sons of Hephaestus didn't look too friendly the other day."

I pulled out my mother's knife and waved it in his face. "I can take care of myself."

He looked like he wanted to kiss me, but he glanced around and saw other's watching. "You do that, Lena. I'm counting on it. I'll see you at sundown."

"You too, Zack. Don't get yourself into deeper shit than you're already in."

"Can we go any deeper?"

I swallowed. "Something I've learned from my parents life and my own: there is always a deeper, always a worst. It's foolish to pretend otherwise and it bites you in the ass."


	45. Chapter 45

**So, hopefully this chapter doesn't seem too random. In it is a lot of things I wanted to bring up and some things I wanted to lead to. **

**And, I'm hoping this bold will show up because my computers being stupid and…eh…long story. **

**AH! SUCH A GOOD MODD!**

**So…First of all…**

**I BROKE 30 IN MY 50 FREE TODAY! AHHHHHH! XD XD XD XD (And knocked 2 secs off 100 free to get a 1:07!) SO HAPPY!**

**And, I started a story called 'In My Point Of View' and the other day I posted chapter 2 and I got GREAT responses to it. People saying it was the best chapter I've written of ANYTHING and saying that I SOUNDED LIKE RICK RIORDAN HIMSELF! It MADE MY HEART SING and MADE ME FEEL THE NEED TO CAPS LOCK! You guys are SO INCREDIBLY FANTASTIC! I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU'RE AMAZING!**

***Choir sings in background***

**Hush guys I'm trying to do an annoying author's note that no one's gonna read!**

***Continues to sing***

***Takes off shoe and chucks it at them.* SHUT UP!**

**As I was saying, good mood! And I'm really happy with this chapter! It also leads into a chapter I wanna write for 'Here We Are, I Guess' (which I'm still grasping for a plot to). **

**ALSO! FOR LENA'S MOST PAINFUL MEMORY: How depressing do you want it? Pretty depressing, or REALLY depressing. I had some people offering to help and I'll probs PM them tomorrow (IDK about you guys but it's like 1115 PM where I am). **

**So, yuppers.**

**You guys should ALL CHECK OUT ALL TIME LOW'S NEW ALBUM 'DON'T PANIC'! **

**My favorite song is Backseat Serenade. I danced into my 7th hour class to that song. You guys should all Youtube it or just fricken go buy it. It's epic. **

**Yups. So, Yeah. **

**REVIEW! MAKES MY HEART SING!**

**VIRTUAL HUGS TO ALL REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

_**OH! IN THIS CHAPTER IS MARK OF ATHENA SPOILERS! I WILL UNDERLINE THEM! HOPEFULLY IT WILL SHOW UP! YOU SHOULD JUST SKIP THAT PORTION IF YOU HAVE NOT READ MARK OF ATHENA OR DOES NOT KNOW HOW IT ENDS! I'M SERIOUS!**_

**DISCLAIMER: ….**

**READ ON!**

Hours passed painfully. I was sitting next to Alexa, who was watching the landscape's pass. I, on the other hand, closed my eyes and tried to tune out the world while simultaneously trying to be prepared for an attack.

It's as impossible as it sounds.

My focus was mostly directed to the hushed tones in the back. The Hephaestus kids. They were burly, tricky, and clever and talented enough to wreak major havoc on the bus.

"We're gonna stop soon." Alexa informed me.

"Where?"

"A clearing, some place that is able to be slept on."

"Gee, thanks for the exquisite details."

"We'll be able to rest for a few hours," she continued, ignoring my smartass remark, "but with over a hundred demigods, I do not want to risk anymore. Getting some rest on the bus wouldn't be a bad idea."

"I'll be fine." I said curtly. I heard Alexa sigh but she didn't speak again. She didn't understand. Sleep meant dreaming. Dreaming meant remembering. I wasn't about to face that with an audience. They all may knew that the threat of memories resided west, but they didn't know it already resided within me. I was cursed, an infectious disease, and they were all open to contamination. They didn't need another reason to not trust me.

Evidently, Alexa's definition of 'soon' was about an hour and a half. Darkness had won over light and Artemis was high in her ascension. Everyone piled out, carrying supplies for sleeping. I had grabbed a sleeping bag and threw on my mother's old baggy sweatpants and my fathers old NYC sweatshirt. I pulled my hair out of it's ponytail, resuming it to it's natural untamable appearance. On my mother, the curls made her look like royalty, on me, they made me look, well, wild. Perhaps it was meant to be that way.

I found Zack standing outside my bus, looking more high-strung than I'd ever seen him. He was wearing a black T-shirt with baggy gray sweatpants. In his arms was his sleeping bag, being squashed by his tense muscles.

"You okay?" I asked.

"No." He said shortly. His eyes looked tired and alert at the same time. Zack was angry, but not at me. Probably at Zeke. I wondered what happened on their bus.

His eyes softened and he sighed. "I'm sorry. Zeke just has me on edge."

"I guessed." I said, unsure what else to say. "I'm sorry," I tried.

"Let's just go find a place to sleep, okay?" He requested. "Some distance would be appreciated."

I felt myself nervously putting a strand of hair behind my ear. "Sure, let's go." As we walked away from the crowd of Half-Bloods I felt my face redden, hoping that the darkness covered it. It didn't help, though, when Zack laced one of his hands into mine. I was honestly concerned he could hear my heartbeat, which was doing it's drummer impression. We walked until we could barely see the rest of the camp.

Zack laid his sleeping bag down and I did the same...a few feet away. Zack sighed, picked his sleeping bag up, and put it back down so it was nearly overlapping my own. He looked to me, waiting for me to say something, and laid back down. I said nothing as I followed his example, but I kept a small distance between us, still unsure and self-conscious.

That didn't stop Zack from moving closer and wrapping one arm around my waist, and sliding the other under my head as a makeshift pillow of sorts.

My eyes shot open, my breathing was rapid and uneven. I so desperately tried to stay still as to not wake Zack, but quickly the stillness became unbearable and restlessness and ADHD kicked in.

I slowly maneuvered myself out of Zack's grasp so I was standing, while he was dreaming away to peaceful thoughts. How pleasurable that must be.

I started walking towards the small woods at the end of the clearing. With me, I still had two throwing knives, my father's pen (and watch), and my mother's dagger. For a while I just threw my knives, embedding the blades into the trunks of trees, aiming for trickier spots and harder positions. Once I began to tire of that I pulled out my father's pen and practiced different maneuvers. As I heated, I took my sweatshirt off so I was in my tank-top.

"Raise your sword a little." I heard suddenly, while I was working on my swords play.

I froze, mid imaginary-block. "What are you doing here?" I asked coldly.

"If you let your sword drop, it let's your opponent have an opening to strike. They strike, you die."

"And you know all about that, don't you?" I asked quietly and coldly. I lowered my sword, but kept a steel grip on it, and turned to face the man known as Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades. "I asked what you were doing here."

"I heard you," was all he said.

Nico di Angelo was a very interesting man, upon first glance. He was attractive enough I suppose. Without extensive attention to detail, Nico could pass as late-twenties to mid-thirties. His skin was an odd olive color, and his hair was a dark, stark contrast. There was something childish in his features that didn't meet his eyes.

After really meeting Nico, you stop seeing the childish qualities, and instead see the sadness in the eyes. Even a mortal could tell that Nico had seen some awful things. My parents had been the same way, but they'd been better at concealing it, while Nico seemed to have embraced it.

I narrowed my eyes at him. Nico was kind enough, I suppose, but I'd come to think of him as my warden. When I would run away when I was little, Nico would always be there when I was found.

"Then answer the question," I challenged.

"I heard you were questing," he said as casually as someone might say 'I heard it was going to rain'.

I had to keep from snorting. "It's hardly a traditional quest."

He just smiled sadly. "Scarcely anything is traditional when it comes to the Jacksons."

A cold silence settled over us, blanketing us with our own emotions.

"Have you visited my parent's recently?" I asked bitterly, to break the silence. I tried to shove my emotions down my throat and swallow them.

"Not too recently." He admitted. "But I'm going to see them after this."

"So you're here to check up on me?" I deduced.

Nico just shrugged. I took a deep breath to calm myself and returned to my swords practice, trying to pretend that he was never there, but, of course, Nico felt the need to give his input and advice.

"I know what I'm doing," I would grumble. "I've fought monsters before." But I would heed his advice.

Then, suddenly: "Who's the guy you were sleeping with?"

I was so shocked I nearly dropped my sword.

"Excuse me?" I demanded.

Nico's eyes widened as he realized how that question sounded. "I, uh," he stammered. "I meant to ask who the boy who, ah, was, uh, laying down, er, beside you was."

I looked down at my weapon, slightly contemplating attacking the legendary son of Hades (everyone my parent's knew had become 'legendary'. I will NOT go into the 'legendary Stoll brothers stories.).

"His name is Zack," I said reluctantly, as if I was afraid that, by acknowledging him, fate would take him away from me, and that thought made my heart hurt. I finally somewhat understood what it must have been like for my mom to lose my father for all those months, but not fully. I think you had to go through that to really understand.

"Oh." Was all Nico had to say.

"And?" I glared, daring.

"Nothing," he said quickly. "It's just...everytime I've seen you, you've always been alone." I got the sense he could sympathize.

I knew what he meant, it was a fact I'd been, are still, dealing with.

"I know." I said quietly. "I don't get it either."

Nico just stood there. "You're a lot like your mother, you know?"

"How so?" I asked, more sarcastic than anything. "My intelligence? My ability with my knife?"

"You pride." He cut in. "Your reluctance to let others in. Heck, even your past with people leaving you, and you leaving others." I looked away, feeling equal parts shame and anger. "Your mother struggled with the same thing when she met your father."

I snorted. "Weren't they meant to be? The perfect couple to overcome the Athena/Poseidon boundary."

Nico laughed. "Oh, gods no. Annabeth hated your father. He was arrogant, idiotic, stubborn-"

"And you know this how?"

"Your mom told me."

"Oh."

Nico continued. "They got into a lot of fights before they're relationship. Rachel coming in...didn't exactly help, from what I understand. But when they got together, nothing could separate them. Not even Tartarus."

My head shot up. "What?"

Nico's eyes widened. "Oh, yeah, you wouldn't know." 

I felt my grip on my sword tighten. "Know WHAT exactly, Nico?"

He took a deep breath and spoke, his voice fast. "When your parents were about your age they were going on the second Great Prophecy. Your mother had to go on a solo quest to recover the Athena Parthenos from Arachne. In the process, your mother had to go to Arachne's lair which was on a frail floor that was hung over Tartarus. The floor broke and Arachne fell, but your mother was caught in the web."

As he spoke, his eyes got more and more sad. "Just when we arrived, and thought we were safe and had succeeded, I had just been rescued, it happened."

He took a deep breath. "The web pulled Annabeth to the pit. Percy lunged for her and grabbed her, but he was pulled over the edge as well. He-he caught a ledge, about fifteen feet down, but Annabeth was still being pulled down. She would go down no matter what. Percy, he could have let go and avoided the trip south, but I don't think that even crossed his mind. It crossed you mother's though. She told him to let go. He refused, adamantly. Then he-he looked to me." At this point, Nico's eyes were so pained it hurt myself. "He told me to lead them to the mortal side of the Doors of Death. The other side of the Doors were in tartarus. He said...He said he would meet me there. That I would have to lead the others to the Doors. Annabeth and your father swore to stay together, and then they fell."

I was beyond shock at this point. "I didn't know this." I felt hot tears prick my eyes.

"How forthcoming have you been to 'Zack' about your past?"

I didn't respond to that.

"I've learned a lot, Lena, in my lifetime. I've seen a lot, I've done a lot. More than I'd like. One thing I've learned is that you can move on from your past, but you can't leave it behind."

"I've moved on," I lied.

"There's a difference between moving on and running away."

"I'm not running from anything."

"Than face it." He challenged. "The best way to get over it, share it with someone you trust. Maybe that Zack guy."

He paused. "Though I don't get why you're spending time with the son of the god who most wants you dead."

"How did you know who he was?"

Nico smirked a little. "Us Big Three Children got some tricks up our sleeves. After a while, you can pick them out."

I nodded, but didn't respond.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell your parents?" He's asked me this question before, and I never responded. I did the same now, squeezing my eyes shut to try to barricade the tears.

There was another pause. "Take care, Silena." Nico said. I heard footsteps and when I opened my eyes, he was gone. Shadow travelled no doubt.

I felt tears rampage and my breathing grow uneven again. I tried to swallow it, not in the mood to cry.

For the first time, I knew what I wanted to say to my parents.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.


	46. Chapter 46 Zack's PoV

…**.So this is pretty much the bus ride in Zack's PoV, and what gets him so high strung.**

**That being said, this chapter is a little more…hmmm…provocative than I usually write. So if there are any innocent little butterflies, perhaps you shouldn't read this. Pretty much all you need to know is that Zack stands up to Zeke, which REALLY pisses him off. **

**And you guys who read this, am I screwing Kara up too much? In the beginning of the story, I wasn't planning for Kara to become this type of girl, which is why the change is kinda drastic. I make up a lot of things on the spot, which means the lead up to them aren't fantastic. You know? **

**But I'm planning on finally writing Lena's most painful memory either next chapter or the one after. I think, with the help of some people I give a shout out to when I write the memory chapter, I have figured out what I'm gonna do. Hopefully, I'll get it written and posted before Monday. **

**SHOUT OUT TO SilverSummer! ANOTHER CLOSE FRIEND OF MINE! LOVE HER! I don't think she has anything written, but I've read some of her original ideas for original stories (not fanfic) and I swear, that girl will be an author one day. I just hope I will be too. **

**Of course. I think she wants to be a lawyer or FBI or something… I lost track. **

**Hold on.**

***texts friend: Hey, what was it you wanna be when you grow up? Lawyer? FBI?***

…**..*waits for reply*….**

**While we're waiting for that! I wanna say I'm so happy cuz I have reached over 250 reviews! AMAZINGNESS! LET'S AIM FOR 300 SHALL WE? WOOTWOOT!**

**Oh! She replied! **

**Her reply: Prosecuting Lawyer working FOR the FBI!**

**I was close. I love how she didn't even ask why I was asking suddenly. Haha! **

**Anyhoo, VIRTUAL HUGS TO ALL REVIEWERS! **

**You should review. Yes you. You right there, looking at the screen. No don't turn around, I'm talking to you. Yeah. Yes, you right there, staring at the computer. Review. Do you see the review button? Click it. Then type something. **

**Disclaimer: ….rawr….**

**Song I'm listening to: Stay Awake (Dreams Only Last For A Night) by All Time Low (the acoustic version)**

**READ ON!**

Lena walked to her bus, after throwing one last glance at me. I smiled and wave to her. She waved back, but it looked awkward, unsure. Lena was one of the toughest girls I'd ever met, probably THE toughest girl, but she was also really insecure. It was endearing, actually.

"Raver! You coming?" I heard behind me. It was Kara. She glared at me and I glared right back. Zeke was standing just behind her. "We're not waiting all day. Get your ass in here."

I scowled. How this stranger had ever been my friend, I don't know.

I grabbed my bag and walked to the bus, purposely bumping into them as I passed. They would not intimidate me. I refused to let them.

I picked a spot in the front, though, figuring they would congregate in the back. I was right. When they got on, they headed straight to the back, glaring at me as they passed. I locked eyes with them, refusing to let my gaze falter.

Since our bus was so packed, people eventually had to sit near me, but no one sat directly next to me. I couldn't have been more eager to leave. I put in headphones and tried to tune the demigods out, tried to forget what they did, what they could've done, to my Lena.

Hours passed and I was thankfully undisturbed. Artemis's shift had just started when my peace was finally interrupted.

Zeke threw himself into the spot next to me, and Kara was leaning over the seat in front of me.

"Hi-ya, Zack," Zeke greeted.

"Go away, Zeke." I grumbled.

"Nah, it's getting kinda stuffy in the back. It looked nice and roomy up here." I snarled and he laughed. "I'm sorry, did I do something to make you mad?"

I had to keep from strangling him. "You know EXACTLY what you did to make me mad."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I tensed. "Come on, we're family. We can work this out."

"What part of 'I am not your brother' do you not understand?"

He feigned confusion. "You were serious?"

"Deadly."

"Come on," Kara said, her voice cruel and taunting. "All this for that whore? This is ridiculous, Zack, even for you."

"Lena is not a whore." I said coldly.

She laughed. "A girl like that? Trust me, she's sure to have had her share of guys in her. You're just another toy for her to play with. A pretty pathetic one at that."

My fists clenched and sparks started flying, literally.

Zack backed up, laughing. "Oh, she's really got you, doesn't she? I don't blame you, really. With her body, she must be excellent in action."

My head whipped to face him. "Don't talk about her like that. You don't know her."

He continued to laugh. "How well do men know prostitutes?"

A spark flew off of me and Zeke was shocked. He gasped and jumped. "Gods, Zack. If you're this high-strung, just do her already. See how long she sticks around afterwards. Besides, a pretty girl like that..." he smiled devilishly, "well, that always makes me feel better."

"Your inhumane, Zeke." I snarled. "You too, Kara. You're both cold and heartless. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were the descendent of Titans instead of Gods, but I guess the gods can be pricks too."

I waited for a god to strike me down, but, thankfully, none did.

They both just laughed. Kara smirked. "Oh, Zack, how you've wounded me." She stood and pulled Zeke out of the spot next to me. She sat down, a lot closer than she usually sits. I frowned. "I mean, this girl is doing nothing for you except turning you on and walking away."

I narrowed my eyes. "She is not-"

"Whatever." Kara interrupted. "The fact it, you don't know where to throw your lot. You think this 'Lena' girl may have it right, but she doesn't. You don't realize all the fun you could have if you just let her go, and be the demigod you were supposed to be."

Then, before I could register what was going on, she crawled onto my lap, resting in a very provocative position, and stuck her tongue in my ear, her hand placed where it should not be.

I was so startled I sent off another shock. Kara jumped but did not move. She just smirked and pressed her mouth to mine this time, her tongue tracing my lips.

When I recovered from shock I shoved her off of me, very roughly, but I didn't care. "Get the hell off of me you slut." I growled.

"Come on, Zack." Zeke said. "You didn't even let her get to the good part."

"There is NOTHING good about her." I snarled. "Or you. I'm ashamed to be a son of Zeus. How did it become that being a son of the king of gods became dishonorable. Thalia and Jason were honorable children of Zeus...Jupiter...whatever. Back then, being of son of Zeus, Jupiter, whatever, meant that you were a hero. You were expected to amount to great things, be a great leader. Now it means you're expected to be a tyrant. And that's not something I plan to be."

Zeke looked menacing. In his own way, he had been trying to get me to befriend him, to become HIS ally. That's when I realized something.

I was stronger than him. My powers, my connection to our father, was stronger. I could create sparks without even realizing it, and call upon lightning with concentration. Zeke needed to concentrate on creating sparks and I've never seen him summon lightning. He feared me. He wanted my power on his side, because he didn't want my power to oppose him.

"You'll regret that Zack." He snarled.

"The only thing I regret is not stabbing you in the clearing, when I had a chance." I looked to Kara. "You too. I could have killed you too. I chose honor rather than strength and I let you live, but if you continue to test me, I may not make that decision again."

Zeke and I stared each other again. I don't know where this sudden burst of confidence and bravery had come from, but I revelled in it. For years I had wanted to stand up to Zeke, but never had. Then I realized what was making me stronger.

It was Lena.

We looked each other in the eye, seeing who would back down first. The bus driver, a son of Hermes I think, called back, "We're stopping in about fifteen minutes. I suggest getting your sleeping supplies."

"Thanks." I replied, my gave unwavering. I was not afraid of Zeke. I was stronger.

Zeke broke his gaze and walked away, shooting me a murderous glance as he went to go grab his stuff.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. I had just won something, I know I had. But while I wasn't afraid of Zeke, I knew he was set on revenge. I would just have to watch my back.

And Lena's.

Because Zeke was smart enough to figure out that, while Lena made me stronger, she was also my weakness. My Achilles heel. The best way to hurt me, was to hurt her.

I would not let this happen.

I had pulled on a black T-shirt, and a crummy pair of gray sweatpants. As I looked around, I saw Zeke and Kara looking at me murderously, talking in hushed tones. I honestly didn't see Lena approach until she asked if I was okay.

"No," I snapped harshly, all the things Zeke and Kara said still buzzing around in my head. I looked at Lena, who seemed taken aback. I felt myself relax at the fact that she was just simply THERE. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "Zeke just has me on edge." That's an understatement.

"I guessed." She paused,seeming unsure what to say. "I'm sorry," she ventured. That made me a little happier. Lena had always been on me for apologizing for no reason, and no she was.

"Let's just go find a place to sleep, okay? Some distance would be appreciated."

Lena faltered, pushing some hair behind her ears. That made me smile inside. She was nervous. I was making her nervous. "Sure," she said eventually. "Let's go."

We walked away, and I swear lena's face was blushing. I tried to conceal my smile as I laced my hand into hers. After that, I was sure she was blushing because it got worse.

When we stopped I pulled my sleeping bag out and laid it down. I saw Lena pause again. Unsure of what to do next. I felt disappointment as she laid hers down a few feet away from my own. I sighed and wordlessly picked my bag up and laid it almost on top of hers. I looked up at her, waiting for her to make some smartass comment. She seemed to be biting her tongue as she laid down on her sleeping bag, a few inches away from me. I rolled my eyes as I closed the distance. I put one arm around her waist and slid the other under her head, for her to use as a pillow. Again I waited for the smartass comment, but none came.

I smiled as I closed my eyes.

I don't care what Zeke thinks, I love Lena for who she is, and I know she loves me too.

I slept peacefully with her right beside me.


	47. Chapter 47

**Hola!**

**Okay, this chapter is really emotional, at least I hope it is, I intended it to be. I feel kinda raw after WRITING it. I'm gonna go straight to writing the next chapter. Hopefully have it up today. **

**So, my friend SilverSummer changed her name to…Raven Hazlewood. Again, I don't think she's posted anything, but she should because she's really talented. Actually, just a bit ago she showed me some fanfic she was writing (for the Vampire Diaries, though. She's demanding I watch that show, but I have so little free time!). **

**Shout out to Pokemonchen and kari0104 for helping me with this chapter via PM. Thanks!**

**I feel I should say that by writing about a drunk nine year old, I am not promoting under aged drinking. Lena should NOT be your role model in this case. Bad Lena. Bad, bad.**

**LYRIC TIME AGAIN!**

**Lyrics to Monster by Skillet:**

_**The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage  
And I just can't hold it  
It's scratching on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake  
And I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!**_

_**[Chorus]**__**  
I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I feel like a monster**_

My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up  
And break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark  
It's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul,  
It wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe it's inside of me  
Stop this monster!

_**[Chorus]**__**  
I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster**_

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I'm gonna lose control  
Here's something radical  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster___**[x4]**_

**SO PERFECT FOR THIS CHAPTER! And a good song. I call it my angry song. I listen to it when I'm pissed. **

**Song I'm listening to: So Long Soldier by All Time Low from their new album Don't Panic which you should all buy!**

**Disclaimer: …rawr…**

**READ ON!**

My meeting with the son of Hades left me feeling shaken and raw. I took a deep breath. "Get over it, Lena." I muttered, attempting to steel myself as I always have, but found it oddly hard. Why was it suddenly so hard to be strong?

It was like Zack was skinning me, leaving me defenseless, and then to add insult to injury, I _liked_ it.

Why did I like it?

I still remembered the conversation I'd had with Nico.

_"How forthcoming have you been to 'Zack' about your past?...I've learned a lot, Lena, in my lifetime. I've seen a lot, I've done a lot. More than I'd like. One thing I've learned is that you can move on from your past, but you can't leave it behind."_

"I've moved on," I said to the wind, still trying to convince someone, but I didn't know who."

_"There's a difference between moving on and running away."_

I raised my eyes and lifted my chin, trying to feel the cold, fearlessness that usually inhabited my being. "I'm not running from anything." I repeated.

_"Then face it."_

"I am not afraid." I snarled to trees.

"_Then face it."_ Nico's voice sounded taunting in my head, more taunting then I recalled.

"I will not be beaten."

"_Then face it."_ His voice was sounding more and more warped, and it was getting colder and colder, my head starting to feel dizzy.

"I am not who I was!" I shouted.

"_Then face it." _I recognized the voice this time. It was the Memory Monster's. My spinning head grew more disoriented and I wished I hadn't taken off my sweatshirt, though I knew it wouldn't have helped the cold passing through me now.

I fell to my knees and I clutched my head, knowing that I was dizzy because, internally and unconsciously, I was fighting the memory that was sure to replay.

"I'm not afraid of you!" I shrieked.

"_Then face me."_

"I am not afraid of me!" I screamed, tears dotting my face, for the first time, I knew I was lying.

I heard the monster chuckle, sensing my lie.

"_Then prove it." _

Finally my head swam, like a fish in a whirlpool, and I fell completely down. I thought I heard my name before I blacked out to nothing.

I opened my eyes and I was sitting in a car, it was a plain one, one that wouldn't catch anyone's eyes. I could barely reach the pedals and barely see over the steering wheel, but I had successfully driven it across half a state. I climbed out, my bag across my back, and walked up to a motel. It was cheap and probably didn't even have video cameras. It was perfect.

Using a hair clip I picked the lock of one of the rooms and stepped inside. I closed the door and leaned against the door, after relocking it, throwing my bag to the ground.

Finally, after weeks, I felt the burning sensation of tears. A part of me was relieved. I thought I was heartless, not crying. I thought I was a monster, not mourning for my parents. As soon as the burn started, it broke into a wildfire of tears and sobs. It was gut wrenching and awful. Unattractive in every way.

I mourned for my parents death, and the lost of the life they could have lived with me.

I mourned for the death of my soul, for surely if it had taken me this long to cry, to feel sadness, I was soulless. I was no daughter.

I cursed and screamed at every god I knew, including my own grandparents. Demanding to know why this fate was brought upon, not only my parents, but myself. I begged them, dared them, to strike me down. To kill me with my soul. Surely they had desire to punish me, for being as soulless as I was. Apparently the punishment they chose was life, my living hell.

"Why?!" I screamed more times than I could count, then I could bear. "Why am I like this?! Why do I have to be a demigod?! Why must I be damned?! Why must I be living?! Why is this my torment?!" My throat felt raw, but I continued to scream until my voice was hoarse, and barely a noise came out. At that point, I just returned to sobbing, the only noises coming out of my mouth being awful wailing sounds. They were sounds of misery, defeat, and a pain that is beyond indescribable.

When I had the strength to stand, I did, but I continued to sob. I was sick of the pain. I was sick of being a Jackson.

I stumbled my way to the kitchen, in search of water to sooth my raw throat. I stuck my head under the kitchen sink and swallowed the water as it fell. I then moved to the fridge, unsure what I was looking for. In it, I saw several familiar glass bottles. On each was the note '$4 dollars added to bill when opened'. It was alcohol.

The idea of being drunk never appealed to me. It seemed idiotic and unrational. Where was your benefit?

But right there, my body racked with sobs and a pain worse than a hell hound bite, I understood.

Which was why, without hesitation, I pulled one out, opened it, and poured some into my mouth.

My first reaction was to vomit, but I swallowed it and drank more of the burning liquid. After a few swallow I felt my head start to spin and my tears start to stop. I smiled slightly and drank more. Soon, half the bottle was gone and I was laughing. Laughing at finally being carefree and not in pain. I enjoyed it. I laughed and laughed. And I drank and drank. Within five minutes the bottle was gone and I could barely see straight. I continued to laugh as I grabbed two more and stumbled back into the main part of the room with the bed, TV, and mirror. My cackles were too high pitched and wired, but I didn't care. I suddenly had no inhibitions. I was finally fearless.

Why didn't everyone do this? Why hadn't I done this before?

I opened the second bottle and started pouring into my throat, gulping it down selfishly. I was still laughing.

That's when I felt someone watching me.

I turned, frowning, and saw someone who looked like me. She had long, wavy, black hair, with sea-green eyes. Her skin was tan, but far too tight on her bones. She looked hollow.

I realized, eventually, it was a mirror.

I frowned, confused. That wasn't me. I pulled up my shirt and exposed my stomach. There I could see ribs protruding so much that I could count them. Clearly that wasn't me. I'm not that skinny.

I frowned and drank my second bottle of alcohol. I threw the empty bottle across the room and faintly registered a crash.

I stepped closer to the girl, who was-and-was-not-me. Why was she staring at me.

"_You look just like them, you know?"_

I whipped around, startled. Who had said that?

"_You have your daddy's eyes. Oh, such pretty eyes."_ A different voice said.

"Who's there?" I said, but it sounded wrong, garbled, slurred.

Another new voice spoke._ "Oh, how you look like your mom! Those curls, your cute nose!"_

"Stop it," I muttered, but it sounded weird.

"_You look just like them." _Another voice joined in. They all sounded recognizable, like I should know them, but my head was so muddled that I wasn't sure.

"_You'll be just like them, I'm sure!" _So many voices began talking, I struggled to pick out what they were saying.

"_You're sure to reach great heights!"_

"_A hero greater than them all!"_

"_A daughter of two heroes!"_

"_You so look like them!"_

I put my hands to my ears, a bottle still in my right. "Shut UP!" I screeched.

"_You got your eyes from your dad! Your black hair too! That's the Poseidon, that is!"_

"_Those facial features! Those curls. There's your mom! Your Athena!"_

"_The product of an ended feud."_

I screamed. I wanted it to stop. "Shut _UP!_"

"_You're sure to surpass your parents."_

"_A hero of epic proportions."_

"_The epitome of heroism." _

I stared at the girl in the glass. It was her fault. Her with her black hair and green eyes like my father, and face and curls of my mother. It was her.

"STOP IT! STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!" I kept screaming that over and over, but the voices did not stop.

"_We expect a lot from you, Silena."_ I heard.

"Lena!" I shouted. "My name is Lena!"

"_You're sure to be a great hero."_

"I don't want to be a hero!"

"_We expect a lot from you."_

I'd had enough. I screamed, high pitched and blood curdling. "Shut UP!" I threw the bottle in my hand at the mirror and it crashed into, causing shards to fly.

I gasped as I was struck with many. I felt one just in the corner of my right eye. Many on both arms. A few on my legs. Several on my feet. And one deeply cut at the base of my hand. I gasped again as I pulled the glass out of my hand. Once the glass was removed it started bleeding profusely.

I frowned, realizing that, had the glass hit just an inch or so later, it would have been on my wrist and, a cut that deep, it could have been fatal.

I could have died.

My muddled head tried to process this.

Death. End. Nothing. Maybe since my torment resided in the world of the living, I wouldn't face punishment in the underworld.

In my drunken head, it made perfect sense.

I wanted out. I was done.

Suddenly, the pain from the cut on my hand no longer hurt, it felt refreshing. I started laughing again.

Why hadn't I seen this way out before? How foolish I had been!

I held the sword to my wrist and smiled. I would see my parent's soon.

"I'll be there soon mommy and daddy," I slurred.

A bang broke my concentration. I started, shocked.

"Who's in there?" A deep voice demanded. I stood, not trying to be mindful of the glass, and stumbled to my bag that was by the door. I reached into the front pocket and felt the cool metal. I pulled out the small gun, feeling power in my hand.

"You're not allowed to be in there!"

"Go away!" I shouted.

I felt the door knob jiggle and knew he was unlocking the door. An old, scraggly man barged in with a nightstick and I raised my gun. He stopped, startled, and raised his hands.

"Whoah, little girl-"

"Don't call me that!" I snapped, but my voice was still slurred.

He frowned. "You drunk, kid?"

"Doesn't matter!" But my balance wavered and that was enough answer for him.

"C'mon kid. Let's go find your mommy and daddy, shall we?"

"You can't find them!"

"Hey, calm down, kid." He said, trying to sound relaxed. "We'll get you to the police and get this matter solved with your parents."

"My parents are gone. They left me. I'm alone. I always will be." My balance wobbled again.

"I'm sure we can find someone to take care of you."

"I don't need to be taken care of!" I screamed. "I'm not a helpless child!" I gasped. "You're one of them, aren't you?"

He seemed confused. "What're you talking about?"

I tightened my grip on the gun. "I'm warning you. This gun kills your kind too! Celestial bronze coated bullets."

The man seemed to be on a verge of a panic. "Kid, let's not do anything rash. I already called the police, they're on there way."

"They can't do anything! Not to me, and not to you, you monster! Who are you? What are you?" I demanded.

"Kid, I'm just the night watch…" he tried to reason.

"Liar!" I snarled as I regained my balance, after stumbling again. "You want to kill me! Just like you killed them! You're heartless!" I started laughing again. "But so am I, so, you know, whatever. That just means I'll pull the trigger on you, then I'll turn it on me. I don't care what monster you are, I'm so much worse." I pause, feeling almost sober if it wasn't for the spinning head. "I barely feel anything anymore. I rarely get hungry and I rarely get thirty, yet I starve and I get dehydrated. I don't trust anyone. I don't like anyone. I suddenly hate the company of people I thought of as friends. I see everyone as an enemy. A monster." I looked the old man in the eyes. "Even you. I honestly don't know who, or what, you are. But I can't take the chance. Every monster has to fend for itself."

"Listen, we can get you some help-"

"I don't want help!" I snapped. I hadn't meant to, but my finger had twitched, squeezing the trigger. I felt a boom and then a crack and then a thud. I stumbled back, my drunken state causing me to fall over.

I carefully tried to stand, but it took too much effort. I just decided to crawl to the lying man, but kept the gun in my hand. When I reached him, I frowned. Why wasn't he turning to dust? In his chest I saw red. It was dark and rusty. The man was still breathing though, just barely.

He locked eyes with me. "You heartless monster." He muttered, "My daughter. My grandkids," before his head went slack and his chest stopped moving up and down. I rapidly scooted back and used the wall to help me stand. I stared at the unmoving, bleeding man who lay on the ground.

"Put the gun down!" I heard.

I looked out the open door and saw a uniformed police officer, holding a gun of his own, appearing shocked that his simple break in call, surely a easy job, had turned into the nasty business of a nine year old killer.

Nine year old killer.

I was a killer.

A murderer.

A monster.

I was unsurprised.

"I said put it down!" He shouted.

I shook my head. "I can't." I croaked, my voice still hoarse from all my shouting. "I still have to do something." I told him, trying to get him to understand.

"Just drop it." He said sternly, but not shouting.

I shook my head again and raised the gun. But I didn't point it at him.

I pointed it at my temple.

His eyes widened. "Put it down!" He shouted again.

I smiled faintly. "I can't. I have to see my mom and dad. They're waiting for me, you see. They left me, and now I have to find them."

The police officer was looking at his own gun, unsure about what to do. Slowly he lowered it. "That ain't the answer kid."

"Why does everyone keep calling me a kid?"

"Because your, like, ten! You've got a life ahead of you! Don't end it now!" He pleaded.

"I'm nine." I told him numbly. "I turned nine last month. My parents took me to the ocean. I had fun." I frowned. "I don't feel nine, anymore. Why is that?" I asked.

"I don't know." He admitted. "But we can help you deal with what you're going through."

"You'd just be killed. They're always killed. So many people dead." I muttered. "My fault. My parents."

"You need help."

"I need it to stop."

Then I pulled the trigger…at least, I tried to. I couldn't get my finger to move. Tears began to fall. I was frustrated and in pain and I couldn't end it.

"Just put it down." He said calmly.

My head shot to hit and my gun was pointed at him. In an instant, his was drawn and aimed at me.

"Do it." I whispered. "Do it!" I shouted that time. The tears fell faster. "I can't do it. Do it for me. Please!" I begged him.

Again, he seemed unsure what to do with his gun.

"I want it to stop." I said. "I don't want to be a monster. I don't want to be heartless! I'm not strong enough. Please, sir, do it for me! Shoot me."

He seemed frozen.

"Kill me!" I screamed.

He lowered his gun. "No."

"You bastard." I muttered. Then I pulled the trigger again.

Boom.

Crash.

Thud.

I didn't bother to see if I had killed him or not. I stumbled to my bag, picked it up, and jogged/stumbled away.

That night I slept in an alley, memories haunting me in my sleep. They had been doing that so often as of late. After about an hour of painful sleep, I gave up. I sat in the murky alley for hours. My drunken state eventually faded and I vomited, twice. After that it was just dry heaving.

When the light came, it burned my eyes. Finally ventured out of my alley, pulling my sweatshirt hood over my head, to help block the sun.

I don't know why, but I walked back towards the motel. In front of it was a swarm of people and police officers. I approached the crowd and saw they had barricaded the area I had been just earlier that night, where the bodies lay.

Off to the side I saw a woman holding two smaller children, about my age, crying, staring at the old man I had shot last night.

"_My daughter. My grandkids."_

The woman was the old man's daughter. The kids were his grandchildren.

I had taken him away from them. I looked to the body of the officer. Did he too have a family? Did I rob them of him as well?

I turned and I ran as fast as I could.

I was a monster, without a doubt. How else could I so callously make other's feel what I was feeling. The loss. The pain. The anger. How could I do that? No human could do that.

Another thing was now undoubtedly true: I could not kill myself because I needed to be punished for my heartlessness. I did not have the strength to pull the trigger because I didn't deserve to be set free. This was my hell, and I would rot in it.

And I deserved to.

Consciousness returned painfully slow. Within that transitional period, I was so very aware of both my past pain, and my current pain. My regret. My shame.

I was a monster.

"Lena." I heard a familiar voice say in an unfamiliar way.

My eyes shot open. "Zack?"

**In case you're a little lost…Zack saw that entire memory.**


	48. Chapter 48

…**.**

**I admit. There was a point in this chapter that I was near tears. Hopefully, I give you guys the same emotion. **

**I'm really happy with this chapter, and I know it's one you guys have been waiting for. **

**I HOPE I GIVE YOU FEELINGS!**

**;) :,) **

**MORE LYRICS!**

**Lyrics to Naked by Avril Lavigne (I grew up listening to her)**

_**I wake up in the morning  
Put on my face  
The one that's gonna get me  
Through another day  
Doesn't really matter  
How I feel inside  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes**_

But then you came around me  
The walls just disappeared  
Nothing to surround me  
And keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up  
Oh, you've made me trust

Because I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right

I'm trying to remember  
Why I was afraid  
To be myself and let the  
Covers fall away  
I guess I never had someone like you  
To help me, to help me fit  
In my skin

I never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right

I'm naked  
Oh oh yeah  
Does it show?  
Yeah, I'm naked  
Oh oh, yeah yeah

I'm so naked around you  
And I can't hide  
You're gonna (you're gonna) see right through, baby  
you're gonna see right through,

i'm so naked around you,  
and i can't hide,  
you're gonna see right through, baby

**SO PERFECT! **

**Disclaimer: Grrrr**

**READ ON!**

Zack was looking down at me, his face more pained than I'd ever seen. It was pale and taunt, his eyes so full of pain that it felt like a stab to the chest.

He had seen everything. I was sure of it.

He hated me. He had to. I had committed murder. I had robbed two families of a man they loved. I had almost selfishly taken my life. Surely he could see why I deserved to rot in my misery. I deserved no bliss, no happiness. I did not deserve him. I was impure.

I began to sob. Zack would leave me. I would be alone and that was suddenly unbearable.

"Zack." I managed to choke out. "I…I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to. It just sort of-it just happened. I didn't mean to…to…" I covered my face. "Oh gods, Zack, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry and I'm so ashamed. I'm a heartless, soulless monster who deserves to rot in her own hell, but please, Zack, please don't leave me. I don't know what I'd do. I'm so sorry." The sobs took over then, making speech impossible. I wasn't sure what I would say anyways.

Zack pried my hands away, but I closed my eyes, knowing I wouldn't be able to bare the look that was surely on his face.

"_You're sick!"_ He'll shout at me. _"The Fields of Punishment are a kindness compared to what you deserve."_

"I'm so sorry," I whispered again, literally feeling my heart tear.

I waited for the inevitable out burst.

So, I was incredibly surprised when I felt Zack press his lips to mine. I was so stunned that I didn't react for a minute. By the time I had realized what was happening, he had pulled away. I opened my eyes and saw that Zack was crying too.

"Gods, Lena," he said, his voice so very pained. "You…you are not a monster." He told me.

"Yes I am. I…I killed those people. It took me _weeks_ to mourn for my parents. If that's not heartless, I don't know what is."

"You were startled and drunk, Lena. You were in agonizing emotional pain that was delayed due to shock."

"I've failed everyone."

"Who have you failed?" He asked, tears still falling from both of our faces.

"Everyone!" I threw my hands up, gesturing to the world. "I was supposed to be a hero greater than my parents and instead all I did was kill and hide. I'm a _murderer_ Zack. Two families out there are missing a member because of me. Do you know what that feels like? To have that on your conscience? I see those men in my very worst nightmares. It feels like harpies are trapped inside your chest, clawing to get out. It's a pain that is….beyond my explanation and your understanding. My parent's would be so ashamed of me." The sobs came quicker and every pent up emotion I'd ever felt suddenly kept bursting out. The walls were broken and all the rage and depression were flowing out like a broken dam.

"I am not the little girl I used to be. I'm so broken I've forgotten what entirety feels like. I've gotten so many people hurt, and have acted so selfishly. My parents would suck it up, face it, and then go help some one else. Go be a hero. I am not a hero. I am a monster."

"Stop saying that."

"It's true!" I insisted. "Why don't you get that? I've failed my parents and I've failed the gods. Every time I fight a monster, I fight only because I know I do not deserve death. All I want is a death that will take me to my parents. I want to die and see my parents, but that's not happening. I will never go to Elysium! I'll go to Tartarus to rot with the rest of my kind!"

"Stop it!" Zack shouted. His breathing was ragged from trying to control his tears. "Don't you dare say that again."

"Why?" I whispered. "What makes me human in your eyes, after all you've seen?"

"Gods, Lena!" He said. It sounded like he had meant to shout it, but it, too, came out as a whisper. "You really don't see it?" My silence was my response. "First of all," he continued, "you care. I know you do. You care about me. You care about Alexa. About Mara. You care about your parents. Second of all, you feel _guilt_, Lena. The definition of humanity. You've done something wrong and you feel _bad_. A monster wouldn't care. But you can't let the guilt eat you alive! You can't let it kill you, Lena, otherwise…it doesn't matter if your breathing, your already dead."

My tears were now tears of relief and joy. He didn't hate me. I don't think I would ever understand why, but he still loved me.

"You're good, Lena." He continued. "Probably one of the best people I have ever met, if not the best. You're brave. You're smart. Gods, you make me laugh so hard, sometimes." I smiled through my tears at that, and so did he. "You're kick ass in a fight. You've had shit in your life and how you survived it…I don't know. But, please, I'm begging you, you have to move on. You're parents would be _proud _of who you are and what you've over come. I think you've felt enough torment. It's time for you to start seeing the good in life again, Silena."

My breath caught at the use of my real name. I stroked his face and he smiled meekly. I let my hand drop back to my side. For what felt like hours, I searched for something to say.

"Can I?" I asked. "I…I'm not sure I can anymore. I've forgotten how. It's been so long." I told him numbly, staring up at the stars. Zack laid down next to me.

"It'll be hard, but I think it's possible."

I rolled my head to look at him. Gods, those eyes were beautiful. So full of love and longing and understanding that I almost burst into tears again. "Will you help me?" I asked.

He smiled and joined our hands, intertwining our fingers. "Always." I leaned in closer and rested my head on his shoulder, a smile inexplicably on my face.

I was free, and we both knew it.

After that night, all those years ago, I had begun the slow process of building my walls, concealing me from the world. I was tired of pain and had designed these barriers to hide me from it, protect me from it. Maybe it worked at first, maybe it never did. Maybe it seeped in, maybe it were always in there with me, but I had trapped myself with my own pain, making it unbearable. It didn't matter how much I clawed at the walls, begging for freedom, I was trapped.

Zack had been my salvation. Neither of us could do it alone, but he weakened the walls enough for me to finally tear them down. Something, I realized, I'd been trying to do for years.

The shade was gone and the sun was shining. Imminent death and destruction was looming in the horizon, possibly with the sunrise, but at that moment, I reveled in my freedom. It was beautiful. The air wasn't stale and damp. I wasn't freeing cold or burning hot.

I felt, and it hurt so much, but it felt so good.

I felt grief.

I felt remorse.

I felt guilt.

I felt humanity.

I felt human. I had bid my monstrous side good bye. It was not totally gone, no, it would always be lurking. But Zack was there to keep it at bay.

I would forever be in his debt. And this was one debt I was fine with being in.

Zack stroked my hair and kissed my temple, right where I had held the gun when I was nine.

"I love you, Silena."

I smiled and looked him in the eyes. I was free and it was time to take a leap of faith, because I finally had room to.

"I love you, too, Zack."

**Cute? I hope! Worthy of review? I THINK SO!**


	49. Chapter 49

**I would like to honestly and sincerely apologize for my sudden disappearing act. **

**My teachers decided that this week would be a GREAT one to drown me with tests, test retakes, projects, and the average homework.**

**No joke. This week:**

**4 tests (Granted, 2 were for Spanish)**

**1 Test retake (I didn't do so hot on my Biology test last week)**

**1 major world history project**

**And the hell-inspired day-to-day shit that is classified as 'homework'. **

**Plus, it's my last week of swim so that added stress. My last meet (JV conference) is tomorrow (I'm swimming the 200 and the 500). **

**So, I am SO sorry about my lack of updating. I'm glad I got a good one in before I vanished. **

**But, luckily, I now have a two week break before I start swim again! And even then, it won't be as demanding and not every day! YAY! **

**You guys rock. Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating. I really did feel guilty about not updating. **

**So, yeah.**

**Random note: Have any of you read Beautiful Creatures? I suggest it to all PJO fans….I'd SUGGEST 8th grade or above, but whatever. If you 7th and below kids wanna take a crack at it, go ahead. But it's REALLY good. I can't really describe it, but the author's style is infectious and so truthful and relatable. While my town isn't as small as Gatlin, I sometimes feel like I'm trapped and being suffocated. That's why, when I'm older, I wanna move to a big city (my friends and I wanna live in DC). I wanna BE someone (Such as a famous author, perhaps?). Ya know? Anyhoo, enough about me. It's a great book, and it's getting turned into a movie in like Feb or whatever, and judging by the trailer, it doesn't look like they're screwing it up TOO bad (LIKE PERCY JACKSON!).**

**You should read it.**

**I'm ranting, but you wanna know one of the things that bothers me most about PJO movie? If they had hired young actors, like in HP, they could have had a huge franchise. I'm not claiming it'd be as successful as HP, but they could do all 5 books if they had started young. It's HIGHLY doubtful they'll do a third book, since they're actors are so old. **

**Whatever. **

**Disclaimer.: ...**

**READ ON!**

CHAPTER FORTY-NINE

If Alexa found something strange about Zack and I's entanglement when she awoke us, she didn't let on.

"Hey, get up, you two!"

I was up in an instant, my lifelong paranoia still affecting me, while Zack just groaned and rubbed his eyes. "'Time's it?" He slurred.

"Time to get your ass up, Zack." Alexa grumbled.

Zack still didn't move. I locked eyes with Alexa, rolled my eyes, then turned and nailed Zack in the stomach.

His eyes shot open as he groaned. He sat up, clutching his stomach. "There are kinder ways to get me up."

I shrugged, not all too concerned, and trying desperately to act like last night hadn't been a life changing event for me, in front of Alexa. I stood up and dusted off my pants. Alexa glanced between the two of us, as if sensing the change in the atmosphere, but sill, she kept her thoughts to herself.

"We're leaving in ten you two, with our without your company." She then ran off back to the busses.

"Don't really see how they can do this without me, but, you know, whatever." I mumbled. Zack started rolling up his sleeping bag and I did the same. We were both silent as we worked.

When we were finished I threw my sweatshirt back on and started walking back toward the busses. Then Zack grabbed my wrist. "Wait." He turned me to him and he kissed me. It was soft, and sweet, and reassuring.

He looked into my eyes and he smiled, as if he loved what he saw, and I loved how that made me feel.

Feel.

I was still getting used to it, and I think it will be a while before I do.

"I still love you, Silena." He whispered.

I raised my head in pride. "Are you expecting me to revoke what I said?"

"A little reassurance would be nice." He said, but he was smiling. He just wanted to hear it again. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I still love you, Zack." I searched for a falter in my speech, a lie in my words, but pleasantly found none. An occurrence I do not remember having happened in a long time.

So, of course, I had to be a smartass.

I shoved him. "I swear, if you call me Silena in front of anyone else, I'll skewer you."

He narrowed his eyes. "With your knife or sword?"

"I'll let you decide."

"How kind."

Then we just stood there, smiling like fools. I reached up to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear, but Zack beat me to it, doing it for me. I realized that he had caught on to my nervous habit. My thumb was about to go to my teeth, before I realized he probably knew that habit too.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Alexa may not be able to ditch us, but she can sure beat our asses if we don't get over there. And don't you think for a second I'm letting you go on the bus with those cruel bastards, with is an understatement of a title for them."

He kissed me, softly and quickly. "I won't let anyone touch you, Silena. Never again."

My eyes darkened and I looked away. My thumb went between my teeth before I could stop it.

He frowned. "What?"

"Don't." I muttered.

"Don't what?"

"Don't…" I sighed and looked him in the eyes. "Don't be a hero for me. I couldn't bear another death on my head. I'll take my own if it comes to it."

Zack looked genuinely confused and worried. "Lena…"

I sighed in exasperation and threw my arms up. "This is not me going suicidal, again." That's a sad statement. "This is me saying don't throw yourself in front of me, okay? I'm not afraid of death, but I'm not running towards it anymore either." I swallowed. "Suddenly, it's not just the land of the dead that have people I care about. Can you just please promise me you won't do anything idiotically stupid for me?"

He paused. He played with my hair. He kissed my cheek. "No."

"No?" I repeated. "That's all you have to say?"

He shrugged. "I felt that the request was idiotically stupid. You should be happy I responded at all." His tone sounded light, but I could hear the tenseness in his voice.

"Zack…"

"Lena…"

We were in a standstill. "I don't need a hero."

The corner of his lips turned up. "I know. That doesn't mean you don't deserve one. Besides, how did saving yourself turn out last time?"

We both knew what he meant. The last time I tried to save myself, I attempted to do so by building the walls. I had nearly destroyed myself, and would have if not for Zack. I still felt like my healing was not over, not by a long shot. I still had some difficult obstacles to overcome, the wall had left plenty of rubble, but with Zack I was sure I would succeed.

"I couldn't bear it if something happened to you." I told him honestly.

"Then you understand my position."

I sighed, knowing this was going nowhere and that Alexa would legitimately skin us if we waited any longer.

Hand in hand, we jogged to the busses. When we reached them, Alexa glared. "Fourteen minutes." She told us.

"Sorry?"

She just blew at the hair in her face. "Whatever. You joining us, Zack?"

He nodded, but his focus was directed at Zeke and Kara, off to the side of the bus Zack had rode here in. Both were glaring at him, no, us. The two of them were very close together, and I mean literally close. Zack went tenser than ever. I saw his eyes narrow, just as Zeke's did. Zack's hand also tightened on mine, as if he was afraid I would run.

I tugged his hand lightly, trying to coax him into the bus. When he turned to me, all his rigidity was gone, and he relaxed. As if relieved that I was still there, concerned about him.

"As I said," he whispered to me as we found a seat and sat down. "I won't let anyone touch you, again."

I knew he was referring to what Zeke did, and almost did, that night in the clearing. My throat clogged and I tossed Zack a forced smile that I hoped looked reassured, but probably just looked grimacing.

Zack wrapped an arm around me. The sun wasn't even peaking over the horizon. We had probably gotten less than an hour's sleep. Or at least, I had. What, with my late-night sword practicing and talk with the son of Hades.

"Go to sleep." He muttered. "I'll wake you if anything exciting happens."

I shook my head, but I knew it was a futile battle. My eyes were already dropping as I curled into Zack's shoulder.

Zack kissed my forehead, and I felt the luring pull of sleep already, comforted by his presence.

"Sleep well, my beautiful, brave, strong, funny, erratic, and enticing Silena."

These were the last words I heard before I left the world of the conscious.

No memories haunted me that sleep. It was a blissful, worriless sleep. I dreamed of Zack and I and my parents. I dreamed of a life of normality, where Zack and I were mortal and my parents were living. I had friends who knew me and loved me. I had a predictable life.

I'm not sure what I would have done when I woke up, how I would've felt, had Zack's arm not been still around me. At least that part of the dream was reality.

Yet, I couldn't stop yearning for the dream.


	50. Chapter 50

**DAMN GUYS! FIFTY CHAPTERS! And nearly 150 pages on Gdocs I think! Wootwoot! And...a lot of reviews. Idk how many exactly. KEEP REVIEWING!**

**Sorry, I kinda disappeared again. But Saturday was JV conference and Sunday was a recovery day. My shoulders still hurt. **

**So, for non-swimmers, JV conference is a big deal (for JV peeps, your last meet in the season is a big deal, whether it be JV conference, V conference, Sectionals, or State). I mean: Shave arms and legs and wearing a fast suit. A lot of swimmers don't shave the entire season until their last meet (I was not one of them). **

**So, I was in the 200 (8 laps) and 500 (20 laps). **

**In the 200...I cut SIX SECONDS off to get a time of 2:18!**

**AND...**

**I cut THIRTEEN SECONDS OFF OF MY 500 TO GET A TIME OF 6:29! **

**First, with the 200, I was nervous cuz we had a meet on thursday and I did AWFUL! I would have been cool to be around my OLD best time, 2:24. So breaking twenty? AMAZING!**

**And the 500? I never DREAMED i would break forty, so breaking thirty? OMIGOD! I was crying (though that was equal parts joy and exhaustion). :D SO HAPPY!**

**Now, two weeks off before swim starts again. Yay? :/**

**Anyhoo, I may or may not update tomorrow. The next and last Beautiful Creature novel comes out! You should read the series guys! **

**Also, I've noticed I haven't had much action as of late. I'll try to fix that soon. :)**

**One last thing.**

**Okay, people, I'm sorry. Percy and Annabeth WILL NOT come back to life. I think I have an idea to get them to see Lena, but it'll be a short conversation, and after that they will remain dead. Sorry guys. Personally, if I was reading this story, I wouldn't be able to take that ending seriously. [SPOLIER] I promise she gets a happy ending, it's just not gonna be THAT one. I've gotten a lot of replies on multiple of my stories about that. I hate to break it to you, but it ain't gonna happen. Flame me if you desire, I gotta stick with my decision. If I couldn't take it seriously reading it, I can't take it seriously writing it. I think it's the aspiring-author in me. **

**On a lighter note. I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter. Maybe not writing has left this all pent in because all of a sudden I'm writing sentences and I'm like 'Damn, that sounds good!' So, yeah. Proud. **

**Listening to: Remembering Sunday by All Time Low**

**Disclaimer: ...**

Restlessness came about twenty minutes after 'rest'. I stood. I paced. I sat. I twitched. I stood again. I sat again. I drummed my fingers. I tapped my toes. Zack just leaned back, his eyes closed, yet fully awake.

"Relax, Lena."

I glared at him, but it was futile. Like I said, his eyes were closed.

Still he smiled. "I can feel you sending daggers at me."

I growled and stood to pace again. "How can you be so freaking zen?"

He shrugged. "I'm in a good place."

"A bus full of armed demigods?" I glanced to the Hephaestus kids. "Who all of which may not be exactly friendly to us?"

"Not exactly what I was thinking."

I felt my face redden and turned away, as if he could sense my blushing as well as he had my glaring. He probably could. How come he always knew what to say, while I was grasping at nothing for some words to utter in truth?

I sat down, my thumb between my teeth. My knee bounced up and down. Zack's hand shot out and laid his hand on top. He opened his eyes and rolled his head to look at me. "Calm down, Lena."

"How?" I demanded. "I'm ADHD. I'm going nuts!" I stood and continued to pace. I so wanted to pull out my sword and practice maneuvers, but doubted the other demigods would appreciate that. The bus was jerking around so much I could skewer a kid without attempting.

That would make three kills on my head.

Or more. It's a really bumpy road. You never know how many you'll hit.

My hands clenched into fists. I couldn't think like that anymore.

Unfortunately, the dam had broken, and all emotions felt raw and ten times as strong as I recalled. I knew I needed to stop shoving them away, that was what had gotten me into this mess, but I was not going to grieve in front of a bus full of demigods.

Speaking of bumps in the road, the bus hit a pothole, sending me, who was still standing, sprawling on top of Zack.

Like, ON TOP of Zack.

I blushed, once again, I scampered up quickly, but not so gracefully. Zack looked like he was containing his laughter. I attempted a glare, while simultaneously putting a piece of hair behind my ear. He saw right through my facade.

"Shut up, jackass." I muttered.

He just smiled. He saw through that facade too.

I groaned. "When are we getting off this hell hole?"

Zack grabbed my wrist and looked at my father's watch. "Lena. It's about nine in the morning. We're not stopping until around noon."

I groaned again, even louder.

Freedom came slowly. I honestly believe this was how a prisoner felt. Trapped and secluded, yet crowded by strangers who may or may not be wondering how to best go about killing you at that moment. Fresh air seemed an eternity away, despite what my watch said.

For the ever-lasting three hours, I continued to move about. Sitting. Standing. Pacing. Sitting. Drumming. Standing. Sitting. Knee bouncing. It was constant and erratic. The evidence that my sanity, what was left of it that is, was wearing away.

I kicked the chair in frustration, startling Zack from sleep. He shot up, his deeply sleeping habits slowly fading away. I grimaced. "Sorry, Zack." I wasn't sure exactly when zoning out had turned to sleeping for him, but he had looked restful. I had made the connection that he was unconscious about forty-five minutes ago. Without even Zack to talk to, the last forty-five minutes had seemed like forty-five years.

"'S'Okay." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes, returning to sleepiness once his mind deduced that there was no immediate threat, other than a very high-strung granddaughter of Athena and Poseidon, and direct descendant of the Jackson and Chase family's. That may be a threat of it's own kind. "'Time's it?" Zack asked, his eyes only half open, adjusting to the midday sunlight.

I smiled. Despite how many times I hit him in the morning, to wake him up, Zack was kinda, dare I think it, cute in the morning. I think noticing things like this was another after-effect of the Breaking of The Walls, as I had come to mentally think of it as. When sleepy, Zack's voice was deeper, and slower, and slurred to the point where sleepiness could be mistaken for intoxication. As if Zack was hungover on sleep. His actions were slow, yet you could see his strength in his every movement. There was something in it that let you know, no matter his appearance now, if needed, he could be at your throat in the time it would take you to shout 'Boo!'

"Almost noon, praise Apollo." I answered, hoping the pause and smile wasn't noticeable, but relatively sure it was, to Zack at least. "Although, he could have been quicker." I added, because I'm me, and no moment can be perfect, at least while I'm around.

He nodded, still tired. I could barely contain my smile as I sat down next to him, crossing my legs on the seat.

He stared at me. "What're you happy 'bout?"

The smile grew. Did he know how attractive he sounded in the morning? I doubted it. "Nothing." I said unconvincingly.

"Sure doesn't look like nothin'."

I shrugged. "I'm just in a good place." I quoted him.

He chuckled, catching that. "Oh? Why is that?"

My face blushed, for the gazillionth time today it seemed, and I looked down. Was blushing another effect of the Breaking of The Walls? Gods, I hoped not.

Zack put two fingers beneath my chin and lifted my eyes to meet his captivating ones. A blue whirlpool that caught you and didn't let you go until you were drowning in them.

I swallowed.

"Silena?" He whispered.

I laughed nervously. "You're cute when you're tired." I admitted, rather reluctantly.

His head tipped to the side. "I'm cute when I'm tired?"

"Um..." I tried to look away, but couldn't. Without the walls, I hadn't the strength, or the desire, really. "Yeah." I squeaked.

He smiled, genuinely. Then kissed me quickly, knowing I wasn't a PDA person, under my left ear, at the base of my jawline. "You're cute when you're tired too."

I laughed. "Oh? And why is that?"

"For starters, you tend to talk less. And you aren't threatening to kill anyone. And you're not as self-conscious." I opened my mouth to retort, but he just trudged on.

"On the other hand," he continued. "I love almost everything that comes out of your mouth, because, if you listen carefully, you can hear what you think, and what you think is raw, and real, and beautiful. When you threaten to kill someone, well, you're either showing affection...or threatening to kill them." He gave me a crooked smile and I returned it, loving the way his soft morning voice sounded so filled with affection.

"When you threaten to kill me, I know it's your odd way of saying I love you." We both laughed, it was a lovely, harmonious sound. Like a soprano had finally found her partnering bass in a musical piece. It sounded whole, a concept scarcely used in my life unless it's to say 'a whole lot of crazy' or 'a whole lot of danger'. "When you threaten others," he said, "I know it's your way of showing your immense bravery and strength."

He pecked right between my eyes with his lips. The red didn't fade, but I don't think my face could brighten any more. Affection was an oddity in my life, one I was pleasantly going to have to get used to. "And your self-conscious tendencies are so human, so pure," I choked back emotions at the word 'pure' a word never before used to describe me, at least to my face, "that it makes me love you all over again. I continuously think I can't possibly fall any farther, and you continuously prove me wrong."

"I bet I'm pushing you off a cliff." I said. Again, no moment can be perfect when I am around.

Zack laughed. "Oh, you're pushing me of something. Be it a cliff, or sanity...I don't know."

"I think it's both."

He paused, and then nodded. "Definitely both." He looked in my eyes again. "You're turn."

"What?"

"What do you love about me?" This was not narcissism on his part. This was him trying to help me understand it.

"I'm not good with words."

"I know," he said. "But I'm good with understanding you."

I paused. "Okay. Well, for starters, you understand me more than I do. You see...I don't know. Something I don't when I look in a mirror, and you're desperately trying to share that image with me, even though I have told you countless times I don't see it or understand it." I swallowed. Zack tucked hair behind my ear for me, as if he could take the nervousness away.

"You fight for me. I don't get, I'm not even sure I like it. You risk yourself for me, even when I tell you not to. I don't like it, I hate it in fact, but yet...I love the loyalty in it. I think because I envy it. Because I know that's who I should be. That's who my father was."

Zack opened his mouth, but I wasn't down. This had become a self exploration, because Zack was every much as a part of me as I was. I had a lot of mapping to do, a lot of journeying. The road might be awful, but the treasure was sure to be great. It had to be.

"You've seen the very worst things I've ever done. The things that have lead me to near insomnia, and still you stay, still you claim devotion to me. Another thing I don't understand, but I love in you." I grasped for more words, more ways I could explain it, but I had not an inch poetism in me.

"I don't understand you. You confuse me. You irritate me. Some days I do want to kill you. Gods know I wanted to when I first met you. But..." I looked him in his whirlpool eyes and felt the dizzying, pleasant sensation of drowning. "I don't know. It's something else now. It's distracting and painful, and focusing and lovely. It's a world I've never ventured into, and it's one your guiding me through."

Minutes once again morphed into eternities, although I didn't feel like a prisoner this time, and we stared into each other's eyes. I wondered what he saw in my own.

"Five minutes!" I heard Alexa call. "Then we're taking a forty-five minute break. No longer!"

Five minutes could take five years for all I cared. I was fine where I was.


	51. Chapter 51

**Okay guys, time budget so short A/N. On my standards at least.**

**Sorry, I've been really bad lately. But I've been kinda flooded as of late. :( Sorry! Hopefully next week I'll be better!**

**This was one of those chapters where it started as a filler and as I began writing it, it amounted to more than I expected. I make most of this crap up on the fly. Sadly, that means a lot of this could be higher quality, but I've been going for speed, so, yeah. **

**I'm not all that proud of this cliffhanger, I try to leave better, not totally obvious or whatever ones, but I'm on a time budget. **

**REVIEW! VIRTUAL HUGS TO ALL REVIEWERS!**

**Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda**

**READ ON!**

I fell down into the grass. "Sweet relief!"

Zack laid down beside me. Again, we had ventured aways from the bus to get some privacy.

"You'd think you had just ridden with the Gray Sisters, the way your acting."

I pretend-gagged. "Don't even mention their name. It makes me want to barf just thinking about them. Their driving skills rival their social skills, and that is saying quite a lot."

I saw Zack sit up, his eyes narrowing. "We got trouble heading our way."

I sighed. "Of course we do. Monster?"

"Sort of..."

I sat up and saw a small crowd coming our way. "Oh. Awesome."

Zeke, Kara, the other sons of Zeus, and a couple kids of Ares stalked our way.

Zack tensed and I saw Zeke smirked. I had missed something, I was sure of it, but I wasn't sure I wanted to know what.

"'Sup, bitch." Kara snarled at me.

I shrugged. "Nothing much. How 'bout you."

"Smartass."

"At least it has smart in it, I'll take it as a compliment." I turned my attention to Zeke. "Zeke," I said with forced pleasure, "how has your day been?" Sarcasm was flooding out of my mouth. I was all too aware that Zack didn't smile as I'd expect at my sarcasm, instead the only movement was his eyes moving between Kara and Zeke and his not-so-subtle creeping closer to me. I resisted the urge to sigh.

"Could be worse. Could be..." he smiled devilishly and looked at me a way that made my skin crawl, "better." He finished. "Care to help?"

"Not to save my life." All sarcasm was gone.

"Piss off Zeke." Zack snarled. "You too Kara. And take your groupies with you."

"But the suns so nice over here." Kara argued with a smile.

"Yeah," Zeke agreed. "Plus, it was getting crowded by the busses."

"So go suffocate, I don't care." I spat. "Just get the hell out of here."

"I'm hurt, Lena."

"Bite me," I snarled.

"Okay." He agreed, smiling again. My evident disgust prevented me from replying.

"Zeke," Zack said sternly, with a deadly calm. "Get. Out. Of. Here."

"Come on, brother! It's family bonding time."

I stood up. "Okay. I'm sick of this. My patience is officially gone."

"Didn't take long," Kara snickered.

It took a blink of an eye to pull out my pen, uncap it, and hold it to Kara's neck. "Disarm me now, bitch. How's it feel?" I felt my coldness seeping out. I hated her. She had made me weak, and she had almost killed me. Although, I'm not sure if I was upset by the fact that...well, she almost KILLED me or she ALMOST killed me. "You'll rot in the Fields of Punishment." I told her. "I just wish I could be there to see it."

"Oh, you'll be right there with me."

I smirked. "Lovely." Zeke took a step forward and I swiftly pulled my knife out and held it to his chest. "Don't worry, boy. I got a weapon to kill you with, too." I looked at their lackeys. "I'm afraid you'll need to form a line and take a number, but piss me off, and I'll deal with you accordingly." My attention returned to the two at the end of my weapons. "You too get a skip-the-line pass. Congrats."

I hadn't even noticed Zack standing, but suddenly I felt him behind me, putting his hands on top of my arms, trying to get me to lower my weapons.

"It's not worth it, Lena." He said. "They're not worth it."

For a moment, my arms remained raised, against Zack's soft pressure. But then I sighed and lowered them. "He's right." I told them, as I put away my weapons. "You're trash. You're not worth dirtying my blades." I turned my head to Zack. "Come on. Alexa probably needs help with something or another." Together we began to walk away.

"Don't you act all high and mighty!" I heard shouted behind me. I glanced back but did not fully turn around. Zeke was seething. Anger distorted his face, making him seem something less than human. "My father visited me again! Told me all about you! That monster's got you wrapped around his finger. You're cursed! Infected! A contagious disease!"

My eyes widened and my skin went cold. Zack put a calming hand on my wrist, but he was shaking, too, but I'm not sure if it was from anger, surprise, or fright.

"Being by you, standing by you, fighting with you," Zeke continued, shouting at the top of his lungs, I did not turn around again. Instead I watched as heads near the bus turned and voices fell silent. I watched as I was condemned and damned, and helpless to stop it. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. "We're all vulnerable! And you KNOW it! You just don't care!" He mercilessly shouted. "Hell, you're probably working for it!"

"You're wrong." It was barely a whisper. He didn't hear.

I saw Alexa take a step forward from the crowd. As did Mara and Max, and Alex and Lexi. An audience for my execution, or so it seemed.

I felt my fingers twitch. In my pocket were my normal throwing knives.

"That's not all Zeus, lord of the skies and all gods, told me!"

Of course it wasn't.

Zeke was preaching to the crowd now. Telling his church that the apocalypse was nearing, and I was at fault. "This girl," He was at my side, pointing at me, "Is not who she claims."

"A Jackson?" Alexa questioned, seeming unsure what to think.

"A human." He clarified walking closer to the crowd.

"You're claiming she's not human?" Alexa asked incredulous.

Zeke shook his head. "I'm saying she's inhumane."

I was numb now. Staring at the ground, but fully aware of what was going on.

"Zeke, shut up." Zack growled.

Zeke turned around. "It's my turn to talk. You be quiet."

Then he returned to his captivated audience. "He showed me what she's done." He walked closer to me. Zack tightened his grip on my wrist, but I shook it off as Zeke came over to look me in the eye. Bending down so he was inches away.

"Do you see them in your nightmares?" He said, just loud enough for the first row of the crowd to hear. "Do you even regret what you did?"

More than you know.

More than I can take, most days.

"I won't regret what I'll do to you." I stated, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

Zeke trailed a finger along my jawline. "Nor I to you." He whispered, that sickening smile still on his lips.

Then he turned back to the crowd. "This girl, this monster, has no right to claim she was the daughter of our great heroes. For all we know, it was she who killed them!"

"You're crazy!" I heard Mara's voice shout.

"Oh? Am I? Because human blood spilled seems to be a familiar concept to Lena." He turned back to me. "Would you like to tell them, or shall I?"

I stayed silent. I stayed still.

"Tell them, Lena." Zeke began to laugh. "Tell them how in one night you took two lives. Two innocent lives." He began to walk to me slowly. I couldn't move or speak, and I don't think Zack could either.

"Tell them how they both we're just trying to help you. Tell them about the old man. What were his last words again?" He pretended to think. "Oh, yes. I remember them. Do you?" He asked. "Well?" He snarled. "What were they?"

I swallowed. "'You heartless monster.'" I said quietly, but it was silent enough in the clearing that I knew they could all hear me. "'My daughter. My grandkids.'"

"And then what happened?" Zeke questioned.

"Zeke." Zack snapped.

"I'm just asking a question, Zack!" He returned his fury to me. "Well?"

"Then they died." I replied, my voice just above a whisper. I looked him in the eye. I would face this. It may kill me, but at least I'll have faced it.

"And then the police officer came?" Zeke seemed intrigued by my participation.

Zack tried to pull me away, as if distance could stop the nearly-unbearable and completely indescribable pain that coursed through me. "Lena."

I turned to him. "Zack." I stared him in the eyes, willing for him to understand. Then I turned back to Zeke. "Yes. Then the police officer came. He told me to put the gun down, and I refused."

"Then what?" He was a shark, and he tasted blood.

I replied calmly, coolly. "Then I held the gun to my forehead."

I heard several gasps. One came from Mara. I saw her hand fly up to her mouth, and tears form in her eyes. I saw Lexi lean into Alex, as if she couldn't support herself. Her face was numb, and Alex's was distraught. I saw Alexa, her face, usually unreadable, clearly displayed shock and a few other emotions. Ones that made me look away in shame.

"But you didn't pull the trigger." Zeke smiled. He was aiming for the kill.

"Obviously."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't."

"Why?" He pushed.

"Because I wasn't strong enough!" I shouted. "Because I didn't have the goddamn strength to put a bullet in my head."

"You were weak."

I stared him in the eyes. I hated him so much right now. My fingers twitched again.

I needed to do this.

"Yes." I replied.

"Then what happened?"

"Then, I told the policeman to shoot me. He wouldn't." My eyes glazed over and I could see it all again, even through the drunken haze I was in that night. "I begged him. I begged him to shoot me. To kill me." I raised my eyes to my audience. "I was nine years old." I heard a few gasps, but I think most people were just too shocked to make any noise at all. "I was drunk. I had already committed one murder. I wanted out, I wanted it to be done. So I begged. I shouted. He refused." I swallowed and lowered my eyes. "So I shot him."

"You're sick." Zeke spat.

I looked up again. "I thought so too. I still kind of do, but..." I sighed. "Not quite so much anymore. I don't think I could explain it if I wanted to. I thought I was a heartless, soulless monster. After that night, I didn't think I deserved to die." I chuckled coldly. "I thought death was a reward, and I thought life was my punishment. I spent the rest of my life regretting what I did...more than I could ever explain in words. I can never take back what I did. I can never give that small child her grandfather back, or the city that policeman. But I'm trying to make it right. I really am. I'm here. For once in my life I am trying to do what's right. It's a foreign and scary as hell to me, but I'm trying." I looked my crowd in the eye. "I'm trying."

I had nothing left to say.

It was out of my hands now.


	52. Chapter 52 Alexa's PoV

**Okay this is a short chapter with a twist considering it's from Alexa's PoV. **

**Experimentation. Tell me what you guys think. **

**So, I've already started playing around with sequel ideas. I have a beginning plotted out, and I think it's pretty cute, but am having difficulties thinking of a good PLOT. Any suggestions sprout in your mind, as my teacher says: 'Don't be an intellectual thief!' Sharing is caring guys. ;) **

**Sorry, I've been bad with uploading as of late. On friday most of JV slept over at my house and we got minimal sleep. Saturday was Varsity conference and we all dressed up as aliens. :) It was fun, and exhausting (just to be clear, I was not SWIMMING at Varsity conference). **

**So, yeah. Sorry, it's short. :(**

**Disclaimer: ...**

**READ ON!**

I had never before seen Lena so pale. She looked positively sickly. Her eyes darted back and forth from the crowd to the ground, as if she so didn't want to look us in the eyes, but her pride was forcing her to. I understood that.

I opened my mouth several times to speak, but was wordless. I was somehow fascinated and horror struck simultaneously. A car crash had just ensued and I was caught between running to help, and taking a picture. That sickened me, but I couldn't help it.

I meant to ask Lena if she was okay. If she was telling the truth. What came out was: "Are you serious? Or is this an elaborate joke?"

If Lena was shocked at my outburst, she didn't let on. "I'm serious." She muttered, sounding cold and numb, but her eyes were filled with pain. "I wish I was joking, but no. Other people tend to make jokes with my life. Mostly gods."

She looked up at me in the eyes. Her jaw set and she locked eyes with everyone.

"Well?" She demanded. "Any comments? Questions?" She snarled.

I had only one question "Why?"

"Why what?" She asked coldly. "Why I killed them? I was drunk and I was grief stricken. It's not a valid excuse but it's the reason I did it."

"No." I said. "Why did you want to..." I swallowed. "Why did you want to kill yourself?" The last part came out as a whisper.

She didn't meet my eyes for long moments. I saw her lean into Zack, as if she couldn't support herself. When she finally looked towards me again, I took a step back. Her green eyes, usually filled with pride and strength and sarcasm, were filled with a pain I couldn't comprehend. A sadness that seemed impossible. How old was she? Sixteen? She could have been centuries old by the look she gave me.

"You wouldn't understand." She muttered, ripping her eyes from my own.

Anger coursed through me. "What wouldn't I understand?"

Her eyes came back, and this time I took a step back from fear. The anger and intimidating glare in those eyes was cold. I don't think she even realized how intense those eyes were.

"What you wouldn't understand is how it feels to have gods mercilessly abhor you for a reason you can't control or understand since the moment you were born. To be hunted like the monsters you've been trained to kill. To see the meaningless hope in your parents eyes. The simultaneous glee and sadness on every goddamn birthday I ever had. Like 'hooray! One more year survived! Now, how many more?'" Frustrated tears fell from Lena's eyes. "My parents were always there for me, until one day they weren't. Until one day they were so goddamn selfless and goddamn heroic that they got themselves freaking killed! They may have died but their shadow remained. And I'm trapped in it, clawing for a way out. You could never comprehend that emotion, because not even I do." She paused, seeming to be consumed by memories and emotions. "There aren't words for what you don't understand."

A silence consumed us all.

Lena was the one who spoke first. "I'm going west. I'm going to fight the Memory Monster, who, yes, has infected me with something that causes me to face my painful past, and could cause you to face yours. Supposedly, I can't do it without all of you. That I'll die, and so will all of the western civilization, if you don't help. You decide, what you do. I don't care. I never wanted to set foot on that cursed camp anyways."

"Lena, I-"

"I'll stand with you." A soft voice vocalized. I turned and saw Mara take a step forward. I frowned. Mara had always been a quiet child. Never believing in her strength. I always thought fondly of her, though I had never had a full-lengthed conversation with her. I never thought I'd see the day when Mara would voice her opinion proudly. Stand against the flow of the crowd with herself at risk.

Zeke glared at her. "What?"

I expected Mara to shrink away, but she didn't. "What Lena did was awful, but she feels remorse and guilt and she can't move on if we don't let her. What she's trying to do now is heroic, despite what she may say. I stand for Lena, and I stand for her causes." She smiled at Lena and I swear Lena almost bursted into tears. "Besides," Mara continued, "Lena's my friend."

Max stepped forward as well, his arms crossed, a playful smile on his face. "I stand with you too. Besides, this battle is gonna be epic. No way in Olympus or Hades am I missing it."

Alex and and Lexi stepped forward and declared their devotion too. After that, everyone just kept glancing at me.

I took a step forward.

"Lena...what you did was awful. It's...cruel and sickening and monstrous."

Zack took a step forward. "Alexa!" He snapped.

"I'm not done. Calm down!" I turned my attention back Lena. "But everyone makes mistakes. And, often, when the good things you do are magnified, so are the bad things. So, you did something really bad. Now you have to do something way better to make up for it. Are you up for it."

Lena tipped her head up proudly. "That's the reason I'm here."

"Oh? And what is this reason?"

"Redemption."


	53. Chapter 53

**I am so sorry for the wait. This chapter isn't even worth it...**

**This story is coming to a close, slowly. Can you feel the suspense building! I have big things in store! Until that though...I'm not sure...I'm winging it...**

**So. yeah...**

**OMIGOD GUYS! I'M PRETTY SURE I'VE REACHED OVER 300 REVIEWS! THAT IS F***ING FANTASTIC GUYS! YOU MAKE MY LIFE SHINE BRIGHT! **

**So, I'm watching Supernatural...Epic show guys. Recommended. **

**Disclaimer: ...**

Life was havoc and hell from that point forward. A few still treated me the same, or perhaps even regarded me with a higher respect. And a good number were the opposite, treated me like dirt and the murderer I was. I didn't blame them, but it didn't make me happy either. They snarled at me, and they spit on the ground before me, but they stayed. They stayed for the gods. That was good enough for me.

Hours passed like minutes, but those minutes passed like years. It was an impossible logic and math, but it was true in a crazy sort of way. Or maybe I was the crazy one. I could never tell anymore.

I sat in the same spot, next to Zack. I sat still, numb, as if I was still processing what had happened. I was all too aware of the whispers and glances from the Hephaestus kids. The Athena and Poseidon kids, as good and loyal as they were, were also uncharacteristically silent, stealing selfish glances at me. I was a museum piece, or so it felt.

I felt my muscles tense and my fists clench.

Zack put his hand on my knee and whispered in my ear. "Calm down, Lena."

"Don't tell me what to do." I snapped at him.

"Lena, we still have a ways to go. If you stay this tense a full out war will happen on this bus. You need to focus on the task ahead."

I swallowed. "If you want me calm, that is the very last thing I should be focusing on."

He looked me in the eyes, I tried to look away, but he wouldn't let me. He could see how scared I was, even if I couldn't. My fear was a bottomless pit, and I was eternally falling.

"You'll be okay." He assured me.

"What evidence do you have of that?"

He chuckled. "Your Athena is showing." He kissed my temple. "You will forever over-rationalize." He looked me back in the eye. "You're going to be fine because I won't let it be any other way."

I sighed. "I wish you wouldn't say that. You think..." I swallowed and pulled my eyes away."

"What?"

"You think I could bear it if something happens to you?" My voice was an octave higher than usual. "That's what I'm afraid of, really. I mean, I've...I've never been so codependent on someone. I've been self-sufficient since I was young. I'm...I'm adjusting, but I'm not sure I can adjust back to being self-sufficient if..." The words were lost on me. I couldn't even say it.

Zack just pulled me close. He played with my hair and he rubbed my back. He kissed my forehead. He whispered in my ears. "I know, Silena. I know."

I had to keep from crying right there.

Days passed. Zack and I spent them isolated from others, well, as isolated as we could get on a bus. At nights we would find a spot a distance away and sleep in each others embrace. That is, until I woke from a nightmare and practiced my swordsmanship. I always returned to Zack before he awoke, but I still think he knew what I was doing. He didn't understand. My nightmares were worse now.

They were Zack dying. He gives his life up for me, and I can do nothing but scream. But feel my heart die. Feel how my mother must have felt. No wonder she died soon after. For not the first time, I wondered if she could have tried harder to survive. For the first time, I didn't blame her if she could have.

I woke feeling shaken to the very core.

My restlessness grew as the distance to California shrank. Four times I nearly got into a fight with Zeke and his cronies. Zack had to drag me away, kicking and screaming, while sending daggers of his own at Zeke. Alexa was quieter than usual, but she still defended me.

I couldn't wait for this whole quest thing to end. I don't know how my parent's did it.

Of course, they didn't have to do their quests with the entire camp, several of which were plotting their murder, now did they? Awesome.

We were in the final stretch. Just a few hours. My restlessness had spread, feeding on everyone. We were all twitching, meddling with our weapons. Even Zack shifted in his seat from time to time.

"We'll be okay, Silena." He would mutter.

I wasn't sure who he was speaking to.

Miles to go.

Miles until it ends.

MIles until fate commences.

Miles until my redemption.

Miles until my damnation.

Miles.

I remembered what my dad had told me about San Francisco. He said it was not as chaotic as LA, but not as ordered as NYC. I wasn't sure about that, all I knew was that San Francisco was huge.

"Where to, Lena?" Alexa asked me.

I took a deep breath, but it quivered. "Camp Jupiter. Hopefully someone can point us in the direction of the whole war going on."

She nodded. Didn't speak. Went to talk to the bus driver.

"We'll survive this, Lena." Zack muttered.

I noticed his exchange of 'okay' to 'survive'. Maybe he didn't, but I knew all too well of the difference.

We stopped. No one stood. My heart was pounding rhythmically. .

Pound. Pound pound. Pound. Pound pound. Pound. Pound pound. Pound.

Was my heartbeat always this loud or am I schizophrenic? Could Zack hear my heartbeat? Gods, I hoped not.

"Everybody out." Alexa said, but it was quiet. I don't think she realized for a moment. She just stared forward. Eventually she caught on and stood, her face strong and proud, her jaw set in a way that mine does. "I said, EVERYBODY OUT!"

Everyone sprang up, except me. Zack gently pulled on my elbow, forcing me to stand. "Come on, Lena."

I didn't react. I didn't speak. I let him drag me, numbly. I waited for my heartbeat to slow, to quiet. I didn't remember taking steps, but suddenly I was outside. My hand went to block out the sun, but I don't recall moving it.

We were on the side of a highway. "This is the Camp entrance?" Someone asked. I wasn't sure who. It was hard to hear over my beating heart.

Alexa looked to me. "According to the records."

I shrugged. "I've never been here myself," How come I felt out of breath? "But it looks like how my dad described."

Alexa frowned. "How come there are no sentries? No guards?"

Why was my breathing so heavy? "They're...they're kinda at war right now...hopefully...hopefully someone is still in there so they can tell us...where to go."

Zack frowned, noticing my short of breath. "Alexa," he said, not taking his worried eyes off of me, "Why don't you go round up the other busses and start heading inside. Slow and peaceful. I suggest sending in a small group, weaponless, just in case."

"Weaponless?" A Hephaestus kid demanded. "Are you nuts?"

"You want them to attack us?"" Zack shouted.

"He's right." Alexa agreed. "Come on guys. Let's go figure out who's gonna be group one to enter the camp." With that, Alexa lead everyone away.

"Silena..." Zack said.

"Oh, gods, I'm gonna be sick." I fell to the ground.

"You'll be fine, Lena."

"Why do I feel like this?"

Zack kneeled down. "Silena," He said calmly. "You're having a panic attack. Calm down."

"I can't!"

"You have to. Deep breaths."

"When did you become so fricken zen?" I snapped.

He ignored that. "Silena. Calm. Down."

"How?"

"Look at me."

"I am!"

He put two fingers under my chin and raised them so I was looking him straight in the eyes. "Now breathe, one breath at a time. In." I listened. "Out. In. Out." My breaths were shaky, but slowly it steadied.

"Thanks." I murmured.

"You okay, now?"

I paused. "For now." I squeaked.

He helped me stand. I crossed my arms

"You ready to face the Romans?"

I paused. "No, but let's go before I have another mental breakdown, shall we?"


	54. Chapter 54

**Okay, guys, I suck. I'm sorry! And this chapter is PATHETICALLY SHORT, but I was gonna do a good one but was forcibly roped into 'family night' and stayed up late so I could at least get SOMETHING uploaded.**

**And, uh, I use some italian here. But it may not be accurate cuz I just used a translator app on my phone, and some letters are supposed to have an accent thingy or whatever and I didn't feel like putting in the effort to get those. So, if for some reason, italians are reading this, I am not claiming that my italian is correct. **

**Awesome. We cleared that out of the way.**

**I'll update GOOD tomorrow! I swear! Sorry guys! I suck!**

**Disclaimer:...**

**You guys should listen to Evanescence. She kicks ass. Such a pretty voice. It's hauntingly smooth, but yet it's a HARD ROCK band, but if you're not into hard rock, look up they're songs 'My Immortal' 'Lost in Paradise' and 'Hello'. Those are the slower songs by them I own, and they are beautiful! They're amazing, guys! **

**Now, I am going to bed, y'all! Peace!**

**READ ON!**

Camp Jupiter? My first thought: Gargantuan. My second: Barren.

The volunteer (read: victim) group was Alexa, Zeke, Zack, a couple of Athena kids, and myself. The Roman Camp was vast and grand, but desolate, deserted.

"Not what I pictured." Zeke muttered.

I resisted the urge to punch him. "Yeah? Our Camp would look like shit too if we were at war, you judgemental prick."

He glared. "Everyone was thinking it."

I smiled coldly. "And you were the only one idiotic and callous enough to say it."

"Hush." Alexa snapped. "Bicker like school children later, but right now, we need to find someone. Anyone, a this gods forsaken camp."

"If gods have forsaken us, we're all damned, I guess, aren't we?" A voice said to our left. We turned.

He was a scruffy kid, dishevelled, dirty blond hair with a tan complexion and toned muscles. Obviously a fighter, obviously a demigod. "Who the Pluto are you?"

Alexa opened her mouth, but no words came out.

I answered for her. "Camp Half-Blood."

He looked us up and down. "The _graecus_, huh?" He rolled his eyes. _"Lode agli dei, perche siamo salvati_." Praise to the gods, for we are saved. That's what he said. Much sarcasm intended.

_"Se si lodando gli dei ti hanna gia perso_," I replied in perfect latin. If you are praising the gods than you have already lost. "_Questa battaglia deve essere vinta da guerrieri, da combattenti, non gli del. Hanno abbandonato tutti noi. Condannato noi, e se stessi_." This battle shall be won by warriors, by fighters, not the gods. They have forsaken us all. Condemned us, and themselves as well.

My fellow campers shifted uneasily. The Roman's mouth quirked in a smile. "_Allora che motivo abbiamo di comattere_?" Then what reason have we to fight?

_"Questo e il nostro mondo pure. Gli errori del non ci costera la nostra esistenza_." This world is ours as well. The gods errors will not cost us our existence.

"_E la loro esistenza_?" And their existence.

I shrugged. "_Un pacchetto purtroppo_." A package deal unfortunately.

He laughed. "_O si e molto coraggioso o molto stupido_." You are either very brave or very stupid.

I smiled. "_Andiamo con coraggio_." Let us go with brave.

He laughed again. "You speak Italian, _graecus_."

"As do you,_ romano_." The rest of my camp was staring at me in awe, but ignored them. For once, I felt in control of the situation.

"Where did you learn? Or rather, how?"

"My father taught me, as did my mother."

"Oh?" I had peaked his interest. "And who would they be?"

I held my head a little higher. "Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

He nodded, as if this made sense. "Ah. Now I understand."

"Who are you?"

He narrowed his eyes. It didn't slip my mind that '_graecus_' was also used to mean 'outsider' or 'enemy'. "Aaron Clark, call me Clark. Son of Mars."

"Mars. The war god. Shouldn't you be fighting in the war?"

He rolled his eyes. "That's what I said, but some had to stay back to hold the fort, or whatever. Why're you guys here?"

"We heard you're losing." I stated bluntly.

Alexa grabbed my arm, "Lena!" She hissed.

Clark held up a hand to stop her. "No, she's right. We're getting our asses handed to us on a platter and this is a war we can't afford to lose. You're hunter friends showed up the other day. Helped a little. Guess you could say we're being killed at a slower pace. Not sure if that's better, but, hey," he shrugged, as if to say 'what can you do?'

"We got a couple hundred good fighters here."

"Won't matter." Clark said harshly. "Only one can kill it and no one has succeeded yet, obviously."

"I know." I told him, as I took a step forward. "I'm the one that can kill it. I know I am." This time it was Zack who grabbed my wrist and hissed my name.

Clark narrowed his eyes again. "Why should I trust you?"

I stared him in the eyes. They were dark brown and desperate. He wanted this camp to be saved, but he didn't want to get his hopes up. I related.

"_Quale opzione ti rimane_?"

What option do you have left?

He didn't respond. I continued. "You can not trust me, and you can die, or you can trust me and probably die, but have a sliver of a chance at surviving. Your choice, dude."

He nodded, slowly, reluctantly. "You better be serious, _graecus_."

"Deadly." I reassured, though perhaps choose bad wording because my response caused him to flinch.

"That sounds about right," he muttered, then shook his head to snap himself out of whatever. "Come on. We can give you a map of the battle ground, and give you a better picture of what you're facing. Though, right now, I can tell you it's your own personal hell twisted into a weapon against you. It's not fun stuff."

"I gathered." I told him curtly.

Again, he nodded as if he understood. "Shame you had to visit camp now. When we're not at war, it's a beautiful thing." This time, he looked me in the eyes. "It's worth saving, you know. It really is."

"I believe you. I believe, in some twisted way, everything about the western civilization is worth saving."


	55. Chapter 55

**I tried to make this chapter of actual length. Hopefully I succeeded. :) **

**New character guys! Wootwoot! Let me know what you think of her, and our character from last chapter: Clark. Also, a character from the Heroes of Olympus is in this chapter! Do I portray him right? I wasn't sure, but I had to put him in. I just had to. ;) You'll see!**

**I think I'm gonna try to update some other stories today. We'll see how that turns out. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

**Disclaimer: ...**

**READ ON!**

We wandered through the camp for what seemed like forever, but was probably like fifteen minutes. I couldn't help but admire their camp structure, and feel like my mother must have been amazed at the architecture.

"So, where are we heading?" I asked Clark.

"See that up there?" He asked as he pointed. "That's the Pomerian Line. City limits. You guys are gonna have to turn in your weapons."

"What?" Zeke demanded. "No way in Olympus or hades!"

"Calm down, Zeke!" I snapped. "It's tradition. The Roman's will have to turn their weapons in too."

"So what, you trust these Romans?" He accused.

Clark glared but I beat him to the punch. "My dad believed in a bond between the two camps. He fought for it. Now I will. Any more questions?"

Zeke snarled but, thankfully, remained silent.

After a few more minutes we reached the City Limits. "What is with this?" I heard to my right. "Single file!"

Alexa frowned. "What was that?"

"If my parent's stories were right..." I turned and faced the armless statue. "Terminus. How are you?"

"Parent's, huh?" He asked. "Who might they be?"

"Percy Jackson." Clark answered for me.

"Ah." Terminus said. "Sarcastic one he was. Always had something to say."

My mouth quirked upwards. "So I've heard." And experienced.

Terminus narrowed his eyes. "You're just like him aren't you?" I just shrugged, trying not to smile. "Well, weapons out! That includes you, Jackson. That pen in your pocket, that was your father's wasn't it? Bring it out!"

My eyes widened. How had he known?

Terminous whipped his head to Zeke. "Don't you look so smug, kid. I know you got a knife in your pocket and a sword disguised as a cell phone. Bring them all out! No weapons!"

Reluctantly I pulled out my sword, my four throwing knives, my shotgun with half-and-half bullets, and my mothers dagger. "Now what?"

"Anna!" Terminous called. A little girl, she had blond hair in cute little ringlets and brilliant blue eyes. She would obviously be a stunner when she got older. She wore a little white dress and held a tray.

"Weapons on the tray." Terminous instructed.

I looked down at my very deadly weapons. Then at the kid, no older than seven. Alexa seemed uneasy too. "Give our weapons to her? She's a kid gods sake."

I felt myself tense. "Yeah," I handed Anna my weapons and turned to Alexa. "You're point?" I asked coolly. Alexa stared at me, and an understanding seemed to pass between us. She nodded and pulled out her own weapons, handing them to Anna. Everyone followed her example after that. Clark turned in a pugio, a Roman dagger, and gave it to Anna as well. Anna grabbed his sleeve. "My brother, is he okay?"

Clark's eyes darkened, but then he smiled. "Yeah, kid." He ruffled her hair. "'Course he is."

She smiled and trotted away with the weapons.

"What was that about?" I asked Clark, not taking my eyes off the girl.

"Her brother is fighting right now. I, I have no clue if he's okay. They're legacies, the two of them, of Venus. Don't let that fool you, her brother's one hell of a fighter."

"I believe you."

He nodded. "Come on, if you can really stop this creature, we gotta move fast."

With that we walked into the City.

"Clark! That boulder! Move it an inch to the right!" Terminous called. Clark kept walking. "Just an inch! And...And that blade of grass, it is much too long! Take an inch and a half off! Mind you, and inch and a half. No more, no less. Do you understand, boy? Are you listening! It's right there!" Clark just kept walking.

"OCD, much?" I asked.

"Understatement." Was his reply. He lead us down a street that could have been Main Street in at least a dozen small towns I spent time in, but I couldn't name any of them. They all blurred together. I clenched my jaw and kept my gaze forward. After a while, he lead us into an old building.

"What is this place?" I asked him as we walked in. It seemed like a home.

"A friend's place." Clark replied. "It kind of became a makeshift base. None of us feel qualified to start making decisions at the _principia_."

His apartment looked like it had been ransacked and torn up. Clothes and furniture was littered everywhere. It was still better than a lot of places I had stayed.

"Dude, this place looks like shit." Zeke pointed out. Clark shrugged, unconcerned.

"Yo!" He shouted. "Guys! We got company! The _graecus_ have arrived!"

A girl walked down a flight of stairs. She reminded me of someone, but I couldn't place who.

She had crazy curly black hair, that went to about her shoulders, so was a little shorter and wilder than mine. She wore a black tank top, ripped jeans, and combat boots. Her skin was scarred all over the place. She had once scar going diagonally across most of her face, and another one on her lip. This girl was a fighter. "'Bout time. We're getting our asses killed while you guys were resting up at home. Classy. Way to encourage the truce between our camps." Her voice was gruff and snappy.

"We didn't know." Alexa defended. "We came as soon as we did."

"Like hell you did." The girl barked.

"Sarah!" Clark snapped.

"They're_ graecus_!" She shouted, gesturing to us, but speaking as if we weren't there. "Our enemies since the beginning of the gods. Why in Pluto should we trust them?"

"Your camp trusted my father." I reasoned. "Percy Jackson." I said, before she could ask. "I'm just asking for the same. Besides, better late than never, right?" I tried to crack a joke, but it didn't seem to lighten the mood.

Sarah glared at me. "You. You alone. Follow me." She then stalked up the stairs.

I glanced to Clark. "Should I be happy or upset that weapons aren't allowed inside the City?"

Clark shrugged. "Sarah's a good girl, I swear, I mean, this is her place. She's letting us use it. Besides, she's one of the best strategists I know, and she's a fighter. A direct descendent of Bellona, but I swear she's got more fight in her than any child of any war god out there."

"Then why isn't she fighting?" I asked.

"She was, she came back to give us an update just a few hours ago. She's heading back real soon."

"Awesome." I muttered as I began walking up.

"Lena!" Zack called.

I turned. "Yeah."

He paused, as if there were a lot he wanted to say, but not a lot of it he wanted to in public. "Be careful, 'kay?"

"Always." I responded. He snorted, but didn't reply. I then ran upstairs.

Up stairs was a huge round room. It was covered in papers, and in the center of it was a huge table with a battle map laid out. Around it were a few other kids, all looking different. Two guys. Three girls. All different hair colors. Different appearances. None looking similar.

A girl with frizzy red hair, freckles, and glasses looked up. "Who're you?" She demanded.

"Lena Chase Jackson." I said. "Descendent of Poseidon and Athena, daughter of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

Ginger nodded, but did not speak.

A freakishly tall dude with short brown hair stood from the table. "Your Greek." He stated.

"Yeah. And you're Roman. We done playing 'state the obvious'?"

I swore I saw Sarah's mouth twitch into a smile, briefly.

Freakishly tall dude snarled but sat back down.

A kind looking girl, with stick straight black hair, with a random blonde streak, looked at me. "Why are you here?" There was no accusation in the question.

"To help." I stated honestly. "Hopefully."

"And you believe you can?" Sarah asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, but I know we're the last ditch effort. Might as well give it all we got. If we're going down, we're going down bloody and with a damn good fight."

Sarah smiled, but it wasn't kind ro humorous. It was dark, and somewhat cold. Probably not even intentional. Suddenly I knew who she reminded me of.

She reminded me of myself. Now that I made that connection, I knew how to read her, how to deal with her.

"You got that right, kid."

Keyword: kid. She didn't see me as an equal. She held onto her scars with pride.

"You don't see me as your equivalent do you?" Also, when dealing with myself, don't beat around the bush. It's freaking annoying. Just spit it out.

She leaned against a wall and crossed her arms. "No. I don't."

"Well, then," I said as I sat down, feigning complete ease. "Let me enlighten you."

She nodded and turned to the other Roman's. "Out." They listened wordlessly.

And right then and there, in front of a girl I'd known for minutes, I told my story, and I spared few details. I even spoke of my worst, most regretted night. No one interrupted me the entire time. As I told of that night, I rubbed my wrist, where, if you looked closely, you could make out the scar. Same with the scar at the corner of my eye.

The entire time, I tried to convey one thing: You might not be able to see them clearly, but I had scars. And I still felt the wound today, even though I had obtained them years ago.

When I was done, there was silence. Sarah looked out a window. "I came to this camp when I was eight." She told me. "A monster had killed my father and step-mother, who I hadn't known was not my biological parent at the time. This camp became my home and salvation. I would do anything to protect it." She turned back to me. "Why do you fight? You did not seem very attached to your camp."

"You're right." I told her. "I'm not, but my parent's were." I bit my lip and paused. "I don't know, I guess." I said eventually. "I guess, I'm trying to carve myself a way out of their shadow. I'm trying to do something right. I mean, I've done a lot of wrong things."

"So you fight for redemption?" She questioned.

"Is that wrong?" I asked.

She paused. "I have seen far worse reasons to fight." She turned her attention to the map on the table, and walked over. I stood and followed.

"The battle is on the bay." She pointed at the map. "Nine miles north. As a demigod, you can't miss it. Mortals haven't either. They're claiming a couple of mob's are in a territory battle. They send some cops over, but unfortunately, few make it back." She looked to me. "It doesn't like mortals. It think they're worse than demigods."

"What is it?" I asked. "I mean, what does it look like?"

Sarah sighed. "Sadly, it depends on who you're asking."

I straightened up. "What?"

"The monster, it feeds on your worst nightmares, your worst memories, and it becomes the thing you fear most. It then traps you in your own hell." She looked pale and her eyes were wide. "Do you know what that's like?"

"Yes." I said honestly. "It's happened to me before."

She nodded, remembering. "No one can kill it because no one can get close enough. And it has friends. Monsters, monster's that worked for the gods, have turned."

"Like the Chimera."

She nodded. "Just like the Chimera." She put her elbows on the table and ran her hands through her hair. "We're dying faster than we can kill."

"Well, maybe they just need some fresh meat." I tried to smile and she looked up. "Let's go send some bastards to tartarus, shall we?"

She stood up straight, and smiled back at me. It was a crooked, devilish smile. So much like my own. "We shall."


	56. Chapter 56

**Hola! Okay, this is another awkward, really, really short chapter. So sorry bout that guys. I wasn't sure what to do with it because I have some big stuff in store and this is kinda a 'transition' chapter, ya know? So, better stuff comin up!**

**And I love how I bring in a new character, and suddenly you guys are all like: "I like Sarah! Don't kill her!" Seriously, like half of the reviews were people asking for me to not kill her off, saying they'd be upset. Like, it kinda made me laugh. Chill guys. **

**;)**

**You guys should watch Supernatural. And Bones. They're both fricken hilarious. Legit. New Supernatural episode was today and I was cracking up. **

**Alright. We'll just go with it. **

**Disclaimer: READ ON!**

Sarah lead us back out of the Pomerian and we all gathered our weapons. Sarah fought with a regular, roman, imperial gold sword, but kept a knife strapped to her side in case. She looked over to me with my several weapons, her eyes lingering on the shotgun. "Neat. Where'd ya get that? I'm assuming the bullets kill monsters?"

I nodded. "Yeah, melted celestial bronze weapons, because of that the bullets are hard to acquire. Most demigods don't take to guns, but my grandfather came up with the idea, long story, and my family needed all the weapons we could get."

Sarah snorted. "Don't we all," she said, but I think she understood me. "So, what's your ride?"

"Uh...busses?"

She looked at me incredulously. "You and several hundred ADHD, armed and dangerous demigods rode a couple of busses on a cross country death trip to meet more ADHD, armed and dangerous demigods and fight in a war?"

I nodded. "Pretty much, yeah."

She snorted again. "You Greeks are weird."

"Yeah? What would you Roman's have done?"

"Something better than busses." I sighed, I expected that answer. Sarah really was my Roman twin.

"So, who are the praetor's?" I asked.

"You really know a lot about the Roman camp, don't ya?"

I shrugged. "My parent's, my mom especially, liked to keep me informed about stuff like this."

Sarah just nodded. "I get that. Our praetors are a son of Jupiter and a granddaughter of Bellona."

"Granddaughter? A legacy as praetor?"

"Tiny little thing actually. Decent mind, but can barely fight."

"Then why aren't you praetor."

For a moment, she didn't respond. I didn't pry. It took awhile, but she finally replied. "I wasn't really interested in a government position. Stick me in battle, ask for advice, that's where I work best. I'm not one to walk around in a toga shouting orders." Soon we reached the entrance to the camp. A group of anxious demigods stood at the border. Lexi and Alex caught my eye.

"Yo, Lena." Alex waved me over. When I was by him he jerked his head to Sarah, who had followed me. "Who's the chick?"

Sarah crossed her arms. "She's offended. She doesn't take kindly to being called a 'chick'," she used air quotes. "And her name is Sarah, you D bag."

Alex held his hands up in surrender. "Whoah. No intention to offend. Didn't know your name Sarah." He dropped his hands and looked her over. "Earned my respect though."

Sarah smirked. "Wait until you see me in battle. I kick ass."

Alex smiled back. "Can't wait."

Lexi pretended to puke. "I think I'm gonna vomit."

Sarah hardened again. "We gotta go. People are dying and we're standing around having a good chat."

Alexa walked up. "You guys ready to go? We got a battle to fight."

Sarah clapped in mock cheer. "I'm always in a mood for a suicide battle. Let's blow this popsicle stand."

Alexa smiled. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

**Yeah, that was microscopic. Don't hate me! I'll try to be better next time. I was distracted by Supernatural episode. I'll be better next time! You guys have no idea the things I have in store! I'm REALLY excited. :D You guys should be too. It's gonna be some epic shit. :) HAHAHAHA! **


	57. Chapter 57

**I'm sorry guys. I legit tried to work on my story yesterday, but my computer is [Insert swear word of choice]. It's like 6 years old, which is like 45739875 in the technology world. I mean, when I close it it's like 2 inches thick. **

**I'm on my 'rents (parents) desk top. And I've been addicted to this MTV show Awkward today. I don't even watch MTV (What happened to MUSIC television?), my sis had it on in the kitchen when I was reading in the living room and I heard it. I'm just an awkward person so it called to me I think. Haha. **

**Anyhoo. Here y'all go. The end is nearing, but I'm happy with this chapter I think. And it's not microscopic. :) YAY!**

**REVIEWS! Come on guys! I'm THRILLED with how many new followers and favoriters I'm getting but REVIEWS MAKE MY HEART SING! PLEEEEAAAAASE REVIEW! PPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEE AAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEE!**

**And I am now taking Sequel suggestions. ;) **

**Disclaimer: ...**

**READ ON !**

I was little when my parents described the mist to me. My mother had all but written me an essay trying to explain the complex idea of the mist. It was my father who had dumbed it down for me. Simply put, the mist was what made mortals see what they wanted to see. What their simple and straightforward minds could comprehend. After that my mom huffed, declaring that that was what she had been saying the whole time. My dad and I just nodded and tried not to laugh.

When we exited the buses at the bay of the battle field, I truly saw the mist in effect. In fact, it took me a moment to sort through the mist.

Mob territory battle?

Yeah. Sure. I mean, in a very simple manner, that's basically what was going on. Two groups, the demigods and the monsters, were fighting for territory, that happened to be the western civilization. Personally I think the battle looked like WW3, but perhaps that was because I knew what was at stake.

Abruptly I was struck with the memory of my parent's death. They had died fighting a monster. A monster they had never seen before, had no clue how to fight, but fought relentlessly anyways. To be honest, I could never draw up a good picture of the monster in my mind. It was kinda blurred. But it scared the crap out of my parents, and ever since that night I'd struggled with nightmares and my own past.

How ironic. I was about to be killed with my past.

I shook my head. No, I couldn't think like that. That type of thought. That was dangerous.

I looked over at Zack, whose brows furrowed in worry while he observed the battlefield. Zack was what I would fight for. He was what made me see myself. Sure, he had to shove the mirror in my face, but it worked and I'm better because of it. I'll fight for us, for the future we could have. I gripped his hand. I'll fight for the chance to live in Alaska, away from the insanity that came with being a demigod. The insanity that stole away my parent's life, and robbed my of my childhood. The insanity that caused me to murder and harden. The insanity that could have killed me at any moment. The insanity that caused me to not care about death.

I'm not sure how I felt about death anymore, I still wasn't as opposed to the simple idea of it as most, but I sure had a better feeling about life. Suddenly, life wasn't my prison cell with bars. It wasn't my table with straps holding me as I screamed from torment. I don't know what it was. It was...bare. White. Blank. And all around my feet were buckets of paint, and I could make of it what I desired. I was an artist, and this was to be my greatest painting.

I had something to fight for, and it wasn't just a shot at Elysium with my parent's, it was a life with Zack.

I couldn't describe the feeling. I've been in some pretty nasty battles, but this one was the worst. I don't know if it was because of the enormity, the stakes, or what I personally had to lose if I died. I think it was a mixture of all three.

The battle was chaos. I tried to tell myself that chaos was familiar in my life. "Honey, I'm home," I muttered.

Zack looked at me incredulously. "What?"

"Nothing." I said quickly. "We ready to do this?"

"Oh yeah," Alexa squeaked. "Battle's to the death over the entire Western Civilization." She shrugged, feigning casualism. "Just an average day for the everyday demigod, right?"

Sarah crossed her arms. "Unfortunately."

"What's our game plan?" Alex questioned.

Lexi examined her blade. "Kill monsters. Don't get killed." Was her suggestion.

Sarah nodded. "That seems wise and strategic, but difficult to enact."

"I like the don't get killed part." Zack muttered.

"Yeah, well," I said. "That's that hard part."

Just then a petite girl with stick-straight auburn hair ran up. She had glasses on her faces and cuts along her arms. Her eyes were wide with fright and exhaustion showed in her every feature. Whoever she was, I respected her for still being able to fight.

Sarah darted forward to catch the short girl as she swayed. "Allison." Sarah said, trying to get the girl's attention. "Ally!" Sarah shook the girl.

Ally's eyes darted up to Sarah's. "Oh. You're back." The girl righted herself and pushed her glasses up. "Who're these?" She asked, looking at us.

"Graecus."

I rolled my eyes. Could we get past that. "Romani." I whispered under my breath. I saw Zack's mouth quirk up, but I don't think anyone else heard.

Ally frowned and seemed to be processing this. "They here to help?" She asked in a whisper, as if she didn't intend us to hear it, but she was plenty loud.

Sarah glanced back at us and grimaced. "Yeah," she responded. "I think they are."

An olive branch. I'd take it greedily, all things considered.

Ally nodded, looking somewhat intoxicated.

There was only one who had the insensitivity to say anything.

Zeke. "You high or something?"

Ally glared. "I give you five minutes. You'll be drooling on the ground out of your mind if you're not bleeding to death first."

Even Zeke was left speechless, but I had faced the Memory Monster's wrath before. Not head on, granted, but what's the difference? I'm not sure I wanted to know.

"Who're you?" I asked the drunken-asking Ally.

It took a moment for her eyes to settle on me. She held her hand out, but it quivered. I shook it tentatively. "I'm Ally." She said.

"I gathered. I'm Lena." I introduced.

She nodded. "Cool. I'm Ally, the praetor."

I nodded like she hadn't just introduced herself twice. At least this time there was an extra tidbit of information. "You're a praetor?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. The other one is down there fighting." She waved at the battle. Then frowned. "Probably."

Sarah plastered on a smile. "Why don't you head back to Camp?" She spoke as if speaking to a child. "I'm sure one of the nice graecus will give you a ride." Sarah gave me a pointed look. "Wouldn't they?"

I nodded. "'Course."

Ally shook her head. "I'm praetor. I gotta fight this battle."

"You've fought plenty hard. Proved yourself a kickass, fearless leader. Now you need to rest so you don't end up taking a dirt nap."

"There are people dying down there, Sarah." It was the first comment Ally spoke where she sounded sober.

"And you don't need to be one of them, Ally." She insisted. "You're not okay to fight, letting you go down there would be suicide."

Ally nodded. "You're a good person Sarah."

Sarah smirked. "No I'm not. I just don't want your death on my conscious. It's friggen annoying when that happens." It was meant as a joke, but there was a dark underline. I was beginning to understand Sarah more and more.

I turned to the crowd. "Who want's to play chauffeur?"

At least a dozen, frightened hands shot up, looking for a way out of the battle, probably. "Figure it out amongst yourselves." I told them. "Just know I'm not taking roll-call." They knew what I was saying. If they didn't want to fight, I wouldn't hold it above them. I couldn't ask anyone to fight for something they didn't want to fight for. It's their lives. Let them waste it or keep it as they chose.

Ally was taken by the half dozen Greeks who had decided they had had enough. I didn't blame them. My hands tightened into fists to stop the shaking.

"Any last words?" I asked.

"If I die and any of you cry, I'll vomit in my grave." With that, Sarah took off running into battle.

Despite the circumstance, I found myself laughing. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Zack smiled down at me. "Ready to be a hero?"

I met his gaze and smiled back. "Never." Then, I did something crazy, but I was about to die, right? Caution be damned. F*** this shit, I was going out with style.

So I grabbed Zack's neck and pulled it down to mine. And I kissed him. In public. Right before we were about to face almost certain death.

I was never one for cliches, but this one just felt right.

And in that kiss, I put in everything I didn't have the time or words to say. I was never good with words. I followed the phrase 'actions speak louder than words' very closely, and it lead me here.

I pulled myself closer, my arms around his neck. Zack had his hands around my waist, copying my motive, pulling me closer to him.

When we separated we leaned our foreheads together, breathing raggedly.

"I will always be your hero, Silena. Whether you want one or not."

I kissed him again, slower this time. Gentler. "I know." I whispered, refusing to open my eyes, fearing that I'd see the chaos. "I love you." The words to me were near meaningless, but the emotion was real and raw.

Zack pecked me on the corner of my mouth. "I know. I love you too, Si." He said, pronouncing it 'S-eye'. I looked up at him quizzically. He smiled. "A new nickname for a new you."

I smiled back. "I like it." I kissed him again, quick, but passionate. This time when I pulled away I opened my eyes and backed up, my sword drawn. I turned back towards the battle, reminding myself of reality. I looked back at Zack. "Alaska." I reminded him.

He smiled, but worry was seeping through. "Alaska." He repeated, sounding like he needed a reminder of what to fight for as much as I did. I looked down at the battle, the fear making itself known. I took a deep breath and ran down the battle. No battle cry. No announcement.

As I said, I was never one for cliches.


	58. Chapter 58

**Okay, time budget for A/N. Supernatural is on in ten minutes. **

**I really tried to create suspense and a feeling of danger in this chapter. Hopefully I succeeded. I think it's a good chapter because this, for once, is kind of a second draft, cuz I wrote a 'first draft' in classes today. I knew I'd be on a time budget tonight and it saves time, and also improves my writing, so yay!**

**Guys, I LOVE REVIEWS! Will you please review? PLEEEEAAASE? Isn't this chapter worthy of one?**

**And you AMAZING people reviewing and saying things like it's the best story you've ever read, or that I sound like Rick Riordan himself, you DO NOT understand how happy that makes me. IT WARMS MY PRECIOUS NERDY LITTLE HEART!**

**Gotta go watch Supernatural! CASS IS BACK! (Guys, seriously, NO ONE stays dead in this show (unless they're a love interest). It's hilarious. Cass has blown up AT LEAST twice, possibly a third time I can't remember. There's one episode where one of the main character's dies like fifteen times. Both main characters have now gone to hell and back. One just got back from DEMON HELL (purgatory). Yeah. SO now when a character dies, I'm unconcerned, and when they come back, I crack up.)**

**You should all watch it. Seasons 1-7 are on Netflix! :D**

**Gotta go watch it!**

**Disclaimer: ...**

**READ ON!**

I hate Hollywood.

I've seen my fair share of war movies, or films with epic battle scenes. Hollywood had this choreographed way of making battles seem graceful and predictable, like a deadly dance.

In real life, it's not like that. It's not even a slaughterhouse. Slaughterhouses are more organized than this. There was no rhyme or reason to the battle that I plunged myself into. There is just blazing swords, coated in liquid rust.

That's another thing. Blood is not a bold red. It's a horrid, dark rust color.

The people in battle looked different here to, compared to the movies. Okay, granted, most wars weren't fought by teenagers, but it wasn't just that. In the movies it's this fierce pride and determination, a fearlessness, a recklessness. We had some of that. I mean, demigods are nothing if not prideful, reckless, and determined. But fearless?

Hollywood has skewed the definition of bravery. Bravery is not acting on fearlessness, it's acting despite the fear you feel. The kids around me, some were sobbing as they fought. Some were screaming. It didn't matter though, because they were fighting. And damn well, too. Amen to them.

Also, true, honest to gods, fearing for your life fear is impossible to replicate.

Screw Hollywood. These kids, some no older than ten, were twelve times braver than any man claiming to be 'fearless'.

Blood, sweat, and sand from the bay coated our faces. Everyone had cuts and scratches and bruises. Most obtained from enemies, but not all. In a real battle, where swords were flashing and slashing all around you, your friends and allies might accidentally take a swipe at you, momentarily thinking you're a monster or just catching you while they're swinging backwards or dodging a monster.

I am unsure how long I slashed and dodged and fought. I'm unsure how many monsters I fought. I kind of went from battle to battle, helping when help is needed. I know I personally dusted at least 8 monsters, and aided in the killing of more.

But I had yet to find the monster I was searching for. The Memory Monster.

I saw a girl clothed in silver fire an arrow at a hellhound and kill it, then turn in search of her next target. I grabbed her arm and she jumped. When she saw it was me she frowned. "What?" She demanded.

"Where is it?" I asked.

Her eyes darted from monster to monster. "What?" she repeated.

"The Memory Monster!" I shouted, exasperated.

The Hunter shakily pointed west, where the sun was beginning to set. "Thalia went to take it on."

I swallowed and nodded, feeling fear start to shake me. "Thanks," I choked out.

The girl grabbed my wrist before I could dart away. "Be very aware." She warned. "It may not make you bleed, but it will hurt you in a way you cannot fathom."

I swallowed again. "Believe me, I know." I then ran away as quickly as I could, trying not to think about what I was doing and trying not to notice the unusual chill in the California air.

I was scared shitless, was I ever, but I was acting. I was doing. I was being brave, truly and wholly, for perhaps the first time.

The battles with the common monsters faded and dwindled, making me feel oddly exposed. I shivered and felt my gaze dart to all corners of my vision, on high alert.

A long-built-in instinct, animalistic and more alive than ever, buzzed in sudden warning. Without proper logic or reason I flung myself to my right and watched as a hellhound soared over my head.

"_Di immortals_." I muttered. I was no stranger to hellhounds, seeing as how they were Hades' lapdogs, but seeing them here, without the unseen chains leading back to the god of the Underworld, was unnerving. The hellhound growled and I sneered in response. "Come at me you gods forsaken bitch." I challenged.

It obliged, lunging at me with full force. I swung my sword, ignoring the soreness that had set in from fighting of monster after monster for I-don't-know-how-long. The beast ungracefully dodged, sliding for a moment before regaining its balance.

For a moment we just glared at one another. I felt every cut and bruise and sore muscle in my body. I wasn't sure how much longer I could stand, much less fight, but I knew I wouldn't be one to lie down until I was dead.

I started feeling…I'm not sure as I briefly thought of Zack, and his unwavering loyalty.

That's when the hellhound decided to attack, as if it could sense my momentary weakness.

I yelped in surprise and lunged to the side, but not quite enough. The claws of the hellhound racked against my left side and upper thigh. I gasped and grunted in pain, but managed not to scream. Gods it hurt. I blinked tears out of my eyes, not being able to afford not being able to see. The hellhound was pacing nervously, wary of me.

I took the moment to my advantage and pressed my hand to my side wound. I hissed in pain, felt a scream rise in my throat, but stopped it. I pulled my hand away and it was solidly coated in liquid rust, and giving off a grotesque metallic smell. I felt like vomiting.

As I stared at the hellhound, I felt a dizzying feeling set in, as well as a new, gut-heavy fear.

My eyes flicked to the bay water. There lied my salvation. The question was if I could reach it in my wounded state and with a hellhound out to kill me.

With my bloodied and shaking left hand I reached for one of my three remaining throwing knives. The hellhound pounced at me again and I lazily swung my sword. It wasn't a strong swing, but the hellhound growled and jumped away.

I managed to stand, but it was much harder than usual. The hellhound began to charge at me again and I threw my knife. The hellhound dodged it swiftly and ran a half circle around me. I stumbled to follow it, refusing to let my back face the monster.

My breaths were labored and my face felt chilled. The earth teetered below me and the sky spun above. My blood dripped down my side and leg, sticking to my clothes. An unnerving numbness had set in.

I was dying. Bleeding out. Slowly, but surely.

I needed the water, now.

I shakily reached for another knife. One way or another, this would end soon.

The beast charged and I threw my knife, my aim skewed by my dizziness. The hellhound veered out of the knife's path with ease. As quick as I could manage I drew my last knife and threw it, to no avail. The hellhound swerved out of danger.

I gripped my sword tight, noting how heavier it felt than usual. I stared the hellhound in the eye, as if it was Death itself. If I was to die here, I would go out bravely and with style.

I felt a pang of guilt as I thought of Zack, and raised my sword. "I'm sorry." I whispered as I raised my sword…

And watch as the beast turned to dust.

In that instant, I didn't wonder what happened. I didn't question how. I just dropped my sword, and fell to my knees exhausted, gripping my wounds in pain, and marveled at the fact that, for this moment, I was alive.

I focused on my breathing, but that was a bad idea. All I did was notice how much shallower my breaths were.

I saw someone drop in front of me and felt them cup my face on their hands, lean their forehead against my own. Zack.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I shook my head, as I looked up, removing my hands from my wounds. His eyes widened in horror as he took in the extent of my injuries.

"Water," I croaked.

He swallowed. "Water." He agreed, looking out to the bay.

I clenched my teeth together as he picked me up, bridal style, to keep from screaming. "I'm sorry, Silena." He apologized.

If I had opened my mouth to reply, all that would have come out would have been a blood curdling, pain inducing scream. So, instead, I kept my mouth forcibly shut and suffered in silence.

Zack waded in the water until he was hip-deep. My breath was slowing, as was my heartbeat, which I was painfully aware of.

Zack lowered me into the water, tears falling silently from his beautiful eyes. That's when I realized something. For the first time since I was young, I didn't want to die.

I wanted to live.

I had faced death before and fought with a sense of self-torture and vengeance. I didn't deserve to die, I deserved to rot in the hell that life is, and I needed to avenge my parents.

Now, as I gripped tightly onto Zack's shirt, feeling the life flow out of me, it wasn't like that. I wanted to live. I didn't want to die, because I wasn't done living. Hell, it felt like I had just begun. Back off Death, my number's not up. I have a future, dammit, and I'm not letting Death take that. It's taken far too much from me already.

But I fretted whether or not I could stop Death. My parents hadn't been able to.

Sure, the water was healing me, as if life was flowing back into me.

But life was still flowing out of me, perhaps too quickly. And it was staining the water the color of rust.

**Worthy of review? Angry at cliffhanger? REVIEW!**


	59. Chapter 59

**VERY DRAMATIC CHAPTER!**

**I think it's gonna play out different than you guys expect, but I hope you'll enjoy it! A TWIST!**

***sinister music* babaBAAAAA!**

**So, unfortunately, probably no update tomorrow with school and swim, but maybe. I really wanna write next chapter and it's Thanksgiving weekend so, who knows. But, hey, maybe by next week this story could be finished. Crazy right? Gods, if I knew what I was getting myself into when I started this. Honestly I thought this would be one of those things I started but didn't stick with. It's because of YOU GUYS that I stuck with it. So good for you! ;) **

**My friend got me obsessed with the Vampire Diaries. Darn her. I did not need another show to be obsessed with. I already have Bones (which I skipped today to type, you're very welcome) and Supernatural, and I watched the new show Arrow this week and I'm probs obsessed with that one too. So, yeah. I blame her. **

**ENOUGH OF THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE NONSENSE! **

**I'm excited for you to read this, guys! I've had this ending planned out for a while and I'm pretty happy with it. **

**Well….READ!**

**(AND REVIEW!)**

**Disclaimer: …**

**READ ON!**

I've been kicked out of enough Biology classes to know that breathing is supposed to be a mindless, effortless task The brain stem takes care of everything without you even needing to consider the action of breathing.

That wasn't what was happening now. It felt like my brain stem was shutting down, because I had to pull the air in and shove it out. Much mindfulness and effort needed. Despite how hard I was trying, my breathing was erratic and shallow.

I gripped onto Zack's shirt, using him as a lifeline. I couldn't die. Neither of us would be able to bear it.

I felt my resolve steel.

I was not Death's bitch yet.

I called to the water, really reached out to it. I felt it churn around my body and I willed it to my wounds, willed it to apply force and pressure. Willed it to heal.

My dad always told me that summoning the water felt like an uncomfortable tug in his gut. To me, it felt similar to someone painfully yanking on my hair, except, you know, in my gut.

Right then, it felt like someone was carving out my mid-section, and was determined to take it out in as many pieces as possible.

Just a word for the wise and near dying, when Death has a grip on you, its hold is not only as strong as steel, but it's barbed and painful as hell to rip off.

So, there Zack and I were in the water. Me fighting off Death, Zack begging it to leave. I screamed. Zack cried. The water healed. My wounds killed.

A battle of will between me and Death. Not the most fun thing to do. At. All.

But, here's the thing about me. I'm nothing if not relentlessly stubborn to the point of near insanity. Sometimes it just about gets me killed. Sometimes…it saves my damned life.

Ever so slowly I felt the wounds slowly close. It was painful process, like someone cauterizing my wounds. For a while, I just remained still, my muscles tense, my eyes shut, waiting for the last of the searing pain to fade.

"You okay, Silena?"

"I'm alive." I croaked. I cracked my eyes open and looked up at Zack. His face was filled with worry. I managed a weak smile. "Boy, if giving birth is anything like that, I'm never having children."

Zack chuckled, sounding relieved that I had the energy to make a joke. He pushed the soaking wet hair from my face and kissed my forehead.

When he pulled away I checked my wounds. They were closed, but roughly. They could reopen if strained, but I wasn't knocking on Death's door anymore.

Of course, I was about to go back into battle so I wasn't exactly fleeing from it's house either.

I struggled to stand and Zack helped me. People were dying, I couldn't waste anymore time.

I looked up at him. "We need to go."

"Silena, you're still hurt."

I heard thunder roar. "I've been hurt in someway since I was nine. I'll survive."

"Silena…"

"This isn't open for discussion, Zack! People are dying and I'm not gonna stand by and take a time out 'cuz I got an ouchie."

"It almost killed you." He pressed.

"Yeah that happens a lot." I swallowed. I've been injured a lot, but I'd never come that close to Death before. It scared the shit out of me, but I had to keep fighting. This fear ran deeper than just the wounds on my body.

I took a deep breath. "Listen, Zack. I can kill this monster. Me, and me alone. Thalia just went to face it." More thunder grumbled and my throat started to clog. "I can't have her die. I can't. She's like family to me, more so than any of my parent's other friends. I can't let her die." My voice cracked at the end.

Zack looked in my eyes for a while, and the clouds above us flashed and roared. Clouds that gathered a bit more quickly than is common.

Zack kissed me suddenly and passionately. The clouds growled in defiance, and broke open in protest, dousing us even more. The waves seemed to get a little stronger too, as if the ocean was trying to push us apart.

But I didn't dwell on the meanings of that at that moment. Zack was here, with me, kissing me. I had almost died, I had managed not to. I might die soon.

I pushed myself against him and gripped hard on his hair with one hand, pressing his head closer to my own, and pulling myself closer to his. My other hand lay above his heart, noting the stable, if not a little quick, beating. It was a comfort. He was alive. I was alive. We were together.

He pulled away and through the rain I noticed tears. "I can't lose you, Silena." He croaked. "I can't lose you. I don't know how it happened so quick. I don't know. But I am completely in love with you, Silena, and I can't live, I can't exist, without you. It's just incomprehensible." He paused as I felt tears dance on my face with the rain. "But I can't ask you to stay, just like you can't ask me not to protect you. It's who we are. There's no fighting it." He took my hand. "I promise you. One week and we'll be in Alaska."

I nodded. "This ends tonight."

He knew what I was saying.

This wasn't just about this battle. This was about who I was. The broken, isolated, bitter, hurt, judgmental, and scared girl needed closure. She needed to be put to rest.

Yet, it was she who gave me the strength to drop Zack's hand, tilt my head up, and walk towards the shore.

I caught sight of my reflection in the water, but the waves were choppy, so it skewed my image. For a brief moment I looked younger. Happier.

It was her.

Silena.

And she was proud of me.

I was proud of me.

Sometimes I felt like I had multiple personality disorder. I was Silena. The happy, optimistic daughter of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. The girl who strived and tried. The girl who went to school because she knew her mom would have wanted it. The girl who held loyalty above everything else because it was what her father taught her.

I was also Lena. The broken girl who had almost killed herself, but realized she didn't deserve an end so painless. The girl who murdered two people, and never let herself forget it. The girl that led me to steal and lie and hurt others. The girl who locked Silena away.

Then….there was Si. The newborn of the schizophrenia, you could say. I don't know who she is. Maybe both? Maybe neither? I'm not sure.

I used to only accept the name Lena. To be called Silena was considered an insult.

But the thing was…I still am Silena. The Daughter of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. But I'm still Lena, too. The broken, suicidal, guilt-ridden murderer who drowned herself with her own detached emotions.

Si…She was the renaissance of the group. My rebirth after my Black Death known as Lena. I was still figuring out who she was. All I knew was that she was brave. And in hopelessly in love.

So, Si, Silena, Lena. Call me whatever.

They were all me.

I had retrieved my knives and my sword returned to my pocket, of course. It was still pouring, I was still bleeding, but onward I walked, with Zack trailing behind.

At one point the cove jutted out to a point that blocked my view past it. I swallowed and nervously walked around.

I heard an immediately recognizable girl's voice shout. "Get away!"

"Thalia." I muttered.

That's when I started running.

When I rounded the corner I saw her kneeling on the ground, looking up terrified at a guy who's back was to me. He seemed to be completely dry, despite the rain. "Get back!" She shouted. She seemed to be struggling with something. As if it almost pained her to be yelling. "I'm sorry, but I won't let you hurt anyone again!"

"Thals," the man said, sounding no older than a teen. "I'm your friend. You could help me, you know. The two of us, we'd be unstoppable."

Thalia shook her head. "No." She stood and raised her sword.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," the teen said, not sounding all the sorry.

Suddenly Thalia's eye's widened and she fell back to her knees.

And then started screaming.

"Thalia!" I shrieked. She didn't react, it was as if she didn't hear or see me.

But the man did. He turned.

I gasped and stumbled back. I recognized him from the photos, with his sandy hair and scar. My parents didn't talk about him much, but they talked about him enough. They thought he was a hero, but many people thought of him as the villain.

"Luke." I muttered. "H-How?"

That's when I noticed the eyes. They were gold.

'Luke' smiled. "Sorry. Not Luke. Not really."

"Kronos." I said. "Gold eyes."

He considered this. "Technically, no. I am not Kronos himself. He's still doing the tango in Tartarus I'm afraid. Boy, am I glad to be out of there. He has no sense of humor I tell you. And his manners are atrocious."

"Who are you?" I demanded.

Luke/Kronos/it laughed. "It's not obvious? I mean, you don't remember all those lovely chats we had inside your head?" His gaze went to a very confused and scared looking Zack. "Let me tell you, it is a messed up place in there. I don't recommend it as a vacationing spot."

"You? You're the Memory Monster? _Anamniseis Teras_?"

"It's good to see you again, Silena. It's been a while." I frowned, confused. I'd never seen him in person before. His mouth quirked up. "How old were you, when we met?" My eyes widened.

"No." I whispered.

His smile widened. "Nine, wasn't it?"

I started shaking. Three things ran through my head.

1) My conversation with Thalia about Talos Syndromo. The Memory Monster had to have infected me. One symptom was having nightmares of my past.

2) My conversation with Sarah. How the Memory Monster looked like whatever you feared most. Clearly, Kronos overtaking Luke was what Thalia feared.

3) The night my parents died. I could never clearly remember what the monster looked like, but ever since that night I'd gotten awful memories…of my past.

"No." I shook my head. "No!" I refused to cry in front of this being from hell. So I encouraged the anger. Let it strengthen me. Let it empower me.

Zack grabbed my arm. "Lena what is it?"

The Memory Monster tipped its head. "Yeah, Dolphin. What is it?"

My father's nickname for me broke me. I nearly fell to the ground sobbing but Zack held me. "What is it?" He repeated.

"Yeah, Silena. Tell him about that night." He walked closer, a psychopathic smile on his face. "Tell him about that night in the alley where I killed your parents."

Zack's eyes widened and I choked back another sob. I forced myself to stand. I didn't have time to mourn or grieve. "You killed them. They killed you." Every muscle was tense. "_Why aren't you dead_?!" I shouted. "They _killed_ you!"

"Ah, well, you should know, my dear Silena, monster don't die."

"Don't call me that." I snapped. "And of course I knew that." During this, Zack was standing beside me, silent but comforting.

"Of course, my mistake, oh wise daughter of Annabeth Chase."

"Don't name her." I growled. "Don't name her as if you didn't end her life. As if you didn't rob her of her life, of her child."

It just chuckled. "Anyway. Well, see, loopholes, what can you do about them? They can be a pain in the ass. Well…for you." He added with a sardonic smile.

"What loophole?" I demanded.

"Well, you should know! Haven't you heard? I can only be killed by one."

"Me."

He smiled tensely. "Yes. You. So, very soon after I had raised from Tartarus I heard this little rumor. As you can imagine, I was concerned for my well-being."

"I'm sure you were." Zack growled.

"Oh, I was." He assured, ignoring the sarcasm. "But I was reckless. Thought I could take you out while you were young and be done with the matter. I didn't exactly count on your parents being famous and nearly unstoppable heroes." He smiled mockingly again, but it turned into a sneer. "Nearly being the operative word."

Frustrated and pained I let out a growl/scream and before I knew what I was doing, I had thrown a knife. There was no hesitation in it, and my accuracy was dead on.

The Memory Monster just caught it, mid-air, two inches from his face. He made a _tsk_ing noise. "Reckless. I see we share a similar trait. Now, if you would be so kind, I was telling a story."

No words existed to convey how I felt. So I remained silent.

"Anyway," he continued. "I attack you, but they were quick and skilled. If I had been at my full power, they wouldn't have stood a chance." He paused, appearing aggravated, but it faded and soon the sickening smile was back. "But as I said, I was reckless."

"They turned you to dust. I saw it."

"Well, yes. They did 'kill' me," he used air quotes. "But it lasted, what, four days?"

Four days. My parents died killing a monster that came back four days later.

"How did you get to me? How did you infect me?"

He chuckled, seeming amused by my question. "You don't remember the nightmares prior to that scene in the alley? You don't remember waking up screaming for ten nights straight?"

Honestly, I hadn't until now. It paled in comparison to the fear I felt the night of the alley.

He laughed. "Oh, you honestly don't? How splendid! You see, what you and your parents didn't realize was that I was following you for _days_ before that attack. I may have been reckless, but I wasn't stupid. I had a back-up plan so I could always find you. That's the key. You have to be intelligently reckless." He smiled. "Figure that oxymoron out. It's a mind thinker. After I came back," he continued, "I was smarter. I took my time. I plotted. I think it paid off, don't you?"

Zack chose that moment to be the hero, the idiot.

He shoved me behind him. "Stay away from her!"

The Memory Monster just smiled and tilted its head. I saw Zack's face go slack, and then his eyes widen. The Memory Monster seemed to blur. Thalia stopped screaming, but she seemed too frightened to move. She just lay down gasping.

Zack fell to his knees. "Zack!" I shouted, trying to hold him up.

"_Zack!_" I heard myself scream. I sounded terrified and in pain.

But I hadn't spoken. I looked back to the memory monster.

It was me now.

A me that was bleeding horribly and was obviously about to die.

"Zack," I watched myself say. "Why couldn't you save me? You said you'd protect me! You said you'd be there for me! You failed me Zack!"

"I'm sorry." Zack said. "I'm so sorry, Silena."

"I'm going to die, Zack. And it's all your fault."

"I'm sorry!" He shouted, obviously sobbing, not realizing it wasn't real.

"Stop it!" I shouted, the real me. "Stop it!"

The fake me turned to face me. "What if I don't want to?"

"This is between us, so let it be." I gripped my sword.

The fake me smiled. "Alright," I said as I walked up to me, looking me, the real me, in the eyes. Soon, she was very close, but I couldn't find the strength to raise my eyes.

"Show me my worst fears. I know exactly what I'm afraid of."

The fake me smiled sweetly. "Oh, I have something different in store for you, Lena."

Something about the way she specifically called me Lena, not Silena as she had the rest of this meeting, chilled me.

But then the familiar ice-cold chill of the Memory Monster hit me.

Then I blacked out.

**PPPPPLLLLLEEEEAAASSSSEEEE REAVIEW? WASN'T IT WORTH IT?**


	60. Chapter 60

**Hola! I know you guys all were looking forward to this! Again, I think it's different than what you expected, but I hope you'll like it. Now, I'm concerned about when I'll be able to update next. With luck I can write tomorrow evening. And then…I'll try to squeeze another in soon. See, my family is moving real soon into a house that's being built and we're doing a lot of painting this weekend and apparently this packing. I'll try hard guys. I know the timing sucks cuz this is the climax. **

**Anyhoo, most of you skipped this in anticipation anyways. **

**Disclaimer: …**

**READ ON!**

When I regained consciousness my head was spinning and I felt like vomiting. I groaned and covered my face with my hands, effectively smack myself with the hilt of my sword. "Smooth, Lena," I muttered.

That when I heard the noise. It wasn't an odd noise, just the opposite. It was completely normal.

My eyes were still closed, but I listened intently. There was chatter, talking everywhere. And the car noises were restless.

"What the hell?" I said under my breath. I opened my eyes. When I did, I sprang up, my eyes darting all over the place. My eyes widened and my brows furrowed. "The hell is going on?" I said out loud. I tried to jump to my feet, but my wounds were still real and so was my nausea.

Why the frick was I back in New York City?

In front of Goode High.

I stood, slowly this time, the hand not holding my sword was pressed to my head. I looked around frantically. How did I get here? Last I remember…

I paused. Where was I last?

I remember sand. Water. A boy. With black hair and stunning blue eyes.

Named Zack.

It came flooding back like a tsunami. The Memory Monster. I was here because of the Memory Monster. I don't know why or how, but I know it's to blame.

"Come out you cowardice prick!" I shouted. No one around me even glanced my way, to my shock. I held my arms out. "No weird glances for the schizophrenic girl shouting at a monster who is late for its appointment?" No looks what so ever. I rolled my eyes. "Course not. Okay, this is weird, even for New York City."

That's when I heard the laugh and it sent shivers down my spine. There was nothing really special about it. It wasn't psychotic. It was a joyful laugh. Gleeful. There was even a snort in the middle of it. It was harmonized with a few other laughters.

What caught my attention was that it was _my_ laughter.

I turned around, my eyes wide with horror and shock.

I saw the memory monster turn into myself, but a myself that was wounded. That was a very familiar me. The blaming Zack part…okay, that was off. But more horrifying than just flat out….strange, like the girl in front of me.

She was me alright. Same wild black hair and green eyes. Same height.

Except, there were no scars on her skin. No sadness in her eyes. Her hair was styled. And she wore make-up. Even red lipstick and mascara and eye liner. The whole sha-bang. A grimace appeared on my face. I would never wear make up.

I also would never wear what she was wearing. It was a casual, red, knit dress that had wide shoulders and was a bit too snug for my taste. It stopped just about her knees and wore black leggings. On her feet she wore, dear gods, heels. They were short heels, but heels none the less. My feet hurt just looking at her.

At either side there was a girl. On her left was a spunky looking blonde with curled hair and light makeup. She wore a yellow top that was far too cheery for my taste. She wore skinny jeans and black boots.

On her right was an African American girl with stick straight dark hair. She wore a black and white graphic tee, and black skinny jeans. On her feet she wore converses. She was definitely more my style.

I gripped my sword tight. "All right, you doppelganger bitch, you are going down."

That's when someone covered my eyes. Not _my_ eyes. _Her_ eyes.

I was getting a headache.

She jumped in surprise. If it had been me, the real me, that person would have been on the ground groaning in pain in three seconds flat.

I walked closer.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice asked behind her.

She laughed. "Oh, I don't know." She said flirtatiously.

My god. I sounded like the conceited, cliché bitches that I mocked. I rolled my eyes. Of course.

She pulled the hands away and turned around, smiling up at the blue eyes I adored. Zack.

"Well, the gang's all here." I muttered.

The fake me smiled and kissed him. I grimaced. Technically me or not, he was kissing someone else. Kinda. Even though technically it wasn't him.

Congrats headache, you have now been promoted to migraine.

The fake me and the fake Zack said goodbye to my fake friends. Fake Zack put his arm around fake me and kissed her forehead. She smiled and leaned into him.

I stalked them to the end of the school lot. Suddenly a little boy, no older than five, ran up to the fake me. He had straight blonde hair and gray eyes. The fake me smiled as the boy clung to her leg. "Hey, squirt." She said.

He smiled up. "Hi, Silena." He looked at Zack. "Hi."

Zack smiled and ruffled his head. "'Sup lil' Jackson."

I frowned. Jackson?

That's when an adult couple got out of a car. My breath caught and I felt tears sting my eyes. I walked forward, needing to be closer. "Mom?" I choked out. "Dad?"

They didn't even glance at me. Didn't notice me. "You're alive." I said. No sign that they heard me. "_Look at me_!" I shouted. "Goddamn it, look at me!"

No reaction.

I studied them. Like the fake me, they no longer had any scars. There was sadness in their eyes.

They looked happy. It made me smile through the tears.

The fake me smiled at them, in a way that was like a loving daughter, but one who didn't know what it was like to lose her parents. "Hey, mom. Hey, dad."

My mom kissed her forehead. "Hello, sweetheart."

"Hey, Silena." My dad said. He nodded at Zack in that friendly dad way that simultaneously said 'you hurt my daughter and I will end you'. "Hey, Zack."

Zack nodded back. "Hey, Mr. Jackson." He looked to my mom. "Mrs. Jackson."

My mom rolled her eyes. "Please. It's Annabeth, Zack. You know that."

Zack smiled. "Hey, I think it's in my best interests to always be polite to the parent's of the girl I like."

My dad laughed. "This is why I like you, Zack."

My mom slapped him. "Percy."

He just continued to chuckle.

They continued to talk and I forced myself to look away. I still gripped hard onto my sword and my other hand curled into a fist.

"Okay, you sadistic bastard, this has been a fun little adventure, but I'd rather you just kill me."

"Would that be easier?" I heard behind me. I whirled around and there she was. The fake me.

"Easier than watching this." I nodded. "Yeah."

"Why does it hurt you so much?" She questioned.

I pursed my lips and looked away.

She smiled, but there was no joy or humor. "It's because its hell isn't it? It's hell because you want it and can't have it."

I stepped back, disgust covering my every feature. I shook it off quickly, sarcasm back as my weapon of choice. "Are you gonna kill me with a sword or with your harsh words?"

"That's just it." She said. "I'm not going to kill you." She paused. "In the traditional sense, at least."

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you won't know that you've been killed."

I frowned, just flat out confused. "Excuse me?"

She looked me in the eyes. "I can give you this, Lena. I can give you everything you want."

I stumbled backwards. "You're lying."

She shook her head and walked towards me. "Look around you. I created this for you. You can live this life. The loving boyfriend, the caring friends, the annoying-yet-sweet little brother, and, of course, the parents. I put in a lot of effort. Extracted a lot of your memories to make it exactly what you want. It's perfect, isn't it?"

"The hell are you talking about?"

"I can make you forget." She said. "Forget everything." She stroked my face and I flinched away. "Forget your pain," she continued. "And you live this life instead."

I shook my head. "It wouldn't be real."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, no, not technically. It would last a moment, just a moment, but it would feel like a lifetime. And it would be a comfortable life. Predictable in a mortal sense. Isn't that what you'd prefer?"

"It would be fake." I insisted.

She groaned. "Can we move past that? I mean, how would you know? The life you remember could be fake. Maybe this is the real life and you've been robbed of it and I'm playing the hero returning it to you."

"Unlikely." I snapped.

She paused and then nodded. "True, but again, how would you know? I take away your current memories and I replace them with the memories of this life. Easy peasy."

"And then in real life, the one where we're currently on a bay in California, you snap my neck."

She paused and then nodded. "Yeah. Probably. Might stab you with your own sword. A sort of poetic justice there."

I smiled tensely. "And now we're discussing my form of my death."

"Don't pretend like this offer isn't tempting."

"Dying and living a fake life? You're right, I'm sold." I spat.

"You can't lie to me, Lena. I'm you."

She was right. She was me.

And the offer was tempting. Gods, was it ever.


	61. Chapter 61

**HERE IT IS!**

**THE FINALE!**

**THE CLIMAX!**

**WILL SHE STAY OR WILL SHE RETURN TO THE REAL WORLD!?**

**I DON'T KNOW!**

**EXCEPT I DO KNOW BECAUSE I WROTE IT!**

**Sorry it's been a while. **

**Confession: It's because of Vampire Diaries. My friend got me obsessed with it. I watched 3 seasons in about 5 days. Season 4 isn't on Netflix but I have a nifty website I've used for a while that I can watch it on. **

**I'm team Damon guys. I was conflicted about Stefan and Elena in the beginning. I liked them but I also liked Damon. Then….STUFF (not spoiling) happened and now I'm totally team Damon. HEEHEE! **

**Also, I would like to give a shout out to CaitieCait101 who is actually writing her own version of this story. Other people writing stories based off of my work is kinda part of my 'Author Dream' so I was honored when she PMed me asking if she could. She posted the first chapter. The story is called 'Her Painful Past' and I'm curious what her take on the story will be. By that first chapter she is clearly talented so you should all check it out. **

**ENJOY GUYS! It was fun writing it. The next chapter I think I'm gonna do at least PARTIALLY in Zack's PoV. **

**But tonight I'm forcing myself to do some homework. I'd MUCH rather write the next chapter. Maybe I will. I'm babysitting right now and I'm gonna be here for like 5 more hours so, hey, I might still be able to. **

**PLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE RRRREEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW! (In case you couldn't read that, it says 'Please Review')**

**Disclaimer: …**

**READ ON!**

"I can't leave him." I told her, grasping at any possible excuse not to take up this offer. It was exactly what I wanted, and exactly what I previously could ever have. I was afraid that if I didn't have a reason to deny it, I would accept it. Which was exactly what It wanted.

"Who?" It/she/I asked. "Zack?" She laughed, but it was cold. It didn't bother me though, I mean, it was _my_ cold laugh. What it did make me wonder was if this was how I sounded to other people. "You won't have to."

That's when another voice joined in, wrapping his arms around my waist lovingly. "You won't have to."

I was a half second from elbowing him in the gut…but I couldn't. Him or not him…it felt like it was him. Sounded like him. I wanted it to be him.

"I'll be with you the whole time." He insisted.

I froze, unable to move.

The fake me smile maliciously. "You met when you were three. You're parent's were friends. His mom is kind to him, but unfortunately his dad died in a car crash before he was born. Anyway, you were childhood friends. Had a childhood relationship. You know, the type in first grade? Were always such close friends. Inseparable. Started dating sophomore year. You've never been happier."

"Stop." I said quietly.

"Oh I'm just getting started." She said coldly, with a smile. "You date through college. In fact, its Zack's persistence and your mother's intelligence that aid you into getting into college." She leaned in and whispered, "School's a lot easier when you're not on the run, you know." She moved back again. "After college you become a writer-"

I laughed. "Ha. A writer? I'm friggen dyslexic."

"Not here you aren't. Now, hush. I'm telling a story. While you become a semi-famous author, Zack becomes a teacher. He loves children, you know. Or do you?" She smirked. "You marry at age twenty-six. Have you're first child at twenty-nine. A baby boy. His name will be Aaron. Three years later and you have your baby girl named Alana. They have a beautiful life. You have grandchildren by the age of fifty-two. You and Zack both die peacefully in your sleep."

Both bile and tears were caught inside me. "While in real life I'm killed heartlessly."

Zack laid his head on my shoulder and whispered in my ears, "You won't feel it. You'll know nothing of it. All you'll remember is this life. This brilliant life that you have always desired."

"You'll be happy, Lena." The fake me said, almost sounding sympathetic. "Zack will be happy. You're parents will be alive and happy. Isn't that what you want?"

It was the parent comment that shook me. Using my arms and shoulders I shrugged Zack off of me. "In this fake existence they may be happy and alive, but in the real world they'll be dead and ashamed."

"Ashamed for what, Silena?" She asked, sounding frustrated. "For wanting a happy life? A good life that you deserve? Even the great Purseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase would take the offer!"

"No they wouldn't!" I shouted. "They'd be loyal! They'd take death and torture to keep someone else from being on the receiving end!"

"That's not true." A voice said to my left. My father. He looked at me and smiled. "Even I would take this offer. A better life? You haven't even heard half of the tortures I went through." The reminder of how little I knew of my parent's stung, causing me to flinch. "I'd have taken this deal in a heart beat."

My mom appeared on my right. "This is a great offer, Silena. Don't be stubborn."

"Don't be stubborn?" I repeated. "Mom, that's the very definition of you! Stubborn and prideful!" I whipped around to my father. "And _you_?! You'd never abandon anyone when they needed help! Loyal until death, isn't that you?" I laughed bitterly. "Except it's not, is it? You're not my father! You're some creation by a sadistic, cruel, vindictive monster." I turned to the fake me. "You. You're horrible."

She showed no emotion. "Yes, Lena, keep going," she said monotonously.

"You're malicious." I spat.

She took a step forward. "Yes, I am."

I took a step forward too, looking her into her eyes. My eyes. "Malevolent."

"Of course."

"Soulless."

"That's a given."

We were nose to nose. "Heartless."

"Yup."

"Impassive."

"Correct."

"Detached."

Her eyes were challenging. "How you wound me with your words."

Rage filled me. Consumed me. It controlled me. "_You're a MONSTER_!" I shouted, tears leaking through my eyes.

A small smile appeared on her lips. She tilted her head in thought. Then she leaned in until her mouth was right by my ear. I became tense, filled with revulsion.

"Now," she whispered, "who are you really yelling at? Who are you really afraid of? Me?" She leaned back to look me in the eyes. "Or you?"

I stumbled back. I knew the answer.

"_Show me my fears_,"I had challenged. _"I know exactly what I'm afraid of."_

And It had shown me.

My worst fear was myself.

She smirked as realization dawned on me. "You don't have to be afraid, you know." She said. "Live here. Live fearlessly."

"Screw fearlessness." I told her. "I'd rather have bravery."

She tilted her head. "The difference?"

I took another step forward. "The difference is bravery is being afraid, but acting as if you're not. For a long time I couldn't make out the distinction either. I had preferred fearlessness and had blocked out my fears, along with my emotions. I know now that that was actually cowardice, not bravery."

"You're insane." It snarled.

I laughed, feeling the exhaustion of, not just this day or week, but of my life. I was tired. I was just now realizing how exhausting my fearless façade had been. No more. No longer. I was not fearless.

I was brave.

"Maybe I am." I agreed. "Maybe I'm a raving lunatic, but whatever. I'll deal with that myself. I don't need a big trick of mind to help me get rid of it, because you don't get rid of problems like that and you don't just deal with them. You accept them and let time heal them."

Her face contorted with rage. A malicious and volatile rage I'm not sure I was innocent of. "And what of me? I am not a trick of mind or an emotional problem."

"You're right. You're a monster, true to every sense and form and definition." I looked her in the eyes and I saw every thing I hated about myself.

I saw the sadistic, cruel, vindictive, horrible, malicious, malevolent, soulless, heartless, impassive, and detached monster that I became after my parent's death. After I decided I wanted to kill myself. After I killed to men, but I wasn't just a murderer, I was a thief of the worst kind. I stole away two men from their families and their lives.

This was the person who haunted me and scarred me. The one who shoved me in when I tried blocking out my pain. The one who clung onto me and never let me have a moment of true peace or happiness. The one who needed to die, along with the Memory Monster.

I looked myself in the eyes and felt my grip on my sword steel. I felt every injury in my body, and used them as an anchor to the real world. My wounds and pain were real. This world wasn't.

"You're right. You scare me, or rather, I scare myself. I'm afraid of what I'll do. What I'm capable of. I'm afraid of my past and my future and my present."

That's when I brought my sword up, with speed and agility I acquired over years and years of being hunted, and stabbed her right in the stomach. Her eyes were wide, as was her mouth.

Disgust coated my face. I looked her in the eyes. "But you, and my fear, will not control me. Not anymore. So, go to hell, and tell Hades I said hello." Then I mercilessly yanked my sword out and she fell to her knees.

She grasped her wounds, which were bleeding gold instead of rust. She looked up at me, shocked beyond belief.

Then her figure began to blur and change. I couldn't make out Its form. At one point I saw a horrid creature. A disgusting beast with talons and razor teeth. Then she fell to the ground.

The world around me blurred. I looked at my parents quickly, trying to engrave their looks into my mind. Fake or not.

That's when a searing fire spread through my body. I gasped and clenched my eyes shut. It was the opposite of the cold that usually accompanied the Memory Monster.

It was the memory Monster's grasp on me leaving.

I fell to the ground, the fire and heat becoming nearly unbearable. Through the pain I chuckled. How ironic would it be to die while being freed of the Monster's curse?

That's when I blacked out.

**Will you please review? It would make my day!**


	62. Chapter 62

**Okay guys, this is the falling action or resolution or whatever my English teacher calls it. I hope you don't expect more battle scenes cuz I kinda breezed over that in like two sentences. Just fair warning. **

**But I'm not done yet. A few were concerned I was gonna end it at that last chapter and I'm just like "You really think I'm gonna end it with Lena blacking out?" So, yeah.**

**But my family is moving next weekend (Saturday! Still doesn't seem real.) and we've begun packing. I've basically packed my room. Anyway, point of this rant is that we'll be packing up and such and I have swim so either the upcoming chapter or chapters will be shorter or they'll be later.**

**But, yeah, I think there's only gonna be a couple or so more chapters. Then, I'll see if you guys have sequel ideas. I might work on some of my other stories, but I think I'll take a small break from such a huge project like this was. Not that I regret it. This was amazing guys. Totally reinvigorated my Author Dream. Which is why I wanna work on some of my personal stories a little. But don't worry, I'm not disappearing forever. ;) **

**YOU AREN'T RID OF ME YET! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! **

**;) **

**Anyhoo. Zack's PoV guys! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: …**

**READ ON!**

ZACK'S PoV

Lena had told me about how the Memory Monster had drawn her into her own memories. I had even been drawn into one of Lena's memories. But being pulled into a fear of my own, not even a memory, was awful.

There was the chill, feeling like a sudden flash of frostbite. Then there was a wounded Lena, blaming me for her injuries. It was all my fault. Guilt and fear consumed me.

Then it was gone. I fell to the ground gasping. I looked up frantically trying to find Lena.

I found her nose to nose with the memory monster, who still looked like an injured and dying form of Lena. The real Lena stood there, blank faced, maybe even looking a little perplexed. The fake Lena was smirking.

Then the fake Lena started to blur. I stood, frowning. By now I had figured that the monster turned into the image of the person's worst fear.

So, imagine my surprise when it just switched to another form of Lena. A normal looking Lena, who looked happy. Like a girl who should be in math class, not fighting monsters. Was this Lena's worst fear? Being normal? That didn't make sense.

I looked at the real Lena's face. Her eyes looked kind of glazed, as if she was seeing something else, but she didn't look afraid.

She looked longing.

What the hell?

Suddenly Lena started backing up from the monster. I grabbed at her, trying to get her to snap out of it. She didn't even look at me. It was like every single sense in her body had shut down.

I don't know how long she was like that. Just standing there, staring blankly at the monster posing as a deranged doppelganger.

It happened so quickly. One moment Lena was staring blankly, the next her sword was in the monster's stomach. For the first time, Lena's face showed emotion. It showed fury. I saw her look into the monster's eyes, and she spoke aloud, "But you, and my fear, will not control me. Not anymore. So, go to hell, and tell Hades I said hello." Then she ripped the sword from the monster, standing triumphantly.

Then she fell.

"Lena!" I screamed, rushing to her side. As soon as I touched her I was immediately extremely concerned. She was burning hot.

"Move over," a hoarse voice told me. I turned around and looked up to see Thalia. She was cut and bleeding, but looked more determined than ever. For a moment, I just stayed there, stunned.

"You got any Ambrosia on you?" Thalia asked, pulling a bag out of her pocket. After my pause she nodded. "Didn't think so. Move."

I made room for her next to Lena. Thalia felt her forehead, immediately drawing her forehead back. She frowned with concern.

"What?" I asked.

"She's burning hot."

"Well, yeah." I said. "What's wrong?"

"Did Lena describe the feeling of the Memory Monster as a cold feeling?"

"Yeah."

Thalia clenched her jaw. "Well, then I would almost be comforted. The heat could be the infection leaving the body."

"But…?"

"She's not waking. I'm afraid the ambrosia could give unwanted added heat." She paused, thinking. "We'll have to risk it." She pulled some ambrosia out of the bag and gently put it in Lena's mouth. Lena ate it and a moment later she was gasping for air. She turned to her side and started vomiting. When she stopped heaving she groaned.

"That's attractive."

Thalia chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You are so much like your mother." She then stood. Looking to me she said, "She'll be fine. That beautiful thing that just came out of her mouth is the infection leaving her body."

Lena smiled sarcastically. "Thank you for that. Appreciate it," she said in a hoarse voice.

Thalia smiled, but it went away quick. "The other monsters were following the Memory Monster's orders. Most will probably leave now and face retribution with the god that they serve. Others will die, even if I have to kill them myself."

I looked at her skeptically. "All by yourself?"

"I've had a long few days. I'm a bit annoyed, right now, so killing some monsters would be very beneficial."

"You're hurt, Thalia." I insisted.

Lena laughed. "Yeah, that'll stop her." She stood and then looked to Thalia. "Come on, we got some monsters to dust."

I bounded up and grabbed Lena's wrist. "Lena! Be rational here."

She looked at me and smirked. "Screw rationalism." She turned back to Thalia. "Come on. My day has kinda sucked so far. Let's kill and then get the hell out of here."

The remainder of the day was spent slashing and killing every gods forsaken thing with claws or fangs or whatever. By midnight the sand glittered gold, blurring with monster dust.

After the battle was over, everyone congregated together at a cliff rock looking over a highway. Just below us was the entrance of Camp Jupiter.

I saw Lena sitting in a ball, looking out and I walked over and sat next to her. For a moment we just sat in silence here. She spoke first.

"If I'm right, this is the cliff where my father fought the gorgons. Well, the lesser gorgons. He had already killed Medusa years ago. He stood on this very rock ledge, with no memory but my mother's name, and fought bravely. Not fearlessly. Bravely." She looked down and chuckled quietly. "He friggen jumped off of this cliff on a snack tray. Granted, he had the Curse of Achilles, but still." She paused. "He did stupid shit like that a lot. Stupid shit that is crazy reckless, but for the benefit of others." She took a deep breath. "He didn't even remember who my mom was, but he fought for her relentlessly. Refused to abandon her. He didn't walk away, no matter how rough it got."

She fell silent, looking down, appearing almost…ashamed?

"What is this about, Lena?"

She took a deep breath, but wouldn't meet my eyes. "When I faced the memory monster, what did you see?"

"I saw the memory monster turn into…I don't know…a different version of you, or something. A happier version." She bit her thumb, like she does when she's deep in thought. I frowned. "What was that about, Silena?"

Lena looked down at her hands. "The memory monster showed me something, but not my greatest fear." She didn't continue.

"What did she show you, Silena?" I persisted.

Lena's gaze returned to the landscape around us. "It showed me my greatest desire." She chuckled, but there was no humor, and looked down again. "It showed me the life I could have lived. A life as a normal girl without a drop of godly blood in her. One who went to one school and had friends she's known all her life. One who had a boyfriend she had known all her life. One with both of her parent's and even a little brother. One who laughed and one who cared, but didn't have a care in the world, ya know?" I nodded.

"It said," she continued, "That it would give me that life. It would erase my memory of my life and in that one moment before it killed me in the real world I would have lived that entire normal life." She looked away.

My eyes were wide. "It…it wouldn't have been real, Silena." I said quietly.

She whipped her head to face me. "You think I don't know that? Of course it wouldn't have been real, but I wouldn't have known that if I accepted the offer. I would have been able to forget all of this. All of my pain and my hurt." Her face filled with emotion and she looked away from me. "I wanted it, Zack." She said quietly, her voice cracking at the end. "I wanted it so badly."

Then she started crying.

I pulled her into me, knowing the importance of this moment. The walls had broken a few days ago, but Lena hadn't let go of some of her pain. This was her letting go. It hurt like a freaking bitch, but it was necessary and I think Lena knew that.

This was her mourning. Mourning for her parent's troubled lives. Mourning for her parent's death. Mourning for the girl who died along with her parents. Mourning for the lives and the families of the two men she killed. Mourning for the life she could never have.

This was the final storm, but I knew Lena would be better afterwards for having endured it.

Lena had always been beautiful, but after this?

She was going to be stunning.

**I forgot something…..hmmmmm….**

**Oh yeah…**

**REVIEW! PLEASE! **


	63. THE FINAL CHAPTER

**THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**CRAZY! It's short, but it's just kinda wrapping the story up.**

**I know you were all concerned that the previous chapter was the last one, but I just got flooded with packing and swim and school. I'm currently in my new bedroom. **

**As I said earlier, I think I'm gonna take a break from big projects. Maybe update another of my stories a couple times a week. I don't know. I kinda wanna work on my non-fanfiction stories. But I am NOT disappearing. I will take sequel suggestions!**

**Anyhoo, you guys have been THE BEST readers EVER! Really invigorated my author dream and have helped hone some of my skills. I can only get better, right? This is great practice and you guys are just so great. I just want you all to know how much I appreciate every single reader and reviewer. LOVE TO YOU ALL! TWELVE VIRTUAL HUGS TO EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU WHO READ THIS! FOURTEEN TO ALL REVIEWERS!**

**Disclaimer: …**

**Read on forever, my fellow readers:**

I was sitting at a beach. Montauk. It was peaceful and calm. I smiled and lied down.

Relaxation had found me in unconsciousness, no longer infected by the Memory Monster. I was free to dream of a peaceful day at the beach my father took me to.

"Your father loved this beach too."

I sat up, my eyes springing open. A man in a Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts sat next to me.

It seemed impossible, but I had heard my father's stories. "Poseidon?"

The god smiled. "Hello, Silena. It's good to finally meet you."

"Why are you here?"

"To tell you you've earned this." He said, looking around. "You've earned you're peace." He turned back to me. "I understand you're going to Alaska?" I nodded. I was currently sleeping on a ship to Alaska right now. "Well," he said, "with the life you'd had thrusted upon you, I can't blame you. Although, a shame that our first conversation may have to be our last."

My throat was caught. I couldn't say anything.

Poseidon looked to the water. "Your heroics have earned you an end to the running. Neither Zeus nor Hades are one to admit fault, but they will at least cease to seek you. With a little convicting, Zeus has agreed to grant you safety at camp."

"I don't want to go there." I said numbly. "There's nothing for me there."

He nodded. "I understand. Perhaps Hades's penance will be more to your liking."

"What are you talking about?"

That's when I heard a voice I hadn't heard in years, but I would never forget. "Silena."

I turned around to see my mom, with her eyes filled with tears, and my father, looking like he was trying not to cry.

"Mom? Dad?" I stood, looking at them cautiously. I turned around to see Poseidon was gone. I turned back to my parents and took a careful step forward. "Is it really you?"

My mom nodded, too choked up to speak. My dad smiled. "Yeah, it's really us, Dolphin."

That did it. Tears leaking from my eyes, I ran to my parents, throwing my arms around them. We sank to the ground together, all of us crying uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry." I said through sobs. "I'm so sorry."

My mom pulled apart and held my hand in her face. "What in the world are you sorry for?"

"All that I did…Those people…"

"Tragic accidents," my dad said. "I understand why you would tear yourself up. What you did was a tragic, tragic accident, but you've made up for it."

"I killed them." I squeaked.

Mom nodded. "We know. We know, sweetheart."

"How are you not ashamed?" I shouted. "I did awful things!"

"Out of grief." She said. "Honestly, I'm not sure I would have done any better."

"Neither would have I." My dad said.

Smiling through tears my mom stroked my hair lovingly. "You showed remarkable strength. We are so proud of you."

My dad grabbed my hand. "We don't have long, Silena. We love you, so much."

My mom grabbed my other hand. "You've been assured Elysium. We'll see you again."

My dad squeezed my hand with a small smile. "But not too soon, okay?"

I nodded and threw my arms around them again. "I miss you."

They hugged me back.

"We miss you, too." My dad said.

"We love you." My mom said.

And then everything went black.

I shot up in my bed, tears streaking down my face. I touched my neck, where their bead necklaces resided.

"I love you, too." I whispered to the empty room.

I went outside to find Zack. The sun was just beginning to rise. I found him looking out across the water.

"Hey," I greeted.

He smiled, then saw my eyes that were probably still red. "You okay?"

I considered. Then I smiled. "Yeah. I think I am." I grabbed his hand. "Or at least, I'm going to be."

He pulled me into him. My back pressed against his chest while we looked out at the horizon. Somewhere out there was the land beyond the gods.

My salvation.

I eagerly anticipated its arrival, but I was not going to rush this moment, here, looking to the ocean with Zack.

Although Zack was unaware, the last of my barriers had just been stripped away. It was painful, excruciatingly so, but also beautiful.

It was beautifully painful, in a twisted way.

Everything was brighter, but the brightness could hurt your eyes. Everything was louder, but the noise could hurt your ears. Everything was larger, but it could make you feel belittled, but I was fine with that.

Everything was just more. More painful. More beautiful. More caring. More hurtful. Just…more.

And I loved it.

I closed my eyes.

Seven years I had blocked out painful things.

Now I was embracing them.


	64. NO ONE PANIC! It's just an AN

**No one panic. It's an authors note.**

**Okay, I'm posting this for 2 reasons.**

**One is purely selfish. Let's just get that one out of the way shall we?**

**Anyone watch The Voice? I typically don't watch those type of shows EXCEPT now that Ms. Cassadee Pope is on it! Cassadee Pope was once in an Alt. Rock band called Hey Monday. I've seen her in concert TWICE (as Hey Monday) and have her autograph. Her voice is STELLAR! Like, legit, A-MAZING! Look her up guys. Her live voice sounds freaking atuotuned, and I've seen her in concert so I know it's NOT! She is that crazy good. **

**AND SHE HAS MADE IT TO THE FINALS!**

**Now, Tues was the first day I sat and watched a full episode of The Voice, but from what I gathered, the 2 she's going up against are REALLY GOOD TOO! **

**The finals are on Monday and PLEASE vote for Cassadee Pope. Trust me, if you've heard her sing, you'll know she deserves to win. She's crazy good!**

**I know, that was dumb and selfish.**

**Now here's a legit reason to post this. **

**Sequel. I'm thinking about maybe tackling it 2nd semester? Right now I'm working on some personal stories that AREN'T fanfiction but stuff that came from me own head. :) **

**But I wanna know what you guys want. **

**Like, do you want another tale of Lena and Zack or do you want me to do like...their children or some shit? I don't know. Ideas help! So, please, Review or PM me if you have ANY IDEAS! I PROMISE I HAVE NEVER READ AN IDEA AND LAUGHED AND GONE "God, this is stupid!" I SWEAR I'M NOT LIKE THAT! IDEAS MAKE ME HAPPY BECAUSE IT MAKES ME THINK YOU CARE ENOUGH TO CONTRIBUTE AND YOU ACTUALLY CARE IF THIS STORY IS GOOD! PLEASE! IDEAS! **

**So, yeah, hopefully I'll start that 2nd semester, which is sometime in Jan? *shrug* I'm not quite sure...I just know my midterms are in Jan. At least, that's what the teachers keep riding us about. "Guys! January's not far away and you know what then is? Finals! Start getting ready!" Blahblahblah...whatever. **

**So yeah.**

**To recap:**

**1) On Monday, vote for Cassadee Pope and HER stunning voice**

**2) Review/PM me sequel requests.**

**Or, hell, if you have a totally original idea for a fanfic, let me know. I'm totally open. :) **

**And I hope no one thinks I've disappeared totally. Nope. :) Just working on some personal stories for a bit. But not gone. Why would I leave when I have all you lovely folks who actually LIKE what I write? Makes my heart sing! **

**:) **

**Love you all!**

**READ ON FOREVER!**

**~AnotherFacelessAuthor**


	65. I'M ON FICTIONPRESS!

**Okay, now I'm almost certain this A/N is selfish.**

**But I've just joined Fictionpress (still under the name AnotherFacelessAuthor) and have started writing an ORIGINAL story titled The Theory Behind the Phoenix Hopefully it's good. If you like my writing style, and want to see what I can do when I don't just write a chapter as fast as I can, then please, please, check it out. You guys have given me such great support with fanfiction, it would be great if I could get that same respect with my own personal stories. **

**You can sign into fictionpress with your fanfiction account, as I just learned. Click 'sign up' and then 'log in with fanfiction'. The format seems exactly the same, so it's easy to use. **

**I love you guys all for giving me the inspiration that you have. It makes my heart sing when I get a review saying I'VE inspired YOU. This great support has been really helpful to my 'authors dream'. It's also been great practice. I feel like a better writer already. **

**So, please, I beg you, come and give me the same amazing support you gave me here. **

**Even if you don't, I still love you all for loving this story. You guys are stars. **

**READ ON FOREVER!**


	66. I'm back, baby! With an AN

**Hola, mis amigos/amigas. Bet you were worried I was gone. :) NEVER! **

**So, I said that I would try to work on a sequel in second semester and after exams. Well, exams were the week before last and second semester has begun. Problem is, I still don't know what the plot should be. If I started the story now it would be mostly stuff about Lena and Zack in Alaska. Which is good for an intro, but for a legit story it can't last forever, right? It gets tiring real quick. Anyhoo, I post this chapter begging for suggestions. **

***clears throat* Excuse me. **

***Gets down on hands and knees* PPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLEEE EEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS SSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEA SEPLEASEPLEASE! IF YOU WISH ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY, PLEASE!**

**Seriously, I'm drawing up a blank for plot ideas. I think eidolons or whatever from MOA would be cool to use, but I don't have that big of an idea yet. So yeah. I'll play around with ideas, I'm gonna see if I can use eidolons somehow. But plot suggested are SO DESPERATELY NEEDED! **

**Even if I don't use an idea, I never scoff or laugh or go 'God no! What the h*** are they thinking?'. I swear I don't! I take each idea into account. Some I like better than others but it's all about creative preferences and what I feel I can write to the best of my abilities. **

**One more thing:**

**Should I continue with a sequel (which I almost definitely shall should I come up with an idea and have enough demand to continue), I would be slower. You can take this one of two ways.**

**Glass half full:**

**Since I will be slower, the chapters will probably be more well written.**

**Glass half empty: **

**Well...I'll be slower. **

**Or you can look at it the way of Down With Webster:**

**"I'm lookin' at my glass and it looks half empty, I'm still gonna chug that shit tonight."**

**Basically, who cares!? Ha. ;) **

**Anyhoo, yeah. :) **

**One reason I'm slower is because I'm working on personal stories which you can read on fictionpress or noveljoy. On both I am still AnotherFacelessAuthor. I think you'd like the stories. One of my in-progress stories, an older one of mine, involves the ancient gods. Consider it MY take on the old tales turned modern, ya know? :) The other is a newer story of mine that I'm fairly proud of. The ancient gods one is called The Blessed, and the newer one is called The Theory Behind The Phoenix. :) **

**Currently watching Super Bowl (kinda, clearly I'm not THAT into it). Who you guy's rooting for? I'm rooting for Ravens for 2 reasons:**

**1) Well, my dad's still pissed the other team beat the Packers.**

**2) All Time Low is from Baltimore and they're REALLY into football.**

**Otherwise, I'm not too invested. But, as of now, they're winning! Yay! :) **

**Random topic: Anyone else pysched for Beautiful Creatures movie? Book is epic an dmovie is looking to be good!**

**DID ANYONE ELSE HEAR THAT RICK RIORDAN WILL BE RELEASING A SHORT STORY THAT IS A CROSSOVER BETWEEN KANE CHRONICLES AND PJO? AHHHHHHHH! I MUST HAVE IT! But the f***ing jerk isn't releasing it until like May. But I read the excerpt and it's funny. Totally Percy. It's actually told form Carter's PoV and the excerpt is kinda Carter's first impression of Percy after Percy saved his A**! :) If you haven't read it, you should. Son of Sobek. Look it up. :) Pumped! **

**:) Remember to suggest ideas! :D LOVE TO ALL MY READERS! **

**READ ON!**


	67. Sequel Confirmation

**I am here bringing you confirmation of a sequel to my story Blocking Out Painful Things. As of right now the working title is Taking Back What's Yours. The central plot will focus on the idea of eidolons. It will be connected to the scene in MoA where Percy was possessed by an eidolon. The story will take place some 6 or 7 months after Blocking Out Painful Things. **

**I felt the need to write that all fancy-like. Fancy-ness is over. :) I have been LOVING the positive feedback on writing a sequel. You guys are amazing. **

**So I think the sequel will be different, but I think there will be PLENTY of dramatic moments and action packed fights. :) **

**I'm gonna play around with the first few chapters and post relatively soon. If you have a different title idea, I am open to them. As I said, Taking Back What's Yours is a WORKING title. It kinda connects with some ideas and concepts I have with the story, but I am open to suggestions. Hopefully this will be my last A/N on this story. :)**


End file.
